


Superfamily

by Atex



Category: The Avengers
Genre: AU, Angst, Humor, M/M, R, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-02
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-01-10 21:58:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 33
Words: 80,967
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1165018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Atex/pseuds/Atex
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Это цикл историй о суперсемействе. О том, как становятся родителями и как растут дети; о том, как одновременно быть отцом и супергероем; о том, что семейная жизнь не сахар, но оно того стоит, если рядом с тобой тот, кого ты любишь; о том, что друзья это ангелы воплоти, даже если они стучат копытцами по паркету; о том, что плохое случается,но и хорошее, славу богу, тоже. В общем, это рассказ обо всем понемножку.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Появление.

**Author's Note:**

> Это исключительно моё представление о том, как это было. Этакая жесткая смесь мувиверса, комиксов и мультов!  
> Предупреждение: может быть много ошибок. Текст находится в перманентной редакции.

 

В тот день, когда Питер появился в усадьбе, Стив не находил себе места. Всё валилось из рук, разговоры не клеились. Вся команда супергероев нервничала не меньше своего командира. Разве что Клинт всё не мог понять, в чем проблема, поэтому просто пожал плечами и ушел в бар, попросив сообщить ему, когда он официально станет дядей.  
Стиву очень хотелось, чтобы сейчас рядом был Тони, но тот с утра торчал на совете директоров, пообещав быть к тому моменту, когда Питера привезет агент по усыновлению.  
\- Кэп, всё будет в порядке! – попыталась подбодрить его Оса и осторожно погладила по руке. – Из тебя выйдет прекрасный отец! Даже из Старка, прости господи, тоже, - на этой фразе Джанет не выдержала и захихикала. – Мне не терпится посмотреть на эту картину, если честно.  
Стив дернул уголком рта, пытаясь улыбнуться, но все мускулы на лице будто свело судорогой, а в голове на повторе крутилась только одна мысль: «А вдруг мы не справимся. Может, лучше было отдать Питера в нормальную семью, а не растить среди ненормальных супергероев».  
Даже Наташа постаралась проявить участие. Она ободряюще улыбнулась Капитану и тихо, чтобы никто не услышал, сказала:  
\- Всё будет хорошо. Это правильное решение. Вы спасли мальчика один раз, теперь спасаете второй.  
Стив был очень благодарен ей за эти слова. Он помнил, как ревело пламя, пожирая двадцатиэтажный дом, заполняя пустые квартиры жаром и дымом. Помнил, как Тони прокричал, что датчики засекли кого-то на верхнем этаже. И, конечно, они кинулись на помощь. Правда, здание уже стало разваливаться под напором ненасытного огня. Потолок рухнул в тот момент, когда Стив схватил в руки маленький шевелящийся сверток. Тони удержал бетонную плиту, дав команду: «Быстрей! Уходи!».  
Ребенок, которого они вытащили из огня, оказался пятимесячным Питером Паркером. Его семья погибла в этом ужасном пожаре, а он выжил. Почему? Как? Об этом не хотелось думать, но было странно видеть перемазанное сажей маленькое детское личико и понимать, что теперь эта кроха осталась совсем одна в огромном мире. Именно тогда Стив спросил Тони об усыновлении.  
Месяц ушел на оформление бумаг и прочие формальности. И это был еще ускоренный процесс, как утверждал Старк. Его влияние и деньги помогли провести процедуру усыновления за максимально короткие сроки. Пеппер изо всех сил старалась пресечь распространение этой информации в СМИ, иначе от журналистов не было бы отбоя. «Какая грандиозная вышла бы сенсация, - подкалывал Бартон. – Два суперпапаши и их дитя». Стив игнорировал все его шутки и старался сохранять спокойствие, но сегодня, в день, когда Питера отдадут им в руки, официально признав их сыном, он не мог не нервничать. Поэтому уход Бартона в бар оказался очень кстати, а может и сам Клинт понимал, что так будет лучше. Всё-таки лишний раз злить Капитана Америку никому не улыбалось.  
До шести оставалось пять минут, и агент с Питером должен был вот-вот приехать, а Тони всё не было. Его телефон был недоступен, что заставляло Стива переживать еще больше и мерить шагами холл. Все Мстители собрались тут, ожидая приезда нового жильца. И конечно же, им просто хотелось посмотреть на сына Капитана Америки и Железного Человека. Даже Брюсу удалось уговорить Халка выпустить себя на свободу, мотивировав тем, что Халку наскучит это мероприятие. Поэтому сейчас Бэннер стоял и с сочувствием смотрел на нервничающего Роджерса, который постоянно поглядывал то на часы, то на дверь. Никто не решался заговорить. Медленно тянулись минуты ожидания.  
Голос ДЖАРВИСа прервал тишину:  
\- Мистер Роджерс, приехала мисс Милиган с вашим сыном. Я открываю ворота.  
Стив вздрогнул и резко повернулся к двери. Кажется, вся команда в первый раз видела, как Капитан Америка побледнел. Он нашел в себе силы подойти ближе. Но руки всё-таки немного подрагивали, поэтому пришлось скрестить их на груди, чтобы сохранить подобие расслабленности и спокойствия. Из-за двери послышалось цоканье каблучков. Хэнк, очнувшийся первым от общей заторможенности, кинулся вперед и поспешил открыть дверь. В холл зашла невысокая женщина средних лет в строгом темно-синем костюме, на руках она держала спящего ребенка.  
\- Мисс Милиган, здравствуйте, - Капитан попытался улыбнуться и даже хотел протянуть руку, но в последний момент сообразил, что женщина вряд ли сможет её пожать. Он постарался пару раз вдохнуть и выдохнуть, чтобы расслабиться.  
\- Рада видеть вас, мистер Роджерс, - приветливо улыбнулась она. – Питер заснул, пока мы ехали к вам. Но уверена, он рад, наконец-то, приехать домой.  
\- Да, конечно… Наверное… Проходите, - голос Стива дрожал. Он снова чувствовал себя нескладным, тощим пареньком из Бруклина, который краснеет, бледнеет и не может подобрать слов. «Тони, где же ты?» - тоскливо подумал Капитан.  
\- Спасибо, мистер Роджерс, но я здесь только для того, чтобы передать вам Питера, - снова улыбнулась женщина. – А где мистер Старк?  
Судя по шепоту в рядах Мстителей, не только её интересовал данный вопрос.  
\- Он… он задерживается на совещании. Говорил, что успеет, но видимо что-то задержало и… - оправдываясь, произнес Стив, под конец фразы он совсем сник. Мисс Милиган с сочувствием посмотрела на мужчину.  
\- Ничего страшного. Не переживайте так. Уверена, что он совсем скоро появится. А теперь… - она осторожно протянула спящего ребенка Капитану. – Берите.  
Кажется, что все в холле затаили дыхание. Во всяком случае, Стив уверен, что не дышал, когда брал Питера из рук агента по усыновлению. Он даже не проснулся, лишь почмокал маленькими розовыми губами и уткнулся носом в плечо Стива. Джанет вытянула шею, пытаясь рассмотреть ребенка, уютно устроившегося на руках у окаменевшего Кэпа, но Брюс мягко одернул её. Девушка тут же пристыжено опустила глаза и пожала плечами.  
\- Вот так, - мягко проговорила мисс Милиган, отходя на шаг. – Надеюсь, что у вас всё будет хорошо, и что Питер будет счастлив с вами.  
\- Я тоже очень надеюсь, - хрипло произнес Стив.  
\- До свидания, мистер Роджерс.  
\- До свидания, - выдавил он в ответ. Руки словно онемели. Стив понимал, что не смог бы двинуться с места, даже если бы очень захотел. Единственное, что ощущалось так остро и четко – это тепло маленького тела и спокойное сердцебиение ребенка. Всё внутри стянуло в тугой узел от напряжения. Ему казалось, что стоит сделать малейшее движение, и это повредит ребенку. Мир вокруг так опасен, так огромен, а Питер такой маленький и хрупкий. Стив не помнил, когда в последний раз ему было настолько страшно. Звуки вокруг стали приглушенными, далекими.  
Агент уже собиралась выходить, когда, чуть не сбив её с ног, в дверь ворвался запыхавшийся и растрепанный Старк.  
\- Привет, - выпалил он, хватая руку мисс Милиган. – Рад встрече. Отлично выглядите! И… вы уже уходите?  
Мужчина удивленно вскинул брови и замер в дверях. Мисс Милиган осторожно высвободила руку из его хватки.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Старк. Да, я уже передала Питера мистеру Роджерсу, и мне пора.  
\- Я опоздал, - будто не слыша её, пробормотал Тони. – Машина сломалась за три квартала… И Хэппи возился с починкой… Сейчас такие пробки… Ни одно такси не могло проехать. А вертолет бы там не сел… Я бежал… и… - наконец, он замолчал, остановив взгляд на Стиве, который так и стоял как изваяние, держа ребенка на руках.  
\- Я понимаю, мистер Старка, - улыбнулась женщина, но увидев, что он её не слышит, вежливо кивнула остальным Мстителям и вышла за дверь.  
\- Хм… - прокомментировал за всех Хэнк, который всё это время стоял, придерживая входную дверь за ручку.  
\- Да уж, - откликнулась Джанет. Она неуверенно переминалась с ноги на ногу, пытаясь решить, стоит ли сейчас приставать с поздравлениями. От напряжения искрился воздух, и все явно чувствовали себя не в своей тарелке.  
\- По-моему, нам лучше уйти, - тихо предложил Брюс, поспешно разворачиваясь. Наташа кивнула и потянула за собой Джанет. Хэнк, наконец, отпустил дверь, и та с негромким хлопком закрылась. Тони вздрогнул от этого звука, отмирая, встряхнул головой, пытаясь прийти в себя. Неуверенно, запинаясь на ровном паркетном полу, он подошел к Стиву.  
\- При… привет, - прошептал он.  
\- Привет, - так же шепотом отозвался Капитан. Он неотрывно смотрел на Питера, светлые волосы спадали на лоб. Его плечи подрагивали, а дыхание было слишком размеренным. Видно было, что он изо всех сил старается держать себя в руках. Тони положил руку Стиву на плечо и несильно сжал, придвигаясь вплотную.  
\- Прости, я опоздал, - выдохнул он.  
Наконец-то, в мире Стива появились какие-то звуки. Всё вокруг снова начало набирать краски, приобретать четкость. Рука Тони так привычно лежала на плече. Это придавало уверенности во всем происходящем. Будущее сразу стало казаться вполне естественной и понятной штукой. И если сам Капитан предпочитал просчитывать настоящее, то Тони доставалось грядущее, которое он так хорошо умел создавать. В сравнении с нахлынувшим пониманием, опоздание Старка было таким мелким и незначительным.  
\- Ничего страшного, - Стив наконец-то оторвался от разглядывания ребенка и посмотрел на Тони, а потом жалобно добавил. – Тони, я не могу пошевелиться.  
Тот ответил непонимающим взглядом.  
\- Ну… Питер спит, и вдруг я его разбужу.  
\- Не думаю. Сейчас по дому может скакать Халк, и он не проснется, - широко улыбнулся Тони. – Пошли, отнесем его в детскую. Посмотрим, понравится ли ему кроватка.  
\- А если нет? – взволновано произнес Стив, делая неуверенный шаг в сторону лестницы. Тони мягко обнял его за плечи и беззаботно фыркнул:  
\- Купим новую.  
Стив только открыл рот, чтобы ему ответить, но неожиданно Питер открыл глаза и посмотрел на них. Оба мужчины тут же замерли, уставившись на него. С несвойственной детям серьезностью он переводил взгляд с одного на другого, словно обдумывает нечто важное. Потом слегка наморщил нос и улыбнулся.  
\- Стив…  
\- М?  
\- Он улыбается.  
\- Ага.  
\- И ты тоже.  
\- Ага.  
\- ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Да, сэр?  
\- Сфотографируй.  
\- Что конкретно, сэр?  
\- Питера конечно!  
\- Тони, не кричи.  
\- Прости… Стив?  
\- Да?  
\- Думаешь, мы ему нравимся? – в первый раз за весь разговор голос Тони дрогнул, выдавая его бешеное волнение, которое так удачно удавалось скрывать первое время.  
\- Надеюсь, что да, - Стив нежно погладил Питера по волосам. Ребенок протянул ручки и ухватил его за палец. Улыбка всё не сходила с маленького круглого личика.


	2. Первый месяц.

ДЖАРВИС мог бы многое рассказать о первом месяце пребывания Питера в усадьбе. Например, что весь распорядок дня Мстителей как-то незаметно подстроился под ребенка. Даже неугомонный Халк старался передвигаться тише, когда Питер спал. Или что самой популярной комнатой в доме стала детская. Вся команда пыталась завоевать расположение нового жильца. Ради его внимания супергерои ходили на руках в прямом и переносном смысле. Также ДЖАРВИС мог сказать, что первое место, куда шел Капитан Роджерс, вернувшись с задания или дежурства в ЩИТе, была детская. А еще можно было заметить, что за этот месяц график Тони Старка стал абсолютно сумасшедшим: бесконечные совещания, встречи, заседания, заказы от ЩИТа, разработка новых проектов. Он практически не вылезал из мастерской, появляясь в других местах только на пару минут. И ДЖАРВИС с уверенностью мог сказать, что за всё время, что Питер провел в усадьбе, Тони ни разу не оставался с ним наедине и никогда не брал его на руки.  
Но ДЖАРВИС ничего этого не говорил, зато Стив осознал, что больше недели не разговаривал с Тони, хотя Железного Человека видел пару дней назад на очередном задании.  
Капитан осторожно положил уснувшего Питера в кроватку и вышел из комнаты в коридор.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, где Тони?  
\- Мистера Старка нет дома, он на совещании.  
\- Опять?  
Это было удивительно, потому что Тони терпеть не мог совещания, и вытаскивать его туда приходилось практически силой.  
\- Оно было запланировано еще на прошлой неделе. Но, если вас это волнует, можете поговорить с мисс Поттс. Она как раз находится в гостиной, - как всегда услужливо предложил ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Спасибо. Я действительно хочу с ней поговорить.  
Стив в задумчивости спустился по лестнице. Творилось что-то странное. Мало того, что Тони не пропускает ни одного заседания, конференции и совещания, так еще и Пеппер по какой-то причине не сопровождает его сегодня.  
Мисс Поттс действительно была в гостиной, как и говорил ДЖАРВИС. Она сидела на небольшом желтом диванчике, пила кофе и болтала с Осой.  
\- Здравствуйте, дамы, - с улыбкой поприветствовал их Стив.  
\- Привет, кэп, - помахала ему рукой Оса.  
\- Добрый вечер, Капитан Роджерс, - улыбнулась Пеппер и поставила чашку кофе на журнальный столик. Она, как всегда, выглядела безупречно: строгий костюм кремового цвета, изящные туфли на высоких каблуках, собранные в аккуратный хвост рыжие волосы.  
\- Мисс Поттс, я столько раз просил называть меня Стивом.  
\- Не раньше, чем ты начнешь называть меня Пеппер, - рассмеялась женщина. Стив широко улыбнулся в ответ. Этот разговор они с Пеппер затевали при каждой встрече. Вначале их знакомства ему и правда было странно и непривычно называть её по имени, но по прошествии стольких лет «мисс Поттс» стало звучать слишком нейтрально и холодно для друга, которым стала для него девушка.  
\- Джанет, - Капитан повернулся к Осе, которая как раз запихивала в рот печенье. – Ты не могла бы оставить нас с Пеппер вдвоем?  
\- Оу, конечно, - тут же подскочила девушка. И уже выходя из комнаты, обернулась и подмигнула.  
\- Смотрите тут у меня, а то расскажу Тони, что вы секретничаете, - после чего закрыла дверь. Стив усмехнулся, представив себе картину, как Джанет жалуется на них Старку. Хотел бы он на это взглянуть. От посторонних мыслей его отвлек вопрос Пеппер:  
\- Стив, что-то случилось?  
\- Не то чтобы случилось, - протянул Роджерс, усаживаясь на диван рядом с ней. – Я хотел поговорить о Тони.  
\- О Тони? Что он натворил? Я так и знала, что он что-то задумал. Не могло всё быть так гладко и просто, - сердито проговорила и всплеснула руками она, выражая свое недовольство боссом. – Все эти его появления на собраниях, обсуждения проблем компании. Не могло всё быть настолько хорошо! Господи, он даже ни разу не опоздал за этот месяц! И сам каждый раз вызывался ехать на встречу вместо меня!  
\- Пеппер, Пеппер, подожди, - прервал Стив её гневный монолог. – Я не понимаю. Ты хочешь сказать, что вся работа, которая сейчас рухнула на Тони, это его инициатива?  
Девушка слегка нахмурилась и сдержанно кивнула. Она явно не совсем понимала, к чему ведет Капитан. Стив закусил губу. Какое-то время он просто сидел, уставившись на картину с каким-то пейзажем, которая висела на противоположной стене. Когда молчание стало затягиваться, Пеппер осторожно прикоснулась к его руке и позвала:  
\- Стив?  
Тот вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на нее.  
\- Прости, я немного задумался.  
\- Так что случилось с Тони? – напряженно спросила она. Пеппер слишком долго и хорошо знала Старка и понимала, что от него можно ожидать всего. С другой стороны, она была прекрасно осведомлена, насколько Тони любит Стива, хотя это никогда не мешало ему доставлять проблемы Капитану.  
\- Видишь ли, - Стив сцепил пальцы в замок и наклонился вперед, упираясь локтями в колени. – Я пришел поговорить с тобой о плотном графике Тони. Хотел попросить, чтобы ты немного разгрузила его, ведь мы почти не видимся. Разве что на заданиях. Он даже ночует сейчас в основном в мастерской, - грустно усмехнулся он. – Но главное, что Тони почти не видится с Питером. Заходит время от времени. Точнее сказать, забегает на пару минут, чтобы сказать всем в комнате привет и помахать сыну с порога, - костяшки пальцев побелели от того, как сильно Стив сжал руки. – Знаешь, мне кажется, что с момента появления у нас Питера, он ни разу не взял его на руки и вообще всячески избегает общения с ним. Я не понимаю, что происходит, - тихо закончил Капитан и опустил голову.  
\- Стив, - Пеппер ласково погладила его по плечу и тяжело вздохнула. – Я боялась, что так может быть, но думала, что Тони справится. Ведь он так хотел, чтобы вы усыновили Питера. Так ждал.  
\- Справится с чем? – вопросительно посмотрел на нее Стив. – Ты знаешь, что происходит?  
\- Кажется, знаю, - печально ответила девушка и взяла со столика чашку с остывшим кофе. Сделала пару глотков, пытаясь собраться с мыслями.  
\- Ты же знал Говарда?  
\- Да, - напряженно ответил Стив. Он не очень любил говорить об этом. В его воспоминаниях Говард Старк остался веселым, достаточно эксцентричным, чрезвычайно умным и приветливым человеком. То, что довелось услышать о нем позже, совсем не вязалось с этим образом, поэтому Капитан предпочитал не поднимать тему. Это удавалось достаточно легко, потому что Тони почти никогда не говорил о своем отце.  
Пеппер тем временем продолжила рассказывать, иногда замолкая, будто подбирала нужные слова:  
\- Видишь ли, Говард был очень хорошим инженером, прекрасным руководителем, отличным бизнесменом, но… - она сделала паузу, видно было, что данная тема неприятна и ей, - … он был ужасным отцом. Тони почти не говорит о нем именно поэтому. Он всегда стремился стать другим. Стремился быть умнее, успешнее, чем отец. Иногда мне кажется, что не иметь ничего общего с Говардом Старком – вот настоящая мечта Тони.  
Стив внимательно слушал Пеппер, наверное, она знала Старка, как никто другой. Столько времени Вирджиния Поттс являлась его верным помощником и другом. Сколько раз помогала и вытаскивала из передряг, пыталась защитить Тони от самого себя. Теперь она сидела на диване, выпрямив спину, и внимательно смотрела на Стива. Пеппер всегда старалась помочь, поддержать, если это было в её силах. И когда они с Тони только сошлись, первая, со смехом, поздравила Капитана с новоприобретенной головной болью.  
\- Как-то раз один из престарелых акционеров назвал Тони Говардом. Просто ошибся, ведь он столько лет работал вместе со Старком старшим. Но ты бы видел лицо Тони в эту минуту. Казалось еще чуть-чуть, и он ударит мистера Сойра. Я даже испугалась и попросила Хэппи проводить мистера Старка до машины, только бы увести оттуда. Потом был банкет в честь удачного завершения сделки, Тони напился как никогда. Весь вечер вел себя как полный кретин. А потом в машине в каком-то бреду всё повторял и повторял, что он не Говард и никогда не будет таким, и что ни за что не позволит своему сыну себя ненавидеть, что будет любить его и гордится, будет заботиться, будет рядом. Ты понимаешь, Стив?  
Пеппер с надеждой посмотрела на замершего Капитана. Сложно было сказать, о чем тот думает, но ей очень хотелось, чтобы он понял и услышал.  
\- Он боится, Стив. Помоги ему. Я знаю, только ты сможешь, - Пеппер взяла его руку в свою и ободряюще сжала. – Тони любит тебя. Любит Питера.  
Стив сжал её руку в ответ и негромко проговорил:  
\- Спасибо, мисс Потс. Вы мне очень помогли.  
Она улыбнулась.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, Капитан Роджерс. 

* * *  
Было полтретьего ночи, когда ДЖАРВИС сообщил, что мистер Старк вернулся домой и спустился к себе в мастерскую.  
\- Отлично, - проговорил Стив, откладывая в сторону книгу и вставая с кресла, в котором провел последние три часа в ожидании.  
\- Мистер Роджерс, я должен вас предупредить, что состоянии мистера Старка не совсем располагает к беседе.  
\- Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС. Но мне всё равно нужно с ним поговорить. Какой код доступа в мастерскую на этой неделе?  
\- Один, пять, восемь, два. Удачи вам.  
\- Спасибо, - грустно улыбнулся Стив и быстрым движением набрал код на панели около стеклянной двери. Та бесшумно отъехала в сторону, впуская Капитана в плохо освещенную мастерскую, которая объединяла в себе гараж, лабораторию и полигон для испытаний. В помещении было тихо, только слегка потрескивала лампа дневного света, включенная над столом с какими-то чертежами. Вдоль стен привычно стояли ряды машин, которые в свое время с увлечением коллекционировал Тони. В небольшой нише располагались стеклянные капсулы с костюмами Железного Человека. Они смотрели на Стива потухшими черными глазами. Повсюду в углах затаились тени. Сейчас мастерская выглядела уныло и заброшенно, несмотря на то, что её хозяин бывал здесь по многу часов.  
\- Тони, - негромко позвал Стив, оглядываясь по сторонам. Но никто не ответил. Он прошел вглубь мастерской. Наконец, услышал какой-то шорок с правой стороны, за рядом машин. Прислушавшись, можно было различить тихое бормотание и позвякивание, как если бы кто-то стучал ногтем по стеклу.  
Стив обошел машины, двигаясь вдоль стены. В тени одной из них, привалившись к красному боку кабриолета, сидел глава Старк Индастрис в помятом костюме и с бутылкой виски в руках. Именно по ней Тони задумчиво постукивал ногтем. Темные волосы были растрепаны, а галстук валялся на полу вместе с пиджаком. Стив тяжело вздохнул и опустился перед Старком на корточки.  
\- Тони, - позвал он, потому что тот не обращал на вновь пришедшего никакого внимания. Старк вскинул голову и уставился мутным взглядом куда-то в район плеча Капитана, будто не видя его.  
\- Тони, - терпеливо повторил Стив, мягко беря его пальцами за подбородок и поднимая голову, чтобы заглянуть в глаза. Это действие, наконец-то, привлекло внимание Тони, заставив его оторваться от собственных мыслей. Он сосредоточенно посмотрел на Капитана, покачав в руках недопитую бутылку, и с усмешкой выдавил из себя:  
\- Привет, дорогой, я дома.  
У него под глазами залегли темные круги, а щеки сильно впали. Загорелая кожа казалась очень бледной в скудном освещении мастерской. Создавалось ощущение, что весь месяц Железный Человек не занимался ничем кроме работы и почти ничего не ел. Стив подумал, что давно не видел Тони без его железного костюма при дневном свете.  
\- Ты же был на совещании? – всё еще с беспокойством разглядывая его, спросил Капитан. Старк попытался дернуть головой и освободится, но пальцы крепко сжимали подбородок, не давая этого сделать.  
\- Потом была вечеринка.  
\- А потом?  
\- Вторая вечеринка.  
\- Тони, что происходит? – устало спросил Стив, потирая свободной рукой висок. – Почему ты просто не пришел в спальню?  
\- Не хотел тебя будить.  
\- Пойдем, - Стив решительно выхватил бутылку из рук и поставил на пол рядом с колесом машины. – Тебе нужно поспать.  
Он крепко схватил Старка за плечи и рывком поднял на ноги, прижав к себе, когда тот покачнулся. От него пахло табаком и ирландским виски. Капитан очень хорошо помнил эти запахи. Они въелись в память вместе с громом взрывов, криком раненных. Именно так пахло в баре, где они с командой отдыхали после очередной удачной миссии.  
\- Может, хочешь пожелать спокойной ночи Питеру, перед тем как пойти спать? – невозмутимо поинтересовался Стив. Он почувствовал, как Тони напрягся. По его спине пробежала дрожь.  
\- Я не в том состоянии, - глухо ответил Тони, стараясь избежать пристального взгляда голубых глаз.  
\- А когда будешь? – холодно осведомился Стив. Его рука сильнее сжала предплечье Старка. В наступившей тишине было слышно прерывистое, сбивчивое дыхание Тони.  
\- Когда ты последний раз видел своего сына? Как думаешь, что он скажет, когда узнает, что в первое месяцы его жизни ты не приближался к нему и ни разу не брал на руки? Ведь он может подумать, что не нужен тебе, что ты его не любишь.  
\- Заткнись!  
Тони с силой дернулся в сторону, высвобождаясь из объятий Стива. Его шатнуло назад. Он ударился спиной о стену и замер. Тонкие черты исказило отчаянье и злоба.  
\- Не смей говорить о том, чего не понимаешь!  
\- Так объясни мне, чего я не понимаю? – спокойно проговорил Стив. Он стоял напротив Старка, скрестив руки на груди. Больше всего сейчас ему хотелось обнять Тони, а лучше взять на руки и отнести в спальню, чтобы тот выспался и отдохнул, чтобы с утра можно было накормить этого упрямца и отправить на прогулку, а еще лучше пойти с ним. Но нельзя было отступать, только не сейчас. С этой проблемой надо было разобраться как можно скорее, иначе всё грозило стать намного хуже. Тони сам бы не простил такого отступления. А Капитан не привык откладывать решение серьезных проблем в долгий ящик. Особенно, если эти проблемы касались его семьи.  
\- Тони, ты не боишься, что Питер не будет знать, как ты выглядишь?  
\- Может это к лучшему!  
\- Что? – Стив пораженно уставился на Тони, который чуть подался вперед, с вызовом глядя на него. – Что ты сказал?  
\- Может это и к лучшему, что он не будет знать, как я выгляжу. У него будет более достойный пример для подражания, чем я.  
После этих слов Тони закрыл лицо руками и медленно сполз по стене. Маленькая, скрюченная, дрожащая фигура на полу мастерской не имела ничего общего с блистательным, гениальным, уверенным в себе Тони Старком. И Стив не выдержал. Он подошел к Тони, опустился рядом с ним на колени и обнял, крепко прижимая к себе.  
\- Это не правда, слышишь. Тони, ты ему нужен. Ты его отец, - следующие слова вылетели сами собой. - Ты не такой, как Говард, и никогда не станешь таким.  
При этих словах Тони вздрогнул и тихо всхлипнул, после чего сильнее прижался к Стиву.  
\- Я не хочу быть таким, - еле слышно прошептал он.  
\- Не будешь. Я обещаю тебе! Ты совсем другой.  
\- Стив… - выдохнул Тони, цепляясь пальцами за его плечи. Его ощутимо трясло. Стив нежно провел ладонью по щеке, почувствовав, что она влажная.  
\- Всё будет хорошо. Я буду рядом.  
Стив скорее ощутил, чем увидел, что Тони кивнул, неуверенно целуя его ладонь. 

***  
ДЖАРВИС многое мог рассказать о втором месяце пребывания Питера в усадьбе Мстителей. Например, то, что Тони буквально не выпускал сына из рук, таская за собой повсюду: в мастерскую, на собрания Мстителей, на совещания совета директоров, встречи со ЩИТом. Ни Стив, ни Пеппер, ни Фьюри ничего не могли с этим сделать. Тони просто отказывался воспринимать информацию, если у него на руках не сидел Пит, увлеченно играя с очередным изобретением отца.  
\- Тони, это детское питание. Оно для Питера, - улыбаясь, говорил Стив. Он уже несколько минут наблюдал, как Тони заставляет съесть одну ложку сына, а вторую ест сам.  
\- Я подаю ему пример. К тому же, это честно. Все тяготы детства надо делить поровну, - парировал Старк и продолжал свое увлекательное занятие.  
ДЖАРВИС мог бы посчитать, сколько раз мистер Роджерс выводил или выносил из детской заснувшего с книжкой в руках Тони. Или то, сколько раз оба отца приходили с дежурства и сразу шли к Питеру, подолгу стоя и наблюдая за тем, как он спит.  
ДЖАРВИС мог всё это рассказать. Может быть, и расскажет. Питеру. Когда тот подрастет.


	3. Ночник.

_Два года назад._

\- Стив?  
\- М? – откликнулся Капитан, продолжая увлечено бегать глазами по строчкам. Новая книга, которую посоветовал ему Клинт, захватила целиком. Он прочитал больше половины и просто не мог оторваться. Детективы были его слабостью, но не той, от которой хотелось избавиться.  
\- Стив, уже третий час ночи, - донесся сонный голос откуда-то сверху. – Ты меня слышишь вообще?  
Стив невольно поерзал и, всё так же не отрываясь от книги, несильно ткнул пальцем вправо, попав Тони в живот. Тот негромко охнул. Вот уже три часа, как они легли спать после долгого, утомительного дня и даже выключили свет, но Стив умудрился улечься поперек кровати с книгой, устроившись головой на коленях Тони, пока тот просматривал почту перед сном. Темнота несколько не мешала Капитану, потому что реактор в груди Старка давал достаточно света, чтобы позволить суперсолдату беспрепятственно читать в свое удовольствие. И по пришествии долгого времени спина и ноги у Тони порядком затекли, да и он устал дремать, пристроив голову на спинку кровати, но кэп явно не собирался останавливаться, поэтому стоило еще раз напомнить, который час и что пора бы поспать.  
\- Стив, я устал.  
\- Да-да, спи, конечно, - пробормотал Роджерс, перелистывая очередную страницу. Именно сейчас главный герой пытался выяснить, кто же стрелял в него на парковке. Умеет же Бартон выбирать захватывающие детективы!  
Тони не мог позволить кому-то так открыто игнорировать себя. В конце концов, у него был чертовски длинный день, и ему очень хотелось выспаться, желательно в горизонтальном положении. Он нахмурился, поднял руку и ощутимо щелкнул по носу Капитана. Тот смешно вздрогнул, фыркнул и, наконец, приподнял голову, удивленно уставившись на Тони снизу вверх.  
\- Что-то случилось? – голубые глаза смотрели растерянно.  
\- Еще как случилось! – сердито ответил Тони. Он изо всех сил старался не подаваться обаянию Капитана и сохранять свою решительность. В ответ на его насупленный взгляд Стив приподнял брови и чуть повернул голову, опуская книгу себе на грудь и показывая всем своим видом, что готов слушать. Стойко выдержав этот вопросительно-невинный взгляд, Тони нервно провел рукой, убирая со лба прядь волос, и сказал:  
\- Стив, я не твой ночник!  
Еще один взмах светлых ресниц и непонимающее выражение на лице Роджерса сменилось широкой улыбкой.  
\- Нет, ты мой ночник.  
И снова голубые глаза прикованы к страницам книги, которые освещает бело-голубое сияние. Тони со стоном откинулся на спинку кровати, больно ударившись затылком о стену.  
\- И только попробуй потом пожаловаться на то, что я долго сплю, - пробурчал он, почесывая ушибленный затылок.  
Всё еще улыбаясь, но не отрываясь от чтения, Стив поднял руку и нежно погладил Тони по груди, задевая кончиками пальцев реактор. Старк тяжело вздохнул и постарался устроиться так, чтобы на книгу падало как можно больше света.

_Сейчас._

\- Тони, - тихо позвал Стив и осторожно потряс его за плечо. – Тони.  
Старк что-то пробормотал во сне и открыл глаза. Спина и плечи жутко ныли. Это был верный признак того, что он провел всю ночь в сидячем положении. Первая мысль была: «Я опять заснул в мастерской». Но оглядевшись, Тони понял, что находится в детской и сидит у кровати спящего Питера. Он с хрустом потянулся и выпрямился, переведя взгляд на Капитана, который с беспокойством смотрел на него.  
\- Я думал, ты засиделся в лаборатории до утра, как обычно, но когда не нашел тебя там, пришел сюда. Давно тут сидишь? – шепотом спросил Стив и легонько провел ладонью по растрепанным черным волосам.  
\- Пришел заглянуть перед сном, как тут Пит. А он проснулся и не соглашался никак засыпать без света, - сонно проговорил Тони, постучав пальцем по груди в том месте, где через майку просвечивал реактор. Он наклонился немного вперед и уткнулся лбом в живот Стива.  
\- Снова работал ночником? – улыбнулся Капитан, обнимая Тони за плечи.  
\- Отец, как сын.  
Тони обвиняющее ткнул пальцем Стиву в бедро и зевнул. Спать хотелось невероятно. Всё-таки пять часов сна в кресле не совсем то, что надо после восемнадцатичасового рабочего дня.  
\- Иди поспи.  
Стив заботливо поднял Тони с кресла. Теплые губы ткнулись ему в подбородок.  
\- Спасибо, - пробормотал Старк и, немного шатаясь, вышел из детской.  
Стив улыбнулся, подошел к кроватке и осторожно поправил съехавшее одеяло сына.  
\- Кажется, нам пора покупать ночник, Пит, а то папа Тони не выдержит такого графика.  
Он еще раз улыбнулся и вышел из детской, тихонько прикрыв за собой дверь. Кажется, Стив знает, чем займется сегодня утром, пока Тони спит.


	4. Противостояние.

Мстители уже несколько минут растерянно мялись у джета. Тор задумчиво крутил в руках молот, Оса в сотый раз поправляла волосы, Хэнк зачем-то рассматривал потолок, Халк стоял, скрестив могучие руки на груди, и громко сопел, а Наташа просто ушла внутрь самолета. Никто не знал, что нужно сделать и сказать в такой ситуации. Нет, конечно же, спор Капитана Америки и Железного Человека далеко не новое для них шоу, но в таком ключе оно обыгрывалось впервые.  
\- Ты никуда не пойдешь!  
Это Капитан. Его голос звучал громко и непреклонно. Вся его поза и привычка отдавать приказы говорили о военном прошлом. И сейчас он был не намерен уступать, собирался биться до победного.  
\- С чего это вдруг?!  
Манера общения Тони Старка нисколько не похожа на военную, но он привык быть начальником и умел четко отдавать команды. Правда, сейчас он был на взводе, что плохо сказывалось на контроле. Его голос звучал всё громче и громче даже через шлем, а руки, закованные в железные перчатки, сжимались в кулаки.  
\- Потому что твоя очередь дежурить в особняке. Ты что, не видел график? – быстро нашелся Капитан и скрестил руки на груди, сверля оппонента тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Моё дежурство было неделю назад!   
Тони поднял лицевую панель, смерил Стива уничтожающим взглядом и язвительно произнес:  
\- Видимо, пока ты был кубиком льда, часть мозга, отвечающая за память, серьезно пострадала.  
\- Я всё прекрасно помню. А еще помню, что Клинт на задании Фьюри, поэтому график серьезно сдвинулся. Так что твоя очередь оставаться в особняке, - на последнее предложение Капитан сделал особый акцент.  
\- Какого черта?! – взорвался Старк, в сердцах ударяя кулаком по ноге, отчего по ангару разнесся металлический лязг. – Это уже пятое дежурство за месяц! Такого просто не бывает!  
\- Приказы командира не обсуждаются, - отрезал Стив. Честно сказать, у него закончились аргументы, но просто взять и сказать Тони, что боится брать его на задания, не может. Гордый и вспыльчивый Старк этого никогда не оценил был, а Капитан понимал, что не подберет слов, чтобы объяснить ужас, охватывающий его каждый раз, когда Железный Человек взмывал в небо и несся навстречу опасности. Это всё было и раньше сотни и сотни раз, но теперь всё изменилось. Теперь у них был Питер. А броня Железного Человека далеко не всегда защищала своего хозяина на сто процентов, а без нее Тони такой хрупкий и уязвимый, что у Стива сжималось сердце от одной мысли: «мы с Питером можем потерять его в любую минуту». Именно поэтому храбрый и непреклонный Капитан Америка уже пятый раз за месяц разыгрывал из себя дурака, придумывая самые невероятные причины, по которым Тони непременно должен остаться в особняке. Но, кажется, Старк был сыт этим по горло и готов броситься в бой со скамейки запасных.  
\- В гробу я видал твои приказы!  
В карих глазах металось бешенство и негодование. Он не понимал, чем заслужил такое недоверие, и почему остается в стороне, когда его друзья рискуют жизнью.   
Тони сделал шаг вперед и попытался оттолкнуть кэпа, чтобы пройти в джет, но Стив перехватил его руку и откинул назад.  
\- Я сказал, ты останешься!  
\- Ни за что! – выкрикнул Тони. Послышался гул набирающих мощь репульсоров. И в этот момент Стив сорвался. Он больше не выдержит этого страха, волнения! Он не хочет с замиранием сердца наблюдать, как Железного Человека сбивают в небе, и тот падает, оставляя за собой грязно-серый след. Поэтому Капитан Америка использовал самый простой, но нечестный способ, чтобы остановить Старка.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, заблокировать броню.  
\- Броня заблокирована, - тут же отзывался голос.  
Гул репульсоров мгновенно замолк, а Тони остановился словно статуя.  
\- Ты… ты… да как ты посмел?!   
Еще чуть-чуть, и глаза Старка смогли бы метать лазерные лучи и без помощи костюма. - ДЖАРВИС, немедленно включить питание!  
\- Мне очень жаль, сэр, но вы сами установили директиву, по которой мистер Роджерс может заблокировать ваш костюм в экстренной ситуации.  
\- Какая к черту экстренная ситуация! Сними блокировку!!! – Тони кричал так, что голос срывался. Он даже не может пошевелиться, металл надежно сковал руки и ноги.  
\- Извините, мистер Старк, но это невозможно, - в голосе ДЖАРВИСА сквозило искреннее сочувствие. – Я лишь могу помочь освободиться вам от костюма.  
Капитан Америка в это время сделал знак рукой Мстителям, показывая, что можно отправляться. Все поспешно начали заходить в джет, только Халк ворчал по поводу того, что за это время он и один успел бы побить всех врагов. Джанет кинула сочувственный взгляд на замершую фигуру Железного Человека и скрылась в самолете. Последним по трапу поднялся кэп.  
\- Стив, ты не можешь так поступить!  
Капитан вздрогнул и всё-таки повернулся.  
\- Прости, Тони, - очень тихо произнес он. – Но так будет лучше, поверь.  
\- Да пошел ты! Чертов Капитан Америка! – выплюнул Старк, не сводя с него горящих глаз. Сейчас в них такая всепоглощающая злость и ярость, что Стиву не по себе. Он знал, что эти карие глаза могут быть теплого шоколадного оттенка или искристо-золотистыми, в них скрывалось столько любви, тепла, нежности. Но сейчас там нет и намека на это.  
\- Позаботься о Питере, - прошептал Капитан и поспешно развернулся, чтобы не видеть обиду на лице Тони, его гнев. Уже сквозь звук закрывающегося отсека джета он услышал: «ДЖАРВИС, снять броню».  
Стив уже не видел, как пластины разъехались в стороны, и Тони буквально упал на пол, только в последний момент подставил руки, ударяясь коленками о бетонный пол. Он тяжело дышал, а в глазах стояли злые слезы. В голове не укладывалась мысль, что Стив мог так с ним поступить.  
\- Будет лучше, - с горечью произнес Тони и медленно поднялсяс пола. Он, пошатываясь, пошел к лифту, чтобы подняться на первый этаж особняка, потом по лестнице добрести до детской и, взяв Питера на руки, усесться с ним смотреть мультики, изредка приговаривая:  
\- Со Стивом всё будет хорошо, Пит, я обещаю. Твой папа очень сильный и ловкий. Не волнуйся, в следующий раз я обязательно пойду с ним и буду защищать во чтобы то ни стало.


	5. Сны.

Тони Старк не верил в теорию прошлых жизней, просто иногда он видел сны. Они были цветные и черно-белые, короткие, как выстрел, или длинные, как будто проживаешь день от начала и до конца. Но везде там были двое: он, Тони Старк собственной персоной, и Стив Роджерс. Правда, не всегда они выглядели так, как сейчас. Точнее Стив-то был таким, как всегда, во всяком случае, если сны касались Второй Мировой Войны. Разве что одет был слегка по-другому, да и форма Капитана Америки была более потрепанная и явно не такая прочная как теперь. А вот сам Тони носил старую, выцветшую форму лейтенанта и был до безобразия молод. Какой-то нескладный юнец. Это очень раздражало, даже если учесть, что сон есть сон. И, как любой молодой солдат, он мечтал совершить подвиг, мечтал быть как Капитан Америка. Черт, Тони просто обожал Капитана, готов был молиться на его синюю каску! Данный факт тоже злил и портил сон. Хотя сон и так был не из лучших: сплошные взрывы, свист пуль, крики раненных и умирающих солдат, грязь, пыль дорог, убогая еда, злые и напуганные товарищи. Ну, и конечно финал. Он абсолютно не нравился Тони. А кому может понравиться собственная смерть? Эта часть сна всегда была цветной. Их отряд шел в бой. Приходилось падать, вставать, бежать, снова падать и снова вставать, хотя сил уже не было, а всё тело ужасно ныло от усталости. Когда он ел в последний раз? День, два назад? Но сейчас было не до "сантиментов". Где-то невдалеке разорвался снаряд, и его обдало мелкими камешками и землей. Впереди мелькнуло что-то сине-бело-красное. Тони замер. Нельзя было не узнать этот щит и форму. Конечно же, это был он. Первый герой.  
Капитан Америка появился, как всегда, вовремя. Он бежал впереди, стараясь прикрывать солдат щитом, вел за собой. Откуда только в ногах взялись силы, чтобы бежать за ним? Не хотелось отстать, не хотелось показаться слабым. Это продолжалось недолго, во всяком случае, так казалось Тони. Во сне время течет по-разному. Он помнил, как мир медленно обретал краски, помнил, как заметил снайпера на дереве, который целился в Капитана Америку, а тот не видел, не замечал. В голове мелькнула мысль, что герои не должны умирать так нелепо.  
Поэтому молодой лейтенант Томас Джонсон (Тони абсолютно не нравилось имя, но все называли его именно так) побежал вперед изо всех сил, потом прыгнул, хватая Капитана за плечи, и упал на землю, слыша в ушах грохот выстрела. В груди стало очень горячо. Нет, не от пули, которая застряла где-то внутри, а от того, с каким беспокойством смотрели на него голубые глаза.  
\- Эй, солдат, ты как?  
Голос Капитана Америки такой мягкий и тихий, но, несмотря на это, его прекрасно слышно даже сквозь грохот взрывов и выстрелов. Его рука приподняла Тони, так гораздо лучше, правда дышать всё равно тяжело. Хотелось сказать: «Стив, всё в порядке», но из горла вырвался только хрип.  
\- Всё будет хорошо.  
Ты прекрасно знаешь, что Стив врет, потому что он врет ужасно. Но лейтенант Томас Джонсон не думал об этом, ведь это не он видит сон. Он настоящий здесь и сейчас умирает на руках Капитана Америки с мыслью, что это был самый правильный поступок в его жизни. И когда глаза солдата закрылись, Тони резко проснулся, садясь на кровати, оперся локтями на колени. Дышать было тяжело, как будто пуля была еще в груди, будто вязкая солено-горькая кровь поднимается по горлу.  
\- Тони, ты в порядке?  
Тут же большая сильная ладонь успокаивающе погладила по влажной от пота спине.  
\- Всё… нормально, - тяжело дыша, ответил Старк. Ему совсем не хотелось признаваться, что сны пугают до одури. Ведь это просто сны, не так ли? И неважно, что в каждом из них Тони неизменно умирает, пытаясь спасти Стива или же спасая его. Какой бы ни был век, как бы они ни выглядели.  
\- Что тебе снилось?  
Стив легко обнял его и притянул к себе, не обращая внимания на легкое сопротивление. Только улыбнулся в темноту. Тони всегда оставался самым упрямым и своенравным человеком из всех, кого он знал. Тони до последнего делал вид, что ему плевать на страх, даже если просыпался, дрожа, среди ночи.  
\- Снова сны, где тебя убивают?  
\- Да.  
\- Это всего лишь сны, Тони.  
\- Я знаю, - тяжело вздохнул он и, наконец, прижался к Стиву, позволяя себе эту слабость. – Может, проверить, как там Питер?  
\- Уверен, что с ним всё в порядке. Он сладко спит, чего и тебе желаю.  
Стив настойчиво уложил Тони на подушку и крепко обнял, укрывая их двоих одеялом. Он знал, что Тони часто снятся кошмары, но тот не всегда просыпался и не всегда их помнил. Просто Стив надеялся, что сможет защитить и от них, поэтому уткнулся подбородком во взлохмаченную макушку, осторожно погладил по плечу, давая понять, что он здесь, рядом, и всё хорошо. Тони еще какое-то время повозился, пытаясь устроиться, наконец, затих. Стиву начало казаться, что он уснул, но неожиданно Старк прошептал:  
\- Почему ты всегда блондин?  
\- Что?  
\- В моих снах. В любом веке, в любом месте, ты всегда блондин.  
\- Тебе не нравится? – растерянно спросил Стив. Он не знал, что можно сказать на такое заявление.  
\- Нет, почему же… - пробормотал Тони. – Так тебя проще узнать. Жаль только, что в сороковые нам даже не удалось поболтать. Хотя о чем болтать с таким сопляком, как Томас Джонсон, я не знаю. Совсем зеленый лейтенант, ничего не знал о жизни и вообще…  
Голос Тони постепенно стих, дыхание стало ровным и размеренным. Он расслабился, и его рука соскользнула с застывших пальцев Стива. Капитан хорошо помнил всех погибших, всех, кто сражался плечом к плечу. Он помнил, как снимал жетоны с шеи мертвого паренька, спасшего его от пули снайпера. Помнил выбитые на кусочке железа буквы с именем и фамилией, как будто это было вчера. Томас Джонсон.  
Стив перевел взгляд на мирно уснувшего Тони, который так доверчиво прижался к нему спиной. Отчего-то стало очень страшно.


	6. Семья.

Наверное, Стив Роджерс совсем не так представлял свою семью, будучи мальчишкой. Не сказать, что он часто задумывался об этом, но определенные мысли мелькали в его голове. И даже во время войны бывали моменты, когда, прикрывая глаза, ему представлялся небольшой домик с зеленой лужайкой, двое ребятишек, играющих во дворе, симпатичная и милая девушка, которая стала его женой. В редкие минуты затишья, когда бой был окончен, и можно было перевести дух, он позволял себе помечтать о такой спокойной и тихой жизни в кругу семьи. А потом был Красный Череп, падающий самолет, сон во льдах, длящийся семьдесят лет, пробуждение и новый мир, к которому так сложно было привыкнуть. А потом… потом появился Тони. И всё перевернулось.   
Но даже при всей ненормальности жизни супергероя Стив никогда не думал, что получится так: что Тони как-то незаметно станет родным и близким, что войдет в привычку будить его по утрам, вытаскивать из мастерской, заставлять поесть и ужасно переживать за него во время очередного боя. Нельзя сказать, что отношения были безоблачными. Нет. Были ссоры, споры (чертовски много споров! Потому что Тони упрям как осел), один раз они всерьез подрались на ринге. За это Стиву до сих пор было стыдно. Он вырубил Тони сильным ударом в челюсть, не рассчитав силу, и когда тот упал на пол и замер, ужасно перепугался. Сам отвез в больницу, потом долго извинялся и не отходил от него ни на шаг, хоть Тони и ворчал, что это не смертельно и ему не нужна сиделка, хотя в тайне был доволен.   
Их отношения всегда были похожи на стихийное бедствие. Об этом говорили окружающие, поражаясь самому факту, что такая пара существует и что они еще не поубивали друг друга. Хотя со временем все привыкли. Не только они, но и Стив. Привык, что вместо небольшого дома с лужайкой, у них целый особняк набитый супергероями, огромный небоскреб и квартира в Нью-Йорке, а так же вилла в Малибу и, кажется, был какой-то коттедж в Швейцарии. Про всё это Тони всегда говорил «наше»: наш дом, наш особняк, наша вилла. И Стив был очень благодарен ему за это.  
Кстати, к самому факту существования Тони в его жизни вместо миловидной девушки из мечты, Стиву тоже пришлось какое-то время привыкать. Хотя тут свою роль сыграло обаяние и настойчивость Старка. Казалось, перед ним не может устоять никто, но Стив держался и довольно долго, а Тони не отступал. Это противостояние длилось почти год, пока в одно прекрасное утро Стив не проснулся с пониманием, что в его мечтах больше нет места загородному, маленькому дому и жене, ждущей его с работы. В его мыслях был Тони. Это удивляло и радовало одновременно. Иногда, он задумывался, чтобы сказала мама, увидев его избранника, и тут же краснел.   
Но факт оставался фактом, стоило Стиву пожелать, и Тони стал его, насовсем. Все недостатки, достоинства, привычки, всего себя от кончиков волос до подошв Старк с легкостью отдал ему. Для Капитана это до сих пор оставалось загадкой.  
А потом в их жизни появился Питер. И Стив с упоением в первый раз назвал его сыном, проговаривая это слово тщательно и нежно, будто пытаясь распробовать и ощутить в полной мере.  
В одно апрельское утро он заглянул на кухню и застал там сонного Тони, который пытался покормить Питера. Малыш смеялся и ни в какую не хотел открывать рот. Тони пытался его уговорить и в процессе «переговоров» весь перемазался в детском питании. Эта картина будто врезалась Стиву в память: утро, кухня, залитая солнечным светом, растрепанный и уставший Тони с ложкой в руках, в перепачканной футболке, и сияющий, смеющийся Питер, у которого на щеках красовалось детское питание. Его сын и его Тони. Самые родные и незаменимые люди на всей планете.  
Кажется, в этот момент Стив окончательно понял, что это его семья и другой быть просто не может.


	7. Три разговора.

_Кухня._

\- Доброе утро, Стив!  
\- Кому утро, а кому и полдень.  
\- Только не начинай опять... Хм, а что это там у тебя?  
\- Мультиварка!  
\- Мультиварка?  
\- Да, сэр. Её принесли сегодня, и я подробно рассказал мистеру Роджерсу о функциях и способе применения.  
\- О функциях? ДЖАРВИС, зачем нам мультиварка? Кто принес?  
\- Мисс Кэрол, сэр, когда вы еще спали, поэтому подарок принял мистер Роджерс.  
\- Стив? Ничего не понимаю. Зачем нам мультиварка?  
\- Тони, но она потрясающая! По-моему, это очень облегчает процесс приготовления.  
\- Что?  
\- У нее столько возможностей. Мне кажется, что в мультиварке сидят маленькие гномики, ты закинул продукты, ушел, они вылезли и начали готовить...  
\- Стив, успокойся, это просто техника.  
\- Сэр, позвольте заметить, что невежливо будет отказываться от свадебного подарка.  
\- От какого подарка?! Стив, что тут происходит? Стоит на пару дней отлучиться в мастерскую...  
\- На неделю.  
\- Ну ладно, на неделю... и вот результат!  
\- Чего ты так кипятишься? Кэрол сделала отличный подарок.  
\- Но у нас не было никакой свадьбы!  
\- Позвольте еще одно замечание, сэр. У вас с мистером Роджерсом общий сын, которому почти полтора года, а в Нью-Йорке разрешены браки...  
\- ДЖАРВИС!   
\- Сэр?  
\- Стив, нам не нужна мультиварка!  
\- Это говорит мне человек, который питается только кофе. Тебе может и не нужна, а мне нравится. Это мило со стороны Кэрол.  
\- Мистер Роджерс прав, сэр.  
\- Попуститель и перебежчик!  
\- Тони, успокойся, пожалуйста.  
\- Но это глупость! У нас высокотехнологичный дом, а Кэрол дарит нам мультиварку? Похоже на издевательство.  
\- Ты ревнуешь?  
\- Я могу собрать ракету. Ты думаешь не смогу сконструировать кухонную технику?  
\- У тебя и так много дел. Не понимаю, почему ты завелся. Хочешь пирожок?  
\- Пи... рожок?  
\- Кофе и пирожок?  
\- Стив... Это... Давай.  
\- Так-то лучше. Сядь наконец.  
\- Отличный маневр, мистер Роджерс.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, ты сегодня с цепи сорвался? Стив, ты на него плохо влияешь.  
\- Не вижу в его словах ничего такого. И большое спасибо за рецепт пирожков, ДЖАРВИС. Кстати, то, что ты говорил о браках правда?  
\- Конечно, сэр.  
\- Стив?!  
\- Я просто узнал. Может мне быть любопытно? Пей свой кофе. Иначе, ты устроишь истерику по поводу блендера.  
\- Какого блендера?!  
\- Тони...

_Мастерска (Гараж)._

\- Тони, привет! Где Питер?  
\- Со мной.  
\- Эм... Хорошо, я вижу тебя и груду металла, но где Пит?  
\- Он здесь.  
\- Где здесь? Тони, отвлекись.  
\- Он играет с Дамми.  
\- Что? ДЖАРВИС, как ты мог позволить?  
\- Простите, мистер Роджерс, но вы же знаете, что во время работы мастер Тони никого не замечает, поэтому ребенку безопасней было бы находиться на расстоянии.  
\- Тони, где Дамми и Питер?  
\- Ага...  
\- Тони?! Посмотри же на меня!  
\- Черт! Сдурел? Зачем меня так трясти?  
\- Где... Питер... и... Дамми?  
\- В том углу, около химической лаборатории. Играют.  
\- Что?! Питер!  
\- Эй, с ним всё в порядке. Он же с Дамми.  
\- О боже! Ты позволил механической руке раскачивать нашего сына на высоте двух метров над столом, который завален разными химикатами?! Старк, ты в своем уме?!  
\- Дамми никогда бы его не отпустил, а Питеру нравится качаться так высоко.  
\- Нравится? Тони, ему полтора года! Он даже не понимает опасности. О чем я говорю! Ты не понимаешь!  
\- Стив, всё под контролем. Питу весело, ДЖАРВИС и Дамми за ним присматривают, а я могу спокойно работать.  
\- Ты... ты...  
\- Осторожней! Стив, не надо... дай команду! Проклятье! Ты сломал Дамми!  
\- Он не отпускал Питера!  
\- Конечно, не отпускал, ведь я приказал крепко держать! И всё было в порядке, пока ты не ворвался и не стал крушить мою мастерскую! Смотри, в каком состоянии бедный Дамми. И... осторожней! Это был мой реактив! Знаешь, сколько времени я потратил на его получение, а ты просто взял и разбил колбу?  
\- Богом клянусь, Тони, если ты еще раз притащишь Пита сюда, я разнесу весь твой гараж!  
\- Ты мне угрожаешь, Капитан?  
\- Я предупреждаю тебя, Старк.  
\- Мистер Роджерс, мастер Тони...  
\- Не сейчас ДЖАРВИС!  
\- Мог бы просто оставить Питера на попечение Джанет. Она сегодня дома.  
\- Он мой сын и я хочу проводить с ним время!  
\- Сколько угодно, но не здесь! Ты на него даже внимания не обращал. Для тебя машины и твои бесконечные проекты важнее людей!   
\- А еще у меня сердце механическое! И вообще я робот!  
\- Этого я не говорил.  
\- Но подумал?  
\- Хватит, Тони.  
\- Не я начал.  
\- Питер здесь больше не появится. ДЖАРВИС, заблокируй, пожалуйста, доступ в гараж для любого, с кем будет Питер, в том числе и для мистера Старка. Код активации: девять, пять, три, один, один.  
\- Команда принята, сэр.  
\- Убирайся отсюда!  
\- Не придется просить дважды. Мы с Питером уходим.  
\- ...  
\- Сэр Роджерс и мастер Питер ушли.  
\- Я знаю, ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Сэр, мне не хотелось бы это говорить, но вы были не правы.  
\- Я знаю...   
\- Сэр, может мне...  
\- Нет. Мне нужно доделать проект для ЩИТа, и чтобы меня никто не беспокоил. Сроки поджимают.  
\- Но, сэр, вы не в том состоянии...  
\- ДЖАРВИС, не спорь.  
\- Хорошо. Мне жаль, сэр.  
\- Да, мне тоже...

_Спальня._

\- Привет...  
\- ...  
\- Стив?  
\- Ты что-то хотел? Я собирался ложиться, завтра с утра запланирована операция недалеко от Ваканды.  
\- Да, я знаю. Ты, Черная пантера, мисс Марвел и Клинт. Там был замечен Зола со своими дружками. Их близкое соседство с вибраниумом настораживает.  
\- Прекрасная осведомленность. Так что ты хотел?  
\- Стив...  
\- И?  
\- Ничего. Я пойду.  
\- Как это на тебя похоже.  
\- Что?  
\- Только для тебя составляет проблему попросить прощение. Неужели нельзя хоть раз переступить через своё чертово упрямство?  
\- Я...  
\- Ты не появлялся неделю с нашей ссоры в гараже.  
\- Мне нужно было закончить проект...  
\- Конечно... проект.  
\- Но это действительно важно!  
\- А когда было не важно, Тони?   
\- Я должен был усовершенствовать щит для квиджета, на котором вы полетите! От этого зависит ваша безопасность! Твоя безопасность... И раз, я не могу полететь с тобой, то я должен защитить тебя, как смогу. Должен сделать всё возможное, чтобы Питер не потерял тебя…  
\- Тони…  
\- Прости, я и правда самонадеянный и безответственный. С моей стороны было тупостью тащить Пита в мастерскую, где он мог пораниться. Но мне так хотелось побыть с ним, но работа… Да, ты опять прав, у меня только проекты на уме. Еще раз прости.  
\- Тони, стой.  
\- М?  
\- Куда ты пошел?  
\- В гостиную. Спать.  
\- Не глупи, иди сюда.  
\- Значит, ты меня простишь?  
\- Я знал, с кем связываюсь, когда согласился с тобой встречаться. Знал, что ты повернут на работе и технике. Знал, о куче твоих недостатков и странностей. Но меня это не остановило.  
\- Ты сейчас вежливо назвал меня психом?  
\- Не исключаю такой возможности.  
\- Можно подумать, ты не повернут на работе.  
\- Не переводи тему, сейчас не я должен извиняться.  
\- Прости… Я хотел сказать, что ты и Питер...  
\- Ох, ты никогда не умел извиняться. Заткнись уже и поцелуй меня, Старк!  
\- Будет исполнено, Капитан.


	8. "Дада".

Очередное заседание ЩИТа, на котором присутствовал Капитан Америка, проходило в одном из конференц-залов особняка Мстителей, располагавшемся на первом этаже. С некоторых пор Фьюри полюбил проводить собрания именно тут. Во всяком случае, это гарантировало участие Роджерса в обсуждениях и его содействие в операциях. Но Стив и сам прекрасно понимал, что сотрудничество ЩИТа и Мстителей необходимо обоим, поэтому пунктуально являлся в зал, встречал участников, которые по сути являлись гостями в доме. Иногда, ДЖАРВИС любезно предлагал напитки. Это почему-то каждый раз заставляло Капитана улыбнуться. Наверное, Тони специально так настроил дворецкого, а может ДЖАРВИС не был лишен чувства юмора.  
Собрания почти всегда проходили по одной и той же схеме: представление участников (чаще всего это были командиры различных подразделений ЩИТа, Мария Хилл, Коулсон, Фьюри и, конечно же, Капитан Америка, изредка, присоединялся кто-то из Мстителей), потом следовали запланированные доклады, после чего шли обсуждения и дальнейшие планы работы. Стандартная, рутинная работа любой организации. Этот раз не был исключением. Начальник денверского отделения почти закончил свое выступление, когда дверь в зал с грохотом распахнулась. Все присутствующие вздрогнули и инстинктивно схватились за оружие. На пороге стоял запыхавшийся Тони. Даже невозмутимая Мария Хилл приподняла брови, выражая удивление, что уж говорить об остальных участниках заседания, которым явно не предоставлялся случай увидеть главу Старк Индастрис в таком виде.   
Обычно идеально уложенные волосы Старка торчали в разные стороны, глаза лихорадочно блестели, а сам он раскраснелся от быстрого бега. Белая майка была перепачкана чем-то черно-синим, а домашние черные штаны порваны чуть ниже колена. Конечно, Стиву доводилось видеть Тони и в более неряшливом виде, но раньше он никогда не позволял себе демонстрировать его на людях. Его одежда всегда была тщательно подобрана и идеально сидела на своем владельце. Старк даже выбору солнечных очков мог уделить минут десять, а уж появляться на собрании ЩИТа босиком точно было не в его стиле.  
\- Мистер Старк… - начал было Фьюри, но не успел договорить, потому что Тони с криком: «Он сказал!», рванул с места, проскользил пятками по полу, тормозя около Роджерса, развернул его кресло к себе и на глазах у всего начальства ЩИТа поцеловал Капитана Америку. Мария Хилл второй раз за две минуты выразила крайне удивление, что в принципе было для нее рекордом. Даже Фьюри приоткрыл рот, наблюдая за тем, как Старк почти уселся на колени к Роджерсу, не отрываясь от его губ. Наконец, самому Стиву удалось как-то прийти в себя и осторожно отстранится от Тони.   
\- Кхм… - как-то неуверенно прокомментировал Коулсон и поправил галстук, стараясь не смотреть на залившегося краской Капитана.  
\- Т-тони, - заикаясь, проговорил Стив. – Т-ты не мог бы подняться с…  
Слова «с моих колен» застряли у него в горле, но Старк видимо понял его, потому что бодро вскочил и заулыбался. Кажется, он абсолютно не был смущен происходящим, более того, ему явно было наплевать, сколько человек сейчас наблюдают за ними.   
\- Стив, это грандиозно! Просто потрясающе!  
Тони сиял так, будто только что сделал открытие способное перевернуть жизнь человечества. Это в принципе никого бы не удивило, вот только в таком случае Старк вел бы себя абсолютно по-другому и выглядел бы иначе. Капитан неуверенно обвел взглядом застывших коллег, которые с любопытством и удивлением наблюдали за разыгравшейся сценой.   
\- Случилось что-то важное? – неуверенно спросил Стив, поднимая взгляд на растрепанного мужчину перед собой.  
\- Еще как случилось! – всё так же радостно отозвался Старк и затараторил. – Питер сказал мне «папа»! Ну, почти, «папа»! Но всё равно! Ты представляешь! Я зашел в детскую перед тем как лечь спать (шел из мастерской, работал всю ночь, но ты это знаешь), чтобы узнать, как там малыш. Взял его на руки, а он что-то бормотал. А потом… потом! Он посмотрел на меня, дотронулся пальцем до щеки и сказал: «дада»! Стив, он сказал мне «дада»!  
Тони взмахнул руками от невозможности подобрать слова, чтобы выразить свой восторг, после чего снова обнял Стива и поцеловал. На этот раз поцелуй длился буквально несколько секунд.  
\- Мистер Старк, - Фьюри снова вспомнил, кто тут директор, и что собрание в самом разгаре.  
\- Ник, хоть раз в жизни заткнись, - небрежно бросил Старк, даже не поворачиваясь к нему. – В общем, Стив, заканчивай тут со своими посиделками и приходи в детскую. Мы с Питером ждем тебя. Это поразительно! О, привет, Коулсон!   
Тони махнул агенту рукой и выскользнул из конференц-зала так же быстро, как и ворвался. Стив медленно повернулся к столу. Его сейчас обуревали тысячи эмоций и чувств. Больше всего на свете хотелось сорваться, убежать с собрания, чтобы разделить радость вместе с Тони и Питером, но у него были обязательства перед этими людьми, которые и так видели слишком много. И теперь хотелось хоть как-то сгладить повисшую неловкость.  
\- Можем продолжать, - максимально спокойным голосом произнес Капитан, складывая руки перед собой и переводя взгляд на диаграмму, зависшую в воздухе. Невозмутимость давалась ему сейчас с большим трудом, потому что в голове был полный бардак, а губы всё еще горели от поцелуев Тони. Кажется, его щеки снова покраснели, так как Фьюри странно прищурился и обманчиво ласково сказал:  
\- Капитан Роджерс, мы, правда, можем продолжить? Ваш муж, - это слово директор ЩИТа намеренно выделил голосом, - больше не ворвется во время очередного доклада с новым неотложным сообщением?  
\- Ну… формально мы с Тони не… и он не мой… - на какое-то время Стив замялся, понимая, что не может подобрать нужных слов. Потом он на несколько секунд прикрыл глаза и уже твердым, уверенным голосом ответил:  
\- Директор, наши семейные проблемы не касаются вас и этого собрания. Давайте продолжим обсуждение. У всех нас есть дела, которыми нужно заняться.  
Фьюри смерил его тяжелым взглядом. Стив с легкостью выдержал его и не отвел глаз, продолжая сидеть, чуть откинувшись на спинку кресла. После этого молчаливого поединка начальник денверского отделения продолжил свой доклад.  
Коулсон, сидевший рядом с Капитаном, наклонился к нему и шепотом произнес:  
\- Поздравляю, кэп.  
\- Спасибо, - еле заметно кивнул Стив, улыбнувшись агенту.

* * *  
Питеру было одиннадцать месяцев, когда он первый раз произнес «дада», а Тони в порыве радости почти сорвал собрание ЩИТа. С тех пор Питу исполнилось уже полтора года, и он научился говорить «папа», но использовал это слово исключительно по отношению к Стиву, упорно продолжая называть Тони «дада». Сначала тот возмущался и пытался отучить сына, потом смирился, объясняя это явление тем, что как-то же надо Питеру различать двух пап. Капитан только улыбался, наблюдая, как малыш на его руках радостно говорил: «Дада!» и тянулся к входящему в комнату Тони.


	9. Щит от дождя.

\- Тони, это полнейшее безумие!  
\- Плевать!  
\- Что это значит? Я запрещаю!  
\- Ты мне не босс!  
\- Я командир отряда!  
\- Это никак не касается Мстителей, поэтому можешь засунуть свои полномочия в…  
\- Тони!  
\- Пошел ты!  
\- Старк, вернись немедленно!  
Но массивная дверь особняка уже с грохотом захлопнулась, оставив Стив в пустом холле, где еще слышалось эхо последних слов. Он тяжело дышал, через сомкнутые зубы и старался разжать кулаки.  
\- Хэй, кэп, неужели наша знаменитая парочка снова повздорила? – Клинт с улыбкой во всё лицо спускался по лестнице со второго этажа, рядом шла Джанет. Её движение были какими-то сдержанными и осторожными. Она в отличие от Бартона не считала ссору между двумя лидерами Мстителей смешной или забавной. Оба остановились на последней ступеньке.  
\- Тони та еще стерва, - хохотнул Хоукай, легонько пихая локтем замершую Осу. – Как ты только умудряешься с ним уживаться, кэп? Может, настало время разойтись по-хорошему?  
\- Клинт, - Джен хлопнула его ладонью по руке. – Замолчи уже. Не слушай его, Капитан. Вечно он болтает всякую чепуху, ведь у вас Питер и…  
Девушка резко замолчала, когда Стив повернул голову и посмотрел на них. Голубые глаза обожгли холодом, в них отчетливо читалось предупреждение.  
\- Клинт, пойдем, мы собирались на кухню, - прошептала Оса, потянув друга за рукав куртки. Она отступала к дверному проёму, не отводя взгляда от напряженной фигуры Капитана Америки, будто ожидая, что в любой момент он может сорваться с места и набросится на них. Стив неотрывно следил взглядом за их перемещением, когда парочка почти скрылась за дверью, Клинт всё-таки высунулся, ехидно сказав на прощанье:  
\- Припугни его, кэп. Скажи, что никакого секса всю неделю, и Старк сам приползет на коленях.  
Дверь закрылась прежде, чем щит с грохотом врезался в косяк. Щепки брызнули в разные стороны. Стив шумно выдохнул, прикрыл глаза, пытаясь досчитать до десяти. Тяжело жить с Тони Старком. Еще тяжелее жить с Тони Старком, который вбил себе в голову очередную безумную идею по апгрейту собственного мозга, путем вживления в него каких-то новых разработок в области генетики и техники. И совсем невыносимо, когда при этом у вас есть общий сын, требующий уйму внимания, и в довершении всего вы живете вместе с кучкой психов, называющих себя супер героями, которые пытаются влезть в каждый разговор с ценными замечаниями, советами, а так же подколками. Стив помассировал виски, еще несколько раз вдохнул и выдохнул, потом подошел и вытащил щит из дверного косяка, привычно закрепив его у себя за спиной.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, куда ушел Тони? – глухо произнес Капитан.  
\- Мистер Старк находится где-то в саду, сэр. Он не стал выходить за ворота, - тут же отозвался дворецкий.  
\- Отлично, мне надо с ним поговорить.  
«На этот раз спокойно», - про себя добавил Стив. Не хватало снова устраивать этот цирк. Благо, что большинство Мстителей отсутствовали, иначе бы сбежались полным составом без команды «Общий сбор». Капитан покачал головой. Это было чертовски трудно! Он взялся за ручку двери, как ДЖАРВИС сообщил:  
\- На улице довольно сильный дождь, сэр. Советую взять зонтик.  
\- Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС, но перспектива промокнуть меня не пугает. Больше меня пугают безумные планы Тони.  
\- Мастер Тони часто увлекается, - в голосе ДЖАРВИСА слышалось что-то вроде теплоты, если конечно допустить, что искусственный интеллект может испытывать подобие эмоций. – Но не смотря на все свои заявления, всегда считается с вашим мнением. Будьте с ним помягче, сэр.  
Стив невольно улыбнулся. Такое проявление заботы о хозяине было настолько естественно для человека, а не для машины. Пожалуй, ДЖАРВИС был одним из самых поразительных изобретений Тони, по мнению Капитана Роджерса, и явно самым безопасным.  
\- Я постараюсь. Но… не могу ничего обещать.  
\- Спасибо, сэр.  
Снова улыбка появилась на лице Капитана. Его плечи расслабились, а походка стала не такой воинственной. Он шел поговорить с любимым человеком, а не устраивать бои на выживание с Железным Человеком.  
На улице и в самом деле был ливень, как и предупреждал ДЖАРВИС. Ограды и ворот не было видно из-за плотной стены дождя. Размытым зеленым пятном проступали кусты и деревья, невнятными аляповатыми пятнами растекались клумбы. Весь мир превратился в поплывшую акварель. Стив невольно залюбовался этим пейзажем, оценивая его с точки зрения художника. В другое время он был бы совсем не против нарисовать что-то подобное: немного зыбкое, обманчивое, находящееся в постоянном движении. В общем, мечта любого импрессиониста.   
На протянутую ладонь тут же устремились сотни капель, заскользили по коже, охлаждая, щекоча. Стив отдернул руку и снял со спины щит. Может и стоило захватить зонтик, но возвращаться в дом не хотелось. Он привык, что щит способен заменить почти всё, так почему бы на время ему не стать защитой от дождя?   
Капли с силой забарабанили по гладкой, скользкой поверхности, разлетаясь брызгами. Стив шел по щиколотку в мокрой траве, стараясь не обращать внимания на промокшие ноги. Он обошел особняк на два раза, но так и не нашел Тони, хотя ДЖАРВИС однозначно выразился о его место положение, а дворецкий никогда не ошибался в таких вещах. Тогда Стив сменил тактику и углубился в сад, осторожно отодвигая ветки деревьев, иногда вздрагивая, когда небольшие струйки воды всё-таки стекали с листьев за шиворот. Верный щит почти не спасал от такого ливня.  
Наконец, впереди замаячила размытая темная фигура. Еще несколько шагов и можно было различить Тони, стоявшего на небольшом открытом пространстве среди достаточно плотных рядов деревьев. Его одежда промокла насквозь, теперь она плотно прилегла к телу, обтягивая подтянутую, спортивную фигуру. Волосы от воды почернели и свисали сосульками. С их кончиков по лбу, щекам, шее стекали холодные струйки. В том, что они были именно холодными, Стив не сомневался, так как ньюйоркская осень в этот раз не баловала их теплой погодой. Он, благодаря сыворотке супер солдата, не ощущал пронизывающего холода, но это не мешало ему понимать, что такая погода совсем не подходит для прогулки или стояние в саду. Шум дождя заглушал звук шагов, но Тони всё равно его услышал, а может почувствовал приближение.  
\- Промокнешь, - проговори он, поворачиваясь к Стиву. – Оу, какой оригинальный зонтик.  
Карие глаза немного удивленно расширились, когда Тони увидел, как Капитан держит щит над головой, прикрываясь от дождя, как от вражеских пуль.  
\- Не хотелось идти за зонтом, - махнул рукой Стив и медленно подошел ближе, вставая так, чтобы они вдвоем оказались под щитом. Оба замолчали, отводя взгляд.  
\- Прости.  
Холодная рука легла Стиву на шею, и он непроизвольно вздрогнул. Тони стоял вплотную, смотря прямо на него.  
\- Я погорячился. Но уже остыл, как видишь, - губы изогнулись в привычной усмешке.  
\- Даже слишком, - усмехнулся Стив, одной рукой обнимая Старка за пояс, второй продолжая держать щит над их головами. Казалось, что дождь припустил с новой силой. Теперь края щита представляли собой обрыв Ниагарского водопада.  
\- Пошли в дом?  
Тони кивнул. Его пальцы медленно перебирали намокшие светлые волосы, чуть поглаживая шею подушечками.  
\- Питер скоро проснется.  
\- Мы хотели искупать его сегодня, - эхом откликнулся Старк. Он слегка дрожал, видимо, поднявшийся ветер плюс мокрая насквозь одежда были плохим сочетанием. Только горячая ладонь Стива, лежавшая на спине, будто маленькая печка, согревала холодную кожу.  
\- Тебе тоже стоит принять ванну. Ты продрог, - обеспокоенно проговорил Капитан.  
\- У Питера будет компания. Возьмем роботов и резиновых утят, устроим морской бой.  
\- Мы затопим ванную.  
\- Не беда, под ней комната Клинта.  
\- Тони, - постарался с укором произнести Стив, хотя в голубых глазах уже прыгали бесенята, которые выдавали его с головой.  
\- Решено, Питер просыпается, и мы устраиваем водные процедуры.  
\- Ты уже их устроил.  
Тони фыркнул, но неожиданно его лицо стало очень серьезным.  
\- Стив, послушай, по поводу затеи с Экстремис. Это правда прекрасная возможность…  
\- Нет. Давай не сейчас. Вечером мы сядем и всё спокойно обсудим, хорошо?  
\- Хорошо, - сдержанно кивнул Тони. Его плечи остались напряженными, а вся поза выдавала некую нерешительность и сомнения.   
\- Пойдем домой, - еще раз предложил Стив.  
Тони ничего не ответил, просто слегка надавил на светлый затылок, заставляя наклониться. Прохладные гладкие губы коснулись обветренных горячих губ. Дождь с поразительным упорством продолжал барабанить по красно-бело-синему щиту, срывающему двух людей от потоков воды.


	10. Первый.

_Это должно было рано или поздно случится. Мы оба знали, правда, Стив? Вопрос был в другом: кто будет первым?_  
И если программа сейчас активизировалась, это был не ты. Я могу вздохнуть свободно. Ты, конечно же, сейчас обзываешь меня эгоистом или нашел эпитет покрасочнее, но спорить с голограммой бессмысленно, поэтому придется только слушать.  
Я очень надеюсь, что не произошло никакой трагедии, что все живы, а если кто-то и пострадал, то несколько дней на больничной койке поправят положение. Хэй, я прав или я прав? Ну же, улыбнись, Капитан! Я не собираюсь оставлять тебя отцом одиночкой. Всё будет хорошо.  
А может быть я просто проспал и не ввел код дезактивации, чтобы отключить программу. Черт, тогда меня ждет жесткий выговор от тебя.  
В общем… Стив, тебе не нужно говорить, чтобы ты позаботился о Питере. Свои обязанности как лидер Мстителей знаешь лучше, чем кто-либо. ДЖАРВИС как и раньше будет заботить о вашем комфорте. Особняк давно переписан на команду, а остальное имущество по большей части на тебя. Да-да, Пеппер, Хэппи и Роуди тоже кое-что перепало. Только не рассказывай им об этом.  
И еще, Стив... Я...  
Хотя ты и так знаешь об этом.  
До встречи, Капитан! 

Ровное свечение от голограммы погасло, и фигура Тони растворилась в полумраке мастерской. Наступила тишина. Она заполнила собой всё пространство, делая его меньше. Но неожиданно раздался свист, и тонкий красно-бело-синий диск разрезал воздух, врезавшись в несколько компьютеров. Те с грохотом полетели на пол. Тихое полное боли и гнева "Тони" исчезло в шуме и звоне железа.

_за 13 часов до этого_

\- Мстители, общий сбор!  
Капитан бежал по коридору, закидывая щит на спину, в коммуникаторе слышались ответы команды, все спешили к квиджету. Несколько минут назад неспешное утро среды было испорчено сообщением одного из агентов ЩИТа, который доложил о нападении роботов-разрушителей, принадлежащих Доктору Думу, и объявил красный код. Стив только коротко вздохнул. Виктору никогда не надоедало конструировать свои железяки. В этом он чем-то напоминал Старка.  
\- Что, опять Дум бузит? - неестественно радостно осведомился Клинт, стоящий около открытого люка квиджета. Он крутил в руках стрелу, то и дело прикасаясь к острому наконечнику.  
\- Да, снова Виктор. Точнее его изобретения, - кивнул Стив. – Остальные уже внутри?  
\- Ждем только Хэнка и Осу. Старк отправился на разведку.  
\- Что? И вы его отпустили?  
Хоукай опустил очки на кончик носа и насмешливо посмотрел на Капитана.  
\- И как бы мы его держали?  
\- У вас есть Халк.  
\- Кэп, серьезно?  
\- Черт… - Стив потер лоб.  
Он прекрасно понимал, что вопрос был глупый, что Железный Человек в состоянии справится с самым опасным противником, но в последние два года подобные фразы вырывались сами собой.  
Хэнк Пим подошел сзади, остановился около лестницы, переминаясь с ноги на ногу. На нем был костюм Человека-Муравья.  
\- Летим? Джанет сказала, что доберется своим ходом. Тут же недалеко, да? Нам лучше поторопиться.  
\- Полностью согласен с насекомым, - поддержал Бартон, небрежным движением засовывая стрелу в колчан. – А то Халк от нетерпения разнесет квиджет, и Старк будет ругаться, что мы впустую тратим его миллионы.  
\- Вперед, - скомандовал Капитан.  
Он подождал, пока друзья поднимутся в самолет, и только после этого последовал за ними. Лестница плавно поднялась, загудели турбины, платформа, на которой стоял квиджет, пришла в движение.  
Стив привычно опустился в кресло пилота и натянул маску на лицо, рядом сидел Черная Пантера, нажимая какие-то кнопки. За спиной переговаривались Клинт с Наташей, громко пыхтел Халк и беспокойно ерзал в кресле Хэнк, ожидая взлета. Капитан прекрасно понимал его беспокойство и желание поскорее оказаться на месте.  
Квиджет дернулся, взмывая в небо. Руки в красных перчатках легли на штурвал. На дисплее уже высвечивался курс и пункт назначения.  
\- Почти центр Нью-Йорка, - прокомментировал Т'Чалла.  
\- Вот ублюдок, - мгновенно отозвался Клинт, перегибаясь через кресло пилота и заглядывая на приборную панель.  
\- Почему все эти суперзлодеи не могут выбрать безлюдный пустырь за городом? - произнесла Наташа, которая со скучающим видом рассматривала свои ногти. Она всегда была предельно спокойна перед началом миссии, да и вообще показывала выдержку в любой ситуации, за что Стив её очень ценил.  
\- Как ты не понимаешь, дорогая, - широко улыбнулся Бартон. - Драматургия не та.  
\- Соглашусь с Хоукаем. Виктор фон Дум любит аудиторию, - произнес Черная Пантера, не отрываясь от пилотирования квиджета.  
Стив только усмехнулся. Все злодеи грешили любовью к театральности и показухе, что не раз сыграло в пользу Мстителей. Но выводы из случившегося противники делать отказывались, и уж точно никто не собирался специально указывать им на ошибки. Хотя желание оградить город от вечных разрушений и жертв никуда не делось. Приходилось стараться, чтобы предотвратить оные или свести к минимуму.  
Голос Тони, измененный шлемом, раздался в динамике, прервав ход мыслей Стива:  
\- Опаздываете на вечеринку, ребята. Вы не поверите, что в это раз сделал Дум. Могу сказать одно, когда он был маленьким, то ему точно больше нравились десептиконы.  
Капитан непонимающе нахмурился и повернулся к Хэнку, чтобы выяснить, о чем говорит Железный Человек, но не успел.  
\- И кто-нибудь объясните кэпу, кто такие трасформеры. А то я так и вижу, как он хмурится и пытается сопоставить незнакомое слово со всем, что успел прочитать за эти годы. Клинт, я уверен, что это в твоей компетенции.  
Единственное, что до сих пор не понимал Стив так это, как голосу Тони удается оставаться ироничным, даже звуча в жутком механическом искажении.  
\- Отставить рассказ о трансформерах, - снова раздалось из динамиков. – Сейчас сами всё увидите. Мои радары вас засекли.  
Квиджет вывернул из-за очередного небоскреба, и они, действительно увидели.  
\- Вот черт, - вырвалось у Хоукая. – Я как-то резко заскучал по нашему блондинистому другу с большим молотом.  
\- Ты же знаешь, у Тора проблемы в Асгарде.  
\- У нас тут тоже проблемы. Целых три огромных металлических проблемы.  
Наташа чуть приподнялась, чтобы лучше разглядеть открывшийся вид на площадь в окружении офисных зданий. А посмотреть было на что: три матово-черных робота с гербом Латверии на плечевых панелях высотой с тридцатиэтажный дом методично что-то бурили-копали посреди квартала. Точнее один, у которого вместо руки был бур, настойчиво ковырялся в асфальте, второй, со странными лопатообразными конечностями ему помогал, а третий явно охранял периметр, обводя окрестности пушкой внушительных размеров.  
\- Как вам пейзаж? – весело поинтересовалась Оса, поравнявшись с зависшим квиджетом. – Правда, милашки! Мы с Железным Человеком уже минут пять наблюдаем за тем, как они трудятся в поте лица. А вы что-то совсем не торопитесь!  
Она рассмеялась и шустро проскользнула в открывшуюся боковую дверь самолета.  
\- Ну, что, парни, выгружаемся?  
Капитан еще раз окинул взглядом предполагаемое место сражения, оценивая возможности команды и наилучшие пути нападения с наименьшими разрушениями. Совсем не хотелось, чтобы какой-нибудь воинствующий политик снова объявил Мстителей некомпетентными и опасными для города.  
\- Итак, - произнес он, сосредоточенно глядя на противника.  
Все переговоры в кабине тут же смолкли. Команда внимательно слушала своего Капитана.  
\- Наша цель, как можно быстрее и аккуратнее предотвратить несанкционированные земляные работы.  
Хоукай фыркнул на этой фразе, пихнув локтем Черную Пантеру, Оса хихикнула в кулачок и даже Наташа не сдержала улыбку. Только Человек Муравей непонимающе посмотрел на Джанет, которая знаком дала понять, что потом при случае объяснит всю соль шутки.  
\- Хоукай занимай оборонительную позицию на одном из зданий и не давай этим железякам выйти за периметр площади, Оса ты будешь помогать Хоукаю удерживать противника, если он попытается покинуть площадь. Черная Вдова и Человек Муравей берут на себя того с лопатами вместо рук, мы с Железным Человеком робота-охранника, Черная Пантера сажает квиджет и присоединяется к нам. Хоукай, не смотри так на меня. Я помню, что ты не умеешь летать. Железный Человек подкинет тебя до пункта назначения. Халк, этот с буром твой. Сотри его в порошок!  
Халк радостно взревел, оскалясь, и выпрыгнул в открытую дверь, устремившись к цели.  
\- Вот это служебное рвение, - присвистнул Хоукай, выглядывая наружу.  
\- Пошли, покатаю.  
Рядом с дверью завис Железный Человек, протягивая руку.  
\- А кэп не заревнует? – с наигранной опасливостью поинтересовался Клинт.  
\- Шевелись, Бартон.  
Наташа небрежно толкнула друга в спину, отчего тот буквально влетел в Железного Человека, но благодаря своей подготовке ловко ухватился за его плечи вместо того, чтобы сорваться вниз.  
\- Держись крепче.  
Они взмыли вверх. Капитан сделал знак рукой, и Оса вместе с Хэнком последовали примеру Хоукая. Наташа изящно выпрыгнула за ними.  
\- Черная Пантера, посади квиджет за квартал отсюда. Не хотелось бы добираться потом домой пешком.  
Из-за маски не было видно, но Стив был уверен, что Т'Чалла улыбнулся. Капитан улыбнулся в ответ и прыгнул вперед с таким расчетом, чтобы приземлиться на достаточно большой козырек, по которому только что съехала на землю Черная Вдова. В нескольких метрах от нее уже становился всё больше и больше Человек Муравей. В какой-то момент он сравнялся ростом с роботами и двинулся вперед. К нему тут же повернулся охранник, наводя оружие, но выстрел из репульсора отвлек его внимание. Кэп устремился к противнику, подмечая, что Халк уже вовсю мутузит бурокопателя, пытаясь втоптать в вырытую скважину. Человек Муравей и Черная Вдова в это время достигли своего противника, атаковав. Хэнк попытался взять в захват, подошел сзади, крепко сцепив руки поперек железного тела. Но его маневр не удался. Робот легко вывернулся и нанес сильный удар по голове, да так, что Человек Муравей отлетел в сторону, врезавшись в здание. Зазвенели выбитые стекла, дождем осыпающиеся на землю. Замелькали лазеры Осы, которая тут же бесстрашно бросилась на врага, двинувшегося в сторону оглушенного Пима. Черная Вдова в это время попыталась занять нужную позицию, чтобы забраться на робота. Все Мстители прекрасно знали, что шея, пожалуй, самое слабое место у детищ Доктора Дума. Проблем оставалась в одном: добраться до цели, а учитывая огромный размер механизмов, это было крайне сложно.  
Стрела со свистом рассекла воздух, угадив точно в глаз бурокопателя. Раздался взрыв. Халк довольно взревел, вдохновленный идеей, и принялся выламывать второй глаз.  
\- Веселье началось! – прозвучал в наушнике голос Бартона.  
Капитан постарался полностью сосредоточиться на роботе-охраннике. Его команда хорошо знала, что делать, за них можно было не волноваться. «Хотя присмотреть не помешает», - шепнул разум. Кэп коротко вздохнул, выбрасывая руку со щитом вперед, чтобы укрыться от лазеров, которыми его атаковал противник. По гладкой поверхности забарабанили разряды. Вибраниум надежно поглощал отдачу. Рука привычно держала щит на нужном уровне, что не мешало постепенно продвигаться вперед. Огонь временно прекратился. Раздался звук заряжающихся репульсоров, и теперь робот пытался увернуться, прикрываясь руками. Железный Человек легко уворачивался от его выпадов, продолжая атаку. Казалось, что его это забавляло. И Капитан не ошибся в суждении, потому что в наушнике зазвучал голос Тони:  
\- Кэп, как думаешь, если я подарю Питеру такого трансформера на его второй день рождения, то заслужу звание лучшего отца в мире?  
\- Зачем ему настолько большой?  
\- Как зачем? Ох, кэп, ты ничего не понимаешь в крутых игрушках! Вот подрастет Пит, посмотрит трансформеров и гордо скажет друзьям: «А дада мне такого давно подарил». А те будут страшно завидовать, - сказал и рассмеялся, снова выстрелив в робота, когда тот пытался прицелиться в Халка.  
\- Тони, не засоряй эфир и не отвлекайся, - приказал Стив, наблюдая за тем, как Железный Человек наворачивает круги возле охранника, то приближается, то отлетает подальше и стреляет. Если бы у брони была функция «показать язык», то Старк непременно бы ей сейчас воспользовался, подумал Капитан. Он сделал кувырок и спрятался за небольшой щиток, который стоял у дороги, чтобы не попасть под перекрестный огонь Железного Человека и робота. Сзади раздался победный рык Халка, во все стороны летели куски металла и какие-то шестеренки, провода, детали. Над головой пролетела часть руки, свернув фонарный столб.  
\- Минус один, - победно прокричала Оса, взмывая вверх, чтобы с удвоенной силой обрушиться на робота с лопатообразными руками, которого Хоукай уже успел окрестить просто Лопатой.  
\- Постарайтесь оторвать голову, - посоветовал Стив. Он пытался прикинуть, сколько времени Халк еще будет доламывать свою игрушку, и когда перейдет к следующей, облегчив работу остальным.  
\- А лучше разнести на части, - вклинился Тони. – Берите пример с Халка.  
\- Занимайся своим, Старк. Он слишком шустрый, - недовольно отозвалась Наташа, которой уже не в первый раз приходилось отступать от дерущегося робота и Человека Муравья, чтобы не быть раздавленной.  
\- Я везде могу успеть.  
Железный человек ловко ушел вниз, пролетев между Лопатой и Хэнком. Из его руки вырвалась маленькая самонаводящаяся ракета. Робот упал на одно колено.  
\- Мадам, лестница подана, - проговорил Тони по внутренней связи и небрежно отсалютовал Черной Вдове. Она коротко кивнула и устремилась вверх по ноге робота, ловко цепляясь за различные выемки. Появившись из неоткуда к ней присоединился Черная Пантера. И они наперегонки бросились к голове.  
\- Хватит выпендриваться! Меня чуть не сбили из-за тебя! – возмутился Хоукай, который с трудом выпрыгнул с двенадцатого этажа, потому что охранник, оправившийся от натиска Железного Человека, наконец, заметил, откуда летят стрелы, и выпустил по зданию ракету. Теперь Бартон болтался на карнизе, пытаясь добраться до ближайшего окна.  
\- Сейчас подхвачу.  
Оса желто-черной стрелой бросилась к нему. За Клинта можно было не волноваться, уже через несколько секунд его забросили в здание, и, судя по неразборчивым ругательствам в коммуникаторе, не слишком удачно. Капитан заметил, что всё это время робот был сосредоточен именно на висевшем Хоукае и совсем забыл о противнике, оставшемся на земле. Он выскочил из укрытия. В голове привычно разрабатывалась схема полета щита. Это занимало считанные секунды. Еще пара шагов, и красно-сине-белый диск взметнулся вверх, отскочил от фонаря, чуть изменив наклон, и впился точно в шею охранника. Единственного, что не учел Стив, это прочность металла, из которого была сделана шея робота. Щит не сломал её, а прочно засел. Что-то заискрилось, задымилось, глаза робота вспыхнули красным. Он вскинул свою огромную пушку, целясь в Капитана.  
\- Черт.  
Первым порывом было прикрыться щитом, но тот остался в шее противника. Раздался странный гул. Ярко синий заряд, вырвавшийся из оружия робота, устремился к Капитану Америка. Надо было уходить. Стив сделал движение в сторону, понимая, что не успевает отпрыгнуть с линии огня. Спасительное укрытие было в какой-то паре метров, но времени не осталось. Рев импульса стал громче. Единственное, что успел сделать Капитан, развернуться, но белое свечение от выстрела лазера ослепляло.  
Красно-желтая полоса мелькнула в небе, вставая на пути ярко-синего импульса и прерывая его полет. Раздался громкий взрыв. Остатки многострадальных оконных стекол осыпались вниз. На секунду всю площадь озарило белым светом. Потом что-то просвистело в воздухе и с силой ударилось в здание магазина.  
Тут же зеленым камнем на робота-охранника упал Халк. Он резким сильным движением оторвал руку, которая сжимала оружие, раскрутил её над головой и почти вбил в то место, где засел щит Капитана. Такого натиска не выдержал бы никто. Металл, словно пластик, треснул, огромная голова с грохотом упала вниз, вслед за ней последовало тело. По асфальту пошли трещины, а у гидранта сорвало кран, отчего в небо ударил высокий фонтан воды.  
\- Отличный удар, громила! – одобрительно проорал Хоукай, выходящий из здания. Халк вскинул руки вверх и довольно зарычал. Недалеко от него лежал другой робот, разобранный на две составляющие (голова и туловище), около него стояла довольная Наташа и уменьшившийся Человек Муравей.  
Капитан быстрым движением подобрал щит, который отлетел в сторону, после того как прорезал шею охранника. Голубые глаза внимательно пробежались по площади, оценивая нанесенный ущерб: у зданий выбиты все стекла, в одном взорван этаж, на площади не осталось ни одного целого фонаря, про асфальт и гидрант можно не говорить, плюс ко всему наполовину разрушенный магазин, на развалинах которого почему-то стоит Черная Пантера. Капитан удивленно посмотрел на него, может там осталось что-то от роботов. Команда постепенно стягивалась ближе к Капитану. Оса приняла свой нормальный размер и, смеясь, что-то рассказывала Хэнку, повиснув у него на плече. Хоукай продолжал подкалывать Наташу, та не оставалась в долгу. Халк со странной задумчивостью крутил в огромных руках кусок робота, Стив очень надеялся, что ему не придет в голову куда-нибудь зашвырнуть этот хлам. Итак, вся площадь была завалина кусками металла, различными деталями от роботов-разрушителей. Здесь могли оказаться опасные предметы, надо было начать убирать их подальше, пока не приехала группа зачистки ЩИТа, а то у горожан появилась нехорошая привычка растаскивать поле битвы на сувениры, а потом просить поставить на них автограф. Стив хмыкнул, поднял руку к уху, включил коммуникатор:  
\- Железный Человек, нужно немного разгрести завалы.  
В ответ тишина. Капитан несильно постучал по наушнику, проверяя его исправность. Устройство вполне могло повредиться от силы взрывной волны.  
\- Железный Человек, слышишь меня?  
Снова никакого ответа.  
\- Наташа, ты меня слышишь?  
\- Да, Капитан, - тут же отозвалась Черная Вдова. Она отвлеклась от дружеской перепалки с Клинтом и вопросительно посмотрела на Роджерса. Тот в ответ махнул рукой, показывая, что это была проверка техники.  
\- Железный Человек? Тони?  
\- Капитан.  
От голоса Черной Пантеры, который внезапно раздался в наушнике, кэп вздрогнул.  
\- Срочно иди сюда.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Быстрее.  
Т'Чалла никогда не отличался особой разговорчивостью, но такой резкий тон был непривычен для него и не сулил ничего хорошего. Капитан бегом направился к развалинам магазина, на которых на корточках сидел Черная Пантера. Он быстро вскарабкался наверх.  
\- Что случило…  
Капитан не успел закончить вопрос, Т'Чалла молча указал куда-то в обломки. Среди кусков бетона и сломанных каркасов виднелась бронированная красная перчатка, точнее красная она была только местами, металл расплавился и почернел, а сверху всё это было присыпано толстым слоем пыли. На мгновение Стив окаменел. Взгляд остановился.  
\- Капитан…  
\- Быстро, разобрать завал.  
Стив сам удивился, как ровно звучал голос. Он слышал быстрые шаги других Мстителей за спиной, но уже не придавал этому значения. Руки вцепились в ближайший кусок бетона, отодвигая. Еще один и еще один следом. Через минуту к нему присоединились остальные. Все сосредоточенно растаскивали обломки здания, только Оса стояла чуть поодаль, прикрыв рот ладонью и зажмурив глаза.  
Наконец из завала показался искореженный костюм Железного Человека. Краска с него почти слезла, а сама броня была сильно смята и обожжена. Он лежал среди серых бетонных обломков сломанной куклой. Прорези в шлеме были черными и безжизненными. Стив наклонился, стирая коротким судорожным движением толстый слой пыли с реактора. Маленький кружок света слабо мигал.  
\- Тони, - позвал Стив, опускаясь на колени рядом. Вся команда синхронно сделала шаг назад, образуя полукруг.  
\- Тони, ты меня слышишь?  
Пальцы, затянутые в красную перчатку, осторожно коснулись брони. Она была еще теплая. Взгляд лихорадочно скользил по почерневшей поверхности, пока не наткнулся на разлом металла в районе плеча. Там остатки золотистой краски были покрыты бурой запекшейся субстанцией. Кровь Стив не спутал бы ни с чем.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, - сначала спокойно. – ДЖАРВИС! – голос стал повышаться.  
\- Я слышу вас, сэр, - спокойно отозвался дворецкий.  
\- Снять броню. Немедленно!  
\- Не советую, мистер Роджерс.  
\- Что? Почему?  
\- Мистер Старк недавно усовершенствовал костюм. Теперь в него встроена система жизнеобеспечения и сканирования. В данный момент система пытается привести жизненные показатели в норму, а так же сканировать повреждения. Они пересылаются на мой сервис, после чего я передам сведения в клинику мистера Старка, где врачи будут наготове к вашему прибытию.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, адрес больницы!  
\- Уже загружаю маршрут в квиджет.  
\- Пантера, квиджет. Сюда. Быстрее.  
Т'Чалла коротко кивнул и скрылся в ближайшем переулке. Можно было не сомневаться, что самолет будет на площади в кратчайший срок, но Стиву всё равно казалось, что слишком медленно.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, я могу поднять Тони, не причинив вреда?  
Мстители замерли. Они не слышали ответов ДЖАРВИСА, но могли понимать их по реакции Стива: по тому, как он сжимает и разжимает кулаки, по тому, как неосознанно он сдернул маску, по тому, как хмурится и закусывает нижнюю губу.  
\- У вас нет выбора, мистер Роджерс.  
\- Я ожидал несколько другого ответа.  
Уголок рта дернулся, но вряд ли это можно было принять даже за намек на улыбку. За спиной зашумели двигатели садящегося на площадь квиджета.  
\- Кэп… - тихо позвала Наташа. – Надо перенести его в самолет.  
\- Идите вперед, - не поворачиваясь к команде, бросил Капитан. Его спина застыла, плечи напряглись. Он предельно сконцентрировался как хищник, готовящийся к броску. Хоукай протянул руку, но Черная Вдова ловко перехватила её, покачав головой, и одними губами произнесла: «Не надо. Пойдем». Они развернулись и пошли к черному изящному квиджету, который смотрелся слишком аккуратным и чистым среди разрухи, творившейся на площади.  
Капитан тем временем наклонился и бережно приподнял броню за плечи. Шлем тут же мотнулась в сторону, безвольно повиснув. Стив замер. Он даже на какое-то время задержал дыхание, но огромным усилием воли заставил себя продолжать, хотя страх навредить и сделать хуже сковывал движения. Реактор всё еще слабо мигал, словно посылал некий сигнал. Подхватив ноги Железного Человека, Капитан рывком поднялся. Его слегка шатнуло в сторону, пальцы инстинктивно крепче сжали костюм. Сейчас не верилось, что внутри находится человек. Нет, не так. Стив не хотел верить, что сейчас внутри брони Тони. Пусть это будет новая радиоуправляемая модель, дроид, да что угодно! Но он сам видел, как Тони надевал шлем. Пока мозг пытался найти любую причину, чтобы доказать себе, что происходящее нереально, ноги уверенно и быстро несли его к квиджету, около которого стояли все Мстители.  
\- Я и Человек Муравей останемся здесь и подождем отряд зачистки ЩИТа, - с несвойственной серьезностью обратился к подошедшему Капитану Бартон. Он старательно отводил взгляд, стараясь не смотреть на искореженный костюм Железного Человека в его руках.  
\- Хорошо.  
\- К тому же, кто-то должен присмотреть за зеленым доктором, - Клинт ткнул пальцем за спину, где Халк скручивал в причудливую спираль третий по счету фонарный столб. Он тоже помогал разгребать завал, но потом с ревом удалился, начав разбивать на мелкие кусочки огромные обломки зданий. Каждый по-своему переживал случившееся.  
Капитан сдержанно кивнул на слова Хоукая и прошел в квиджет. Оса и Наташа проследовали за ним. Черная Пантера сидел за штурвалом. Как только часть Мстителей поднялась на борт, он закрыл люк и поднял квиджет в небо.

***  
У входа в клинику их уже встречала бригада врачей с каталкой и какими-то аппаратами. Вообще, больница находилась не очень далеко, да и скорость у квиджета была большая, но всё же Стиву казалось, что прошла целая вечность после того, как он уложил Железного Человека на небольшую медицинскую полку, которая была предусмотрена в самолете. Весь полет он сидел рядом и зачем-то держал обгоревшую металлическую перчатку в своей руке, прекрасно зная, что Тони не почувствует этого прикосновения. Всего один раз Стив тихо спросил у ДЖАРВИСа:  
\- Он без сознания?  
\- Да, сэр.  
Капитан еще раз внимательно посмотрел на сломанную, смятую, оплавленную местами броню, после этого шепотом ответил:  
\- Хорошо.  
Толчок от приземления не почувствовался абсолютно, поэтому Стив пришел в себя только тогда, когда Джанет легонько похлопала его по плечу.  
\- Надо выходить. Врачи уже ждут, - негромко проговорила Оса. Её глаза покраснели. Она очень старалась держать себя в руках, но по тому, как подрагивали плечи, можно было догадаться, что дается ей это с трудом.  
Стив кивнул в ответ и снова бережно поднял Железного Человека на руки. Спускаясь по трапу, он не думал ни о чем. Армия хорошо научила отключать чувства в моменты, когда они могли помешать. Потеряв много товарищей, Стив освоил эту науку в совершенстве. Но всё равно перед глазами была размытая пелена, а звуки доносились словно сквозь вату. Это был не просто товарищ. Сейчас на его руках неподвижно лежал Тони.  
К нему подошла немолодая женщина в белом халате с пучком светлых волос на затылке.  
\- Капитан Роджерс, я Гвен Салливан. Лечащий врач мистера Старка.  
Она окинула беглым взглядом Железного Человека, безвольной игрушкой свисающего с рук Капитана.  
\- Костюм придется снять. Вы можете это сделать?  
\- Но там система поддерживающие жизненные показатели.  
Стив подсознательно сделал шаг назад, крепче прижимая к себе Тони. Доктор Салливан слегка подняла руки в успокаивающем жесте, чтобы показать, что не собирается ничего предпринимать без его разрешения.  
\- Капитан Роджерс, нам необходимо подключить его к нашим аппаратам и доставить в операционную. Он не может находиться в костюме вечно, каким бы совершенным не было это устройство.  
\- Но ректор в его груди.  
\- Мы получили подробную инструкцию, составленную самим мистером Старком, где он объясняет, каким диагностическим тестам и медицинским манипуляциям его можно подвергать, учитывая вживленный в грудь предмет. Не беспокойтесь, мы постараемся сделать всё, что в наших силах.  
Если бы Стив мог подсчитать, сколько раз слышал эту стандартную фразу, и как по-разному она оборачивалась в итоге, то ужаснулся бы. Одного нельзя было отнять того, что медики при любом исходе действительно делали всё, что могли.  
Выражение лица Капитана стало абсолютно нечитаемым. Оно застыло безликой маской. Ровный голос произнес:  
\- ДЖАРВИС, дезактивировать броню в экстренном режиме.  
В тот же миг костюм распался на части. Детали со стуком посыпались на землю. Через мгновение Стив ощутил, что держать Тони стало гораздо легче. Костюм Железного Человека лежал грудой невнятного металла у его ног.  
\- Броня дезактивирована, сэр.  
\- Спасибо, - с трудом выдавил Стив, продолжая смотреть прямо перед собой в район плеча Доктора Салливан.  
\- Капитан Роджерс, - позвала она.  
\- Зовите меня Стив.  
\- Стив, положите мистера Старка на каталку.  
Тут же сбоку подоспели два санитара с каталкой. Надо было разжать пальцы и положить Тони. Надо было его отпустить. Именно в этот момент Стиву стало невыносимо страшно, как будто осознание случившегося настигло его, будто стена, которой он старательно отгораживался с тех пор, как увидел бронированную перчатку среди развалин, рухнула. Он опустил взгляд и первый раз посмотрел на Тони без костюма.  
Тони был бледен. Стив еще никогда не видел его таким, даже после нескольких бессонных ночей. Хотя бледность это последнее, что бросалось в глаза. Всё лицо было залито кровью, которая всё еще сочилась из рассеченной брови, на скуле пятном выделялся большой синяк, шея была испещрена мелкими царапинами. Одежда в некоторых местах порвалась, а рукава футболки расплавились, прилипнув к коже. Руки безвольно свисали, а правая кисть была неестественно вывернута, плечо разорвано, видимо в том месте, где броня не выдержала удара и дала трещину. И повсюду была кровь. На коже, на одежде. Она медленными, тягучими каплями падала на землю и на сапог Капитана.  
Всё это Стив заметил как-то сразу, целиком, и в то же время увидел все детали в отдельности: слипшиеся ресницы, покрывшиеся корочкой губы, разорванные края раны, развязанный шнурок на кроссовке и прилипший к подошве блестящий листик от конфетти. За полчаса до вызова Тони как раз занимался подготовкой вечеринки ко дню рождения Питера, который должен был пройти через два дня.  
Санитары выжидающе смотрели на Капитана. Он сделал шаг к каталке и осторожно положил Тони. Как только он разжал руки и отступил, медсестры начали суетиться вокруг, разрезая футболку, подсоединяя какие-то провода к груди, запищали переносные мониторы.  
\- В операционную, - решительно крикнула коллегам доктор Салливан, потом повернулась к Стиву. – Вы с друзьями можете подождать в приемном покое.  
Врачи вместе с Тони скрылись в дверях больницы, рядом со Стивом осталась совсем молоденькая медсестра, которая робко сказала:  
\- Пройдемте со мной, мистер Роджерс, я покажу, где у нас приемный покой, - после паузы она почему-то добавила. – Там есть кофейный автомат.  
\- Спасибо. Подождите минутку, мне надо кое-что сказать друзьям.  
Капитан отошел к стоящим поодаль Наташе, Осе и Черной Пантере. Джанет нервно теребила край своего платьице, изредка поглядывая на двери больницы, Т'Чалла застыл в позе со скрещенными на груди руками, как какой-нибудь греческий бог, и только Черная Вдова спокойно встретила взгляд Стива. Она слегка наклонила голову, выражая сочувствие.  
\- Вам лучше лететь в особняк. Нельзя оставлять квиджет около клиники. Это привлечет ненужное внимание прессы. И заберите с собой броню, - он кивнул в сторону сломанных, смятых останков костюма.  
\- Пресса и так скоро всё узнает, - парировала Джанет. Она вскинула голову и решительно посмотрела на Капитана. Её маленькие изящные ручки были сжаты в кулачки.  
\- Я никуда не полечу и не оставлю тебя одного.  
Девушка тряхнула каштановыми волосами. Было ощущение, что еще чуть-чуть, и она топнет ногой. Это смотрелось очень трогательно. Стив слабо улыбнулся.  
\- Хорошо, Джен, ты остаешься. А вы улетаете, - кэп перевел взгляд на Наташу и Черную Пантеру. – Нужно, чтобы кто-то дежурил, пока Клинт с Хэнком работают на площади со ЩИТом, параллельно присматривая за Халком.  
\- Конечно, кэп. Ты абсолютно прав. Мы пойдем.  
Черная Пантера коротко сжал плечо Капитана, развернулся и пошел собирать части брони Старка. Наташа шепнула:  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Стив. Он сильный и выкарабкается.  
Тонкие, сильные пальцы коснулись его запястья, и она поспешила в квиджет, где уже скрылся Т’Чалла. Стив проследил, как закрывается люк, как загорается бело-синее свечение внутри турбин. Оно напомнило о другом свечении, которое вырвалось из оружия робота-охранника. Стив поспешно отвернулся. Джанет осторожно взяла его за руку и потянула за собой внутрь больницы, дав знак медсестре, что они готовы проследовать куда нужно.  
Просторный холл больницы со стойкой регистратуры сменился стерильным светлым коридором, по которому взад-вперед сновали люди в зеленой, голубой форме врачей. За ним был еще один коридор с множеством дверей, потом еще. Они прошли через раздвигающиеся двери и поднялись на лифте на третий этаж, там и располагался приемный покой. Это была небольшая комната, в которой стояло два диванчика, три мягких кресла, журнальный столик с кучей каких-то газет, большой фикус в кадке около окна и кофейный аппарат, обещанный медсестрой.  
\- Вам придется подождать тут. Располагайтесь поудобней, операция займет не один час. Я буду сообщать вам об изменениях.  
\- Спасибо, мисс?  
\- Девис, - смущенно ответил девушка.  
\- Спасибо, мисс Девис.  
Стив протянул руку и осторожно пожал узкую девичью ладонь. Медсестра еще раз смущенно улыбнулась и вышла.  
\- Будем ждать, - прокомментировала Джанет, усаживаясь в широкое кресло возле окна. – Садись, Стив. Мы с утра на ногах, а ждать еще долго.  
\- Который час? – задумчиво спросил Капитан, подходя к дивану и медленно опускаясь на него.  
\- Часов двенадцать дня, не больше. Нас же совсем рано сдернули на вызов.  
\- Кажется, что прошло несколько дней, - глухо отозвался Стив. Он наклонился вперед, уперев локти в колени, и взлохматил пятерней волосы, потом провел рукой по лицу, будто стирая пыль, и замер, сцепив пальцы в замок и уткнувшись в них лбом. - Давай ждать.  
\- Давай… - тихо ответила Оса. Она с жалостью смотрела на Капитана, не зная, что можно сказать или сделать. На мгновение попыталась представить, что было б, если бы такое произошло с Хэнком. Стало очень страшно, пусто и захотелось громко-громко кричать от боли, закравшейся в сердце. А ведь она только попыталась представить.  
\- С Тони всё будет хорошо. Обязательно, - одними губами произнесла девушка, зажмуривая глаза. – Он же Железный Человек.  
Она непроизвольно всхлипнула и поспешила отвернуться, не хватало еще, чтобы кэп увидел её слезы. Но Стив не обращал внимания на происходящее вокруг. Он по-прежнему сидел неподвижно. Его взгляд устремился в некуда. Думать не хотелось. Это было слишком тяжело и больно. К тому же, мысли неизменно возвращались к ослепительной вспышке лазера, грохоту обрушившегося здания и лежащему среди обломков Железному Человеку. Поэтому лучше было не думать. Ничем помочь Тони Стив не мог. Уже не мог. Сейчас ему оставалось только ждать.

***  
Шли минуты, они складывались в часы и превращались в бесконечность. В приемный покой несколько раз заходила медсестра Девис, чтобы сообщить, что операция всё еще продолжается и никаких новостей, к сожалению, нет. Каждый раз при её появлении Джанет вскакивала со своего места, а Стив отмирал и поворачивал голову. Иногда, забегали другие молоденькие медсестры. Некоторые ойкали, извинялись и говорили, что ошиблись дверью, другие подходили к кофейному аппарату, делая вид, что их интересует кофе, а не супергерои, сидящие в их больнице. Джанет каждый раз хмурилась. Пару раз она достаточно грубо предложила зашедшим попить кофе в другом месте. Стив продолжал игнорировать происходящее, пропуская мимо ушей несвязные извинения и не замечая любопытных взглядов.  
Через пять часов дверь в приемную распахнулась и в комнату влетела Пеппер, вслед за ней зашел Роуди.  
\- Стив!  
Мисс Потс кинулась к Капитану. Тот только успел встать, как женщина налетела на него, заключив в объятия.  
\- Черт побери, Стив, почему ты не позвонил?! – она еще крепче сомкнула руки на его шее. – Я понимаю, понимаю… Но представь какого это, узнавать всё из новостей! Я чуть с ума не сошла! Сразу позвонила Роуди, и мы отправились сюда.  
Пеппер немного отстранилась и заглянула в глаза Стива, нежно погладила ладонью по щеке, её тон из возмущенно-взвинченного стал ласковым и понимающим:  
\- Как ты?  
\- Я… я в порядке, - после долгого молчания слова давались Стиву с трудом. Оказалось, что горло пересохло, а губы слиплись. Пришлось несколько раз провести по ним языком, чтобы они начали более-менее двигаться.  
\- Как Тони?  
К ним подошел Роуди и протянул руку, Стив крепко пожал её.  
\- Пока неизвестно, Джеймс. Операция идет, врачи молчат.  
Полковник хмыкнул, кивнув. Эта схема была ему до боли знакома. Ему не раз приходилось навещать Тони в больницах, правда, тот редко задерживался в них надолго, предпочитая выписываться самостоятельно. Но последние несколько лет были относительно спокойны. Ничего страшнее перелома и одного сотрясения друг не получал, Роуди думал, что может вздохнуть спокойно. Пока рядом с Железным Человеком Капитан Америка можно немного расслабиться. Но как это всегда бывает, покой и безмятежность оказались недолгими. И вот он снова в больнице ждет вестей о состоянии Старка, рядом, сжимая руку Стива, стоит бледная Пеппер, с кресла поднялась растрепанная Джанет, а сам Капитан выглядит будто манекен: двигается с трудом, говорит с запинкой. Роуди тяжело опустился в кресло. Снова потянулись часы ожидания.

***  
Скрипнула дверь, и все мгновенно повернули головы в ту сторону. В комнату вошла доктор Салливан. В руках у нее была серая больничная папка, на шее всё еще болталась хирургическая маска, а белый халат заменила зеленая форма хирурга. Она окинула присутствующих взглядом и остановила его на Стиве. Он тут же поднялся и шагнул к ней, остальные поднялись вслед за ним, но не стали подходить близко, оставшись чуть позади. Джанет схватила Пеппер за руку, сильно сжав.  
Стив смотрел на врача и не мог произнести ни слова, хотел спросить: «Как он?», но боялся услышать ответ. По лицу доктора нельзя было определить, какие новости она принесла, от этого становилось еще хуже.  
\- Мистер Роджерс…  
\- Стив, - перебил он, крепко сжимая в руке свои красные перчатки, которые снял еще несколько часов назад. – Я просил называть меня Стивом.  
\- Стив, - спокойно исправилась доктор Салливан. – Операция мистера Старка прошла не так успешно, как мы надеялись, хотя, учитывая некоторые особенности его физиологии, - она явно намекала на реактор в груди, - результат положительный. Но у него очень много внутренних повреждений. Дело в том, что мы не можем сделать МРТ, чтобы подтвердить или опровергнуть наши предположения, поэтому представления о повреждении мозга очень поверхностны. С остальными внутренними кровотечениями мы успешно справились, - доктор сделала паузу, чтобы присутствующие могли осознать услышанное. – Мне неприятно это говорить, - она вздохнула. – Но сейчас он в коме, и мы ничего не можем сделать. Нам остается только ждать и надеется, что мистер Старк в скором времени выйдет из нее. Только тогда можно будет сделать диагностику, проверив состояние мозга. До этого же мы будем просто поддерживать его состояние стабильным и наблюдать за изменениями, - женщина прикоснулась к руке Стива, извиняясь. – Мы сделали всё, что могли.  
\- Спасибо, доктор, - Стив стоял прямо, опустив руки по швам, и смотрел на врача немигающим взглядом. – Я могу увидеть его? Могу остаться с ним?  
\- Да, вы можете его увидеть, но совсем ненадолго. Мистер Старк только что пережил очень сложную операцию. Всё еще велика опасность лихорадки и осложнений, поэтому посещения нежелательны, но для вас я могу сделать исключение. Можете побыть с ним несколько минут.  
\- Спасибо… - тихо сказал Стив. Он спиной чувствовал взгляды друзей, ощущал, как загустел воздух в комнате, как почернел от дурных мыслей, которые появились в их головах, но он сам не хотел думать. Нет-нет-нет. Просто пойти к Тони, увидеть его. Это всё, чего Стив хотел сейчас.  
\- Я провожу вас.  
Доктор Салливан развернулась и вышла, сделав приглашающий жест, Стив последовал за ней. Джанет вдогонку крикнула:  
\- Мы будем ждать тебя на выходе из больницы.  
Дверь в приемный покой закрылась. Они с доктором какое-то время плутали по коридорам и лестницам, пока не вышли в небольшой холл, с приглушенным светом. Над дверью светилась табличка: «Палата интенсивной терапии». Миновав это препятствие, они вошли в еще один коридор с восьмью дверями.  
\- Палата номер четыре, - указала доктор Салливан на ближайшую табличку.- Я подожду вас здесь, только недолго.  
\- Конечно. Еще раз спасибо.  
Стив осторожно толкнул деревянную дверь и зашел внутрь. Тут пахло лекарствами, резиновыми трубками, больничным постельным бельем и металлом, из которых были сделаны всевозможные датчики и приборы, пикающие у кровати. Темно-зеленые шторы на окнах были плотно задернуты, так что свет шел только с лампы, висящей над потолком, но его вполне хватало, чтобы разглядеть достаточно просторную больничную палату. Стены были выкрашены в спокойный зеленоватый цвет, на стене висел большой выключенный телевизор, около кровати стояло мягкое кресло и тумбочка, еще одно кресло было расположено в углу около маленького деревянного столика, в стене была дверь, которая, по всей видимости, вела в туалет и душевую. Стив оценил комфорт и неброскость палаты. В больницах, где бывал он сам в начале двадцатого века, всё выглядело гораздо хуже. Думая об этом, он медленно подошел к кровати и остановился, ткнувшись коленями в твердый каркас. Взгляд невольно переместился на встретившееся на пути препятствие.  
На кровати, вытянувшись во весь рост, лежал Тони, и в то же время это был не совсем он. Просто какой-то неподвижный человек ужасно похожий на Старка, весь опутанный проводами, утыканный какими-то датчиками. Очень бледный, худой и неестественно тихий. До пояса он был прикрыт одеялом, а выше сразу начинались свежие идеально белые бинты, которые закрывали тело почти до шеи. Плечо и предплечье тоже были туго перебинтованы, в вену была воткнута игла капельницы, закрепленная пластырем. От ладони правой руки и до локтя врачи наложили гипс, из которого торчали только пальцы. Лицо было спокойным и почти таким же белым, как бинты или простынь. Часть лица скрывала полупрозрачная кислородная маска. Черные волосы зачесаны назад. Они контрастом выделялись на подушке, оттеняя бледность кожи. И всё-таки это был Тони. Не такой, как всегда, не такой, каким должен быть, но определенно он. И это было абсолютно неправильно.  
Стив наклонился и нежно провел костяшками по щеке. Кожа показалась горячей, чуть-чуть шершавой, хотя обычно была гладкой. На ней виднелись всё те же мелкие порезы, только теперь они были тщательно обработаны и покрыты какой-то прозрачной мазью, которая неровными капельками застыла на щеках и лбу. Едва касаясь кончиками пальцев, Стив погладил не перебинтованное плечо, спустился ниже, провел по гипсу, наконец, остановился на неподвижных пальцах, невесомо сжал. Какое-то время просто стоял и смотрел на лежащего Тони, слушал монотонный писк мониторов, иногда, следил за неровной картинкой кардиограммы. Часы, висевшие на стене палаты, показывали без четверти час. Стив опустился на колени, осторожно поцеловал Тони в висок, помедлив, приподнял неподвижную руку и прикоснулся губами к разбитым костяшкам.  
\- Мне пора, - прошептал он. – Но скоро я снова приду.  
Капитан резко выпрямился, потом развернулся и, не оборачиваясь, вышел за дверь. В голове всё еще пищали аппараты, отсчитывала пульс кардиограмма, пока он с доктором Салливан шел к выходу из больницы, где около машины ждали Джанет, Пеппер и Роуди.

***  
Усадьба Мстителей была непривычно тихой. В окнах нигде не горел свет. Всё замерло. Даже ветер на улице не шевелил ветви деревьев, стоящих в саду. Они безмолвными громадами нависали над подъездной дорожкой. По ней, шурша шинами, проехала черная машина и остановилась около входа в дом.  
Пеппер повернулась к заднему сиденью и в очередной раз спросила:  
\- Может нам всё-таки остаться?  
\- Не надо.  
Стив взялся за ручку машины и уже открыл дверь, собираясь выйти, потом всё же обернулся.  
\- Спасибо за всё. Заезжайте завтра, а сейчас всем надо отдохнуть. Это был очень длинный день.  
\- Хорошо, - Пеппер сдержанно кивнула. – Поцелуй от меня Питера.  
\- Конечно.  
Он вышел из машины, махнул на прощанье Роуди, сидевшему за рулем. Черная правительственная машина, которую полковник видимо взял на работе, бесшумно выехала за ворота, и те плавно закрылись. Оса, выскочившая с пассажирского сиденья намного раньше Капитана, давно зашла в дом. Дверь осталась приоткрытой. Стив тяжело поднялся по ступенькам. Никогда еще этот путь не казался ему таким утомительным и долгим.  
В холле было темно. Не было заметно чьего-то присутствия в доме, но Капитан был уверен, что все Мстители здесь. Скорее всего, сидят в своих комнатах. Или в чужих комнатах. А кто-то (не будем уточнять, Клинт) пошел в бар и вернется только под утро, если не на следующий день. Стив покачал головой, хотя в данный момент был готов признать, что алкоголь является не таким уж плохим средством, чтобы забыться на время. Но ему, увы, не доступным.  
Негромкий голос ДЖАРВИСа разбавил царившее безмолвие:  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, мистер Роджерс.  
\- Спасибо, ДЖАРВИС.  
Стив закрыл дверь, привалившись к ней спиной. Ему хотелось, как можно скорее подняться в детскую и увидеть Питера. Лучше всего было бы взять малыша из кроватки и вместе с ним пойти в спальню, чтобы попытаться уснуть под его тихое сопение, укрывшись одним одеялом. Но на худой конец можно было остаться там и уснуть прямо в кресле. Кажется, Тони когда-то предлагал поставить в детской кушетку, чтобы не приходилось потом кряхтя проклинать неудобную мебель.  
\- Мистер Роджерс.  
Капитан вздрогнул. Голос ДЖАРВИСа слишком неожиданно прервал ход его мыслей.  
\- Да?  
\- Спуститесь, пожалуйста, в мастерскую. Там для вас есть сообщение от мистера Старка.  
\- Что? Какое сообщение?  
\- Оно будет активировано, как только вы зайдете в гараж.  
Стив мгновенно отлепился от двери и поспешил к лестнице, ведущей вниз. Откуда только взялись силы. Он почти бежал к мастерской, остановившись только для того, чтобы ввести код. Дверь послушно отъехала в сторону. Стив поспешно шагнул в слабо освещенное помещение, заоглядывался. Вдруг в нескольких шагах вспыхнул свет, и там появилась полупрозрачная фигура Тони, от которой исходило легкое свечение. Голограмма была одета в темные брюки и туфли, а так же светло-голубую рубашку без галстука с закатанными рукавами. Волосы были безупречно уложены, а улыбка светилась задором. В руках Старк небрежно крутил небольшую отвертку. Скорее всего, сообщение было записано после какого-то совещания или встречи совета директоров.  
Тони повернул голову в сторону Стива и заговорил:  
\- Это должно было рано или поздно случится. Мы оба знали, правда, Стив? Вопрос был в другом: кто будет первым?..

***  
Стив не помнил, как он вышел из мастерской. Не помнил, как поднялся по лестнице на второй этаж и очутился в детской. Не помнил, как сел на маленький то ли диванчик, то ли кресло, стоящее у стены. Очнулся он только тогда, когда маленькие ручки Питера уперлись ему в колени. По всей видимости, малыш услышал, как он вошел, вылез из кроватки и теперь стоял, внимательно смотря на Стива своими блестящими карими глазами.  
\- Папа, ты вернулся! Я так ждал!  
В свои неполные два года Питер говорил почти без запинки, не коверкал слова и не выговаривал только коварную «р».  
Стив посмотрел на сына странным, долгим взглядом, потом подхватил на руки и прижал к себе. Пит тут же обнял его за шею и уткнулся носиком в плечо. Так они сидели какое-то время в темноте детской. Вдруг Питер заерзал и тихо спросил:  
\- Где дада?  
Плечи Стива напряглись. Он замер, беспомощно сжимая край пижамы сына. Ответа на этот вопрос не было, то есть Стив очень наделся, что завтра сможет придумать нужный ответ. Но Питер спрашивал сейчас.  
\- Он обещал, что прочитает сегодня сказку. Но её читал дядя Клинт. Почему дада не пришел с тобой?  
Ребенок завертелся, пытаясь немного отстраниться и заглянуть в лицо отца. Но руки Капитана крепко прижимали его к себе. В итоге, Питер успокоился и замер, но снова повторил вопрос. На этот раз в его голосе отчетливо слышались слезы:  
\- Папа, где дада?  
\- Пр… Прости, малыш, - сдавленно проговорил Стив, низко опуская голову, так что подбородок задевал плечо сына. – Но… - глубокий судорожный вздох.- Но дада сегодня не придет.  
Питер ощутил, как плечи отца мелко затряслись, а его ладонь стала нежно гладить по волосам, по спине, будто успокаивая. И он скорее почувствовал, чем понял, что случилось что-то плохое.


	11. День Рождения.

\- Кэп, куда это поставить?  
Стив отвлекся от разговора с миловидной девушкой в пестром желто-зеленом платье, которая увлеченно щебетала о том, что торт уже прибыл и нужно просто сказать, куда его поставить. Он удивленно смерил взглядом огромного фиолетового пони из папье маше, из-под него торчали только ноги Хоукая. Самого Клинта видно не было.  
\- Что это?  
Пони со стуком опустился на пол. Ноги пропали, зато появилась растрепанная светлая макушка.  
\- Это пиньята, кэп. И её надо куда-то повесить, чтобы куча детей с завязанными глазами лупили по ней битами, пока она не разобьется.  
\- А потом?  
\- Оу... - Бартон картинно хлопнул себя ладонью по лбу. - Это даже не смешно. Потом из нее вываливаются конфеты, шоколадки и прочие сладости. Неужели в сороковых совсем не было развлечений?  
\- Отчего же? Были, - Стив демонстративно скрестил руки на груди, смеривая друга насмешливым взглядом. - Обычно мы брали биты и лупили друг друга, чтобы выбить всю дурь. Хочешь сыграть?  
\- Да ну тебя!  
Клинт шустро подхватил монструозного пони и поспешил в сад, где суетилась, покрикивая на всех Джанет, управляя процессом приготовления к празднику. Девушка в платье снова попыталась привлечь внимание Капитана, но он вежливо попросил обратиться с вопросом размещения торта к мисс ван Дайн. Сил на общение с организаторами детского торжества больше не было. Когда Тони еще неделю назад предложил отпраздновать день рождения Питера, Стив конечно же согласился, но и подумать не мог, что Старк устроит настолько грандиозный праздник, пригласит артистов, циркачей, превратит задний двор особняка в фантастический сад с кучей украшений и всевозможных развлечений. Хотя чего еще можно было ожидать от такой деятельной натуры?  
Теперь весь дом ходил ходуном. Мстители носились словно белки в колесе, повинуясь командам взбудораженной Осы, которая решила, что непременно сделает для малыша лучший праздник. Не меньше сотни рабочих устанавливали разнообразные карусели, батуты, игровые площадки. Специальный распорядитель сервировал стол, а несколько приглашенных поваров готовили праздничный ужин. На вечер был запланирован фейерверк. Все эти приготовления Тони умудрился провернуть за какие-то три дня, а теперь его не было, чтобы проследить за финальной стадией собственного проекта.  
Стив потер переносицу. Перед взором снова появилась больничная палата, неподвижный Тони, опутанный проводами, в ушах запищали аппараты. "Нет-нет-нет", - подумал он. - "Только не сейчас. Сегодня день рождение нашего сына, и я должен сделать его замечательным. Тони хотел бы этого". Капитан несколько раз глубоко вдохнул. Это слегка помогло выйти из накатившего оцепенения. Надо было еще встретиться профессора Ксавье и Росомаху с их самыми маленькими подопечными, которых пригласили на праздник, а так же Фантастическую Четверку, прилетавших с минуту на минуту.  
В широком холле слышались голоса, звучал чей-то смех. Стив улыбнулся. Питеру исполнялось три года.

***  
Праздник удался на славу. Именинник в ярком колпачке радостно смеялся, скакал на батуте вместе с маленькими учениками института Ксавье, изображая акробатов, которые так впечатлили детей своей ловкостью и гибкостью. До этого он сосредоточенно пытался выполнить какой-то хитрый конкурс, за что получил от клоуна с красными волосами слона, сделанного из воздушных шаров. Отовсюду раздавались детские крики, визги и смех. Особняк Мстителей еще никогда не принимал у себя столько гостей.  
Взрослые предпочли расположиться в тени деревьев, где стояли высокие столы для фуршета и бар. Все улыбались, неспешно потягивали напитки и, время от времени, дети утягивали кого-то поиграть с ними.  
\- Отличный праздник, Стив.  
Профессор Ксавье мягко улыбнулся. Его кресло бесшумно проехало по траве и остановилось около Капитана.  
\- Спасибо, Чарльз. Приятно видеть всех такими счастливыми.  
\- Хотелось бы увидеть счастливым и тебя.  
\- Что?  
\- Стив, ты выглядишь слишком подавленным. Твои мысли далеко отсюда, в палате Тони. И мне не надо быть телепатом, чтобы это узнать.  
\- Он так готовился к этому празднику, - глухо отозвался Стив. Его пальцы сильней сжали ножку фужера.  
\- Пусть его старания не пропадут даром. Позволь себе на несколько часов забыть обо всё кроме сына.  
\- Ты просишь о невозможном.  
\- Я знаю.  
\- Тогда зачем?  
\- Чтобы напомнить тебе, какой сегодня день, - Ксавье неторопливо поправил манжет белой рубашки, выбившейся из-под пиджака. - Иди к Питеру. Помоги ему не думать о том, что Тони нет сейчас рядом.  
\- Он совсем малыш... - тихо ответ Стив.  
Он неотрывно смотрел себе под ноги, будто хотел что-то разглядеть в коротко постриженной газонной траве.  
\- Это не значит, что Питер не чувствует потери.  
\- Знаю. Он плачет по ночам и постоянно спрашивает, когда вернется дада.  
\- Дада?  
\- Так он называет Тони. Не папа, а дада, - на губах Стива появилась легкая, нежная улыбка. - Мне кажется, что Пит делает это специально.  
Чарльз улыбнулся, потом на секунду отвлекся, чтобы ответить на вопрос маленькой рыжей девочки с зеленоватой кожей. Малышка, удовлетворив любопытство, бегом бросилась в толпу, сгрудившуюся вокруг фокусника. Ксавье снова повернулся к Роджерсу.  
\- Улыбнись, Стив. Ведь Тони не умер. Он борется за свою жизнь.  
Было видно, как Капитан вздрогнул. Доброжелательный, мягкий тон профессора почему-то пугал. Или же пугали слова, которые он произнес так просто и буднично. Их разговор был прерван радостным воплем:  
\- Папа-папа! Пошли скорее! Там принесли торт!  
Питер с разбегу врезался в ноги Стива и непременно бы упал, если бы не был подхвачен сильными руками. Малыш заливисто засмеялся, когда его подняли вверх и слегка подкинули.  
\- Ты почему так носишься? - пытаясь выглядеть строго, спросил Стив. У его ног с тихим шипение из бокала, который он уронил, ловя сына, вытекало шампанское.  
\- Мне сегодня всё можно! - гордо заявил Питер и деловито поправил съехавший на бок праздничный колпачок.  
\- Могу я поинтересоваться, почему? - включился в беседу профессор Ксавье. Ребенок тут же переключился на собеседника и с гордостью ответил:  
\- Потому что так сказал дада!  
\- Достойный ответ, - рассмеялся Чарльз.  
\- Не надо его поощрять, - заметил Стив, хотя сам широко улыбался и следил за тем, чтобы сын, ёрзающий в его руках, умудрился не свалиться вниз.  
\- Брось, Стив, сегодня же его день. Дада был абсолютно прав, Питер, тебе можно всё.  
\- И торт?  
Карие глаза с надеждой уставились на Стива. Маленькие ручки с восторгом взметнулись в стороны, показывая размер лакомства.  
\- Папа, торт во-о-о-от такой привезли! Мне его можно?  
\- Конечно можно, Пит. Пойдем.  
Стив легко усадил сына на плечи, и тот привычно ухватился одной рукой за светлые волосы, а вторую вскинул вверх в победном жесте.  
\- Пошли есть торт, Чарльз. Именинник приглашает.  
\- Ну, раз Питер приглашает, - протянул Чарльз, разворачивая кресло, и направляясь вслед за быстро шагающим к шумной толпе Капитаном.  
\- Приглашаю, - важно кивнул ребенок.  
Вокруг радостно кричали дети. Они сгрудились рядом с цветным трехэтажным тортом, макушку которого венчал ярко-оранжевый трансформер и три зажженные свечки. Взрослые улыбались, отчасти разделяя восторг детей по поводу чуда кулинарного искусства. Стив спустил Питера с плеч и поднес к торту, чтобы тому было удобней задувать свечи.  
\- Загадай желание, милый.  
Сью Шторм встала около Капитана. Её тонкая рука ласково взъерошила непослушный мальчишеский чуб. Питер смешно надул щеки, набирая побольше воздуха, зажмурился, потом на секунду задумался и что есть сил подул. Но, конечно же, не рассчитал силы. Погасло всего две свечки. И пока малыш не открыл глаза, Стив легко дунул на оставшуюся. Огонек мгновенно погас. Все зааплодировали, Хоукай закричал ура. Его тут же подхватил Джонни и дети. Питер тоже кричал ура и радостно бил в ладоши.  
\- А теперь разрезаем торт. Подходите все сюда.  
Сью решительно взяла раздачу угощения в свои руки. Ей тут же кинулась помогать Джен, выстраивая детей в подобие очереди. Она ловко оттолкнула пытавшегося пролезть Джонни. Тот надулся и сделал вид, что обиделся, хотя никто ему не поверил.  
\- Первый кусочек имениннику.  
Питер осторожно принял торт и вежливо сказал спасибо. Все активно налетели на угощение, и Стиву пришлось отступить немного назад, чтобы не мешать. Он опустил сына на траву, наблюдая за тем, как Хэнк, подгоняемый Джанет, режет торт и кладет кусочки на красочные бумажные тарелки. Кажется, на них были нарисованы разные сказочные животные. Стив точно не помнил.  
\- Хэй, мелкий, а ты почему не ешь свой торт? - раздался из-за спины чуть хрипловатый голос. Стив обернулся и увидел Логана, который присел на корточки рядом с Питером. Сын действительно держал тарелку с кусочком в руках, даже не предпринимая попыток его откусить.  
\- Я оставлю его для дады, - серьезно ответил малыш.  
\- Для кого? - удивился Логан.  
\- Для дады, - снова повторил Пит. - Когда он вернется, то захочет тортик, а весь съедят. Поэтому я решил оставить для него.  
\- Кэп, это он про Тони?  
Логан выпрямился и вопросительно посмотрел на Стива. Тот сдержанно кивнул в ответ.  
\- Молодец, малыш, - обращаясь уже к Капитану. - Отличный праздник. Наши ученики в восторге.  
\- Я рад, что им нравится.  
\- Ага, - Логан кивнул, махнул рукой Питеру и направился в сторону бара, где уже стояли, разговаривая, Наташа и Брюс. Девушка держала коктейль в высоком стакане, а ученый крутил в руках бутылку содовой.  
Стив наклонился к ребенку, который замер, смотря куда-то в толпу.  
\- Пит, - негромко позвал он. - Ты ешь торт, а для папы Тони я специально оставлю кусочек.  
\- Правда? - почему-то недоверчиво спросил сын, прижимая тарелку к себе, словно кто-то может отобрать её.  
\- Конечно. Я тебя когда-нибудь обманывал?  
\- Нет.  
Похоже этот аргумент легко убедил Питера. Он откусил кусок торта, испачкав кончик носа в белом креме, и побежал к друзьям, которые уютно устроились на газоне и жевали сладости.  
\- Стив, хочешь кусочек торта?  
К нему подошла Сьюзен и протянула тарелку.  
\- Спасибо, - улыбнулся он.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, - весело подмигнула Сью. Она была чудо как хороша в светлом длинном платье и с убранными наверх длинными волосами. Стиву подумалось, что из нее вышла бы отличная мама: добрая и внимательная. Ей бы с легкостью удалось компенсировать рассеянность Рида. Впрочем, как и всегда.  
Сью кто-то позвал, и она ушла. Стив проводил её взглядом и не спеша пошел по лужайке в сторону особняка, лавируя между гостей, прошел через стеклянные двери в кухню. Тут было не в пример тише и прохладнее, чем во дворе. Он открыл холодильник и поставил туда торт, который ему только что дали. Он ведь обещал Питеру оставить кусочек для Тони. Потом сел на высокий стул около стола.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, есть новости из больницы?  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Сообщай мне сразу же, если появятся.  
\- Конечно, сэр.  
Вставать и отрывать локти от стола не хотелось, но Стив сделал усилие и поднялся. За окном светило солнце, было лето. Шумели гости, наполняя бокалы. В саду играли дети. Где-то среди них радостно бегал его сын. Впереди было вручение подарков. Когда стемнеет, должен был начаться грандиозный фейерверк, который точно увидит пол Нью-Йорка. Это был идеальный праздник, организованный Тони. Но без него.  
\- Папа! - донеслось с улицы, и Стив поспешил к сыну.


	12. Друг.

У Вирджинии Поттс определенно были суперспособности. Например, дар убеждения, которому мог противостоять только Тони Старк, и то не всегда. Или многозадачность, потому что она успевала в несколько мест, параллельно решая дела компании и какие-то мелкие проблемы босса. Именно поэтому мисс Поттс была незаменимым помощником, но в тоже время очень сложным оппонентом. Отнекиваться от её аргументов слишком долго Стиву никогда не удавалось, а более весомые в голову не приходили. Вот и сейчас Пеппер стояла перед ним, скрестив руки на груди, и тоном не терпящим возражений говорила о том, что Питера пора отдать в детский сад, и она присмотрела несколько вариантов, которые стоило бы обсудить. И это означало, что Стиву надо сделать выбор здесь и сейчас, а не пытаться увильнуть, прикрываясь неотложными делами. Хотя можно было попробовать выторговать небольшую отсрочку.  
\- Пеппер... - протянул Стив, непроизвольно копируя интонацию Тони "Пепперотстаньотменяпожалуйстасилникакихнет". - А нельзя отложить этот вопрос?  
\- Я всё понимаю, - по слегка нахмуренным бровям было видно, что девушку не устраивает такой ответ. - Но скоро сентябрь, начинается учебный сезон и Питеру пора учиться общаться с внешним миром, а не только с детьми-мутантами из института Ксавье и ненормальными супергероями.  
\- Хэй, - вяло попытался возмутиться Стив, но быстро понял, что на этом поле боя проиграет, и предпочел капитуляцию. Он откинулся на диване и потер переносицу, потом устало взглянул на Пеппер.  
\- Что ты предлагаешь?  
Она тут же протянула ему достаточно толстую синюю папку и быстро, четко заговорила, будто делала отчет о предстоящем бизнес-плане.  
\- Вот здесь подробное описание трех детских садов, которые, на мой взгляд, отвечают требованиям по развитию и воспитанию ребенка. У них отличный преподавательский состав, оборудование, а так же благоприятная обстановка и уютный интерьер. Группы не больше десяти человек, таким образом, каждый ребенок получит долю необходимого внимания. Интенсивная учебная программа, нацеленная на переход в младшую ступень нескольких престижных школ города с отличной репутацией. Поэтому предлагаю тебе изучить материалы, хорошенько подумать и завтра сообщить мне о решении, чтобы я могла определить Питера в нужный детский сад без проволочек.  
Стив немного растерянно смотрел на нее, слушая содержательный, ясный доклад, и думал: "Эта женщина создана для того, чтобы управлять большой компанией. Тони не ошибся, когда взял её на работу". Он на автомате перелистнул несколько страниц. В папке находилось всё, что необходимо для полноценного, вдумчивого выбора: подробное описание детского сада, место расположение, фотографии интерьера и коллектива, досье на преподавателей и дирекцию, отзывы и рекомендации. Вирджиния Поттс ничего не умел делать наполовину. За это Стив безмерно уважал её. Правда сейчас ему казалось, что девушка включилась в свою любимую игру "забросай Старка вопросами", но объектом теперь был Капитан Роджерс.  
\- Значит, мне нужно завтра ответить?  
\- Да, чтобы избежать различных проблем с оформлением, - кивнула Пеппер. - У меня к тебе пара вопросов, чтобы потом заполнить анкету, - она достала планшет и явно приготовилась вносить туда интересующие ответы. - Полное имя Питера?  
\- Питер Бенджамен Роджерс-Старк.  
\- Сколько полных лет?  
\- Три. Ты же сама была на его дне рождении, - удивился Стив, оторвавшись от изучения фото комнаты для игр одного из детских садов. Пеппер не обратила на его замечание никакого внимания. Сейчас она переключилась в режим работы, поэтому быстро и четко выполняла намеченный план, не отвлекаясь на обсуждения. Их и чаепитие в компании Капитана можно было оставить на потом.  
\- Место рождения?  
\- Нью-Йорк.  
\- Рост?  
\- Девяносто четыре сантиметра, - Стив быстро включился в блиц-опрос, посвященный сыну.  
\- Вес?  
\- Четырнадцать килограмм и 300 грамм, если не ошибаюсь.  
\- Прививки?  
\- Всё сделаны. В прошлом месяце ходили на вакцинацию. Доктор сказал, что всё в полном порядке.  
\- Место проживания?  
\- Нью-Йорк, Манхэттен, особняк Мстителей.  
\- Родители?  
Тут Стив запнулся, папка в его руках дрогнула, и верхний лист с шелестом упал на пол. Голос стал тише.  
\- Стивен Роджерс и... Энтони Эвард Старк.  
Пеппер подняла голову от планшета. В её глазах отразилась вина и смущение.  
\- Прости. Это был глупый вопрос. Я просто...  
\- Ничего страшного. Нормальный вопрос, - искусственная, блеклая улыбка появилась на губах Капитана. - Это всё? Я могу приступить к изучению материала, мисс Поттс?  
Он поднялся с дивана, закрыв папку.  
\- Да, Капитан Роджерс. Вы свободны, - девушка тепло улыбнулась. В её внешности ни осталось и следа от той бизнес-леди, привыкшей действовать без промедления и руководить большим количеством подчиненных. Сейчас перед Стивом стояла просто Пеппер, очень добрая, отзывчивая, на которую можно было положиться в любой ситуации. Прохладные, тонкие пальцы ласково коснулись его плеча.  
\- Извини, я бываю невыносимой.  
\- Ничего страшного, мне каждый день приходятся иметь дело с невыносимыми и даже слегка сумасшедшими людьми, - на этот раз улыбка была искренняя и живая. - Я женат на самом невыносимом, несносном и взбалмошном человеке во всем Нью-Йорке, а может даже в Америке.  
На этой фразе Стив как-то странно дернул плечом, словно отгонял ненужные мысли. В глазах промелькнуло что-то странное, и его лицо стало нечитаемо.  
\- Оговорился, - зачем-то произнес он. - Я не женат.  
\- Стив.  
Пеппер сильнее сжала руку на его плече. Она хотела сказать что-то еще, но Капитан осторожно освободился от её пальцев.  
\- Мне пора. Надо еще встретиться с Фьюри и обсудить пару операций.  
\- Удачи, - с полувопросительной интонацией сказала Пеппер. Сейчас она казалась грустной и какой-то потерянной.  
\- Спасибо, - вежливо кивнул Стив и уже взялся за ручку двери, когда его догнал совсем тихий голос.  
\- Прости еще раз. Я просто скучаю по нему.  
\- Я знаю, Пеппер.  
Он развернулся, стремительно сократил разделявшее их расстояние и осторожно обнял мисс Поттс. Она тут же уткнулась лбом ему в плечо, с силой сжимая в кулаках его рубашку. Такая хрупка и ранимая в данный момент. Оба молчали.  
За прошедшие почти три месяца они почему-то так и не нашли в себе силы поговорить о случившемся. Имя Тони регулярно звучало в их разговорах, но никто не хотел поднимать тему больничной палаты, бесконечного, монотонного писка, гулкого звука дыхательного аппарата, неудобного кресла около кровати и одних и тех же ответов врачей на одни и те же вопросы. Они упорно пытались сделать вид, что всего этого не существует. В короткие моменты им самим удавалось поверить в это.  
\- Мистер Роджерс, прибыл директор Фьюри и ожидает вас в конференц-зале, - учтиво прошелестел ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Да, спасибо, - откликнулся Стив, выпуская девушку из объятия. Она поспешно отвернулась, но он успел заметить, как украдкой пытается стереть выступившие слезы, чтобы не испортить макияж.  
\- Иди, не заставляй Фьюри ждать, - достаточно бодро сказала Пеппер, так и не повернувшись к нему лицом.  
Совсем не хотелось оставлять её здесь одну. Он чувствовал, что всесильной мисс Потс как никогда нужна поддержка и понимание. В конце концов, он был её другом. Но директор ЩИТа действительно не любил ждать, а их отношения в последнее время и так очень усложнились из-за поразительной несдержанности Капитана.  
\- Так точно, Пеппс!  
Стив вложил в эту фразу всю беспечность и легкость, на которую был способен в данный момент. Пеппер вздрогнула и повернулась, безошибочно узнав манеру речи. К тому же, "Пеппс" называл её только Тони. Губы дрогнули. Улыбка сначала была неуверенной и тусклой, но потом стала благодарной и теплой. Стив весело подмигнул на прощанье и вышел из комнаты, бесшумно закрыв за собой дверь. Вся веселость тут же испарилась с его лица, походка стала твердой и уверенной, в глазах появился стальной блеск. И уже не Стив Роджерс, а Капитан Америка решительно шел по коридору на встречу с Ником Фьюри. А в голове крутилась мысль: " Не расслабляться. Не давать себе остановиться. И не думать".


	13. Сказки на ночь.

Это был четвертый разговор с Фьюри за прошедшую неделю. И ни один их них не закончился хорошо. Директор ЩИТа пробовал кричать, пробовал заваливать аргументами, давить на чувство долга и ответственность перед людьми - всё, чтобы заставить Капитана Америка вернуться в строй и участвовать в активных "боевых" действиях вместо того, чтобы руководить всем из штаба. При последней встрече он имел глупость сказать: "Старк не одобрил бы твоего поведения". Сказал и понял - ошибка. Лицо Капитана потемнело. Большая ошибка. Ник Фьюри редко терпел неудачи, но это была именно она. Стив сам не очень хорошо понимал, как случилось так, что он выпихнул директора ЩИТа из конференц-зала с тихим: "Пошел вон". Что удержала кэпа от хука в челюсть? Тут напрашивалось одно объяснение: наверное, бог всё-таки есть.  
Эхо шагов гулко раздавалось в коридоре. Стив спешил в спортзал. Надо было срочно выплеснуть всю накопившуюся ярость, злость, разочарование. Сейчас он не имел на них права. Где-то на втором этаже через час его будет ждать Питер. Сказки на ночи еще никто не отменял. А единственное, что в данный момент хотелось Стиву - дать Фьюри хорошего пинка под зад, предварительно "почесав" об него кулаки. Это было неправильно. Это было глупо. И уж точно Питер не должен чувствовать волны агрессии, исходящие от отца.   
В спортзале никого не было в это время, и Стив, переодевшись в мягкие серые штаны и белую футболку, начал ежедневную тренировку. У него было чуть больше часа, чтобы привести свои мысли в порядок. Боксерская груша - прекрасный антистресс и собеседник. Правда, поначалу удары выходили слишком резкими, слишком смазанными от переполняющих эмоций. Хотелось взять и разорвать дурацкую грушу на части, потом взять следующую и поступить с ней точно так же. Стиву казалось, что он мог бы продолжать так до бесконечности. Только мысль о сыне и сказке на ночь не давала ему окончательно погрузиться в безумие, где не было ничего кроме злости и отчаянья.   
Капитан не знал, сколько прошло времени, прежде чем удары приобрели привычную четкость и методичность. Стук кулаков о кожаную поверхность стал равномерным, а не рвано-прерывистым. Удар. Еще удар. Сильнее. Раздался громкий треск. Крюк, на котором крепилась груша, вышел из пазов. На пол посыпалась штукатурка. Груша отлетела к стене, врезавшись в нее, со стуком упала на пол. Стив выдохнул и замер, выравнивая дыхание. В мышцах чувствовалась легкая вибрация от интенсивной нагрузки. Но главное, мысли пришли в порядок, а гнев стал вполне управляемым. Его снова можно было засунуть на задворки сознания, не обращая внимания на тихий шепот. Капитан понимал, что всё это вынужденные полумеры, которые не спасут от того мерзкого разъедающего душу чувства, но он должен был держаться, двигаться дальше ради Питера, ради Мстителей и всех людей, которых однажды поклялся защищать. Ради Тони. Последняя мысль отозвалась нестерпимой болью внутри. Стив приложил руку к левой стороне груди. Сердце билось достаточно ровно, как и всегда после тренировок, а казалось, что оно должно рваться наружу, разрывать грудную клетку, захлебываться кровью. Но нет. Ритм был точен как швейцарские часы. Часы! Стив вскинул голову, нашарил взглядом круглый циферблат. Черт, он опаздывает на ночную сказку! Времени на душ не было, но это не страшно. Сыну доводилось видеть его и в более плачевном состоянии, когда форма после очередного боя была перемазаны в какой-то грязи или липкой слизи.   
Стив сорвался с места и выбежал в коридор. Буквально за несколько секунд преодолел расстояния до лифта. Хорошо что кабина стояла на цокольном этаже спортзала. На панели замигали кнопки. Лифт тихонько звякнул, остановившись в главном холле усадьбы. Не сбавляя скорости, Стив взбежал по лестнице на второй этаж и остановился только у входа в детскую, чтобы перевести дух. Он глубоко вдохнул и выдохнул, взялся за ручку двери, но тут до его слуха донеся голос:  
\- И вот отважный принц отправился дальше...  
Стив удивленно замер. Первой мыслью было: "Кто-то из Мстителей зашел пожелать Питу спокойной ночи, а тот уговорил его почитать"( Питеру вообще очень легко удавалось втягивать всех обитателей особняка в свои игры, супергерои откровенно баловали ребенка). Но нет, голос был не женский и точно не принадлежал Клинту, Брюсу или Хэнку. Этот голос был слишком знаком и привычен. "Не может быть" - пронеслось в голове Стива. Он резко распахнул дверь, вихрем влетел в комнату. Питер недовольно повернул голову в сторону вломившегося растрепанного отца и серьезно приложил пальчик к губам, показывая, как надо себя вести во время чтения сказок. Правда Стив и не собирался шуметь. Не веря своим глазам, он медленно обошел кровать Питера и встал так, чтобы хорошо видеть чуть прозрачную, светящуюся голограмму Тони, которая не спеша рассказывала сказку, стоя около постели.   
\- Пит, что это? - прошептал Стив, не в силах отвезти взгляд от знакомого лица.  
\- Это дада, - чуть сердито отозвался сын. - Он пришел прочитать мне сказку. Потом снова уйдет. Но обязательно вернется на следующий день. Он сказал, что будет приходить каждый день в это время, и чтобы я ждал его в кроватке, - потом взгляд Питера стал такой радостный и светлый. - А потом он обязательно вернется насовсем и уже не будет таким прозрачным, и сможет со мной играть.  
Личико ребенка озарила абсолютно счастливая улыбка, и он снова повернулся к Тони, полностью переключая внимание на историю. Стив еще какое-то время растерянно стоял, не произнося ни слова, потом сел на пол, положил руки на край кровати Питера и опустил на них подбородок. Он с жадность смотрел на Тони. На такого, каким Капитан его помнил: здорового, загорелого, с легким прищуром и ироничной улыбкой, которая прятался где-то в уголках губ. Родной голос звучал спокойно и уверено. По какой-то загадочной причине Тони очень любил читать сыну сказки на ночь, и всегда расстраивался, если дела или работа не давали ему это сделать. Может, он в детстве не дочитал и теперь исправлял оплошность, может, просто нравился сам ритуал каждодневного чтения, а может (что скорее всего) хотел проводить с Питером так много времени, как получится. Пока Стив размышлял обо всем об этом, зачарованно слушая Тони, голограмма закончила рассказ.  
\- Вот и всё. А теперь спать.  
Питер не спорил. Он просто кивнул и поспешно залез под одеяло.  
\- Выключай свет.  
Маленькая ручка потянулась к кнопке настольной лампы. Щелк, комната погрузилась в полумрак. Лишь желтый ночник-зайчик над постелью и легкое голубоватое свечение, исходившее от голограммы, освещали пространство.  
\- Спокойной ночи, малыш, - прошептал Тони. Он чуть склонился над кроватью, будто хотел поцеловать сына, как делала это всегда, но остановился в нескольких сантиметрах, и снова повторил:  
\- Спокойной ночи.  
\- Спокойной ночи, дада, - пробормотал Питер. - Спокойной ночи, папа.  
Последнее слово малыш буквально выдохнул, проваливаясь с сон. Стива всегда поражала способность детей засыпать мгновенно. Он встал с пола, наклонился и легко коснулся губами растрепанной макушки.  
\- Спи хорошо, - прошептал Стив и перевел взгляд на голограмму.   
Еще несколько секунду Тони стоял и смотрел куда-то вниз, засунув руки в карманы джинс, потом свечение пропало. Тони пропал.   
Прошло минут пять, прежде чем Стив заставил себя выйти из детской. В какой-то глупой надежде он стоял, пялился в пустоту и ждал, что изображение снова появится, или зайдет сам Тони, шепотом объявив, что эта его улучшенная разработка, чтобы… дальше шла череда непонятных терминов. Но дверь так и не открылась.   
Пройдя в свою спальню, Стив прямиком направился в душ. Надо было смыть с себя пот после тренировки и усталость, накопившуюся за бесконечно долгий день. Вода действительно дала некое подобие покоя. Можно было стоять под теплыми струями и не думать ни о чем. Стив усмехнулся, в последнее время целью его жизни стало освобождение головы от любых мыслей. Девиз компании звучал примерно так: "Чем меньше мыслей, тем лучше". Капитан даже не подозревал, что способен существовать в таком режиме почти три месяца.  
Он закрыл воду, насухо вытерся полотенцем, переоделся в пижамные штаны и футболку. Свет в спальне включать не стал, просто прошел и лег в постель. Уже хотел закрыть глаза, чтобы попробовать заснуть, как в комнате появилось знакомое свечение, и голос Тони произнес:  
\- Стив, привет.  
Капитана словно подбросило в постели. Он откинул одеяло и подался вперед, не сводя взгляда с застывшей полупрозрачной фигуры. Тони тем временем продолжал:  
\- Можешь не отвечать, я всё равно не услышу. Программа не рассчитана на ведение разговора, только на передачу информации. Хотя стоило, наверное, проработать этот аспект, - Тони как-то неловко поправил футболку и устало провел ладонью по лицу. - Слушай, мне жаль говорить, но если сработала программа, значит меня не было дома три месяца. Или где-то около того. Её автоматически запустил ДЖАРВИС, все параметры достаточно давно введены. Как-то мне не спалось, и я подумал, а что если оставить нечто на случай... на случай, если со мной что-нибудь случится, - голограмма на мгновение замолчала, как будто Тони было трудно говорить. - В течение года я делала записи различных сказок для Питера. Они будут проигрываться в одно и тоже время в его комнате. Примерно год ты можешь быть свободен от этой обязанности, а потом тебе придется справляться самому, - слабый смешок. - Или я вернусь, если такое конечно возможно, - снова странная улыбка промелькнула на губах. - Ты же знаешь, как мне нравится читать Питу на ночь, так что постарайся сделать так, чтобы ровно в девять он был в своей кровати. Программа запуститься в независимости от того, будет он там или нет. А согласись, как-то странно рассказывать сказки пустому месту, - голос Тони дрогнул.  
В комнате снова воцарилась тишина, лишь сбивчивое дыхание Стива нарушало мнимый покой. Неожиданно Тони, стоявший до этого неподвижно, повернулся и посмотрел прямо на Капитана, то есть создавалось именно такое ощущение. Лицо было сосредоточенным, карие глаза серьезны и, кажется, слегка пьяны.  
\- Я не решился делать для тебя такое же... Не знаю, как это назвать. Может трусость... Но сам подумай, о чем бы я говорил тебе, появляясь в нашей спальне каждый день? - Тони явно пытался сдержаться, но голос всё равно звенел. - А ведь ты можешь быть на задании. Даже сейчас! Мне невыносимо думать, что я разговариваю с пустым местом, что тебя нет, что где-то ты подвергаешь свою жизнь риску... Капитан Америка! - он шумно втянул воздух носом.  
"Всего лишь иллюзия," - со странным безразличием подумал Стив. - "Голограмма не может дышать. Не может страдать".  
\- Прости меня, Стив. Я всё испортил. Впрочем, как и всегда… Не смог защитить тебя, Питера... и себя не смог. Если бы всё получилось, то ты бы никогда не увидел эту проекцию. Никогда, - эхом повторил Тони.   
Он запрокинул голову и посмотрел куда-то вверх, закусив губу. Рука скользнула к горлу и сжала ворот футболки, сминая его. Светящаяся фигура стояла так несколько секунд, потом выпрямилась и снова посмотрела вперед. Голос был похож на нечто призрачное, еле уловимое:  
\- Стив... прости. Я, правда, хотел... Я люблю тебя.  
Последняя фраза растворилась в странном шипении, как от помех в радиопередатчике. Голограмма замерла, опустив голову. Плечи мелко дрожали, а руки были сжаты в кулаки. Стив сидел, опершись руками на кровать и наклонившись чуть вперед. Отросшие светлые волосы падали на лоб, немного закрывая обзор. Голубые глаза были абсолютно пусты и невыразительны. Вот теперь его сердце стучало как бешеное, вот теперь оно ломало ребра, причиняя невыносимую боль. Внутри всё клокотало. Странный ком, вставший посреди горла, хотел вырваться наружу криком. Пальцы изо всех сил сжали край одеяла. Всего на секунду Стив позволил себе смежить веки, чтобы не видеть проклятую светящуюся фигуру. Сильная, бурлящая ярость, что всё это время сидела внутри вырвалась наружу.  
\- Сволочь, - почти прошипел Капитан, резким движением вскидывая голову. - Эгоистичный ублюдок! Думаешь только о себе! - голос становился всё громче, в нем отчетливо слышалась сдерживаемая три месяца злость и отчаянье. - Чертов непобедимый Железный Человек! Зачем ты с утра до ночи возишься с этой грудой металлолома, если она не способна тебя защитить?! Ты добился чего хотел?! Добился?!! Гребанный гений!!! - Стив вскочил с кровати. Одеяло полетело на пол. В обычно спокойных голубых глазах плескалось бешенство.  
\- Простить тебя?! Никогда! Слышишь, ты, самоуверенный болван! Я тебя не прощу! Приходи сюда и скажи мне всё в лицо! Приходи! Сюда! Немедленно! Ты понял, Старк?! Придурок! Какой же ты придурок... - кэп прикрыл ладонью лицо. Дышать становилось всё тяжелее. Воздух как будто раскалился и с трудом проникал в легкие, глаза жгло огнем, кожа горела. Вся ярость, вся злость неожиданно схлынули. Отчаянье померкло, превратившись в глухую тоску. Сердце монотонно билось, не вызывая резкой боли. В груди мерзко ныло. Тело сделалось поразительно ватным и безвольным, мышцы ослабели. Пришлось опуститься на пол, придерживаясь рукой за спинку кровати.  
\- Стив, - послышалось совсем рядом.  
Капитан с трудом поднял тяжелую голову, всё тот же полупрозрачный Тони сидел перед ним на корточках, на его щеках поблескивали влажные дорожки, но глаза были сухие.  
\- Я вернусь, Стив. Я смогу, - прошептал он. - Я никогда не оставлю тебя, чтобы не случилось. Верь мне.  
Светящаяся рука коснулась щеки Капитана, но он ничего не почувствовал. Лишь ноющее чувство в груди стало сильнее, потому что больше всего на свете хотелось прижаться к теплой, настоящей ладони, почувствовать запах машинного масла, исходящий от кожи.  
\- Просто верь, прошу, - повторил Тони.  
\- Я верю, - хрипло пробормотал Стив.  
\- Вот и хорошо.  
Стив непонимающе уставился на Старка, ведь несколько минут назад голограмма объяснила, что программа не способна воспринимать окружающую действительность, и направлена только на передачу информации. Но Тони ответил. Он именно ответил!  
\- Тони...  
Старк улыбнулся, нежно смотря на сидящего на полу Стива, потом привычно щелкнул пальцами, изображение погасло, комната погрузилась в темноту.   
\- Обманщик... - прошептал Капитан, устало прислоняясь к спинке кровати.  
Он обязательно скажет это Тони. Потом. Когда тот очнется. Непременно очнется. Стив верил ему.


	14. "Любовь как случайная смерть".

Он всегда думал, что любовь похожа на смерть. Она приходит неожиданно, изменяет тебя, иногда даже стирает всё прежнее, перекраивает сущность, уничтожает привычки, перестраивает, как хочет. В конце концов, от нее тупеют! Любовь убивает в тебе тебя, как бы глупо не звучало это утверждение. Тони боялся её, избегал изо всех сил.  
В молодости было проблематично. Казалось, что любая проходящая мимо красотка достойна пристального внимания, но потом выяснилось, что влюбляться абсолютно не обязательно. Более того - вредно! И вообще, этого никто от него не требовал. Девушки, парни - все они хотели мимолетного общения, восхищения, секса. Обычно всё сводилось к последнему, и Тони это полностью утраивало. Не было необходимости делить с кем-то постель дольше, чем на одну ночь, и тем более не было желания впускать кого-то в свою жизнь, гараж, голову, что по понятиям Тони Старка было одно и то же.  
А жизнь супергероя вообще не предполагала крепких привязанностей, сильных чувств. Хотя были Пеппер и Роуди. Но они – это совсем другое. Или Тони просто хотелось так думать.  
Когда-то он, безусловно, размышлял о семье. Но чем старше становился, тем мимолетней были мысли, тем незначительней казались. Жена? Зачем, когда вокруг столько красивых женщин, жаждущих его внимания? Бойфренд? Чтобы он постоянно лез не в своё дело и давал ненужные советы в том, чего не понимает? Дети? Если кто-то спрашивал про детей, Тони просто смеялся, хотя в голове тут же всплывал отец, которому, по сути, было наплевать на него в детстве, если и не было, то он тщательно это скрывал.  
У него был ДЖАРВИС, его бесчисленные изобретения, гараж, а так же Пеппер, Роуди и, пожалуй, Хэппи. Ему хватало. Точнее не хватало. Времени. Поэтому друзья, порой, сердились, высказывали всё, что думают по этому поводу, но в итоге прощали и принимали таким, какой есть. Именно поэтому они были друзьями. И Тони был им очень благодарен. На полном серьезе, без всяких шуток. Он умел ценить настоящую дружбу, чтобы про него не говорили.  
А говорили многое: про легкомыслие, безответственность, наглость, самоуверенность, эгоизм, самолюбование, прожигание жизни, пьянство, беспорядочные связи, скандалы и прочее и прочее. Короче, пресса жить без него не могла! Хотя апогеем была статья под названием: «Есть ли сердце у Тони Старка?», и огромное фото на развороте, где сквозь дорогую белую рубашку пробивается свет реактора. Сколько раз ему задавали этот вопрос, подсчитать трудно, но свежая шутка на данную тему всегда имелась в арсенале.  
Разве что по ночам, в своей мастерской, он на время откладывал инструменты, стягивал сварочные очки и прикладывал руку к груди, чтобы проверить, а вдруг и правда нет. Но под ладонью что-то неторопливо пульсировало.  
В противовес мнению многих Тони любил подолгу оставаться один. Он неделями мог обитать в своем гараже, питаясь кофе и каким-то завалявшимся печеньем. Или просто кофе. Ему было хорошо и спокойно со своими изобретениями, гораздо лучше, чем с людьми. Но выходить в свет(во всех смыслах) всё-таки приходилось.  
Благодаря бесчисленным слухам и скандалам Фьюри не взял его в ЩИТ, хотя Тони не слишком рвался. С Ником он бы точно не ужился в одной организации. На одной планете то было тесновато. Но отказаться от поисков Капитана Америки Тони не мог. Ему предложили, и он побежал. По-другому не скажешь. Сорвался как мальчишка. Самому стыдно вспомнить, в каком ажиотаже собирал вещи и как торопился к месту предполагаемых поисков. Что там агент Коулсон со своими винтажными карточками! Видел бы он коллекцию Тони Старка, которую тот тщательно спрятал в подсобке мастерской, и никогда не заходил туда, хотя не забывал, что там хранится.  
Он помнил, как их поиски увенчались успехом, помнил, как увидел красно-бело-синий щит со звездой, замороженный во льду, помнил смутный силуэт в форме, проступающий сквозь толщу. Но сам процесс извлечения и разморозки напрочь вылетел из головы. Словно и не было тех бессонных ночей, которые Тони продержался на чистом адреналине и неуемном энтузиазме. Он жил в каком-то угаре, с утра до вечера пропадая в лаборатории, проверяя работу аппаратов, консультируясь с врачами ЩИТа. Мир снова стал реальным, когда светлые ресницы дрогнули, а голубые глаза в первый раз посмотрели на него.  
Именно тогда Тони понял, что умер. Но не в том общепринятом смысле, а в своем, который определил для себя когда-то. Господи, как же он испугался в тот момент! И сбежал прежде, чем Капитан окончательно пришел в себя. А потом потратил кучу времени на то, чтобы избегать любого контакта с ним. Тони надеялся, что сможет ожить, сможет избавиться от странного тянущего чувства в груди, от небывалой легкости во всем теле, от непривычной пульсации в голове, которая мешала думать и работать. Но ничего не помогало: выпивка, шумные вечеринки, случайный секс и даже обожаемая работа.  
Ровно через месяц и одиннадцать дней, приземлившись на площади в каком-то немецком городе, он ответил: «Капитан» на вежливое приветствие Стива Роджерса. А дальше он вел себя как ученик средней школы, и если бы у кэпа были косички, то Тони непременно дергал бы за них, а еще отбирал бы любимые книжки, пряча под партами, и специально проливал бы газировку на одежду. Хотя газировку он, помнится, всё-таки проливал, и не раз.  
Через три месяца все Мстители переехали в особняк после его любезного приглашения. Но когда Тони говорил про штаб и о том, что они могут жить все вместе, то смотрел только на Стива, ждал его ответа. Когда Роджерс сказал да, внутри что-то замерло. Остальные ответы были уже не важны.

То, как он ссорился со Стивом, нужно было снимать на камеру, а потом выкладывать в социальные сети, потому что подобное видео за день набрало бы миллион просмотров. А как же иначе? Железный Человек и Капитан Америка самозабвенно орут друг на друга, не замечая происходящего вокруг. В такие минуты Тони был по-идиотски счастлив, потому что внимание Стива безраздельно принадлежало ему. И не важно, что суперсолдат хмурился, скрещивая руки на груди, не важно, что голубые глаза смотрели гневно и раздраженно. Тони знал, что через полчаса-час они спокойно будут сидеть на кухне и обсуждать предстоящую или прошедшую операцию, а может быть будут говорить о чем-то обыденном или же кэп вежливо попросит объяснять ему принцип работы очередной технической новинки. Такое тоже нередко случалось.  
Пеппер быстро заметила изменения, произошедшие с Тони. Как-то она очень ехидно прокомментировала ситуацию: «Мистер Старк, за последний месяц мне ни разу не пришлось с утра вызывать такси. Вы не заболели?». Оставлять такой выпад без внимания было нельзя, и Тони поперся на какую-то шумную, пошлую вечеринку, которых в Нью-Йорке предостаточно, подцепил грудастую блондинку в коротком блестящем платье, но дальше вялотекущего флирата дело не пошло. Тогда он напился до бессознательного состояния и, кажется, пытался спеть что-то в караоке. Возможно, ему показалось в пьяном бреду, но с вечеринки его выносил не Хэппи, а Стив, от которого пахло красками и травой. Тони шептал бессвязные глупости Капитану в шею и пытался поцеловать хотя бы в щеку. На следующее утро жутко болела голова, а сволочной лидер Мстителей(не будем называть имен) устроил обязательную утреннюю тренировку, на которую умудрился согнать всех. Тони три раза чуть не прибили симуляторы боя собственного изобретения, после чего он был с выговором выгнан из зала.

Любить Стива было тяжело(в том, что это любовь Старк признался себе только через несколько месяцев). И дело было не только в невзаимности данного чувства. Дело было в нем самом. Он не хотел умирать, не хотел терять себя. В конце концов, он прожил в гармонии с собой тридцать лет! Ну ладно, почти в гармонии. А Стив появился и… Дальше ход мыслей Тони обычно обрывал и шел за очередной бутылкой чего-нибудь крепкого.  
Стив, собственной персоной, приходил после стакана седьмого и молча оттаскивал пьяного Старка в постель. У Тони было предположение, что на самом деле Капитан джинн, потому что материализуется после того, как открываешь бутылку.  
Странное дело, но Роджер был единственным, кто на самом деле пытался вытащить Тони из его запоев. Роуди и Пеппер тоже в свое время пытались, но, не преуспев, смирились, а бравый Капитан не сдавался.  
Однажды, он поймал Тони с недопитой бутылкой скотча и заряженным пистолетом. Что только не взбредет в пьяную голову перед рассветом? Когда ты бывший поставщик оружия, найти в мастерской пистолет с барабаном и один патрон не составляет труда. Тони только два раза успел щелкнуть спусковым крючком. Всё-таки он был неимоверно везучим засранцем. Кэп ворвался в комнату как раз на второй попытке.  
\- Тони, ты с ума сошел?!  
Горячие руки перехватили запястье и пригвоздили к стене. Старк не пытался высвободиться, просто стоял, опустив голову, ощущая, как растекается под босыми ногами виски из перевернутой бутылки.  
\- Зачем ты это делаешь? Зачем?  
Голос Стива сбивался, как от сильного волнения. Надо же, он волновался…  
\- Мне одиноко.  
Тони никогда бы так не ответил, если бы был трезв. Ведь он гений, плейбой, миллиардер, филантроп. Ему не бывает плохо и одиноко. И, конечно же, он не влюблен до безумия в одного белобрысого чистоплюя, на которого молится вся Америка. Нет, что вы! Это не про Тони Старка.  
\- Ты не одинок, Тони. Слышишь меня.  
Первый раз Стив обнял его, крепко прижав к себе, и Тони позволил себе обнять его в ответ, уткнуться лбом в плечо, закрыть глаза и представить, что так будет всегда. Такая смерть устраивала Тони Старка. Но он не был бы собой, если после того случая не встряхнулся бы и не попробовал идти в атаку.  
Так началась осада крепости под названием Стив Роджерс. Были прогулки, рестораны, бесчисленные тренировки, сюрпризы, подарки, совместные просмотры классики кино – всё, чтобы завоевать доверие и расположение Капитана. Крепость не сдавалась. Тони стискивал зубы и продолжал осаду. Он делал невозможное: подчинялся приказам, выполнял в срок заказы ЩИТа, вовремя приходил на сборы-совещания Мстителей, почти бросил пить, не появлялся без надобности на вечеринках и светских мероприятиях, не устраивал скандалы и вообще вел себя тише воды, ниже травы. По своим меркам, конечно же. Капитан улыбался, жал руку, хлопал по плечу, с удовольствием составлял ему компанию в кино, но больше ничего.  
Тони начинал думать, что его любовь – это не просто смерть, а погребение заживо. Стучишься в крышку гроба, пытаешься выбраться, но слышишь только методичный стук земли. Тебя закапывают всё глубже и глубже.  
На поле боя кэп часто прикрывал его. Они вообще отлично работали в паре, не смотря на частые разногласия и вечное противостояние. Тони привык обхватывать Стива за пояс и подниматься в небо. Летать без него теперь казалось диким, практически невозможным.  
Несколько раз их сбивали. Было дело. Падая, Тони думал только о том, как приземлиться так, чтобы Стив остался цел. Потом следовал сильный удар и темнота. Приходил он в себя обычно на руках у Капитана, который нес его в ближайшее безопасное место или в больницу. Второе случалось редко, потому что Тони был противников любых медицинских учреждений. Точнее противником их посещения.  
К слову, Стив часто ругал его за легкомысленное отношение к себе, отсчитывал как маленького ребенка. Иногда, за руку вытаскивал из мастерской и вел на кухню, где ждал завтрак-обед-ужин, то есть хоть какая-нибудь еда. Как-то незаметно вошло в привычку, что именно кэп напоминает Старку о том, что людям надо есть, спать, общаться с другими людьми, а так же следить за своим здоровьем. Частые ожоги, порезы, вывихи и другие производственные травмы, как называл их Тони, теперь обрабатывал Стив. При каждой встречи он будто бы сканировал Старка на предмет различных повреждений и если замечал такие, то немедленно брался за аптечку, не слушая возражений. Тони смирился. В конце концов, это были одни из немногих моментов, когда можно было расслабиться и наслаждаться аккуратными, почти нежными прикосновениями Стива. Тони стал подозревать себя в мазохизме.  
Регулярно Тони приходилось уезжать в различные командировки. Всё-таки он был и остается главой крупной корпорации, которой приходится уделять время. Из каждой поездки он привозил Капитану различные сувениры. Стив как ребенок радовался каким-нибудь экзотическим безделушкам, бережно ставил их на полку шкафа в своей комнате. Однажды из поездки в Африку Тони привез только себя. В смысле, его привезли с высокой температурой и лихорадкой. Всю дорогу он бредил. Ему казалось, что они со Стивом сидят в маленькой, уютной кафешке, разговаривают о чем-то и пьют кофе. Неделю он провалялся в таком невменяемом состоянии, а когда пришел в себя, то первого, кого увидел, был Капитан.  
Тони улыбнулся, Стив улыбнулся в ответ, а потом наклонился и поцеловал оторопевшего Старка в лоб, прошептав: « Поправляйся, потом поговорим».  
Тони не уверен, но, кажется, это называется чудо. Стив согласился быть с ним, быть его. В здравом уме и трезвой памяти Капитан Америка отдал своё сердце ему. Теперь Тони знал, что жизнь после смерти существует. Любовь перестала быть проклятьем. Она просто была. Оказалось, что ты не перестаешь быть собой, просто к себе плюсуешь еще кучу всего. Всё равно что внести новые усовершенствования в систему. Больше не было мучительно больно и страшно. Теперь у него был Стив – точка отсчета для всего и вся. Потеряй эту координату и потеряешь себя. Простая формула, вполне понятная Тони Старку.

***

Играть в салочки с огромными роботами Доктора Дума было весело. Подкалывать Черную Вдову еще веселей. Дразнить Клинта и надоедать Стиву – отличное развлечение во время боя, иначе становится скучно, а Тони любил получать удовольствие от своей работы по полной. Легкая болтовня, неповоротливые противники, близящийся день рождения сына. Всё было хорошо. Мир был правильным. Ничего лишнего.  
Когда датчики брони зафиксировали аккумуляцию энергии у робота-охранника, Тони не раздумывал ни секунды. Он метнулся в сторону синего лазера, вылетевшего из огромной пушки, закрывая беззащитного Капитана. «И где только Стив умудрился оставить щит на этот раз», - успел подумать Тони. Белое сияние поглотило его. Раскаленный металл нещадно жег кожу, датчики зашкаливало, создавалось ощущение, что нечто пронизывает тело насквозь, крошит кости в пыль, плавит мышцы, причиняет нестерпимую боль. Видимо, броню отбросило выстрелом назад, потому что удар он еще почувствовал. Дальше был невыносимый гул в ушах, сильнейшая вспышка боли и больше ничего.

Мрак. Пустота. Слабые всполохи вдали. Призрачные звуки. Видимо, смерть выглядела так. Она не имела ничего общего с теми ощущениями, которые он приписывал этому явлению. Она не имела ничего общего с любовью. Но сейчас хотя бы не было страшно.  
Ему снился Стив, который в приступе ярости разносит его мастерскую щитом. Снился Питер, внимательно слушающий сказку, сидя в своей кроватке. Кажется, сын подрос. Снова снился Стив. Грустный, потерянный, ужасно злой. Он что-то кричал, обвинял, но всё это было не правда. Тони понимал, что Стиву очень плохо. И плохо из-за него, потому что он подвел, не справился с чем-то. Очень хотелось утешить, объяснить Стиву про свою теорию любви-смерти и как она была неверной, как всё, что случилось, оказалось жизнью, от которой Тони не хотел отказываться.  
А потом ему снился ДЖАРВИС. Он сказал:  
«Сэр, вы должны вернуться. Нейронная связь с компьютером слабеет. Это всего лишь бета-версия. Не забывайте».  
Тони помнил. Наверное. Была одна разработка. Не экстремис, конечно. Этому воспротивился Стив и сдавать позиций не намеревался. Но тоже неплохая идея, как связать свою нервную систему с помощью нано-роботов с ДЖАРВИСом. Месяцы работы, серия инъекций, настройка программы под его параметры и, вуа-ля , бета-версия готова. Остается только протестировать. Но как?  
Что-то было не так.  
 _Он увидел Капитана Америку, замерзшего во льдах, и умер._  
Стив поцеловал его первым. Это жизнь.  
Страх потерять того, кого любишь. Невыносимо синий луч лазера. Вспышка. Смерть? Нет, это не смерть, а любовь.

Собственное дыхание стало слишком громким. Что-то давило на грудь. Воздух со странным свистящим звуком выходит из носа. Тело весило целую тонну. Подняться нереально. Даже пошевелить пальцем тяжело. Но как же хочется открыть глаза, словно зуд под веками. Вот в чем причина темноты! Нужно просто открыть глаза!  
«Открывай, Тони! Ну же!» - приказал он себе.  
Ресницы дрогнули. Резкий яркий свет ударил по глазам. Тони тихо застонал. Пусть будет больно, зато нет пустоты, нет чувства, что всё потеряно.  
Какое-то время он не ощущал своего тела и не различал ничего перед собой. Потом появилось легкое покалывание кожи. Зрение начало прояснятся. Перед ним был белый потолок. До слуха, словно сквозь толщу воды, доносился писк каких-то приборов. Он обвел взглядом всё доступное пространство. Комната. Светлая. Дурацкий писк! Явно больница. Только не это.  
Тони застонал и попытался встать, но это не принесло никакого результата. Только пальцы конвульсивно дернулись. Он хотел выругаться, но вместо этого прохрипел что-то невнятное. Неожиданно в поле зрения появилось симпатичное женское лицо.  
\- Мистер Старк, вы слышите меня?  
«И как я должен тебе ответить?» - с некоторым раздражением подумал Тони. В голове всё еще клубился густой туман, мешавший ясно думать.  
\- Моргните, если слышите.  
Он закрыл глаза, а потом потратил чертовски много сил, чтобы снова их открыть. Но, кажется, незнакомая женщина была довольна результатом.  
\- Прекрасно! Вы, наконец, очнулись. Я доктор Салливан, ваш лечащий врач. Вы получили серьезное ранение и были доставлены к нам в больницу в бессознательном состоянии. Мы провели серию операций, чтобы спасти вас.  
«Нашла время хвастаться». Тони попытался хмыкнуть, но получился неубедительный слабый кашель. Дышать всё еще было тяжело, а на лице была какая-то полупрозрачная маска, мешавшая обзору. Доктор Салливан внимательно посмотрела на него и что-то пометила в небольшом сером блокноте.  
\- Мистер Старк, вы достаточно длительное время находились в коме, поэтому нам надо будет провести ряд тестов, чтобы проверить, как функционирует ваш мозг.  
«В коме? Какого черта?». Кажется, сейчас у Тони всё-таки получилось удивленно поднять брови, потому что врач слегка нахмурилась, заметив его мимику.  
\- Хотите знать, сколько вы были в этом состоянии?  
«Нет, но говорите уже».  
\- Вы пробыли в коме восемь месяцев, мистер Старк, - тон доктора был деловым и сосредоточенным. Она внимательно наблюдала за его реакцией и за показаниями мониторов. Кривая кардиографа запрыгала чуть быстрее.  
\- Пожалуйста, успокойтесь, мистер Старк.  
Тони пару раз моргнул, пытаясь осознать смысл сказанного. Восемь месяцев? Так вот почему тело кажется чужим и неподвижным, а мысли медлительными и неповоротливыми. Восемь месяцев.  
«Стив меня убьет», - обреченно подумал Тони и закрыл глаза, чувствуя, что сил оставаться в сознании больше нет. Теперь он просто уснул.


	15. Утро после.

\- Это невыносимо!  
Стив в сердцах хлопнул ладонью по столу, да так, что стоявшая на нем посуда подпрыгнула и тихонько зазвенела. Клинт медленно опустил газету, которую демонстративно листал где-то полчаса.  
\- Невыносимо то, как ты мельтешишь туда-сюда в течение последнего часа. Поверь, шестьсот пятьдесят восьмой проход от стены до стены был лишним.  
\- Бартон, отстань от него, - спокойно сказала Наташа, отпивая глоток кофе из высокой зеленой кружки.  
\- Но у меня уже голова болит от его хождения? - капризно протянул Хоукай, пытаясь состроить страдающую рожицу.  
\- А ты пей свой кофе и не отвлекайся, - посоветовала девушка. Она с улыбкой смотрела на то, как Клинт со стоном растягивается на столе, изображая свою медленную и непременно мучительную смерть от головной боли. Газета с шелестом упала на пол. На развороте красовалась надпись: "Тони Старк вышел из комы: возвращение Железного Человека". Статья пестрела старыми фотографиями и такими же старыми цитатами из интервью. Новых заявлений никто из Мстителей не делал, а в больницу к Старку журналистов не пускали. Охрана честно отрабатывала немалые деньги, которые им платит "Старк Индастрис".   
Стив наклонился и поднял упавшую газету, подержал в руках, пробегаясь глазами по строчкам, потом демонстративно положил её сверху лежащего на столе Клинта.   
\- Хэй, - возмутился тот, отфыркиваясь от страницы, прилипшей к губам.  
\- Так тебе и надо, - наставительно прокомментировала Джанет, только вошедшая на кухню. Видимо, она недавно проснулась, потому что до сих пор была в яркой голубой пижаме, на которую был накинут легкий синий халатик.  
\- Ты даже не знаешь, о чем речь, - возмутился Бартон, снова усаживаясь на стул и откладывая газету в сторону.  
\- Всё просто, - фыркнула девушка. - Ты всегда крайний, - и подмигнула улыбающейся Наташе. - Доброе утро всем!  
\- Так нечестно! Почему я всегда крайний? Когда уже вернется Старк, чтобы мы могли с ним гордо нести ношу под названием "ты во всем виноват"?  
\- Клинт, - нахмурилась Наташа и легонько дернула заигравшегося друга за рукав.  
Все на мгновение замерли, взгляды сошлись на Капитане. Он неловко разгладил футболку, хотя с ней было всё в порядке, и негромко, как бы оправдываясь, произнес:  
\- Доктор Салливан просила отложить посещение на пару дней, чтобы они могли произвести полное обследование и назначить курс лечения. К тому же, Тони сейчас много спит, восстанавливает силы, по словам врачей. И ему нельзя волноваться, а встреча с нами… - тут Стив замялся, было видно, что сказать хочется совсем другое. - В общем, сейчас ему нужен покой. Про выписку речь не идет.  
\- Выписка? - Хоукай фыркнул. - Это же Старк. Он сам себя выпишет.  
Лицо Стива потемнело. Он засунул руки в карманы и отошел к окну. Теперь уже Джанет укоризненно смотрела на Бартона. Тот непонимающе пожал плечами и одними губами произнес: "Как будто вам не интересно узнать". Наташа только вздохнула на это заявление.  
\- Стив, - нехарактерно мягко сказала она. - Доктор Салливан звонила ночью, а ты так ничего и не сказал нам о состоянии Тони. Мы тоже волнуемся, понимаешь?  
Капитан развернулся и виновато посмотрел на нее, потом прикрыл глаза на пару секунд.   
\- Простите. Я понимаю, что вы тоже имеете право знать о состоянии Тони.  
\- Конечно имеем, - поддакнул Клинт и обвиняющее тыкнул пальцем в газету. – Даже журналюги уже успели пронюхать о пробуждении спящей красавицы.  
А в голове Стива пронеслось: "Господи, я столько месяцев ждал, надеялся, что сейчас позвонят и скажут, но когда это произошло, я оказался не готов. Восемь месяцев без него. Восемь...".  
Мстители молчали, ждали, когда Капитан продолжит. Стив медленно прошел к столу и сел напротив Джанет, провел рукой по лицу и вымученно улыбнулся.  
\- Значит так... Доктор Салливан позвонила ночью, - Капитан глянул на часы, висевшие около холодильника, - часов шесть назад, сообщила, что Тони пришел в себя. Он понимает, что происходит и где находится, но речевая функция еще не восстановлена. Если всё нормально и никаких повреждений нет, то уже к завтрашнему дню он сможет разговаривать. С опорно-двигательным аппаратом дела обстоят хуже. Не смотря на то, что врачи делали всё возможное, чтобы мышцы не атрофировались, контроль над телом так быстро не вернется. Наблюдается слабость, что не удивительно, по словам доктора, - Стив сделал паузу и кивнул в знак приветствия вошедшему в комнату Брюсу. Тот коротко кивнул в ответ и поспешно сел рядом с Наташей, поняв, что разговор идет серьезный.  
\- В общем, нас попросили пару дней не беспокоить Тони посещениями, чтобы врачи могли дать точное заключение о его состоянии и составить план реабилитации, которая займет не меньше месяца. Но мне обещали, что я смогу увидеть его в пятницу. Остальным стоит еще повременить, опять же, по рекомендации доктора Салливан.  
Стив тяжело облокотился на стол, сцепив пальцы. Джанет неуверенно улыбнулась ему.  
\- Но ведь Тони очнулся. Это же прекрасно, правда?  
\- Предполагаю, что Стив опасается последствий, которые могут проявиться после столь долгого пребывания в коме, - мягко произнес Брюс. Он снял очки и протер их кончиком фиолетовой рубашки, в которой часто ходил по особняку, когда был Бэнером, а не Халком. Оса обеспокоенно нахмурила брови.  
\- А могут быть серьезные последствия?  
\- Конечно, - кивнул Брюс, потом виновато посмотрел на Капитана. - Прости, что говорю такое, Стив.  
\- Всё нормально, ты прав.  
\- Нет, это ненормально, - сердито зазвенел в кухне голос Пеппер. Все оглянулись. Она стояла на пороге, сложив руки на груди.  
\- Брюс, я понимаю, что ты ученый и прекрасно осведомлен о возможностях человеческого организма, но не обязательно говорить всё это при Стиве, - потом она перевела негодующий взгляд на Джанет. - И спрашивать о таком тоже не обязательно. Господи, что с вами не так? - возмущенно всплеснула руками Пеппер, но тут же резко повернулась к Бартону, который открыл рот, чтобы прокомментировать ситуацию. - Только попробуй ответить на этот вопрос, и я за себя не ручаюсь.  
Клинт вздрогнул, нашарил рукой газету и поспешил скрыться за ней от гнева мисс Потс. Наташа миролюбиво подняла ладони вверх, призывая всех успокоиться.  
\- Пеппер, мы просто хотели узнать, как дела у Старка.  
\- Прошло всего ничего, дайте Стиву хотя бы свыкнуться с мыслью, что Тони очнулся, потом расспрашивайте, - газета зашелестела и поползла вниз. - Клинт, скройся! - газета вернулась на место.  
\- Пеппс, - устало произнес Стив до этого просто наблюдавший за тем, как отважная мисс Потс сурово отсчитывает команду супергероев. - Не надо меня защищать. Всё нормально. Серьезно.  
Пеппер выдала ироничный смешок, которому позавидовал бы сам Тони Старк.  
\- Да что ты говоришь? Расскажи это кому-нибудь другому.  
Её каблучки решительно застучали по паркету кухни. Она подошла к Стиву, взяла за руку и сказала:  
\- Пошли.  
\- Куда? - не понял Капитан, но послушно встал со стула. Все Мстители знали, что у Пеппер был специальный тон "со мной лучше не спорить", и по каким-то загадочным причинам никто действительно не спорил.   
\- Возьмем Питера и поедем завтракать в какой-нибудь милый ресторанчик.  
\- Но мой кофе? - предпринял попытку возразить кэп. Временами ему казалось, что этот условный рефлекс противоречить Пеппер, он подцепил от Тони, как какую-нибудь простуду.  
\- С каких пор ты пьешь кофе по утрам?  
\- Это он Старка заменяет, - высунулся из-за газеты Клинт, и тут же его настигла кара в виде звонкого подзатыльника. Хоукай ойкнул и потер ушибленное место.  
\- Я предупреждала, - спокойно сказала Пеппер. Джанет невольно прыснула, наблюдая за деланно-обиженной физиономией Бартона.  
\- Вполне заслуженно, - вынесла свой вердикт Наташа. Она сидела на стуле, поджав ноги под себя, стройная, подтянутая, по-домашнему ленивая.  
\- Предательница, - патетично бросил Клинт. Весь его облик дышал праведным негодованием по поводу неподобающего поведения окружающих.  
\- Не всё так страшно, - постарался сгладить случившееся Бэнер, который явно не понимал сложную игру, затеянную Хоукаем. Стив смотрел на них со странной смесью нежности и благодарности. Люди, окружавшие его, были странными, своеобразными, в какой-то степени сумасшедшими, что не делало их хуже. Они всегда были готовы помочь, поддержать. Каждый по-своему. Кто-то неуместной шуткой и постоянным подтруниванием, кто-то веселой улыбкой и легкой болтовней, кто-то сдержанностью и молчанием или же участливостью и ненавязчивостью. А кто-то, как Пеппер, был готов защищать и спасать от всего и вся, чтобы ни случилось. Стив любил их всех, дорожил дружбой с каждым и ни променял бы такую компанию ни на какую другую. Они были его семьей, семьей для Питера и, конечно же, для Тони.  
\- Пойдем, Стив, нам пора, - Пеппер выдернуло его из задумчивого состояния. - Такими темпами мы пропустим завтрак. Их споры можно до бесконечности слушать.  
\- Могла бы и послушать, - парировал Бартон, который уже бросил надоевшую газету и переместился к кофеварке наполнить кружку.  
\- Не в этой жизни, - привычно отозвалась девушка, продолжая вести Стива к выходу. В дверях они столкнулись с заспанным Хэнком.  
\- Доброе утро.  
\- Доброе утро, насекомое, - откликнулся с конца кухни Клинт. - У нас есть кофе и новость.  
\- Какая?  
\- Старк очнулся!  
\- Правда? - Пим вопросительно посмотрел на Роджерса. - Как он? Когда вернется?  
И прежде, чем Стив или Пеппер успели что-то ответить, к Хэнку подлетела Джанет, поспешно утягивая к столу.  
\- Милый, пойдем позавтракаем. Стив нам потом всё-всё расскажет.  
\- Но... - непонимающе захлопал глазами ученый. Всклоченные после сна светлые волосы придавали ему смешной, нелепый вид. Забавную картину дополняла линялая красная футболка с Дональд Даком и черные домашние штаны, подаренные Джанет года два назад.  
\- Не волнуйся, скоро всё узнаем, - заботлива приглаживая Пиму волосы, отозвалась Джен.  
\- Посмотрим, как ты это Тору будешь объяснять, - широко улыбнулся Бартон. Недавно вернувшийся из Асгарда Тор стал у Хоукая любимой темой для шуток. Правда, светловолосый великан нисколько не обижался на друга, лишь добродушно смеялся, поигрывая молотом, и говорил, что ему всего этого очень не хватало.  
\- Лучше налил бы мне кофе, раз там стоишь, - огрызнулась на это Оса, которая уже усадила Хэнка на стул и поставила перед ним чашку.  
\- И мне можешь налить, - поддержала Черная Вдова, салютую пустой кружкой.  
\- Пойдем, они сами разберутся, - шепнула Пеппер Стиву.  
Выходили они из кухни под возмущенный вопль Хоукая: "я вам не официант" и веселый смех Наташи.


	16. My broken Stark.

Последний раз Стив так волновался, когда приходил записываться в ряды армии США или когда падал в горящем самолете где-то над океаном. Нет, даже тогда он не испытывал такого. В голове всё еще крутились инструкции доктора Салливан: не волновать, не утомлять, не спорить. Последний пункт вызывал кучу вопросов и сомнений, а так же здоровый скептицизм. Не спорить? Со Старком? Серьезно, док? Она явно не знала Тони или же общалась с ним слишком мало. А может он настолько слаб, что не способен спорить? - кольнула совесть. Не спорить? Старк? Серьезно? Стив тряхнул головой, чтобы избавиться от ненужных рассуждений. Привычная дорога белых коридоров привела к знакомой двери. Сколько раз за последние восемь месяцев он приходил сюда.  
Капитан остановился, не решаясь войти сразу. Там за дверью был Тони. Хотя он был там и за несколько дней до этого, и за месяц, и за полгода. Черт, кажется, что Тони лежал в этой больнице целую вечность! Неподвижный, беспомощный, молчаливый. Но теперь всё изменилось. К лучшему. Но Стиву почему-то было страшно. Прогнозы врачей по поводу здоровья Старка были оптимистичны, и хотя сейчас было много проблем, но они должны будут сойти на нет через месяца два, а то и раньше. Это сообщение почему-то нисколько не уменьшило иррационального чувства страха, появившегося в груди в тот момент, когда доктор позвонила ему среди ночи, чтобы сообщить о том, что пациент вышел из комы. Последующие два дня Стив не мог спать. Старался занять себя делами в ЩИТе, заботами по дому, общением с сыном и друзьями, по ночам читал книги и приводил в порядок документацию, накопившуюся за последнюю неделю. Так прошли два дня, потом позвонила доктор Салливан и сказала, что он может прийти. Стив тут же приехал, не раздумывая ни секунды, а теперь стоял перед дверью и отчего-то медлил. Наконец, он сделал шаг вперед, повернул ручку двери и вошел внутрь.  
В палате ровным счетом ничего не изменилось. Всё тот же опостылевший интерьер. Разве что приборов вокруг Тони стало немного меньше, но противный писк никуда не делся.  
Стив подошел ближе к кровати и замер в шаге от нее. Тони лежал, как и раньше, с закрытыми глазами, только теперь на лице не было привычной кислородной маски. Его волосы были коротко подстрижены, видимо за день до пробуждения приходил парикмахер, иначе Старк никогда бы не согласился на такую стрижку. Отсутствие бородки и равномерная трехдневная щетина говорили о том же. Он был по-прежнему бледен, только теперь можно было гораздо лучше разглядеть лицо: ввалившиеся щеки, темные круги под глазами, потрескавшиеся губы. Никаких видимых изменений в состоянии пациента Капитан не замечал. Более того, он не знал стоит ли будить Тони или лучше зайти попозже, а может подождать в кресле. Но неожиданно его метания разрешились естественным путем. Тони резко открыл глаза и посмотрел на него. От неожиданности Стив вздрогнул. Хрипловатый после сна голос, зазвучавший в палате, казался слегка нереальным, будто воспоминание из прошлого, которое Капитан бережно хранил всё это время.  
\- Конечно же, ты не принес мне планшет, - карие глаза смотрели укоризненно и насмешливо, почти как раньше. - Еще один день за просмотром этого адского изобретения человечества, и я сойду с ума.  
Тони выразительно качнул головой в сторону висевшего на стене выключенного телевизора. Движения были короткими и рваными, но это не особо удивляло, если учесть, сколько времени он неподвижно лежал в постели.  
\- Ты даже не представляешь, что значит смотреть дневные теле-шоу! Вот зло, с которым надо бороться!  
Стив не знал, что сказать. Он просто смотрел на Тони, который полусидел в постели, сложив руки на животе, и говорил о каких-то передачах. В это было сложно поверить, трудно осознать и невозможно не радоваться. Наконец, Тони заметил, что реплик со стороны Капитана не поступает, тогда он картинно закатил глаза и произнес:  
\- Привет, Стив.  
\- Привет, Тони.  
\- Что, так лучше?  
Ироничные интонации Старка нельзя было спутать ни с какими другими. Больной или здоровый Тони всегда оставался собой. На губах у Стива непроизвольно появилась улыбка. Он скользил взглядом по светлой больничной пижаме, которая слишком плавно перетекала в кожу. На сгибах локтей были видны следы от многочисленных уколов и капельниц. Они слишком отчетливо выделялись на общем бледном фоне. Скорее всего на теле осталось много новых шрамов от серии операций, проведенных в клинике, но сейчас их скрывала всё та же пижама.  
\- Вот теперь вижу, что ты доволен. Формальности соблюдены. Поэтому отвечай на вопрос: ты захватил с собой планшет? - и добавил делано капризным тоном. - Умоляю, скажи да.  
\- Нет, - с неуверенной улыбкой ответил Стив. Голова слегка кружилась, то ли от сильного запаха лекарств, то ли от самого факта разговора с человеком, по которому так скучал всё это время. Ему очень хотелось подойти ближе и обнять Старка, или хотя бы взять за руку, но он почему-то не решался. Будто между ними появилась невидимая тонкая стена, которую просто так не преодолеть. Но затягивать возникшую паузу не хотелось, поэтому Стив не нашел ничего лучше, как сказать:  
\- Питер скучает по тебе.  
Тони на мгновение замер, потом чуть наклонил голову, внимательно смотря на Капитана. Какими яркими казались его глаза! Необычно темными с легким вкраплением янтарных штрихов. Разве что красные полопавшиеся капилляры слегка портили вид, напоминая о плохом состоянии здоровья.  
\- Я пропустил его день рождения. Как всё прошло?  
Вопрос был задан с деланным равнодушием. Можно было подумать, что ответ совсем не интересует говорившего.  
\- Прекрасно. Ты организовал чудесный праздник. Пит был в восторге, - Стив слегка нервно поправил рубашку. Воздух вокруг стал сгущаться. В нем то и дело мелькали желто-оранжевые искорки напряжения.  
\- Мы оставили тебе кусочек торта.  
\- Серьезно? - впервые за разговор Тони удивленно приподнял брови, выражая хоть какую-то заинтересованность. Правда, она очень быстро исчезла, растворившись под маской безразличия.  
\- Но, к сожалению, пришлось его съесть, чтобы не испортился, - поспешно пояснил Капитан. Всё шло не так, как должно было. Он очень остро ощущал это. Может, стоило сменить тему и рассказать о чем-то новом, чего Тони еще не знал, попробовать расшевелить, заставить лед, сковывавший его, дрогнуть. "Кажется, теперь Тони застрял во льдах. Как иронично", - подумал кэп, но сказал, конечно, совсем другое:  
\- Пит в этом году пошел в садик.  
\- Вот как? - не единого изменения, только еле заметный прищур.  
\- Да. Пеппер подобрала три самых перспективных варианта и попросила меня выбрать. Я хотел дождаться тебя, - Стив запнулся, но всё же заставил себя продолжить. - Но тянуть с этим было нельзя, поэтому я остановился на Центральном детском саду на перекрестке Риджен стрит и Второй авеню. Хорошее место, приятные учителя и относительно недалеко от дома.  
\- Очень похоже на Пеппс, припереть к стенке и заставить сделать выбор, - усмехнулся Тони. - Еще новости для тех, кто всё пропустил?  
Странные злые интонации зазвучали в голосе. От них становилось не по себе. Ощущение, что разговариваешь с абсолютно чужим человеком, усиливалось с каждой секундой.  
\- Все живы, - тише обычного произнес Капитан. Пространство небольшой, уютной палаты казалось чрезвычайно тесным. Хотелось выбраться отсюда поскорее, чтобы глотнуть свежего воздуха и расправить плечи, потому что потолок слишком давил на них.  
\- Поразительная новость, - в каждом слове сквозил откровенный сарказм. - Неужели никто не сыграл в ящик за восемь месяцев. Я поражен!  
Было заметно, что Тони напряжен, хоть он и пытался делать вид, что расслабленно откинулся на подушку. Даже сложенные на животе руки лежали как-то неестественно, будто тряпичные игрушки, брошенные на пол. "Это должно быть неудобно", - мелькнуло в голове Стива, но вслух мягко произнес:  
\- Тони, знаешь...  
\- Не знаю, - перебил его Старк. - Если ты не принес планшет, то не понимаю, зачем было приходить. Мог бы просто позвонить. Я вполне могу разговаривать, как ты убедился, - кривая ухмылка. - Уверен, у тебя полно дел с Мстителями и в ЩИТе. Не буду задерживать.  
Это было словно удар по лицу. Стив дернул подбородком. Желание уйти и забыть об этой встрече стало практически материальным. Тони, проговоривший последнюю фразу, демонстративно закрыл глаза, давая понять, что «аудиенция» окончена. Стив пораженно замер. Он, конечно, подозревал, что первый разговор будет сложным, предполагал, что Старк будет вне себя от такого долгого бездействия и пребывания в состоянии овоща, но откровенное отторжение и нежелание элементарно поговорить были неприятным сюрпризом, даже шоком. Уж чего-чего, а слов у Тони в запасе было предостаточно. " Лучше бы он ругался и спорил", - с отчаяньем подумал Капитан. Ему безумно хотелось взять Старка за плечи и хорошенько встряхнуть, а потом крепко-крепко обнять, погладить по волосам, ощутив, как они щекочут ладонь. Тони был близко, протяни руку и дотронься. Но ощущение, что его всё еще нет, никуда не ушло.  
Стив злился на свою беспомощность, неспособность повлиять на ситуацию, злился на Старка за его холодность и жестокость. Он резко развернулся, сделал пару шагов по направлению к двери, но остановился, касаясь пальцами гладкой стены. В голове невразумительным роем копошились мысли, перебивая одна другую, а сердце твердило: "Всё не так, как кажется. Не так". И Капитан послушался его, обернулся. Тони по-прежнему лежал в кровати, не меняя позы, его глаза были крепко зажмурены, а губы сжаты в тонкую полоску, плечи слегка подрагивали. Неожиданно руки, до этого лежавшие на животе, дернулись. Тони попытался закрыть лицо, но смог поднять их только до уровня груди, после чего руки безвольно упали на постель. Он закусил губу и вжался затылком в подушку. Из груди вырвался сдавленный, еле различимый стон.  
"Не будь дураком, Роджерс", - тут же прокомментировал внутренний голос. - "Это же Тони. А что Тони делает, когда чувствует себя беспомощным и потерянным?". "Пытается оттолкнуть от себя всех", - ответил сам себе Капитан, и мысленно выругался на свою заторможенность. Как можно было забыть об элементарных правилах общения с Тони за какие-то восемь месяцев? Он бесшумно подошел к Старку и нежно провел кончиками пальцев по щеке, чувствуя колючую щетину, тепло кожи. Пусть Тони был еще бледный, осунувшийся, разбитый, но был жив, а это главное. Карие чуть покрасневшие глаза распахнулись, удивленно уставившись на Капитана. Черные, слипшиеся от выступивших слез, ресницы дрогнули. Видимо, Тони не ожидал его возвращения, решив, что смог вывести кэпа из себя и заставил уйти.  
\- Какой же ты идиот, - ласково прошептал Стив и, наконец, осуществил свое давнее желание: осторожно обнял Старка за плечи одной рукой и притянул к себе. Тот тут же уткнулся носом в район живота и часто задышал, пытаясь справиться с накатившими чувствами. Стиву показалось, что он слышит, как трещит, обрушиваясь, лед.  
\- Ты забыл прибавить эгоистичный, - глухо проговорил Тони. Его всё еще ощутимо трясло.  
Стив гладил черный короткие волосы. Они были именно такими, как он представлял: чуть-чуть колючие и приятные на ощупь. Они щекотали ладонь. Пожалуй, эта стрижка была не так уж плоха, хотя с отросшими волосами Старк выглядел привычней. Но сейчас во внешности Тони не было ничего привычного и в его состоянии тоже.  
\- Зачем надо было лезть под этот лазер? - вопрос, мучивший всё это время, сам сорвался с губ.  
\- Ненавижу, когда из тебя пытаются сделать барбекю, - секундная пауза, плечи тут же напряглись. - Робот же не выстрелил второй раз? Я отключился почти сразу и не видел, что происходит. Сенсоры не успели передать информацию. Ты не пострадал?  
\- Господи, Тони...  
Стив не знал, что сказать. Хотелось расхохотаться от нелепости вопроса, но тон, которым был задан вопрос, не оставлял сомнений, что всё на полном серьезе. Это настоящее беспокойство, искреннее волнение. В этом весь Тони. Он зубоскалит и огрызается, а на самом деле всегда думает о других и готов рискнуть жизнью. Одна из причин, почему Стив так любит его.  
\- Скажи, что нет. Не молчи. Стив?  
\- Со мной всё было в порядке. Робота разобрал на запчасти Халк.  
Послышался сдавленный смешок и вздох облегчения.  
\- Старый-добрый зеленый Брюс.  
Тони попытался поднять руку, чтобы дотянуться до Стива, но она вновь безвольно упала на постель.  
\- Черт.  
Стив почувствовал, с какой силой Старк вжался лбом ему в живот. В этом жесте сквозило плохо сдерживаемое отчаянье. Судя по всему, Тони был на грани. Весь спектакль в начале был разыгран с одной целью: выгнать кэпа и не дать ему увидеть свою слабость и беспомощность. Стив покачал головой, в ответ своим мыслям, бережно взял руку Тони, чуть отстранился от него, опустился на корточки перед кроватью, заглядывая в глаза.  
\- Шшш, всё будет хорошо.  
Губами коснулся холодных, подрагивающих пальцев.  
\- Ты скоро будешь в порядке.  
Стив продолжал целовать пальцы Тони, его ладонь, запястье. Странно было не ощущать привычных мозолей от вечной возни с инструментами и техникой. Кожа была гладкая и нежная. Пахла антисептиками, лекарствами и теплом.  
\- Стив, - выдохнул Тони, неотрывно следя за действиями Капитана.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, - еще раз повторил кэп. - Ты мне веришь? - и прижался щекой к мягкой ладони.  
\- Верю.  
\- Вот и отлично, - улыбнулся Стив.  
Тони прикрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул. Его пальцы легонько погладили Капитана по щеке. Он тихо сказал:  
\- Забери меня домой.  
Стив удивленно приподнял брови. Конечно он подозревал, что Тони не захочет долго оставаться в клинике, но его курс лечения еще не начинался по-настоящему, а в особняке невозможно будет обеспечить нужный уход и атмосферу покоя, необходимую для выздоровления.  
\- Домой? Тони, но тебе нельзя еще уходить из больницы.  
\- Я не могу здесь, - в голосе было столько тоски, что сердце Стива сжалось от сострадания. В голове зазвучал противный, тоненький голосок: "Это ты не смог его уберечь. Не смог защитить". Капитан не помнил, когда последний раз видел Тони в таком состоянии, а таких безнадежных и грустных интонаций вообще никогда не слышал. Похоже сейчас Старку было абсолютно наплевать на свою слабость. Он перестал скрываться за своими масками, а может, устал за два дня интенсивного общения с врачами, которые каждые пять минут интересуются состоянием здоровья, втыкают в тебя иглы и пичкают различными препаратами. Даже Стив временами забывал, что Тони далеко не железный в отличие от своей брони.  
\- Я не могу пошевелить ногами, нормально поднять руки, ребра болят при каждом вдохе. Не могу встать с этой проклятой кровати. Даже говорить нормально смог только вчера. Я ничего не могу. Я бесполезен, - под конец все эмоции ушли, и голос стал тусклым и безжизненным.  
\- Это пройдет, - как можно успокаивающе произнес Капитан. Отдать, что угодно, только бы Тони не страдал, только бы исчезли его страх и боль. Стив осторожно отпустил податливую руку с больничной биркой, присел на край кровати и обхватил ладонями сильно похудевшее, но такое родное и любимое, лицо, пытаясь поймать ускользающий взгляд.  
\- Тебя нужно пройти курс реабилитации, а потом я смогу забрать тебя домой.  
\- Стив, пожалуйста.  
\- Но это необходимо.  
Сердце в груди стучало как бешеное. Хотелось сгрести Тони в охапку, прижать к себе и унести подальше от больницы, спрятать от всего мира, никому и никогда не отдавать, не позволять обижать. Когда он сидит, вжавшись в подушку, смотрит с отчаяньем и надеждой, что еще можно сделать?  
\- Тони, тебе нужно пока остаться в больнице, - через силу сказал Стив. Лицо Старка мгновенно посерело.  
\- Тони? - испугано позвал кэп.  
\- Я понял. Не беспокойся, - уголок губ дернулся. - Сбежать я всё равно не смогу. Даже уползти. Смешно, правда?  
Тони попытался рассмеяться, но тут же закашлялся, нагнувшись вперед и уткнувшись в плечо Капитан. Он с трудом выпрямился, дернувшись, когда Стив попытался помочь, и откинулся на подушку. Дыхание было тяжелым, словно после утомительного марафона, а на лбу выступили капли пота.  
\- Вот такой я теперь жалкий, - задыхаясь, прокомментировал Старк. - Думаю, тебе действительно пора уходить. Ведь док сказал, что мне нельзя долго разговаривать, а так же нервничать и прочее и прочее. Вдруг я развалюсь на части, - по лицу пробежала тень. - Может, это не лишено смысла.  
\- Я никуда не собираюсь уходить, - твердо ответил Стив. Он снова взял Тони за руку, переплетая их пальцы. Подавленный, сломанный... любимый человек нуждался в нем, хоть никогда этого и не признал бы.  
\- Что? - маска напускного безразличия и отрешенности, которую Старк успел нацепить, дрогнула.  
\- Я не могу сейчас забрать тебя домой. Это правда, - спокойно произнес Капитан и улыбнулся. После шторма, творившегося в голове, сейчас было на удивление легко. Решение было принято, и Стив был уверен, что оно правильное.  
\- Но это не значит, что я оставлю тебя здесь одного.  
\- Ты останешься со мной? - пораженно спросил Тони. Кажется, на его щеках проступил легкий румянец.  
\- Конечно. Я обожаю спать в кресле.  
\- Но врачи не разрешат...  
\- Врачи? Не разрешат мне? Тони, серьезно? - в первый раз за весь разговор Стив рассмеялся. Хотя ему казалось, что он рассмеялся по-настоящему впервые за долгие восемь месяцев. Стальные тиски, сжимавшие сердце, наконец, отпустили. Он мог дышать полной грудью, мог жить не в пол силы.  
\- Они приведут кучу аргументов и выведут тебя, - неуверенно возразил Старк.  
\- Я залезу в окно, - в голубых глазах плясали озорные искорки. Как не банально, но в данный момент Стив знал, что может достать до звезд.  
\- Тут третий этаж!  
\- Всего третий?  
Тони замер, пристально глядя на весело улыбающегося Стива. У того было лицо абсолютно счастливого человека, который на сто процентов уверен в том, что говорит. Черты лица Старка смягчились, плечи опустились, расслабляясь. Он полуприкрыл глаза и тоже улыбнулся. Потрескавшиеся губы немного побаливали, но это была самая приятная улыбка в его жизни. В глубине души зрела убежденность, что теперь можно справиться с чем угодно. Но вместе с осознанием накатила свинцовая усталость. Разговор вымотал, выжав все соки, теперь нужно было время, чтобы восстановиться.  
\- Я немного посплю, - сказал Тони, ощущая, как Стив гладит большим пальцем его руку.  
\- Конечно, отдохни.  
Капитан наклонился и нежно поцеловал Тони, осторожно провел кончиком языка по нижней губе. "Я ждал этого целую вечность", - подумали оба.  
\- Когда ты проснешься, я буду здесь.  
\- Ты сумасшедший, Стив Роджерс, - пробормотал Тони, закрывая глаза.  
\- Заразился от одного гения.  
Стив еще какой-то время сидел неподвижно, поглаживая руку заснувшего Тони, потом, стараясь не шуметь, встал с кровати, чтобы выйти в коридор и позвонить Пеппер, объяснить ситуацию и попросить приглядеть за Питером. Потом нужно будет достучаться до Фьюри. Как-нибудь обойдутся без Капитана Америка в ближайшее время.  
В коридоре Стив вытащил телефон, но не сразу набрал номер, а какое-то время стоял и смотрел в противоположную стену, глупо улыбаясь. Его Тони вернулся.


	17. Около тебя.

Кажется, никогда за всю свою жизнь Стиву не приходилось проводить столько времени в больнице. Дни слились в нечто бесконечное, окутанное запахом лекарств, тысячами непонятных медицинских терминов и нудными указаниями врачей. Это могло вывести из себя кого угодно. Но если Стив был всего лишь сторонним наблюдателем, попадающим под перекрестный огонь, то Старк был той самой лабораторной мышкой, в которую тыкают иголками, пичкают таблетками и говорят, когда есть, пить, спать. Что и говорить – Тони был вне себя. За неделю он умудрился довести до слез трех медсестер. И одна даже уволилась! Доктор Салливан качала головой, делала отметки в своем блокноте и повышала дозу успокоительного, после которого Тони нёс какую-то невразумительную чушь, заплетающимся языком, а потом проваливался в сон. Странное дело, но сон пациента занимал очень большую часть лечения. Стиву казалось это слегка странным, учитывая сколько времени Тони провел в бессознательном состоянии, но с врачами спорить не собирался. С этим прекрасно справлялась его вторая половина, которую в скором времени должна была возненавидеть вся клиника.  
\- Вы называете это едой? Отбивная из свинины – еда, стейк – это еда, паста, прости господи, тоже еда! Но нечто белое и склизкое в моей тарелке никак не может быть съедобным! Кто-нибудь принесет мне нормальный чизбургер?!  
И это самое безобидное высказывание Тони за всё время бодрствования. Не то чтобы Стив специально запоминал, но должно же быть у него хоть какое-то хобби. Когда торчишь в больнице двадцать четыре часа в сутки, не являясь пациентом, то непроизвольно начинаешь обращать внимание на любую мелочь. Например на то, что Тони зажмуривается, когда проглатывает очередную порцию таблеток, и что пошло шутит, когда медбрат отводит его в ванную. Стиву туда вход заказан. Первый раз, когда Капитан предложил свою помощь, то получил такой поток едких комментариев, что зарекся поднимать эту тему и просто пригласил санитара. После чего схлопотал еще тонну сарказма. Но это были цветочки по сравнению с начавшимся курсом физиотерапии. На первом занятии Стив присутствовал. Он вообще не мог надолго оставить Тони одного. Сразу начинало казаться, что именно в этот момент происходит что-нибудь ужасное. Слава богу, что опасения были беспочвенны!   
Так вот, физиотерапия. Стив не подозревал, что Тони знает столько ругательств! Нет, правда, он был в армии и слышал, как ругаются мужчины, когда им плохо, больно, когда расстроены или пьяны. Но таких цветистых высказываний не использовал никто. Физиотерапевт, невысокий крепкий мужчина с проседью на висках, спокойно продолжал занятие, игнорируя весь поток брани, выливающийся на него, а Стив с каждым словом становился ярко пунцовым. После упражнений он не выдержал и подошел к доктору Джонсу и, пока Тони не слышит, извинился. На что врач сильно удивился, сказав, что мистер Старк, не смотря на явную любовь к устному жанру и словотворчеству, прилежный пациент и старается выполнять весь комплекс упражнений, превозмогая боль. А судя по тому, как выглядел Тони после этих процедур, было очень больно. Ноги и руки никак не желали слушаться своего хозяина, что причиняло не только физическую боль, но и душевную, которая тщательно скрывалась за колкостями, иронией и деланным безразличием. Доктор Салливан утверждала, что скорее всего причина временной мышечной атрофии кроется в многочисленных травмах, чем в продолжительной коме, но это мало успокаивало пациента.  
После третьего занятия Стив перестал заходить в кабинет физиотерапии, а стал просто ждать за дверью, подпирая собой стены. Это было тяжелое решение, но даже у Тони есть свой предел. Он и так позволил Стиву увидеть слишком много своих слабостей. Было видно, что такого рода переживания причиняют ему не меньше боли, чем физические страдания.Тони оставался собой в любой ситуации, отказываясь принимать на веру простую сентенцию: «ты всего лишь человек». Ему всегда было этого мало. Для Стива хотелось быть настоящим героем, который не знает боли, страха и сомнений, хотелось хоть немного соответствовать безупречному Капитану Америка.   
Несколько раз доктор Джонс выходил из кабинета и просил мистера Роджерса донести пациента до палаты, потому что тот потерял сознание, но перед этим успел методично послать всех санитаров.  
\- Почему вы его не остановили? – возмущенно спросил Стив в первый раз, осторожно поднимая бледного Тони на руки, отмечая про себя, что Старк стал совсем легкий. А как по-другому? Не человек, а кожа да кости. Ему только предстояло восстанавливать форму и наращивать мышечную массу.  
\- А вы когда-нибудь пробовали его остановить на полпути к цели, мистер Роджерс? – немного насмешливо поинтересовался врач, насухо вытирая руки о белоснежное полотенце, висевшее над раковиной.  
Стив просто кивнул в ответ. Если Тони хочет чего-то добиться, то делает это любимыми способами. И если для этого надо загнать себя до потери сознания, то не проблема, в его системе ценностей. За все эти годы Стив так и не смог привыкнуть к тому, как Тони небрежно относится к себе, не смог переучить, поэтому взял заботу о нем в свои руки. 

Реальный мир находился где-то за стенами клиники. Стив узнавал все новости из регулярных звонков друзей. Чаще всех, конечно же, звонила Пеппер, хотела увидеть больного. Но Тони наотрез отказался с кем-то встречаться, даже на одну встречу с сыном его не удалось уговорить.  
\- Тони, Питер так соскучился по тебе, - пытался вразумить его Стив. Он стоял у окна и разглядывал людей, идущих мимо по своим делам. Вот мама ведет за руку девочку с рюкзаком, наверное, из школы; вот молодой человек спешит куда-то, зажав в зубах пончик; вот разносчик пиццы растерянно оглядывается по сторонам, видимо, заблудился. Такая обычная жизнь за стенами клиники, которая сейчас казалась далекой и нереальной.  
\- У него есть программа, рассказывающие сказки моим голосом, - не открывая глаза, парировал Старк.  
\- Неужели ты сам не хочешь его увидеть? – с болью в голосе произнес Капитан. Ему казалось неправильным игнорировать собственного ребенка, который уже замучил его вопросами: «когда я увижу даду?».  
Карие глаза уставились на кэпа из полутьмы палаты. Тяжесть взгляда можно было ощутить почти физически.  
\- Как думаешь, что первое сделает Питер, когда увидит меня?  
Стив удивленно приподнял брови. Вопрос показался несколько странным, хотя ответ был для него очевиден.  
\- Очень обрадуется.  
\- А потом?  
\- Кинется обнимать.  
\- И?  
\- Запрыгнет на руки.  
\- И что же произойдет после этого, Роджерс? – сквозь насмешку отчетливо слышалась затаенная грусть. Кажется, Тони не раз и не два размышлял над этим вопросом.  
\- А что может произойти?  
\- Думаешь, я в состоянии удержать на руках четырехлетнего ребенка?  
\- Ему еще нет четырех, - автоматически поправил Стив и осекся, потому что понял. Тони лишь что-то хмыкнул в ответ и отвернулся, с трудом переворачиваясь на бок. Пару минут Капитан просто стоял и молча смотрел на худые плечи, обтянутые больничной пижамой, потом медленно подошел к постели и присел на край, положив руку на спину Тони.  
\- Можешь оставить меня одного, - голос Тони звучал глухо и безэмоционально. Верный признак того, что ни в коем случае нельзя уходить, потому что механизм самоуничтожения в голове гения уже запущен.  
\- Тони, ты же не думаешь, что Питеру важно, как ты выглядишь и можешь ли ты одной рукой поднять его в воздух?  
\- Но ты же можешь…  
Стив тяжело вздохнул. В этом вся и проблема: Старк не прощал себе человеческих слабостей – никогда. Иногда, Роджерсу казалось, что это в крови у Тони течет сыворотка суперсоладата, настолько тот бывал стойким и сильным, а потом он находил его на полу в мастерской без сознания с наспех перебинтованным боком и отверткой в руке. Иллюзия силы дорого обходилась Железному Человеку, но в эту иллюзию верили все, настолько она была прочной.  
\- Послушай, это всё неважно. Питер просто хочет увидеть тебя. Он каждый день спрашивает по телефону, как ты и когда мы вернемся домой.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы он видел меня таким.  
\- Тони…  
\- Стив, оставь меня. Прошу.  
Последняя просьба прозвучала так умоляюще и беспомощно, что у Стива сжалось сердце.  
\- Так не должно быть, - прошептал он. – Я должен был быть на твоем месте. Должен был принять удар лазера на себя.  
\- Не говори ерунды. Тебя бы просто испепелило от прямого попадания.  
\- Ты первым начал.  
Они оба замолчали, вслушиваясь в тишину палаты, прерываемую только их дыханием. Наконец, Тони негромко произнес:  
\- Так и не уйдешь?  
Капитан покачал головой, потом сообразил, что Старк не видит его, и подкрепил жест словами:  
\- Не уйду.  
\- Тогда обними меня.  
Больничная кровать была слишком узкой для них двоих, но Тони лежал на боку, поэтому Стив осторожно примостился у него за спиной, балансируя на самом краю, чтобы не упасть. Всё-таки способности суперсолдата могли выручить не только в бою. Он обнял Тони одной рукой, положив ладонь на его живот. Старк на время задержал дыхание, будто боялся, что из-за неосторожно вздоха они могут свалиться на пол, потом выдохнул. Его тело заметно расслабилось. Стив нежно поцеловал Тони в растрепанную макушку, которой тот уперся ему грудь. Очень хотелось сказать, что Тони нечего стыдится, что для Стива он всегда будет самым сильным, почти неуязвимым, что Капитан Америка может требовать от Железного Человека невозможного на заданиях и отсчитывать за безрассудные поступки, но Стив Роджерс всегда будет любить именно Тони Старка со всеми его несовершенствами и слабостями.   
\- Ты непроходимый идиот, - нежно произнес Капитан, чуть сжимая в пальцах край одеяла.  
\- Я знаю, - пробормотал в ответ Тони. По его голосу было слышно, что он вот-вот заснет. Негромко тикали настенные часы, показывая, что до ужина и очередного скандала по поводу больничной еды остается еще пару часов.   
\- Всегда оставайся таким, - одними губами прошептал Стив, крепче прижимаясь к заснувшему Старку.


	18. Домой.

\- Мистер Старк должен посещать мой кабинет дважды в неделю, - доктор Джонс задумчиво постукивал душкой очков по губе. - Физиотерапия необходима ему в течение месяца как минимум. Так же придется напоминать ему об ежедневных упражнениях, которые помогут укрепить мышцы.  
Стив внимательно слушал, кивая. Он сам попросил врача дать подробную инструкцию о дальнейшем плане восстановления-лечения пациента. Капитан собирался тщательно проследить, чтобы Старк выполнял все предписания врачей и не пытался увильнуть.  
\- Так же ему не стоит перенапрягаться, - продолжал доктор. - Никаких стрессов, перегрузок. Не давайте ему много работать, а лучше вообще оградить от подобного на месяц. Пусть много отдыхает, спит и гуляет. Свежий воздух и покой то, что нужно в его ситуации. Справитесь, мистер Роджерс? - на губах Джонса мелькнула ехидная улыбка. За несколько недель работы со Старком он успел проникнуться сложным характером Тони и прекрасно понимал, какую ответственность и головную боль взваливает на себя Капитан.  
\- Постараюсь всё выполнить, - серьезно кивнул Стив, прикидывая, как бы превратить их ненормальный особняк в тихое и спокойное место. Он, конечно же, связался с ДЖАРВИСом и сумел с ним на пару заблокировать доступ к гаражу, но этого может оказаться мало. Тони будет в бешенстве, но это для его же блага. Все Мстители были извещены о возвращении друга, а так же предупреждены о том, что больного нельзя волновать, иначе будут иметь дело с Капитаном Америкой. Стив не думал, что угроза подействует, но надеялся, что ребята отнесутся серьезно к положению Тони. Восемь месяцев в коме - не шутка. Осталось убедить самого Тони, что всё серьезно.  
\- Спасибо вам, доктор Джонс.  
Капитан протянул руку и крепко пожал ладонь врача. Джонс улыбнулся. У него была приятная, мягкая улыбка. Именно с такой улыбкой врачу удалось поставить Тони на ноги за каких-то две с половиной недели. Стив был безгранично благодарен ему за это!  
\- Еще увидимся, мистер Роджерс. Думаю, вы будете привозить мистера Старка на процедуры?  
\- Конечно.  
\- Тогда не прощаюсь, - врач махнул рукой и направился вглубь коридора, около поворота повернулся и крикнул. - Идите забирать своё сокровище, а то он палату разнесет от нетерпения, - и весело подмигнул.  
Стив усмехнулся. Доктор Джонс был абсолютно прав, Тони ждал выписки, как заключенный досрочного освобождения. Последние три дня он был на взводе, поэтому было вдвойне тяжелей с ним общаться(хотя казалось, куда тяжелей?). Особенно сложно было, когда врачи прописали Тони трость. Стив прекрасно понимал, что это необходимо, потому что ноги еще не восстановились, и Тони было тяжело ходить, он сильно хромал. И сам Тони прекрасно это понимал, но наотрез отказывался принять. В тот день, когда Хэппи привез и передал недавно купленную трость Стиву, разразился настоящий скандал. Старк кричал, ругался и даже запустил кружкой в стену. Создавалось впечатление, что больница окончательно испортила его без того непростой характер. Хотя трость, на не предвзятый взгляд Стива, была вполне симпатичная: изящная, красивого темно-коричневого цвета, слегка отливающая красным, с изогнутой удобной ручкой. Но Тони не видел этих достоинств. Он видел вещь, которая автоматически делала его калекой. Всё равно, что ярлык на шею повесить, расписавшись в собственной слабости. Стиву пришлось терпеливо слушать весь пламенный спич по поводу того, что Тони Старку не нужна трость, у него есть высокотехнологичный протез и прочее и прочее. Когда Тони хотел, он мог быть очень красноречивым и убедительным. Но Капитан давно выработал иммунитет против подобных речей и поведения. Он просто выслушал все аргументы, ругательства, просьбы, после чего молча вручил Тони трость и вышел где-то на полчаса, оставив Старка наедине со своими мыслями. Чаще всего это помогало. Правда, остаток дня они не разговаривали, а с утра Тони ушел на процедуры сам, отказавшись от помощи.  
И вот, наконец, настал день выписки. Стив с волнением шел привычной дорогой в палату Старка. Через каких-нибудь 15-20 минут они выйдут из больницы, сядут в машину и окажутся дома. Господи, как же Стив соскучился по дому! По Питеру! По всем Мстителям и друзьям! Ему просто хотелось домой не меньше, чем Тони.

Дверь палаты приветливо скрипнула, Стив улыбнулся и зашел внутрь, окинул помещение взглядом, но не увидел пациента.  
\- Тони, - настороженно позвал Стив.  
Нет ответа. Внутри что-то болезненно сжалось. "Он же не мог уйти", - пронеслось в голове. Капитан тут же отогнал нелепую мысль. Трость стояла около кровати, а без нее Тони далеко бы не ушел.  
\- Тони, - снова позвал Роджерс. Ему показалось, что из-за приоткрытой двери в ванную доносится какой-то шорох, а так же шум воды. Он решительно прошел туда.  
\- Тони, - укоризненно вырвалось у Стива, когда он зашел в ванную и чуть не запнулся о ноги, сидящего на полу Старка. Тот даже не поднял голову, продолжая сидеть неподвижно, уставившись в одну точку в районе груди. На его правой щеке плотным слоем была нанесена пена для бритья, на левой красовался небольшой уже подсохший порез. Бритву Стив заметил в раковине после беглого осмотра помещения. Он тяжело вздохнул и присел на корточки напротив не проявляющего признаков жизни Старка.  
\- Тони, что случилось?  
Никакой реакции.  
\- Тони? - Стив повысил голос. Старк вздрогнул и поднял голову. На лице появилась фальшиво-приветливая улыбка.  
\- О, Стив. Я тебя не заметил.  
\- Ну, конечно же, ведь я такой маленький.  
\- Ирония тебе не к лицу, - назидательно произнес Тони.  
\- Зато тебе к лицу этот порез.  
\- Шрамы украшают мужчин.  
\- Хочу тебя разочаровать, шрама не останется.  
Тони открыл рот, чтобы что-то возразить, но неожиданно передумал и просто махнул рукой. Потом попытался уцепиться за край раковины, чтобы встать, но у него не получилось. Ноги скользнули по кафелю, рука задрожала и пальца разжались. Он довольно неуклюже плюхнулся обратно и зло выругался.  
\- Давай помогу, - скорее констатировал, чем спросил Стив. Ловко подхватил Тони подмышки, легко поднимаясь на ноги вместе с ним.  
\- Спасибо, - буркнул Старк, отводя взгляд. - Я хотел побриться, но руки начали дрожать, а потом у меня упала бритва. Я нагнулся над раковиной, голова закружилась и вот... - он раздраженно дернул плечом.  
\- Давно тут сидишь? - обеспокоенно спросил Стив, замечая синяк на плече Тони. Видимо, он ударился о ванную, когда неудачно приземлился.  
\- Пошел бриться после того, как ты ушел, - равнодушно ответил Старк. Он взял бритву, валяющуюся в раковине, подставил её под струю, льющуюся из крана. Капитан прикинул время своего отсутствия и еле сдерживался, чтобы не повторить все ругательства, только что слышанные от Тони. Его не было больше получаса, а значит, всё это время Старк провел на холодном полу в ванной не в силах самостоятельно подняться. Стив прикрыл глаза и попытался успокоиться. "Всё будет хорошо. Всё будет хорошо", - как мантру твердил он себе. Еще один глубокий вдох и можно открыть глаза.  
\- Позволь я помогу.  
Стив мягко перехватил руку с бритвой и заботливо усадил Тони на край ванной, встав так, чтобы можно было его придерживать.  
\- Только не дергайся, хорошо?  
\- Постарайся сделать симметрично, - ворчливо отозвался Старк, подставляя правую щеку. - Не могу же я заявиться домой без своей знаменитой бородки. Меня Клинт с Наташей засмеют.  
\- Не болтай.  
Капитан легонько шлепнул его по плечу, улыбаясь, и принялся за работу.  
Через двадцать минут всё было готово. Тони даже одобрил работу. Точнее он минуту рассматривал себя в зеркало, после чего заявил:  
\- На следующей неделе заскочу к своему стилисту, пусть сделает, как надо.  
Что на языке всех плейбоев означает: "Сегодня вторник и мне ходить так еще дней шесть, так что ты справился с задачей очень не плохо, раз я не побежал к стилисту сегодня же".  
\- Пойдем, - Стив приобнял его за талию, помогая дойти до кровати, на которой лежала одежда. - Надо собираться, если ты не хочешь остаться здесь еще на день.  
\- Ну уж нет, - замотал головой Тони и торопливо стал натягивать футболку.

 

Шаг, еще шаг. Дверь особняка медленно приближалась. Паника в груди росла. Дурацкая трость глухо стучала по дорожке, ведущей к дому. Стив шел рядом, намеренно замедляя шаг, готовый в любую минуту подхватить, если что-то пойдет не так. Но всё уже шло не так! Тони крепче стиснул зубы и изо всех сил сжал рукоять трости. Совсем не так он представлял свое возвращение домой. Не супергерой, а посмешище. Неудачная пародия на доктора Хауса! Спасибо Клинту, который умудрился подсадить Мстителей на этот сериал. Только Тони сопротивлялся до последнего, но под напором общественного мнения сдался и посмотрел несколько серий. Поэтому аналогия с хромым диагностом мгновенно всплыла в голове. Зато теперь Старк как никогда понимал причину сволочного характера персонажа. Если у тебя сутки напролет адски болит нога, то станешь еще и не такой скотиной. Правда, Тони был тем еще счастливчиком, поэтому у него болела не только нога, но и руки, плечи, спина. Черт, его тело категорически отказывалось приходить в норму!  
\- Тони? Ты в порядке? - до раздраженного сознания Старка донесся голос кэпа. Судя по напряженным интонациям, он спрашивал не в первый раз. Тони хмыкнул и остановился, повернувшись к нему.  
\- А ты как думаешь?  
\- Всё будет в порядке, - Стив заглянул ему в глаза, нежно проводя костяшками пальцев по щеке. - Ты же так хотел домой.  
\- Уже не уверен, - пробормотал Тони, с тоской смотря на входную дверь.  
Палец Стива аккуратно подцепил подбородок Тони, заставляя отвернуться от дома.  
\- Хэй, я с тобой.  
Голубые глаза заслонили собой небо. Тони замер. Горячие губы Капитана прикоснулись к его губам, вовлекая в поцелуй. Сопротивляться заботливым рукам, обнимающим за плечи, не было ни сил, ни желания. Осталось только с готовностью податься вперед, прижавшись к широкой груди.  
\- Так-то лучше, - прошептал Стив, отрываясь от губ Старка и целуя его висок. Тот уткнулся лбом ему в грудь и что-то недовольно пробурчал.  
\- Что ты сказал?  
\- Ты вьешь из меня веревки, - повторил Тони, выпрямляясь, чтобы высвободиться из объятий. Стив только рассмеялся на это заявление и легонько подтолкнул Старка в спину.  
\- Вперед, - прокомментировал он свой жест.  
\- Иду, иду.  
С видом обреченного на казнь Тони преодолел три ступеньки. Нога предательски заныла, и он поморщился. Вдох. Выдох. Реактор сильнее обычного давил на грудь. Тони непроизвольно прижал к нему руку, будто пытаясь ослабить давление. Он спиной чувствовал присутствие Стива, его поддержку, как чувствовал все эти дни, что провел в больнице. Если бы не Стив, то он бы сошел с ума. Развалился бы на части, не пытаясь собрать себя в одно целое. Господи, как вообще можно было жить долгие годы без этого невыносимо правильного, внимательного, любящего парня? Правда, Тони так и не нашел в себе силы сказать спасибо, сказать о том, как значим был поступок Стива. Он только и мог, что огрызаться, спорить и ругаться. Одно разочарование.  
Пока мысли скакали в голове, словно безумные, Тони привычным движением надавил на ручку двери и зашел в холл. В доме было тихо, подозрительно тихо. Над лестницей висел красно-желтый плакат, на котором неровными буквами было написано: С возвращением, Тони! Растяжка была закреплена двумя стрелами, что наводило на мысли об авторе этого шедевра.  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, сэр, - прозвучал голос из пустоты. И, о ужас, Тони вздрогнул от неожиданности. Хорошо, что его позора не видел никто кроме Стива, который предпочел не заметить нервного движения назад, в сторону выхода. Он просто закрыл за собой дверь и встал рядом со Старком.  
\- Доброе утро, ДЖАРВИС, - весело проговорил Капитан, поднимая взгляд на камеру в углу. – Приятно снова слышать тебя.  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Роджерс. Это взаимно. Рад вашему возвращению.  
\- Привет, ДЖАРВИС, - неуверенно выдавил Тони. С ним явно творилось что-то странное. В собственном доме он ощущал себя в ловушке. Хотелось срочно выйти на воздух, а лучше переехать. Навсегда.  
\- Не могу выразить всего счастья в связи с вашим возвращением.  
Дворецкий действительно звучал несколько иначе, будто бы пытался вложить во фразу как можно больше эмоций.  
\- Как ты тут, приятель?  
Тони изо всех сил старался говорить непринужденно. Даже засунул одну руку в карман, чтобы придать своей позе привычную небрежность, но дурацкая трость всё портила.  
\- Спасибо, что спросили, мастер Тони. У меня всё прекрасно.  
\- Рад слышать, рад слышать.  
Тони хотел добавить что-то еще, но откуда-то сверху раздался торопливый топот, после чего по холлу разнесся восторженный детский крик.  
\- Папа!!! Дада!!! Вы вернулись!!!  
На самом верху лестницы стоял растрепанный Питер. На нем были синие шортики и красная футболка, на которой к ужасу Тони был нарисован Железный Человек. " Да они издеваются", - только и успел подумать он, прежде чем сын кинулся вниз по лестнице, размахивая руками.  
Стив быстро сориентировался в ситуации, поняв, чем грозит такой нешуточный разгон ребенка. Он ловко вышел вперед, загораживая собой Тони, и подхватил на руки заливисто смеющегося Питера. Маленькие ручки тут же обвили его шею. Прижать сына к груди было настоящим счастьем. Стив даже не подозревал, насколько соскучился.  
\- Папа! Я так рад!Так рад! - не замолкая, тараторил Пит, целуя Роджерса в щеку. - Я ждал вас весь день! Мы с дядей Брюсом и Джанет рисовали плакат. Потом дядя Клинт его вешал, а тетя Наташа выбила из-под него лестницу, чтобы он мне про-де-монст-ри-ро-вал, - на этом месте речь ребенка немного замедлилась, он явно выговаривал недавно заученное слово. - Чудеса ловкости и артистизма. Ты бы видел, как классно дядя Клинт спрыгивал вниз! - восхищенно закончил Питер и снова прижался к отцу. Стив с упоением слушал болтовню сына, на миг, забыв обо всем на свете.  
В это время Тони с тоской смотрел на сцену встречи. В груди что-то противно покалывало, а ладони вспотели от напряжения. Вот так должно выглядеть возвращение домой: ты берешь на руки своего ребенка, он обнимает тебя, вы смеетесь. А что может он? Кивнуть в ответ на приветствие? Пожать маленькую ладошку? Тони опустил голову. К горлу подступил предательский комок. Нестерпимо захотелось уйти. Развернуться и исчезнуть, чтобы не портить радость встречи, не омрачать такое прекрасное событие для своей семьи. Он уже хотел шепотом попросить ДЖАРВИСа открыть дверь, чтобы попытаться ускользнуть, когда голос сына звонко позвал:  
\- Дада!  
"Боже, нет", - с горечью подумал Тони и покорно поднял голову. Как раз вовремя, чтобы увидеть, как Стив и Питер улыбаются ему. Кажется, это стало последней каплей. Старк побледнел.  
\- Тони, ты в порядке?  
Улыбка мгновенно пропала с лица Стива, когда он увидел резкое изменение произошедшее с Тони. Тот как будто осунулся еще сильнее и стал ниже ростом, а лицо превратилось в белую восковую маску.  
\- Дада?  
Питер обеспокоенно заерзал в руках отца, пока тот не понял, что его надо опустить на пол. Он легко соскочил и медленно подошел к застывшему, как изваяние, Тони. Ребенок внимательно оглядел его. Папа выглядел почти так же, как голограмма, которая каждый вечер рассказывала ему сказки. Разве что одежда была другая и выражение лица. Папа Тони был сейчас очень грустным. Это было абсолютно неправильно! Питер решительно тряхнул головой, осторожно подергал даду за джинсы, привлекая внимание.  
\- Пит, не стоит... - начал было Стив, который уже догадался, что на Тони снова накатила та паническая волна, как перед дверями особняка, но быстро замолчал, когда увидел, как Старк, повинуясь нетерпеливым "дерганьям" за штанину, опускается на одно колено, тяжело опираясь на трость. И когда он наконец встал, оказавшись с Питером почти на одном уровне, ребенок бросился ему на шею, крепко обнимая. Карие глаза расширились от изумления.  
\- Дада, я так скучал, - прошептал Пит дрожащим голосом. - Мне тебя так не хватало. Дядя Брюс говорил, что ты совсем скоро вернешься. И я ждал, ждал. Слушал твои сказки. Ты пропустил Рождество. Но не волнуйся, я спрятал твой подарок. Его никто не забрал.  
\- Питер... - еле слышно выдохнул Тони и крепко прижал к себе сына одной рукой.  
Тупая боль, так долго жившая в груди, куда-то исчезла, на смену ей пришла поразительная легкость. Маленькие детские ручки крепко обнимали за шею, даря тепло и странную уверенность в себе. Нос сына шмыгал где-то около уха.  
\- Я тоже очень-очень скучал, малыш.  
Тони чуть отстранился от сына и поцеловал его в лоб, ласково пригладил рукой растрепавшиеся волосы.  
\- Ты так вырос.  
\- Да, я совсем большой, - гордо отозвался Питер, вытирая нос рукой. Глаза немного покраснели. Они были такого же голубого цвета как у Стива. Правда, волосы были черными, как у Старка.  
\- У тебя классная футболка, - первый раз за это время Тони искренне улыбнулся. Он указал на принт Железного Человека. Питер хотел что-то ответить, но его опередил насмешливый голос.  
\- А знаешь, кто подарил?  
\- Даже не сомневаюсь, - хмыкнул Старк, поднимая взгляд на лестницу. Наверху стояли все Мстители в полном составе, а так же Пеппер, Роуди и Хэппи. Из-за плеча Наташи виднелся Коулсон в своем неизменно строгом костюме. Впереди встречающей группы, поставив ногу на ступеньку вниз, гордо стоял Хоукай, улыбаясь во все тридцать два зуба.  
\- Это называется никакой шумихи, - пряча улыбку, укоризненно произнес Стив.  
\- Папа, это моя идея, - тут же отозвался Питер. Впрочем, он и не подумал отойти от Тони, продолжая обнимать отца одной рукой, будто он может куда-то пропасть прямо из холла.  
\- Еще и ребенка научили обманывать, - наконец, Стиву надоело строить из себя строгого родителя, и он весело рассмеялся. - Видишь, Тони, эти ненормальное, которых все почему-то считают героями, устроили тебе встречу с плакатом.  
\- И с вечеринкой, - весело добавила Оса, пританцовывающая на месте от нетерпения.  
Стив картинно закатил глаза и повернулся к Старку. Тот улыбался. Морщинки, которые залегли на лбу с момента его пробуждения, разгладились. Теперь Тони выглядел совсем юным. Его худоба только подчеркивала сходства с подростком. "Ничего, скоро он будет выглядеть как всегда", - успокоил себя кэп. - "Теперь мы дома и всё наладится".  
Тони в это время медленно поднялся на ноги и взял Питера за руку. Рядом стоял Стив, тепло улыбаясь, на лестнице толпились Мстители, ожидая команды Капитана, чтобы можно было приступить к «тисканью тела», как изволил выразиться Бартон.  
\- Что стоите? Идите уже сюда, - усмехнулся Тони.  
Джанет с радостным "йе-ху" сорвалась с места, за ней, чтобы поддержать имидж заводилы, устремился Клинт. Остальные просто начали торопливо спускаться вниз. Позади шли Коулсон и Наташа, о чем-то переговариваясь. Оба то и дело поглядывали на Старка. Их выражение лиц наводило на мысль, что эти двое уже что-то задумали. Пеппер пыталась стереть выступившие слезы прежде, чем подойдет к Тони, Хэппи заботливо подавал ей платок. Брюс мягко улыбался и поправлял очки, пытаясь избежать давки, которая намечалась около Стива и Тони. Роуди с Хэнком и Пантерой одновременно спустились с лестницы, идя почти в ногу. Они улыбались.  
\- Только аккуратней с мистером Старком, господа, - заботливо предупредил ДЖАРВИС.  
Стив громко рассмеялся, его поддержали остальные, включая Питера.  
Тони прикрыл глаза, с наслаждением понимая, что, наконец–то, вернулся домой.


	19. Хроника катастроф.

Сквозь сон Стив отчетливо услышал, что его зовут, но соблазн притвориться спящим был так велик. Он вернулся с задания всего пару часов назад. Лечь в постель удалось минут сорок назад. В лучшем случае.  
\- Мистер Роджерс, - снова повторил учтивый голос. – Мистер Роджерс.  
Стив нехотя приоткрыл один глаз, поборов желание зарыться лицом в подушку.  
\- Что случилось, ДЖАРВИС? – пробормотал Капитан. Будильник, стоявший на тумбочке возле кровати, высветил четвертый час утра.  
\- Мне очень жаль, мистер Роджерс, что пришлось прервать ваш сон. Но я решил, что данное событие достойно вашего внимания.  
\- Какое такое событие?  
Стив широко зевнул и постарался натянуть на плечи сползшее одним концом на пол одеяло.  
\- У мистера Старка бессонница.  
Капитан медленно повернул голову, внимательно вглядываясь в противоположную сторону кровати, будто «мистер Старк» мог затеряться в переплетении скомканного одеяла. Тони точно спал, когда Стив бесшумно зашел в комнату и лег рядом. Так какая же к черту бессонница?  
\- ДЖАРВИС я не уверен, что это то событие, ради которого стоит будить смертельно уставшего человека.  
\- Склонен согласиться с вами, сэр, - спокойно ответил дворецкий. – Но мистер Старк пытается проникнуть в свою мастерскую, доступ в которую мы с вами так тщательно закрыли от него.  
\- Разбуди меня, если произойдет что-то из ряда вон выходящее.  
Наконец-то можно было снова закрыть глаза. Стив с удовольствием вытянулся в полный рост, устраиваясь на подушке поудобней. Они с ДЖАРВИСом постарались на славу, блокируя вход в мастерскую, от не в меру деятельного Старка, которому надо было много отдыхать после выписки.  
\- Кхм… - раздалось в комнате.  
\- Что еще, ДЖАРВИС? – устало отозвался Стив. Под одеялом было так тепло и уютно. Сон уже мягко подкрадывался к нему, чтобы утянуть в волшебную страну отдыха и неги.  
\- Мистер Роджерс, могу я считать «из ряда вон выходящим» попытку мистера Старка сконструировать электромагнитную бомбу из микроволновки, чтобы вывести меня из строя?  
\- Чтооо?  
От сонливости не осталось и следа. Секунда, и Стив был на ногах. Одеяло невнятной кучей валялось у его ног.  
\- Где он?  
\- В кладовке, сэр. Пытается достать набор инструментов с верхней полки при помощи стремянки, - услужливо сообщил дворецкий.  
Стив пулей вылетел из комнаты и кинулся к лестнице. Уже спускаясь, он услышал грохот и ругань со стороны кладовки.  
«Тони Старк снова дома», - обреченно подумал Капитан.

***

Тони и Питер с увлечением смотрели мультики в большой гостиной, когда в комнату вошел хмурый Стив. Он окинул помещение взглядом, замечая разбросанные игрушки и следы недавней баталии, и тяжелым взглядом уставился на двоих, сидящих на диване, которые благополучно игнорировали его присутствие.  
\- Тони, ты знаешь, что Питера уже три дня не было в садике? – голос звучал строго, будто Капитан разговаривает с младшим по званию.  
\- Знаю, - не поворачивая головы, откликнулся Старк, продолжая следить за приключениями двух бурундуков на экране.  
\- А ты в курсе, откуда я узнал?  
Стив скрестил руки на груди и встал позади спинки дивана. Вся его поза, интонация и взгляд выражали неодобрение и явное раздражение.  
\- Это такая шарада? – поинтересовался Тони, откидывая голову, чтобы мельком взглянуть на недовольного Роджерса.  
\- Мне позвонила учительница группы Пита и сообщила об этом. Только что.  
\- Ну, поздравляю, - пожал плечами Старк и хихикнул, когда Вжик попытался отобрать палку у тощего кота в драной шапочке. Питер тоже засмеялся, да так, что бухнулся носом в диван, но смеяться не перестал.  
\- Тони, ты хоть понимаешь, как глупо я себя чувствовал, когда меня спрашивали, почему Питер не появляется в саду? Я понятия не имел, что происходит! А ты оказывается в курсе и не потрудился сообщить об этом мне.  
\- Ты был занят, - спокойно ответил Тони, подхватывая хихикающего сына и усаживая к себе на колени.  
\- Тогда ответь мне сейчас, почему Питер три дня не ходил в садик?  
\- Мы старались проводить вместе больше времени,- Тони снова посмотрел на Стива. По его лицу сейчас было сложно понять, о чем он думает.  
\- Я способен научить ребенка азам математики, если тебя волнует вопрос обучения.  
Питер запрокинул голову, отвлекаясь от любимого мультика про Чипа и Дейла, и блестящими от радости глазами посмотрел на Стива.  
\- Папа, ведь дада теперь дома, и я могу быть с ним!  
На губах Тони появилась нежная улыбка, он легко чмокнул сына в макушку и указал ему пальцем на экран.  
\- Не отвлекайся, малыш, а то пропустишь, как спасатели разберутся с Толстопузом. Мы с папой Стивом сами всё выясним, - после чего он усадил Питера рядом с собой на диван и вполоборота повернулся к Роджерсу. – Итак?  
Стив устало помассировал переносицу и шумно выдохнул.  
\- Тони, я всё понимаю, но нельзя просто так вырывать ребенка из процесса обучения и привычного графика.  
\- Я же сказал, что могу сам позаботиться о его обучении.  
\- Не в этом дело.  
\- В чем же тогда?  
\- Питеру нужно общаться с другими детьми. У него там друзья, а не кучка сумасшедших супергероев.  
Тони фыркнул и иронично изогнул бровь.  
\- Надо было думать об этом до того, как мы завели ребенка.  
\- Тони, - в голосе Капитана появились нотки металла.  
\- Я понял, Стив. Завтра я и Хэппи отвезем Пита в садик. Слышишь, Пит, на завтра назначен подъем в семь утра.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул ребенок, с улыбкой наблюдая за мультиком.  
\- Доволен? – последний вопрос предназначался Стиву.  
\- Вполне, - тот собрался уходить, когда Тони снова окликнул его.  
\- Хочешь посмотреть мультик вместе с нами?  
Несколько секунд Стив колебался, в конце концов, он прекрасно понимал Тони, который хочет как можно больше побыть с сыном, понимал Питера, который не хотел выпускать «даду» из поля зрения даже на десять минут. На самом деле Стиву тоже хотелось бывать дома чаще и больше времени проводить с Тони, но чертовы задания и дела сыпались на него, как из рога изобилия. Поэтому сейчас было просто глупо уходить из одной гордости, упуская шанс провести лишних полчаса со своей семьей.  
Стив подошел и сел на диван с другой стороны от Питера.  
\- Что смотрим?  
\- Чип и Дейл спешат на помощь! – весело сообщил сын.  
\- Отличный мульт, - прибавил Тони.  
\- Не знал, что ты любишь мультики.  
\- Случается со мной такое.  
Несколько минут они сидели молча.  
\- Слушай, у этой мышки точно такие же очки, как у тебя в мастерской, - нарушил тишину Стив. Он уже успел разобраться в персонажах и теперь получал удовольствие от забавной возни мультяшек. Тони повернул голову в его сторону, недоуменно вскинул брови.  
\- Ты только что назвал меня Гаечкой?  
На губах Стива заиграла задорная улыбка, но лицо осталось предельно спокойным.  
\- Я лишь сказал, что у вас очки одинаковые.  
\- Мог бы при ребенке не озвучивать свои сексуальные фантазии, - фыркнул Старк, как ни в чем не бывало, отвернувшись к экрану.  
\- Тони, думай, что говоришь, - возмущенно зашипел Стив, хотя Питер не обращал на их разговор никакого внимания, весь погруженный в увлекательный нарисованный мир.  
\- Ты первый начал.  
\- Что?  
\- Хэй, - Тони протянул руку и коснулся щеки Стива. – Поговорим об этом сегодня ночью, - в его глазах блеснули искорки. Капитан судорожно сглотнул и послушно кивнул. Кажется, в комнате стало чуть жарче. Он перевел взгляд на телевизор, чтобы хоть как-то отвлечься от слов Старка и от низкого, вибрирующего голоса, который всё еще звучал в ушах.  
Тони улыбался, краем глаза наблюдая за порозовевшим Стивом, до ночи осталось часов пять не больше. Он удовлетворенно потянулся и задел ногой трость, прислоненную к подлокотнику дивана, но вовремя успел подхватить. Улыбка ту же пропала с его лица, сменившись странным загнано-потерянным взглядом. Питер нетерпеливо подпрыгнул на диване, предвкушая развязку серии. Стив нежно посмотрел на счастливого сына, не замечая непривычно отстраненного выражения, которое появилось на лице Старка.

***

\- Ты собираешься целую вечность торчать в душе? – крикнул Стив, с удовольствием вытягиваясь на постели. Он закинул руки за голову и смежил веки, наслаждаясь ни с чем несравнимым ощущением собственной кровати. Последние четыре дня прошли для него в напряженном режиме. Дома он появлялся буквально на пару часов, поэтому сон в нормальной кровати сейчас казался верхом совершенства. Это был в третий раз с возвращения Тони, когда они могли уснуть вместе. Ну, или Стив имел все шансы уснуть прямо сейчас, потому что зверски устал, а Старк явно не торопился вылизать из душа. Он зевнул и потерся щекой о мягкую наволочку. Неожиданно матрас прогнулся под весом чужого тела, горячие ладони легли Стиву на грудь. Капитан тут же открыл глаза, чтобы увидеть, как взъерошенный Старк усаживается ему на бедра. С кончиков черных волос по шее стекали капельки воды. Они чертили кривые линии, спускаясь по плечам и груди, оставляя еле заметный влажный след на резинке светлых боксеров. Стив невольно проследил их путь, задержав взгляд на небольшом шраме, оставшемся от ожога в том месте, где жар лазера добрался до тела. Но долго рассматривать шрам ему не дали. Влажные от воды пальцы подцепили его подбородок, заставляя посмотреть вверх.  
\- Так что ты там говорил на счет очков и Гаечки? – слишком спокойно и равнодушно произнес Тони. Можно было подумать, что он болтает с партнером по бизнесу на очередном светском рауте, а не сидит на постели, оседлав полуобнаженного Капитана Америка. Но Стив слишком хорошо знал его, чтобы не заметить расширенных зрачков и попытки Тони успокоить сбившееся дыхание.  
\- Я сказал, что у вас с ней одинаковые очки.  
Стив провел ладонями по бокам Тони, едва прикасаясь к коже, и остановился на бедрах, подцепив большими пальцами резинку боксеров. Старк прикрыл глаза и шумно выдохнул. Его руки чуть сильнее сжались на плечах Капитана.  
Стив видел, как бешено пульсирует жилка на шее Тони, и больше всего на свете ему хотелось притянуть его к себе и поцеловать, почувствовав, как часто бьется пульс под горячей, пахнущей гелем для душа кожей. Но в голове тут же возникло множество «нет», за которые Капитан себя ненавидел. Он прочистил горло и попытался как можно спокойней сказать:  
\- Тони, как ты себя чувствуешь?  
Всё-таки еще двух недель не прошло с тех пор, как Старк покинул больницу.  
\- Превосходно.  
Кажется, Тони не собирался облегчать ему задачу. Он слегка двинул бедрами. Руки скользнули по груди Стива к животу, поглаживая, потом к шее, проводя невидимые линии пальцами вдоль скул. Тони наклонился вперед, оперся локтем о подушку.  
\- Послушай, я не думаю, что это хороша идея, - Стив чувствовал, что ему просто не хватит силы воли, если Старк наклонится еще ниже. Пальцы подрагивали от нетерпения. Сколько месяцев он не прикасался к Тони, не обнимал, не целовал, не… Черные волосы щекотнули лоб, горячее дыхание обожгло кожу. В голубых глазах вспыхнул ненасытный огонек. На лице Тони появилась улыбка победителя. Он грудью прижался к груди Стива и прошептал прямо в губы:  
\- Ты проиграл, кэп.  
\- Ничего не имею против, - пробормотал Стив, крепко обхватывая Тони и переворачиваясь вместе с ним, чтобы оказаться сверху. На какие-то секунды он навис над ним, всматриваясь в исхудавшее лицо, на котором проступил румянец. Тони потерся носом о его щеку и коснулся нижней губы кончиком языка. Не в первый и не в последний раз Капитан терял голову из-за Тони Старка.

***

Коммуникатор, лежавший на тумбочке возле кровати, буквально разрывался от трели вызова. Стив на ощупь нашел его и поднес к уху.  
\- Слушаю, - хриплым со сна голосом, произнес он. В голове шумело, будто вчера он выпил не меньше бутылки скотча, но если учесть его не способность опьянеть, то это вдвойне странно. Из передатчика раздался до безобразия бодрый голос Бартона:  
\- Кэп, ты нам нужен в Денвере.  
\- Что случилось?  
\- Очередной конец света, - радостно отрапортовал Хоукай. Он явно получал удовольствие от мучений других людей.  
\- А это не может подождать до обеда?  
Стив с трудом открыл глаза. Нет, комната не кружилась и голова не болела, но легкая слабость во всем теле присутствовала. Приходилось признать, что бурная ночь с Тони даст фору любому алкоголю, особенно если перед этим не спать пару дней.  
\- Неужели всё так плохо? – фыркнул Клинт. – Или хорошо? – его голос сделался подозрительно понимающим. – Этот злодей Старк совсем тебя заездил.  
\- Клинт! – возмущенно выпалил Стив и резко сел в кровати. Только потом сообразил, что своим криком может разбудить Тони. Но того просто не оказалось в постели. Роджерс недоуменно перевел взгляд на часы, они показывали без пяти девять. Дверь в ванную была открыта, там было темно, а значит, Тони умудрился уйти из комнаты так, что Стив не услышал этого, потому что спал как убитый. От мыслей Капитана отвлек смех Бартона на том конце провода и голос Коулсона, который явно что-то вещал остальным Мстителям.  
\- Хоукай, серьезно, что у вас там происходит?  
Стив свесил ноги с кровати и встал.  
\- Просто очередной придурок, возомнивший себя властелином мира. Ничего особенного, но Коулсон утверждает, что твоя помощь не помешает.  
\- Через четверть часа буду у вас. Перекинь ДЖАРВИСу координаты, чтобы он запрограммировал квиджет.  
\- Уже сделано. Ждем тебя на вечеринке, кэп! Передавай привет Старку.  
Стив не мог в данный момент видеть Клинта, но был на сто процентов уверен, что тот подмигнул в конце фразы. Оставалось только вздохнуть и спешно начать одеваться.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, где Тони? - спросил Стив, натягивая футболку и выходя в коридор.  
\- Он повез Питера в садик.  
\- Сам?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Но его нога! Почему они не позвали с собой Хэппи.  
\- Я говорил об этом мистеру Старку, но безуспешно. А мистер Хоган сейчас вместе с мисс Потс на другом конце города.  
\- Черты бы побрал этого упрямца!  
Стив в сердцах стукнул кулаком по стене. В последнее время ему начинала казаться, что всё выходит из-под контроля. Хотя стоило признать, что «всё» в данном случае обозначало «Энтони Старк». С тех пор, как Тони открыл глаза в палате больницы и посмотрел на него, события развивались не так, как хотелось бы. И ему приходилось как-то справляться с этим. Но именно сейчас у Стива совсем не было времени. Вместо того, чтобы помочь Тони адаптироваться после болезни и восьмимесячного отсутствия, он днями и ночами пропадал на бесконечных заданиях ЩИТа. Создавалось впечатление, что Фьюри ему за что-то мстит, а все враги активно помогают Нику в этом. И даже сегодня вместо того, чтобы проснуться в обнимку с любимым человеком и немного понежиться в постели, Стиву пришлось вскакивать и нестись к квиджету, чтобы уже в полете переодеться в форму Капитана Америка. А потом будет бой с очередным новоявленным суперзлодеем. Откуда они только берутся?  
\- ДЖАРВИС, проследи, пожалуйста, за Тони, когда он вернется.  
\- Как и всегда, сэр.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Мистер Роджерс.  
\- Да?  
\- Я хотел вам кое-что сказать по поводу мистера Старка.  
Коммуникатор Стива снова запищал.  
\- Прости, ДЖАРВИС, не сейчас.  
\- Конечно, сэр.  
Стив вбежал в квиджет, на ходу отвечая Коулсону. Дверь самолета закрылась, и он поднялся в воздух. Полминуты, и его уже не было в ангаре, как и Капитана.  
В это время дверь усадьбы открылась. Тони зашел в холл, тяжело опираясь на трость.  
\- С возвращением, сэр. Должен сообщить вам, что мистер Роджерс только что отбыл на задание.  
\- Не разблокировал мою мастерскую?  
Голос, как и взгляд, Тони был тусклым и невыразительным. Длинные пальцы инстинктивно крепче сжали ручку трости.  
\- Нет, сэр.  
\- Значит, Стива нет, - протянул он. - Тогда я буду, где и всегда.  
\- Может вам стоит отдохнуть, мистер Старк?  
Тони ничего не ответил, просто вышел за дверь и два раза повернул ключ в замке.


	20. Разговор на кухне.

Кухня давно стала чем-то наподобие нейтральной территории. Здесь можно было встретить кого-нибудь из команды в любое время суток. Но после того как Хэнк с Осой переехали в свою квартиру, а Тор вернулся в Асгард, чтобы уладить дела, стали выпадать минуты, когда на кухне никого не было. Правда, блаженная тишина обычно длилась не слишком долго. И уже кто-нибудь из Мстителей занимал любимый стул и пытался найти в холодильнике нечто по своему вкусу.  
На кухне редко бывали ссоры. То есть и такое случалось, но всё реже и реже. То ли люди, живущие несколько лет вместе, наконец, привыкли друг к другу, то ли кухня всё-таки имела какое-то мистическое воздействие. Но чаще всего здесь велись какие-нибудь неспешные разговоры, обсуждались планы на будущее или события прошедшего дня.  
Вот и сейчас Наташа пила крепкий душистый чай, болтая ногой в домашнем тапочке. На часах высвечивалось три ночи, но её это нисколько не смущало. Девушка только поставила в микроволновку лазанью и собиралась, наконец, нормально поужинать? Насладившись тишиной и покоем.  
\- Скучаешь? - Клинт материализовался напротив нее, усевшись на стул.  
\- У тебя лампочка загорается, когда я собираюсь поесть? - поинтересовалась Наташа, лениво перелистывая газету, которую она, впрочем, не читала, а держала под рукой для антуража. А еще ей нравилось, как шелестит тонкая бумага, создавая уютную атмосферу.  
\- Просто спрашиваю ДЖАРВИСа, - пожал плечами Бартон. - Может, мне хочется провести время в приятной компании.  
\- И поесть, - закончила за него Наташа.  
\- И поесть, - не стал отрицать Хоукай и широко улыбнулся. - Признайся, ты же поставила двойную порцию?  
\- Ты раскладываешь по тарелкам и моешь посуду, - спокойно ответила она, откладывая в сторону газету. Они с Клинтом прекрасно уживались во время миссий и раньше, а уж найти общий язык, живя в одном доме, не составляло для них никакого труда.  
\- Заметано.  
Бартон поднялся со стула, чтобы вытащить тарелки и приготовить вилки. Наташа наблюдала за его манипуляциями с посудой, потом перевела задумчивый взгляд на небольшой букетик цветов, стоящий в синей вазе на столешнице около подоконника. Вопрос этой цветочной композиции почему-то беспокоил, навязчивое ощущение, что в доме происходят какие-то перемены, назойливой мухой преследовали её.  
\- Ты замечал цветы? - наконец, спросила она.  
\- Что? - Клинт оглянулся через плечо, пытаясь в это время вытащить горячую лазанью из микроволновки.  
\- В доме стали появляться свежие цветы примерно раз в два дня. Я видела такие на кухне, в гостиной, в библиотеке, в холле.  
Тарелки звякнули, опускаясь на стол, через секунду на стул плюхнулся Бартон и тоже уставился на цветы. Три свежесрезанных розы поблескивали капельками на лепестках плюс мелкие голубые и белые цветочки, отлично гармонировавшие с вазой.  
\- Брюс? - выдвинул предположение Хоукай, вертя в руках вилку. Было видно, ему любопытно. До этого он не обращал внимания на подобные вещи, но теперь Наташа поставила цель, и мозг заработал в привычном ритме поиска ответа.  
\- Возможно. Но в последнее время он больше торчит в лаборатории, и, кажется, экспериментирует совсем не на растениях.  
\- Фу, Романофф! Не за столом же! - Бартон скорчил аристократическую гримасу отвращение, но тут же рассмеялся, испортив эффект. - Значит, Бэнер принялся за грызунов?  
Наташа кивнула в ответ. Она легко спрыгнула с высокого стула и подошла к вазе, двумя пальцами достала одну из роз, покрутила в руках, рассматривая, потом вернула цветок на место.  
\- Их срезали сегодня.  
\- Хм... мнум... - отозвался Клинт, который уже перешел к лазанье.  
\- Красивые. И пахнут вкусно.  
Девушка поправила растрепавшиеся рыжие волосы и снова села на стул.  
\- У нас завелся флорист-любитель. О, ужас!  
\- Не паясничай.  
\- Сложно удержаться, согласись.  
Клинт философски хмыкнул и ткнул в собеседницу вилкой.  
\- Но почему тебя так волнует этот вопрос?  
\- Это странно. И это перемена.  
\- Так вот почему в гостиной так вкусно пахло последние пару недель! - хлопнул себя по лбу Хоукай и покосился на полную тарелку Наташи. Его уже успела опустить, и он был не прочь стащить пару кусочков у подруги.  
\- Может это работа кэпа? Он любит создавать уют. Чего только стоят новые шторы, на которых он настоял в начале года!  
\- У Стива сейчас слишком много возни со ЩИТом, так что вряд ли он в тайне занимается садоводством.  
Наташа смотрела куда-то в окно, что не помешало ей ловко убрать тарелку, так что вилка царапнула столешницу, а Клинт разочарованно вздохнул.  
\- Значит, это твоих рук дело, - буркнул Бартон, по пояс залезая в холодильник в поисках чего-нибудь съедобного. - Так и вижу, как ты прыгаешь среди клумб с леечкой.  
Невозмутимая Черная Вдова прыснула в кулачок, как девчонка, и ловко подцепила ногой спадающий тапочек. Клинт с победным видом высунулся из холодильника, держа в одной руке колбасу, в другой сыр.  
\- А может это твое новое хобби, Хоукай? Променял стрелы на роковые цветы.  
\- Вот еще! Если разводить траву, то помидоры, например, или капусту: в общем, что-то съедобное.  
\- Какой ты меркантильный, - поджала губки Наташа. - А как насчет Старка?  
\- Стафка? - насмешливо переспросил Бартон, зажав во рту кусок колбасы и сосредоточенно отрезая другой.  
\- Я как всегда являюсь главной темой разговора, - донесся негромкий голос со стороны коридора. Оба агента тут же повернулись. В дверях стоял Тони, прислонившись спиной к косяку и поставив трость чуть в сторону, чтобы её скрывала темнота коридора. На нем были джинсы и помятая бардовая футболка, на ногах красовались застиранные, рваные кеды, которые никак не вписывались в привычный образ плейбоя. Клинт окинул друга взглядом и почесал в затылке.  
\- Только не говори, что твоя компания разорилась, и мы завтра же съезжаем из особняка!  
\- С чего вдруг?  
\- Ты выглядишь так, будто начал бомжевать, - хмыкнул Бартон. Он вытащил из пакета хлеб и теперь укладывал на него колбасу и сыр, заботливо отделив один бутерброд для Наташи.  
\- Если моя компания разорится, ты узнаешь об этом первым, потому что я продам тебя в уплату долга, - холодно парировал Тони. Его волосы падали на глаза, создавая тень, это придавало взгляду несвойственную жесткость. Наташа внимательно наблюдала за их перепалкой. Но обычно легкое и непринужденное пикетирование, которое эти двое устраивали при любом удобном и неудобном случае, сейчас выглядело натянутым. Старк держался отстранено, отвечая короткими, рублеными фразами на любые комментарии Хоукая. В конце концов, и Клинт заметил, что происходящее выбивается из привычного уклада, поэтому спросил:  
\- Поссорился к кэпом?  
\- С чего ты взял?  
\- У тебя всегда портится настроение, когда вы с ним цапаетесь.  
\- Я не видел его пару дней. Он, не покладая рук, работает на ЩИТ, - последняя фраза была пропитана едким сарказмом.   
\- Очень похоже на Роджерса, - усмехнулся Бартон. - Почему не составишь ему компанию?  
\- Меня всё еще признают недееспособным для полевой работы, - осклабился Старк. Наташа потянулась к руке Клинта, чтобы остановить ответную реплику, но не успела.  
\- Бывают и хромые консультанты.  
Тони резко выпрямился, оттолкнувшись от косяка, и процедил сквозь зубы:  
\- Отебись, Бартон, - после чего развернулся и скрылся в темноте коридора, будто его и не было. Клинт замер с бутербродом в руке, так и не донесся его до рта.  
\- Мог бы промолчать.  
\- Я не думал, что он взбеситься. Такое ощущение, что врачи удалили Старку чувство юмора.  
\- Странно, что он пришел на кухне в такой час. После того, как Стив и ДЖАРВИС блокировали мастерскую, он перестал появляться в это время суток.  
\- Может, стоит сказать кэпу? - Хоукай серьезно посмотрел на Черную Вдову. В его словах не было и намека на улыбку, сейчас он и правда беспокоился за друга. Наташа покачала головой:  
\- Не стоит влезать в их дела, это ничем хорошим не закончится.  
\- Но кэп постоянно на заданиях, а Старк по ходу медленно сходит с ума от сидения в четырех стенах.  
\- Пригласи его в бар.  
\- Он меня избегает. Это первый раз за неделю, когда мы разговаривали, - тяжело вздохнул Клинт. Странно было осознавать, что человек, с которым можно было повалять дурака в любое время суток, почему-то не хочет с тобой общаться. За восемь месяцев отсутствия Старка Клинт понял, насколько ему не хватает колких комментариев и безумных планов, которыми Тони мог сыпать часами, их посиделок за утрене-ночным кофе и марш-бросков по барам(хоть Тони и не пил, но компаньоном для подобных вылазок был прекрасным). И вот Старк дома, но друг Клинта так и не вернулся.   
\- Брюс пытался позвать его в лабораторию, но Тони отказался. По-моему, его только Питер видит.  
Наташа задумчиво покрутила в руках кружку с остывшим чаем, легонько ударила по ней ноготком, та звякнула.  
\- Знаешь, я не права. Стоит рассказать об этом Роджерсу.  
\- Думаешь, кэп сможет править ему мозги?  
\- Если не сможет кэп, то не сможет никто, - спокойно ответила Наташа. Она еще раз посмотрела на аккуратный букетик цветов. В доме что-то менялось, и ей никак не удавалось понять, ведут ли эти изменения к чему-то хорошему или же...


	21. Плюс бесконечность.

Ветка пребольно шлепнула Стива по щеке. Оказалось, что их уютный сад вокруг особняка может превратиться в джунгли, если заглянуть подальше. Стива абсолютно бы не удивило наличие какого-нибудь павиана или пумы на дереве. Он никогда не бывал дальше полянки для барбекю, где Мстители, порой, устраивали импровизированные праздники или просто проводили выходные, если не случался очередной конец света. А такие дни выпадали не часто. Так и получилось, что Стив Роджерс, стратегический гений и прирожденный лидер, понятия не имел, что находится на его заднем дворе. Возможно, что никогда бы и не узнал, если бы не два фактора. Фактор номер один носил имя Клинт Бартон и полчаса назад подошел к Капитану с подозрительно серьезной физиономией и намекнул, что неплохо было бы присмотреть за Старком. Сказать, что Стив удивился, значит, ничего не сказать. Он вернулся с недельной миссии буквально минут двадцать назад и даже не успел побывать в душе, а тут такое! Бартон, который говорит серьезно, настораживал больше взрывного устройства в гостиной(подобное случилось как-то в особняке лет пять назад). В общем, Стив не успел ничего толком ответить Хоукаю, как тот поспешно сбежал, сделав вид, что его срочно вызвал Коулсон. Фактор два был рыжим и очень решительным. Она подошла через десять минут(Роджерсу всё-таки удалось принять душ) и попросила поговорить с Тони, непрозрачно намекнув, что с ним не всё в порядке. Осталось только выругаться про себя и отправится на поиски.  
Стив прекрасно знал, что с тех пор, как Тони вернулся из больницы, с ним творится что-то странное, то есть поначалу всё было просто и понятно. Старк злился, что его лишили доступа в мастерскую и любимых игрушек, а еще злился на себя, что никак не может вернуться к прежней жизни после случившегося. Иногда, было заметно, как Тони вздрагивал, если кто-то проходил мимо, или напрягался, когда ребята дружески хлопали по плечу. В нем поселился иррациональный страх, который Тони точно никогда себе не простит. Ко всему прочему хлопот доставляла физиотерапия, которая не приносила ожидаемых результатов. Правая нога по-прежнему отказывалась повиноваться своему владельцу, постоянно болела и отвлекала от любого занятия. Стив видел, что всё это мучает Тони, что он пытается спрятать свою боль и разочарование поглубже. Но Капитан слишком давно его знал, чтобы не замечать. Правда, сделать ничего не мог. Суперзлодеи и все террористические организации мира будто сговорились, нанося удары один за одним. Мстители постоянно были в разъездах, и даже когда были дома, Фьюри всё равно выдергивал Роджерса и гнал на край света, чтобы разобраться с очередным подонком, возомнившим себя властелином мира. Так что заняться состоянием Тони не было решительно никакой возможности. Было слишком много дел, заданий и миссий. В это время дома что-то происходило, и видимо произошло, раз Клинт и Наташа нанесли ему «визит вежливости».  
Стив беспокоился, и сильно. Сердце было не на месте. Слишком давно он не разговаривал с Тони, слишком много жирных тараканов водилось в этой темноволосой голове, и слишком сильно было саморазрушающее начало, живущее внутри удачливого бизнесмена и блестящего ученого. Но так его видели лишь окружающее, сам Тони относился к себе более пренебрежительно. И кто бы не утверждал обратное, это было так.  
ДЖАРВИС почему-то упорно не хотел отвечать на вопрос Капитана, в какой части дома находится Старк. И это настораживало больше всего. В конце концов, дворецкий сдался и объяснил, что Тони нужно искать в дальнем конце сада. Больше ничего говорить не стал. Именно поэтому Стив, ругаясь сквозь зубы, пытался прорваться сквозь плотные заросли, в поисках заплутавшего Старка.  
\- Что он, черт побери, делает здесь? – процедил Капитан, отламывая ветку, которая ткнула его острым сучком в бок.  
Он пробился сквозь густую растительность и буквально уткнулся носом в стеклянную стену.  
\- Что за…?  
Стив осторожно ощупал стекло кончиками пальцев, пригляделся. На другой стороне тоже были растения. Много, очень много растений. Целая оранжерея, где раскинулся причудливый лес из цветов и трав. Он медленно пошел вдоль стеклянной стены, пытаясь найти вход, и, наконец, его старания увенчались успехом. Небольшая дверь, ведущая в сад, была приоткрыта. Она закрывалась на обычную щеколду, а не какой-нибудь сложный сенсорный замок с девятизначным кодом и устройством, считывающим сетчатку глаза. Стив проскользнул внутрь и осторожно ступил на посыпанную гравием дорожку. В нос тут же ударил опьяняющий аромат цветов. Можно было узнать благоухание роз, настойчивый, сладкий запах лилий, нотки орхидей и… Обоняние Стива просто захлебнулось от обилия ощущений. Он покрутил головой, осматриваясь.  
Цветы и растения явно были высажены в каком-то задуманном порядке, причудливо перемежаясь между собой. Пушистый, состоящий из коротких иголочек, плющ поднимался по стеклянным балкам, гроздьями повисая на потолке. Сквозь него пробивалось солнце, озаряя помещение золотистым светом. Несколько подсолнухов повернули к лучам свои сияющие, желтые лица. Вокруг стояли вытянувшись огромные темно-зеленые листы, закрывающие обзор. Стив аккуратно раздвинул их, проходя вперед. Всё внутри сжималось от восторга, который бывает только тогда, когда человек остается наедине с чудом природы. На какое-то мгновение он даже забыл, зачем вообще пришел в это райское место. Но за следующим поворотом уже появилась знакомая спина, обтянутая черной майкой. А вот и причина всех бед.  
Тони стоял босяком на траве, склонившись над розовым кустом, и неспешно обрызгивал чем-то ярко-алые бутоны. На руках у него обнаружились серые рабочие перчатки, а джинсы были перепачканы землей и зеленым соком травы. Создавалось впечатление, что Старк не вылезает из оранжереи днями, судя по исцарапанным локтям и слипшимся от пота волосам, такое предположение было не лишено смысла.  
\- Тони, - не уверенно позвал Стив.  
Мужчина вздрогнул, выронил из рук бутылочку и резко обернулся, будто от этого зависела его жизнь. В карих глазах промелькнула паника, тут же сменившаяся раздражением.  
\- Что ты тут делаешь? – достаточно грубо спросил Тони, подбирая упавший предмет. Он аккуратно поставил бутылочку в корзину рядом с еще несколькими похожими.  
\- Я искал тебя, - немного растеряно отозвался Стив. Сложно было понять, что нужно говорить в такой ситуации. Ссориться совсем не хотелось, но каждый «разговор по душам» чаще всего заканчивался именно этим. В лучшем случае. А в худшем, ударом в челюсть и хлопком дверью.  
\- Нашел. Поздравляю, - хмыкнул Старк, подхватил садовые ножницы и похромал (привычной трости почему-то не было рядом) мимо Капитана в сторону какого-то колючего кустарника, усыпанного мелкими красными ягодками. – Что дальше?  
Тяжело было смотреть, как Тони немного неуклюже ставит ногу, пытаясь вести себя, как ни в чем не бывало.  
\- Я хотел поговорить.  
\- Твоя коронная фраза, - не поворачиваясь, проговорил Старк. Свет отражался от стеклянной стены, и Роджерсу пришлось отодвинуться немного в сторону, чтобы была возможность смотреть на собеседника. В противном случае фигура, склонившаяся над кустарником, начинала светиться, от чего в голову приходили совсем неуместные и глупые ассоциации.  
\- ДЖАРВИС почему-то не хотел говорить, где ты находишься. Ты запрограммировал его?  
Пожалуй, фраза прозвучала слишком требовательно, но Тони ответил спокойно и даже как-то безразлично:  
\- У него нет доступа в это место. Здесь вообще нет никакой автоматики. Даже поливалки работают от допотопного насоса.  
Он говорил всё это, а руки в перчатках тем временем ловко обстригали мелкие ветки, торчавшие из куста, будто это были привычные провода из очередного изобретения.  
\- Хочешь сказать, что в оранжерее нет ни одного компьютера? - голос звучал недоверчиво. Было от чего удивиться. Кажется, за все эти годы Стив не видел Тони в месте, где не было хотя бы пяти гаджетов или простых бытовых приборов. Он придирчиво осмотрел карманы Старка, но и в них не угадывались очертания телефона.  
\- Ты не взял сюда старкфон или коммуникатор?  
\- Зачем? – Тони пожал плечами и вытер пот со лба, оставляя на коже очередную серую полосу. Видимо, он проделывал такое далеко не в первый раз. – Меня не вызывают на задания Мстителей, со мной не консультируется ЩИТ.  
В последнем предложении слышалась плохо скрываемая обида. Считать себя никчемным и бесполезным было призванием Старка.  
\- Но вдруг с тобой что-нибудь бы случилось?  
На секунду Стиву показалось, что он видит, как Тони в задумчивости запинается и падает прямо на острые садовые ножницы, держится рукой за рану, пытаясь доползти до выхода. Неприятный холодок прошел по телу, и Капитан поспешил отогнать от себя страшное видение.  
\- Взрослый мужчина в состоянии провести несколько часов без телефона и не погибнуть. Я проверял, - наконец-то, Тони откинул инструмент в сторону и повернулся лицом к Стиву. В гордо поднятой голове и упрямой складке, образовавшейся около губ, читалась готовность отстаивать свою точку зрения до конца. Поэтому Капитан предпочел сменить тему:  
\- Клинт и Наташа сказали, что ты неважно выглядишь.  
\- Как некрасиво ты кинул заговорщиков, кэп, - ухмыльнулся Тони. – Они так долго вынашивали свой план, а ты сдал господ шпионов со всеми потрохами.  
\- Что такого, ты сказал Хоукаю?  
\- Ты заботишься о его душевном равновесии?  
\- А Наташе?  
\- Всего лишь предложил оставить меня в покое.  
\- И всё? – недоверчиво протянул Стив. Чтобы вызвать волнение у Черной Вдовы и Бартона обычного «пошли к черту» явно было недостаточно.  
\- А они рассказали, как я избил их тростью и с хохотом выпрыгнул в окно? Нет? Тогда не вижу причин для посещения. Разве у Фьюри нет очередного задания для бравого Капитана?  
О, Тони умел бить по больным точкам, когда хотел, умел доводить до бешенства своими издевками и подколками, умел оскорблять и делать больно. Но только сам Тони знал, как невыносимо сжимается сердце, когда Стив всё-таки обижается и уходит. После такого обычно хотелось разбить голову о ближайшую стену. Вот и сейчас Старк приготовился испытать знакомое ощущение. Внутри что-то сжалось, но в противоположность ожиданиям Роджерс спросил:  
\- Откуда здесь это?  
\- Что?  
\- Оранжерея.  
Тони несколько раз моргнул, явно не ожидая, что его комментарий благополучно ушел в молоко, не задев цель, но всё-таки неохотно ответил.  
\- Это оранжерея моей матери. Она любила проводить тут время. Иногда, брала меня с собой, пока отец просиживал днями в лабораториях и не обращал на нас никакого внимания, - он обвел рукой окружающее пространство. – Почти всё это посадила она.  
\- У тебя есть садовник? – удивился Стив. Его искренне восхитил талант Марии Старк. Она сумела создать что-то поистине потрясающее и абсолютно невероятное, по мнению Капитана. Порой, ему казалось, что сын очень похож на мать, но скрывает это с особой тщательностью.  
\- Нет, - Тони стянул с рук перчатки и бросил их в корзину, скрестил руки на груди. Стали видны многочисленные царапины на пальцах, засохшие и свежие. На щеке тоже красовался свежий порез. Старк никогда не отличался аккуратностью в работе, точнее он абсолютно не берег себя, напрочь игнорируя все меры безопасности.  
\- Тогда как…  
Стиву не дали закончить.  
\- Сам.  
\- Ты? – изумление Капитана было поистине безгранично. Есть люди, которые никогда не перестанут удивлять. В этом кроется львиная доля их обаяния.  
\- Что тебя так изумляет? – иронично выгнул бровь Старк и перенес вес на левую ногу, видимо, стоять на правой без трости было больно. – Думаешь, что сконструировать искусственный интеллект проще, чем освоить садоводство? – интонации стали откровенно издевательскими. – Так вот, я вполне способен отличить сорняк от какого-нибудь базилика.  
Неожиданно до Стива дошло. Когда Тони ведет себя по-хамски и начинает грубить? Только в те моменты, когда хочет скрыть свою уязвимость и эмоциональность. Проделывает он данный трюк с изяществом иллюзиониста. Все покупаются. Стив тоже когда-то был среди этих людей. Но ключевое слово: был.  
\- Это Мария тебя научила ухаживать за растениями? – мягко спросил Капитан и сделал шаг вперед. Тут надо было действовать осторожно и без напора. Главное, не спугнуть, не дать спрятаться в привычную броню. «Чертова броня, - подумал Стив. – Она окружает Тони даже вне поля боя».  
\- Да, она говорила, что маленькому гению не стоит заниматься только вычислениями и возней с железками. Она говорила, что общение с природой успокаивает и делает свободней, - Тони непроизвольно закусил губу. Его взгляд блуждал где-то, перемещаясь с объекта на объект, но нигде не задерживался. Они еще никогда не затрагивали тему Марии Старк.  
\- И что вы делали? – Стив продвинулся вперед еще одним плавным, скользящим движением, подбираясь к Тони. Тот медленно, как во сне, опустил скрещенные руки.  
\- Поливали растения, удобряли их, помогали расти, - Тони явно повторял слова матери, продолжая зачарованно глядеть в никуда. – Иногда, срезали цветы, составляли из них букеты и ставили в гостиной, кухне, других комнатах. Мама говорила, что это оживляет дом, делает уютней и спокойней, будто цветы охраняют его. Только в мастерской Говарда никогда не было цветов. Они портили «чистоту эксперимента», - на последних словах губы Тони скривились, словно ему было неприятно произносить их.  
\- Значит, те букетики, которые появляются в особняке в последние две недели, это…  
\- Да, - резко прервал его Старк. Из взгляда ушла отрешенность, он стал острым и холодным, как металл, рядом с которым протекала большая часть жизни маленького мальчика. Но Стив не собирался издеваться или что-то подобное, всего лишь хотел защитить, как и всегда.  
\- Очень красивые. Твоя мама была права, они делают дом гораздо лучше. Я видел, как Питер подбегает к ним и нюхает. Ему очень нравится.  
Эмоции и настроения Тони менялись с головокружительной стремительностью, и вот на его лице появилось растерянное выражение. Он казался таким беззащитным и потерянным в этот момент, что Стив просто не мог устоять, шагнул к нему и, обхватив пальцами за подбородок, поцеловал. Это был самый простой способ показать, что он здесь рядом и никогда не будет осуждать за то, что было, и всегда поддержит, поможет.  
Сначала чуть шершавые, обкусанные губы оставались неподвижны под мягкими, скользящими прикосновениями, но потом Тони что-то невнятно пробормотал и прильнул к Стиву, обхватывая руками за шею. Он почти повис на Капитане, оторвав правую ногу от земли, запас упрямства был исчерпан, без трости было очень тяжело стоять. Но Стив был абсолютно не против. Он обнял Старка и чуть приподнял вверх. Тот так и не удосужился набрать вес, поэтому подобная ноша была несущественна для суперсолдата. Губы нежно целовали колючий подбородок, щеки. Тони откинул голову, подставляясь под поцелуи, и обнял Стива ногами за пояс, скрестив щиколотки.  
\- Тебе надо больше есть, - пробормотал Капитан, подхватывая Старка. – Ты стал невесомым.  
\- Что-что? – хрипло отозвался Тони. Он тяжело дышал и смотрел на Стива из-под полуприкрытых век. Кажется, вопрос питание был последним в списке его интересов на данный момент.  
\- Ничего.  
Стив снова накрыл горячие губы своими. Он сделал несколько больших шагов, наступив на какую-то клумбу, даже не заметив этого, и прижал Тони спиной к стеклянной стене.  
\- И что дальше? – прошептал тот, проводя кончиков языка по уху, потом прикусил мочку и слегка дернул.  
Может потом, сильно потом, Стив и жалел о своей не сдержанности, но в данный момент его накрыло с головой горячей волной, которая затопила всё существо, оставив только одну способность: ощущать Тони, прикасаться к нему, жить им. Да, он невыносим; да, временами ведет себя, как безответственный ребенок; да, бывает грубым и излишне саркастичным, но по-прежнему сводит Стивена Роджерса с ума, заставляя забыть обо всем на свете, чувствовать себя уникальным и особенным без всякой сыворотки.  
Стив резким движением опустил Тони на землю и развернул к себе спиной. Тот лишь коротко выдохнул, подаваясь на встречу, вжимаясь в его грудь. Хотелось ощущать пальцами горячую кожу, поэтому майку пришлось срочно стянуть и отшвырнуть куда-то в сторону. Она черным пятном повисла на каких-то раскидистых ветках.  
Тони дернулся и зашипел от боли, когда Стив довольно сильно укусил его в плечо. Но тут же укус сменился мягким поцелуем. Потом еще одним. Губы Роджерса скользили по его позвоночнику, опускаясь вниз. Он пытался запомнить, почувствовать… Шрам около лопатки: точный выстрел Динамо, длинный тонкий шрам вдоль спины: работа Мандарина, следы от ран, глубоких порезов, каждый из которых был доказательством, что Железный Человек смертен. Стиву отчаянно захотелось стереть все эти воспоминания с загорелой кожи, забрать себе. Он провел языком, обводя выступающие позвонки. Тони будто весь состоял из углов и острых линий. Рука скользнула чуть ниже, и Старк тихо застонал. Ему хотелось выгибаться от каждого прикосновения, всё тело ломило от захлестнувшего желания. Сильные ладони провели по бокам, оглаживая. Кажется, еще несколько минут назад они о чем-то разговаривали, и вот уже Стив оставляет ярко-красные следы на его шее, не задумываясь, как это будет выглядеть со стороны потом.  
\- Если ты немедленно не снимешь с меня эти дурацкие джинсы… - откуда только силы нашлись, чтобы говорить. Самому Тони было достаточно неудобно это сделать, потому что приходилось упираться руками в стеклянную стену. Ладони Капитана накрыли его руки, проскользили до локтей, устремились вниз к животу.  
Стив уткнулся носом в его затылок, будто давая им секундную передышку. Черные волосы успели отрасти за это время, и теперь завитушки, спускавшиеся на шею, щекотали кончик носа. Определенно Стиву больше нравилось, когда у Тони была именно такая прическа.  
\- Стив, я… я не могу… не могу стоять больше, - задыхаясь, проговорил Старк. Он действительно стал оседать на пол, Капитан поспешно подхватил его, снова разворачивая к себе лицом, меняя позу.  
\- Никуда ты не упадешь.  
\- Поймал, - откликнулся Тони и притянул его к себе за волосы, чтобы вовлечь в новый поцелуй.  
Сколько бы раз это не происходило, Стиву всегда казалось, что это первый или, во всяком случае, единственный раз, когда они именно так занимаются любовью. И пусть Тони смеялся и небрежно кидал: «У взрослых это называется: трахаться», но относился точно так же, отдаваясь полностью, растворяясь в процессе и не видя перед собой никого и ничего кроме широко распахнутых голубых глаз.

* * * 

\- Тебе не кажется, что это как-то слишком? – в голосе Тони слышалось осуждение, но счастливое, довольное выражение лица, никак не сочеталось с его интонациями. Он привалился к Стиву, сидящему на траве, и закинул на него ноги.  
\- Что-то не так? – Стив постарался придать себе вид оскорбленной невинности. Это было трудно сделать, если учесть недвусмысленный беспорядок, царивший в его одежде.  
\- Ты порвал мои джинсы.  
Грязный палец обвиняюще ткнулся ему в грудь. Капитан скептично обвел взглядом те потрепанные, перемазанные землей штаны, порванные на коленях, которые были удостоены звания джинс.  
\- Это ложь. Они уже были такими, - спокойно ответил он и запустил пятерню в спутавшиеся черные волосы, нежно массируя кожу головы. Тони чуть ли не замурлыкал от этой ласки, прикрыв глаза.  
\- Обвинение снято.  
\- Так-то лучше.  
\- Стив, - неожиданно голос Старка стал серьезным, а рука, лежавшая на животе Роджерса, чуть дрогнула. – А всё-таки, зачем ты сюда пришел?  
\- За тобой конечно.  
\- Но ты в курсе, что на твоем лице тогда было выражение: «Сейчас я вытащу тебя отсюда за ноги, потому что ты идиот»?  
Стив рассмеялся, за что тут же получил несильный тычок в бок.  
\- Ты же знаешь, как у нас бывает либо драка, либо секс, - всё еще улыбаясь, ответил он. Тони хмыкнул и уткнулся лбом ему в грудь.  
\- Учти на будущее, что я всегда за второе.  
\- Я тоже, - в тон ему отозвался Стив.  
Они какое-то время молчали, прислонившись спинами к прохладной стене оранжереи. Дышалось на удивление легко и спокойно. Стив в очередной раз поймал себя на мысли, что по-настоящему дома чувствует себя только рядом с этим человеком.  
\- Надеюсь, что нас никто не видел, - фыркнул Тони, застегивая пуговицу джинс. – В противном случае, представляю, какой счет на психиатра предоставит мне Бартон.  
\- Ничего не знаю, - невозмутимо заявил Стив, сгребая Старка в охапку и усаживая себе на колени. – Я могу делать, что захочу со своим мужем.  
\- Хэй, Роджерс, ты не забыл, что я тебе не муж, - ехидное выражение лица Тони было не передаваемо. - У нас всего лишь общий почти четырехлетний ребенок. Вот и всё. Так что держи себя в руках.  
\- И не подумаю.  
Стив осторожно поцеловал один из синяков, оставшийся на шее Старка после приступа страсти. Стоило признать, что он погорячился. Хотя сейчас в его голове роились совсем другие мысли. Они сменяли одна другую, перебивая и наскакивая. И только одна мысль имела преимущество, потому что достаточно давно жила в светловолосой голове. Стив с задумчивым видом поднял руку Тони и стал внимательно рассматривать длинные, изящные пальцы. Они были красивые, практически произведение искусства. Сколько раз Роджерс делал наброски в своем альбоме, боясь признаться даже себе, что его привлекает Тони Старк, завораживает и притягивает словно магнит. А теперь… Теперь, как правильно было замечено, у них четырехлетний сын, а еще безумная работа, которую работой то не все рискнут назвать, самая странная семья, состоящая из супергероев, и постоянная опасность погибнуть в следующем сражении. Глупо было откладывать или выжидать.  
\- Энтони… - негромко начал Стив. Тот вздрогнул и уставился на него с опаской, зная, что так его называют в одном случае: «ты снова сделал что-то невразумительно дурацкое, за что расплачиваются все остальные». Но дальше последовала не ожидаемая претензия, а совсем другое:  
\- … Эдвард Старк, ты выйдешь за меня?  
Впервые в жизни Тони не знал, что сказать и что ему делать. Сидел, как полный кретин, у Стива на коленях и пялился на него, силясь произнести хоть что-то членораздельное. Он ожидал чего угодно: того, что сейчас ему снова прочтут лекцию, о безответственности, о том, что надо беречь себя; того, что просто накричат(честно признаться, есть за что), но такого поворота событий Старк определенно не предвидел. Куда только пропала его хваленая проницательность. И чем дольше затягивалась пауза, тем больше напрягался Капитан. Голубые глаза потемнели от беспокойства. Пальцы неуверенно сжали обнаженые плечи застывшего Старка.  
\- Тони, - с трудом выдавил побледневший Стив. – Если ты не…  
\- Да, - выдохнул Старк, к которому вернулась способность говорить.  
\- Что?  
\- Да, - снова повторил он. На несколько секунд зажмурился, а потом распахнул смеющиеся глаза и вкрадчиво спросил:  
\- Играем на камень-ножницы-бумага, кто наденет белое платье?  
Стив хотел ответить что-то такое же небрежно-ироничное, но неожиданно для себя приложил ладонь к арк-реактору в груди Тони и закрыл глаза.  
\- Я люблю тебя.  
Теплые губы ткнулись в его подбородок и эхом донеслось:  
\- Плюс бесконечность.  
\- Что это значит? – не открывая глаза, просил Стив. Голова кружилась не столько от многочисленных запахов, безумного секса или усталости после бесконечно долгой миссии, сколько от простого «да», сказанного на одном дыхании. Что-то уперлось в плечо, шею обожгло горячим дыханием. Видимо, Тони просто положил на него подбородок и негромко сказал:  
\- Это значит, люблю и плюс бесконечность.


	22. Общий сбор.

\- В этой черной водолазке ты похож на Джобса, - хохотнул Хоукай, ловко забирая с подноса последний тост, за которым потянулся Старк. Тот только нахмурился и передернул плечами. Клинт помахал отвоеванным трофеем, дразня, и демонстративно откусил.  
\- А кто такой этот Джобс, мой меткий друг? - тут же встрепенулся Тор. Он вернулся пару дней назад и теперь жаждал активного общения с друзьями. А кухня по утрам больше всего располагала к этому. И сегодня был редкий случай, когда почти все Мстители собрались в одном помещении, решив позавтракать.  
\- Это такой гуру новых технологий. Типа нашего Тони, - осклабился Клинт. Щелчком пальца отправил на другой конец стола печенье. Оно звякнуло о кружку Брюса, и тот укоризненно посмотрел на агента. - Извини, док, не в тебя целил.  
\- Не слушай его, Тор. Этот придурок несет полную чушь, - буркнул Тони. Он выглядел немного бледным и напряженным, пальцы инстинктивно сжимали кружку с горячим кофе всё крепче, будто это был спасательный круг. Все очень удивились, когда Старк зашел на кухню этим утром. За месяц обитатели особняка привыкли, что Тони появляется в обществе крайне редко и в основном в роли молчаливой тени. Это сбивало с толку и напрягало, потому что никак не вязалось с привычным язвительным образом Железного Человека.  
\- Смотрите, наш солнечный зайчик заговорил! - излишне радостно завопил Клинт, от чего Брюс в очередной раз дернулся и чуть не пролил чай на колени.  
\- Храбрые войны, иногда, дают обет молчания, - важно подтвердил Тор. - Друг мой Тони, если ты дал такой обет, мы не будем обременять тебя беседой.  
Тяжелая рука повелителя грома легла на плечо Старку. Слабо улыбнувшись в ответ, Тони снова начал гипнотизировать кофе, пытаясь игнорировать все попытки Клинта завести беседу.  
\- Оставь его в покое, Бартон, - одернула друга Наташа, подошедшая к столу, чтобы поставить в середину тарелку с горкой блинов, которые они с Питером пекли часа два. Ради этого мальчик встал раньше обычного и даже не капризничал. Ему вообще нравилось проводить утренние часы со своей тетей. Она всегда учила чему-нибудь интересному или показывала нечто увлекательное.  
\- Как здорово пахнет, - восхитился Брюс, откладывая в сторону газету, которую пытался читать всё утро, но никак не получалось. - Вы с Питером просто молодцы!  
Пит радостно заулыбался и поспешил поставить на стол бутылку с клиновым сиропом, правда, Тору пришлось его слегка подсадить, иначе он не достал бы до высокой столешницы.  
\- Дада, хочешь блинов?  
Питер был уже рядом с Тони, дергал отца за водолазку, чтобы привлечь внимание.  
\- Я сам испек, - чуть запнулся и добавил. - Но тетя Наташа очень помогала.  
Наташа сделала вид, что не заметила этой оговорки, и продолжила накладывать себе блины с невозмутимым видом.  
\- Конечно, малыш, - отозвался Старк, легко поднимая сына и усаживая к себе на колени. Пожалуй, Питер был единственным человеком, кому Тони отвечал всегда, не игнорируя и не огрызаясь. - Но только при условии, что ты сам будешь есть.  
\- Конечно, буду! - с энтузиазмом откликнулся Питер и потянулся к пустой тарелке, в которую можно было бы положить блины и налить побольше сиропа. Тони заботливо поддержал сына, чтобы он не свалился вниз, увлеченно стаскивая вилкой верхний блин с вершины горки.  
\- Ого, общий сбор, не иначе.  
На кухню, улыбаясь, вошел Стив. Он буквально лучился хорошим настроением и бодростью.  
\- Можно предположить, что ты уже успел пробежать пару миль, позаниматься в спортзале и пообтираться холодной водой, - ехидно заметил Клинт, накладывая себе в тарелку приличную кучку блинов. - Других причин для твоего безграничного счастья я не знаю, - он комично развел руками. Наташа в это время успела перехватить бутылку сиропа, на которую нацелился Хоукай.  
\- Нечестно, - возмутился Клинт, но никто не обратил внимания на его претензии. Заветный сироп уже передавался из рук в руки, удаляясь от него всё дальше.  
Стив, всё так же улыбаясь, подошел к Тони и опустил руку ему на плечо, второй потрепал по волосам сына. Тот довольно что-то промычал, но от активного поедания блинов не отвлекся ни на секунду.  
\- Тони, ты им еще не сказал? - негромко поинтересовался Капитан.  
\- Не нашлось подходящего времени, - буркнул Старк и поморщился.  
\- А что нам должен был сообщить мистер Старк? - из-за спины Роджерса, как по мановению волшебной палочки, возникли Коулсон и Т`Чалла. Вопрос задал агент. Он остановился сбоку от стола и выжидающе посмотрел на Капитана.  
\- О, у кэпа и Старка есть какой-то секрет, - протянул Бартон и пихнул локтем Тора. - Наверное, эта тайна прольет свет на загадочный наряд Джобса, в котором красуется сегодня мистер бука.  
Тор поспешно проглотил остаток блинчика и с любопытством посмотрел на Стива и Тони.  
\- У вас есть какие-то новости, друзья мои? Надеюсь, что они хорошие. Порадуйте нас скорее!  
Тони закрыл руками лицо и попытался спрятаться за Питера. Но даже сын не остался в стороне.  
\- Дада, что интересного случилось?  
Стив глубоко вздохнул, кажется, Тони был совсем не готов к такому повороту. Может, стоило обсудить этот пункт заранее, но теперь было поздно. Мстители выжидающе уставились на них. В глазах Брюса читалась настороженность, он редко ждал от новостей хорошего, в глазах Клинта и Наташа подозрительно схоже поблескивали озорные искорки, Тор смотрел с наивностью ребенка которому сейчас расскажут сказку, сейчас даже не верилось, что этот гигант может сокрушить врага одним ударом, Т`Чалла смотрел учтиво и ненавязчиво, но было видно, что и ему интересно узнать, что за новость приготовили лидеры команды, Коулсон же похоже смирился с неизбежностью очередного скандала, поэтому выглядел спокойно и подчеркнуто строго. Стив сглотнул и чуть сильнее сжал плечо Тони, тот лишь чуть-чуть подался назад, прижимаясь к нему спиной. Этого вполне хватило, чтобы Капитан обрел уверенность. Улыбка снова появилась на его лице, и он громко сказал:  
\- Мы с Тони женимся.  
Секундная тишина, и вот кухня взорвалась дружным хором голосов, которые кричали каждый свое:  
\- Черт побери, Нат, я же тебе говорил...  
\- Друзья мои, это благая весть! Мы должны...  
\- И как вы... когда? Почему не сказали раньше?  
\- Клинт, даже не надейся быть подружкой невесты! Мне больше пойдет.  
\- Надеюсь, что пресса еще не в курсе...  
\- Тони, Стив, хочу вас поздравить...  
\- Дада, папа, а вы разве не женаты?  
\- Я просто обязана позвонить Кэрол.  
\- Брюс, сообщи по мэйлу Джанет!  
\- Сделайте рассылку всем желающим!  
\- Клинт, заткнись!  
\- А что сразу я?  
\- Устроим пир!  
\- Тор, я не думаю, что праздник такого масштаба…  
\- Не беспокойся, сын Коула, я прослежу за порядком.  
\- Нью-Йорк придется восстанавливать с нуля после этой пирушки…  
\- Я бы предложил более спокойно место.  
\- Ну, можно я хоть смс скину?  
\- Агент Бартон!  
\- Папа, а мне дадут большой торт?  
Этот хор быстро окружил Тони и Стива. Кто-то пожимал им руки, кто-то хлопал по плечу, Тор всё норовил обнять и поднять в воздух, Наташа кокетливо поцеловала Роджерса в щечку и щелкнула по носу в конец растерявшегося Старка. Коулсон кому-то звонил. Когда все чуть-чуть успокоились и общий ажиотаж схлынул, вопросы стали поступать более упорядоченно.  
\- И кто кому сделал предложение? - почему-то строго поинтересовался Коулсон, который только что закончил какой-то разговор и теперь прибывал в "нирване". Видимо, ему сообщили, что он не несет ответственности за подобные поступки внутри команды. А значит, можно не опасаться взыскания и километров писанины, хотя пару отчетов для директора ЩИТа всё равно придется написать.  
\- Что за глупый вопрос, Фил? - Хоукай приобнял его за плечи и подмигнул Стиву. - Уверен, что у нашего кэпа гораздо больше смелости.  
\- Стив, это ты сделал предложение? - с улыбкой спросил Брюс. Кажется, напряжение, которое изначально витало в воздухе, ушло. Можно было не волноваться, а просто порадоваться за друзей.  
\- Да, - Стив повернулся к Бэннеру и ответил на улыбку. - Это произошло вчера. Мы с Тони поговорили и...  
\- Так вот в чем дело! - Бартон хлопнул себя по лбу, и прежде чем кто-то успел среагировать, материализовался около Старка и беспардонно оттянул высокий ворот водолазки.  
\- Бартон, твою мать!!!  
Тони с силой оттолкнул его руку, но было поздно. Хоукай весело ржал, подмигивая Капитану.  
\- Понятно, как ты его уговаривал. Отличный способ, кэп! А попроси его усовершенствовать мне лук, а то никак не могу добиться этого.  
\- Клинт, - пряча улыбку, одернула его Наташа. - Тебе не кажется, что это слишком?  
Голубые глаза светились такой кротостью и терпением, что нельзя было не купиться.  
\- Сволочь! Я тебе руки оторву! - тяжело дыша, процедил Тони. Умильная мордочка Клинта нисколько его не тронула.  
\- Наконец-то, живой Старк! - Хоукай вскинул руки вверх в победном жесте. - Я уже думал, что ты так и останешься призраком, поселишься на чердаке и будешь в полнолуние греметь цепями. Но нет, вижу знакомый маниакальный блеск в глазах, - и снова громко рассмеялся.  
Тони рванул к нему, но был перехвачен бдительным Стивом.  
\- Ну что ты, - торопливо зашептал Роджерс. - Это же Клинт. Он просто шутит. Тони успокойся.  
Старк еще раз дернулся в его руках, но скорее для галочки, чем всерьез, и неожиданно тоже рассмеялся, уткнувшись Стиву в грудь. Правда, его смех больше смахивал на долго сдерживаемую истерику, которая, наконец, нашла выход, точнее «уважительный» повод.  
\- Ничего, зато потом отпустит, - добродушно прокомментировал Бэннер.  
\- Папа, - Питер обеспокоенно смотрел на всю эту сцену. - Дада плачет? Дядя Клинт обидел его?  
\- Нет, Пит, всё в порядке. Просто... - Стив пытался подобрать подходящие слова и одновременно удержать трясущегося от смеха-слез Тони.  
\- Просто у дады был очень сложный период в жизни, - пришла на помощь Наташа, усаживаясь на корточки рядом с ребенком. - Но теперь всё будет хорошо. Ему станет лучше, а потом будет большой праздник.  
\- Правда? - заулыбался ребенок и доверчиво протянул ручки к Черной Вдове, женщине, которую считали идеальной убийцей. Она легко подняла Питера.  
\- Конечно, правда, - в её голосе не было и тени сомнения. А еще Наташа была прекрасным воспитателем и отличной тетей, как показало время.  
\- Думаю, что вопрос свадьбы вы будете улаживать сами, Капитан? - вмешался Коулсон, до этого тактично не участвовавший в переполохе, устроенном Бартоном. Единственное, что позволил себе агент, это покачать головой и под нос сказать: «Провокатор. Моя школа».  
\- Конечно, агент Коулсон. Я поговорю с Фьюри.  
\- Пожалуй, я составлю тебе компанию, - протянул Т`Чалла. - Думаю, Тони какое-то время будет не до того.  
Он многозначительно посмотрел на Старка, который затих в объятьях Капитана и не подавал признаков жизни. Просто стоял, прижимаясь к нему, спрятав лицо, и сжимал-разжимал белую футболку Стива в кулаках. Сейчас сложно было определить, пошел ли на пользу этот срыв, но плечи Тони расслабились, и хотелось надеяться, что теперь он уже по-настоящему пойдет на поправку.  
\- Спасибо, Т`Чалла, - Стив благодарно кивнул другу, потом обвел взглядом всех присутствующих. Было приятно видеть их рядом, живых, здоровых. Они все искренне радовались за них с Тони. Это наполняло сердце приятным теплом. Ощущение поддержки, которое дарили эти странные и такие разные люди, было бесценно. Стив очень хорошо понимал это. "Сумасшедшая у нас семейка", - в очередной раз подумал он. На душе было легко и хорошо, как бывает после правильно принятого решения.  
\- Наташа, - негромко позвал Капитан, та сразу повернулась к нему. - Не могла бы ты...  
Она понимающе кивнула, перехватила поудобней Питера, и громко произнесла.  
\- Всё, мальчики, завтрак окончен. Пошли отсюда!  
\- Куда? - тут же встрепенулся Питер на её руках.  
\- Немного поиграем с дядей Тором во дворе.  
\- Класс!  
\- Пойдем, бесстрашный воин! - Тор забрал Пита у Наташи и посадил себе на плечи. - Нам предстоит славная битва.  
Стив только открыл рот, чтобы прокомментировать данный призыв, но Наташа успокаивающе коснулась его плеча.  
\- Я прослежу за ними.  
\- Спасибо, - одними губами прошептал Капитан.  
Она только дернула плечом, показывая, что всё это, в сущности, такие мелочи.  
Мстители потянулись к выходу из кухни. На прощанье Клинт подмигнул и закрыл за собой дверь, на удивление, воздержавшись от колкостей. Стив вздохнул с облегчением, потом осторожно погладил Тони по спине. До этого он не решался что-то делать, боясь задеть гордость Старк. Подобный срыв и так тянул на серьезный удар по его самомнению, хотя остальным явно было наплевать. Они просто хотели, чтобы с Тони всё было в порядке. И Стив хотел. Больше всего на свете.  
\- Хэй, как ты? Тебя отнести в комнату?  
\- После свадьбы перенесешь меня через порог, - голос немного дрожал, но в нем уже слышалась знакомая ирония.  
\- Ты разрешаешь? - улыбнулся Стив и ласково провел рукой по черным волосам.  
\- Тебе справку выписать?  
Старк медленно поднял голову, жмурясь от яркого света, который заливал просторное помещение кухни. Его глаза слегка покраснели, видимо, смех сопровождался слезами, которые Тони тщательно прятал на груди Капитана. Были времена, когда он бы и Стиву не позволил быть рядом в такой момент. Многое изменилось с тех пор. «И слава богу», - подумал Роджерс, ласково поглаживая пальцами аккуратно подстриженный висок.  
\- Тони.  
\- М?  
\- Я кое-что тебе купил.  
\- Ты смутился? - Тони вскинул брови и удивленно присвистнул. - То, что я ношу дурацкие водолазки по твоей вине тебя не смущает, а какая-то покупка да. Я заинтригован.  
\- Заткнись на секундочку.  
Стив ловко обхватил Старка за пояс и поднял, усадив на стол.  
\- Что творишь?! - возмутился тот, цепляясь за широкие плечи, чтобы не свалиться на пол. Но Капитан не среагировал на это. Он засунул руку в карман и достал оттуда маленькую синюю коробочку.  
\- Оу, - только и смог протянуть Тони, когда ему под нос было подсунуто гладкое блестящее кольцо.  
\- Я забыл отдать вчера... и с утра. Купил его еще пару недель назад.  
\- Значит, это был не спонтанный поступок, а запланированная диверсия, - улыбка Тони стала мягкой, а карие глаза приобрели теплый шоколадный оттенок. Он потянулся вперед и взял кольцо, покрутил в руках, рассматривая, потом надел на безымянный палец левой руки.  
\- Всё, - пафосно заявил Старк. - Теперь меня вычеркнут из списка самых завидных женихов Америки.  
\- Переживаешь? - прищурился Стив, хватая сидящего на столе мужчину за воротник водолазки, чтобы притянуть к себе поближе.  
\- Страшно переживаю, - не отводя лукавого взгляда, в тон ему ответил Тони.  
\- И я переживаю! - проорал кто-то со стороны открытого окна.  
Оба супергероя вздрогнули и повернулись на голос. Со двора послышался шум, хруст ломающихся веток, глухой хлопок, будто некто неудачно приземлился на пятую точку.  
Потом раздался насмешливый голос Черной Вдовы:  
\- Отличный бросок, Тор!  
Из кустов послышалась отборная ругань. Тони запрокинул голову и весело рассмеялся, Стив присоединился к нему.


	23. Старый друг.

В кабинете директора ЩИТа Капитану Роджерсу и королю Ваканды были предложены чай и кофе на выбор. Оба дружно отказались. Фьюри был на удивление приветлив, гостеприимен и по-светски обходителен. Это настораживало, а чутье редко подводило Капитана.  
\- И на какое число назначено знаменательное событие? – любезно поинтересовался глава одной из самых крупных шпионских организаций в мире. Его пальцы с деланной небрежностью теребили край какого-то документа, лежащего перед ним на столе.  
\- Решили ближе к лету. Например в середине мая, - в тон ему ответил Стив, переглядываясь с Т`Чалой. Сейчас он как никогда был благодарен другу за то, что вызвался пойти с ним. Такой Фьюри вызывал опасения, заставляя нервничать больше, чем нужно.  
\- Вы приглашены, - добавил Капитан. Иррациональное желание покинуть помещение стало почти невыносимым. Мысленно Стив прикрикнул на себе, приказав успокоиться и дышать ровно.  
\- Личное приглашение даже ценнее, чем открытка.  
\- Думаю, что официальное с точной датой и временем вы получите ближе к маю.  
\- Вы решили из чего будут кольца? – неожиданно вмешался в обмен любезностями Черная Пантера.  
\- На самом деле, нет, - озадаченно повернулся к нему Стив. – Я предполагаю, что это должно быть что-то прочное.  
-С вашей работой, - усмехнулся Фьюри. – Это должен быть как минимум титан. В противном случае, вы лишитесь колец после первого боя. Или какой-нибудь ньюйорский ювелир обогатиться на вас.  
\- Как насчет вибраниума? – невозмутимо предложил Т`Чалла.  
\- Что? – почти в голос сказали Капитан и Ник, удивленно уставившись на задумчивого мужчину напротив.  
\- Я подумал, что этот металл точно не сломается и не деформируется. Он прочен и надежен. Кому знать об этом, как не тебе, Капитан.  
Стив согласно кивнул. Он был слегка растерян, поэтому спросил:  
\- Разве в Ваканде не запрещен экспорт вибраниума?  
\- Запрещен, - спокойно согласился правитель упомянутой страны.  
\- Тогда как?  
\- Всё просто, - легкая улыбка появилась на серьезном лице Черной Пантеры. – Это не экспорт товара, а подарок на свадьбу для моих друзей.  
\- Т`Чалла, это как-то слишком, - замялся Стив. Ему было крайне неудобно обсуждать всё это в кабинете директора ЩИТа. В тайне он надеялся, что удастся быстрее улизнуть отсюда, но беседа затягивалась, а тема принимала слишком личный характер.  
\- Не стоит отказываться, Капитан, - многозначительно произнес Фьюри. – Такой металл на дороге не валяется.  
Стив поморщился, чувствуя навязчивое желание уехать домой немедленно. Но вместо этого повернулся к выжидающе смотрящему на него Т`Чалле и сказал:  
\- Спасибо большое! Мы с Тони будем рады такому подарку.  
Черная Пантера улыбнулся и кивнул. И казалось бы, на этом стоит закончить аудиенцию у директора ЩИТа. Стив уже поднялся с кресла, когда Фьюри негромко произнес:  
\- Кстати, Капитан Роджерс, хотел сообщить вам, что сержант Барнс, то есть теперь капитан Барнс вернулся с миссии.  
Стив застыл. Дыхание на какое-то мгновение сбилось, а сердце предательски сжалось.  
\- Баки вернулся? – не веря, переспросил он. – Его не было почти семь лет.  
\- Это была длительная, тщательно разработанная операция, - пожал плечами Фьюри. Он сцепил руки в замок и откинулся на спинку кресла, внимательно следя за реакцией Капитана. – Но теперь он вернулся и пребывает в небольшом отпуске.  
\- Баки… - зачарованно прошептал Стив, потом резко вскинул голову, выходя их оцепенения. – Где он? Я могу его увидеть?  
\- Я не знаю, где прибывает ваш боевой товарищ сейчас, - спокойно ответил Фьюри. Его голос показался Роджерсу излишне благодушным, что-то было не так. Что-то было не так с самого начала разговора. А директор тем временем продолжал:  
\- Но он был в кабинете, когда мне позвонил агент Коулсон, чтобы сообщить о радостном событии в вашей семье.  
\- Что?  
Стив сделал шаг вперед, Т`Чалла преградил ему путь, не давав подойти к столу Фьюри.  
\- Что вы ему сказали?  
\- Скажем так, передал слова агента Коулсона.  
Невозмутимость директора ЩИТа могла взбесить бы и ангела. Слишком она была наигранной. Черная Пантера, успокаивающе похлопал по плечу задохнувшегося от этой новости Стива, и повернулся к Фьюри.  
\- Вам не кажется, директор, что подобную новость Капитан предпочел бы сообщить своему другу лично?  
Фьюри скривился как от зубной боли. Он никогда не умел признавать ошибок. И надо отдать ему должное, редко их совершал.  
\- Должен признать, что утечка информации произошла несанкционированно.  
\- Что это значит? – процедил сквозь зубы Стив. Всё его существо вопило о том, что произошедшее является огромной ошибкой. Черт, да ведь Баки понятия не имел, что у них с Тони общий сын, которому почти четыре года! Он даже не знал, что они со Старком встречались! Более того, последнее, что случилось при нем, была грандиозная ссора Капитана Америки и Железного Человека. Что должен был подумать Баки, когда первая новость, которую он слышит про Стива – это его женитьба? И не на ком-нибудь, а на Тони Старке, которого Баки всегда недолюбливал, но терпел, потому что Капитан относился к Железному Человеку хорошо и верил ему, не смотря ни на что. Внутренности словно скрутило в жгут от одной мысли, как всё может обернуться.  
Фьюри молчал почти минуту, будто обдумывая вопрос, потом тяжело вздохнул, и, наконец, произнес:  
\- Я не видел, что он не покинул кабинет.  
На этой фразе даже невозмутимы Т’Чалла изумленно вскинул брови, не веря своим ушам. Такой промах был достоин дилетанта, а не шпиона со стажем. Директор сделал паузу и добавил:  
\- Приношу свои извинения за это недоразумение, Капитан Роджерс.  
\- Засунь свои извинения, знаешь куда, Ник! – зло прошипел Стив.  
Кажется, от такого комментария в ступор впали все кроме Капитана, который решительно развернулся и почти выбежал из кабинета. В руке тут же очутился телефон.  
\- Давай же, Тони, возьми трубку, - прошептал Стив, плотно прижимая к уху старкфон. – Ну же!  
Но в динамике раздавались только короткие гудки. Роджерс чертыхнулся и ускорил шаг. Он очень надеялся, что сможет встретить Баки раньше, чем тот успеет что-нибудь натворить. А зная взрывной характер Барнса, именно этого стоило ожидать.

 

* * *

Выдался неплохой весенний день, который словно был создан для прогулок на свежем воздухе. После всех утренних событий Тони успел остыть и даже поспать, потому что Стиву удалось утащить его в спальню, уложить в кровать. Теперь он был относительно бодр и свеж, ощущая забытую потребность побыть в обществе друзей. А ведь еще пару дней назад, Старк убежал бы из сада, как зачумленный, только завидев кого-то на лужайке. Но теперь он с удовольствием сидел на ступеньках веранды, жмурился на яркое солнце и наблюдал, как Хоукай и Питер играют в смесь футбола и баскетбола. Тони с удовольствием присоединился бы к играющим, но проклятая нога не давала никакого шанса. Пришлось со вздохом усесться на теплые деревянные ступеньки, отложить трость в сторону и побыть обычным болельщиком. Что тоже было, в сущности, неплохо! Через какое-то время утомленные игроки попросили воды. При том, просили так слаженно и жалостливо, что Тони не выдержал и сдался, обещав принести бутылку из кухни. Правда, пошел за обещанной водой в обход, а не напрямик через дом. Хотелось немного прогуляться, подышать свежим воздухом. Когда он подходил к главным дверям в усадьбу, кто-то окликнул его по фамилии. Тони повернулся и прикрыл глаза ладонью, чтобы солнце не слепило, и можно было рассмотреть идущего по дорожке. Фигура быстро приближалась. И вот перед удивленным Тони стоял вполне узнаваемый человек. Правда, за эти годы он изменился. «Пожалуй, повзрослел», - решил про себя Старк. – «Ему даже идет».  
\- Доброе утро, сержант Барнс. Какими судьбами? – достаточно приветливо произнес Тони. Не то чтобы они с Джеймсом когда-то были друзьями, даже приятелями не были, но он был другом Стива, а этого было вполне достаточно, чтобы оставаться любезным. Старк улыбнулся и поудобней перехватил трость, чтобы рука не соскальзывала. Стоило бы купить новую, а то от этой часто ныло плечо.  
\- Значит, это правда, - глухо произнес Барнс, вперив остановившийся взгляд куда-то в левую руку Тони, где в лучах весеннего солнца посверкивало обручальное кольцо, подаренное Стивом сегодня утром.  
\- Не понял, - честно признался Старк, чуть наклоняя голову вбок. Поведение прославленного Баки, помощника Капитана Америка, вызывало смутное беспокойство. Что-то явно было не так. Об этом можно было судить по крепко сжатым кулакам и напряженной спине мужчины. Сведенные к переносице брови тоже не предвещали ничего хорошего. Он выглядел словно пружина, которую сжали до предела. Тони сделал непроизвольный шаг назад. Тяжелый взгляд Барнса продолжал сверлить его руку.  
\- Что ты с ним сделал? – прошипел незваный гость. – Как заставил?  
\- Да о чем ты вообще говоришь? – праведно возмутился Тони. Вся ситуация казалось ему до безобразия нелепой. Это как разговор глухого и слепого: оба пытаются высказаться, но не понимают друг друга. Надо было как-то разрядить обстановку, поэтому Старк придал своему лицу максимально обаятельное выражение и вежливо предложил:  
\- Может, нам стоит пройти в дом, выпить чего-нибудь? Из штаб-квартиры ЩИТа должен скоро вернуться Стив. Думаю, что он будет рад тебя видеть. Тебя давно не было.  
Тони ожидал сдержанно кивка или даже того, что Барнс молча пройдет внутрь, но никак не мог предположить, что тот буквально выплюнет ему в лицо:  
\- Сволочь! – и ударит в челюсть.  
Конечно, Старк ходил на физиотерапию и регулярно занимался в спортзале по мере сил, но ослабленный после длительной комы организм был абсолютно не готов к такому развитию событий. В голове противно зазвенело, её мотнуло в сторону. Тони не успел перевести дыхание, как новый удар по лицу заставил его отшатнуться назад. Скулу обожгло огнем, а челюсть подозрительно хрустнула. Краем глаза Старк заметил движение справа и, не смотря на дезориентацию, успел чуть отклониться в сторону, поэтому следующий хук прошел мимо. Рот постепенно наполнился неприятным привкусом крови. Что-то капнуло на руку. Тони быстрым движением стер выступившую на губах кровь, коротко выдохнул:  
\- Что ты творишь?  
\- Самодовольный подонок! Ты испортишь ему жизнь! – зло выкрикнул Барнс. Его взгляд казался абсолютно безумным в этот момент. Это внушало страх.  
Тони, непонимающе нахмурился, в голове гудело, и он никак не мог объединить слова взбешенного Джеймса и его поведение, чтобы сделать нужный вывод. Спросить он тоже ничего не успел, потому что натренированный кулак попал прямо в солнечное сплетение. Воздух мгновенно вышибло из легких, и Тони согнулся пополам, схватившись за грудь и выронив трость. Она с характерным стуком упала на дорожку, усыпанную камнями. На глазах выступили слезы. Следующий удар пришелся сверху, заставив упасть на одно колено. Хорошо, что относительно здоровое, хотя сейчас это мало утешало, потому что через весь позвоночник прошел разряд острой боли. Вокруг всполохами замелькали цветные пятна, мир поплыл, размазываясь неяркой палитрой. Откуда-то издалека донесся истошный крик Питера:  
\- Дада!!!  
Тони вскинул голову, пытаясь сфокусировать зрение. Видимо, крик отвлек Барнса, потому что удары на какое-то время прекратились, и Старку всё-таки удалось превратить небольшое, нечеткое пятно в бегущего к нему сына.  
«Он слишком близко», - мелькнула паническая мысль в голове. Не понимая, откуда в нем остались силы, Тони рванул вперед, наперерез Питеру. Барнс, словно самонаводящаяся торпеда повернулся к нему, и с той же безжалостностью смертоносного оружия, нанес удар по больной ноге. Старк вскрикнул и упал на колени. Волна расплавленной боли рванула вверх по ноге, застревая криком в горле. Руки тряслись от напряжения, когда он судорожно пытался удержать собственное тело над землей и не упасть.  
\- Дада! – маленькие ручки мертвой хваткой вцепились в него.  
\- Отойди, Пит, - прохрипел Тони. Он инстинктивно пытался прикрыть перепуганного сына собой.  
\- Эй, трусишка, куда убежал? – послышался веселый голос Клинта. – Испугался, что я разобью тебя в пух и прах?  
Неожиданно шуточная тирада Бартона резко прервалась. Он вышел из-за угла дома и с ужасом увидел Тони, почти лежащего на земле, рядом плачущего Питера, а чуть в стороне от них какого-то солдата. То, что это солдат, Клинт не сомневался ни секунды. Слишком характерная боевая стойка была у нападавшего.  
\- Какого хрена!  
Незнакомец занес ногу для удара, не обращая никакого внимания на окрик Бартона. Тони сжался, пытаясь плечом оттеснить, цепляющегося за него Питера. Никто не понял, как в руках Хоукая оказался лук. В секундной тишине между очередным всхлипом Пита и судорожным выдохом Тони звякнула натянутая тетива. Стрела свистнула в каком-то миллиметре от уха нападавшего.  
\- Отойди от них, - грозно произнес Бартон. Его тон не оставлял сомнений: выстрелит. Новая стрела уже была наготове. Её наконечник недвусмысленно был нацелен в сердце. Стрелок сделал пару мягких шагов вперед. На лице мелькнуло изумление.  
\- Агент Барнс?  
\- Бартон? – тяжело выдохнул Джеймс. Под прицелом лука он отступил. Теперь странным загнанным взглядом рассматривал окружающую местность, будто заново пытался понять, где находит и что делает.  
\- Что ты тут устроил, скотина? – зло процедил Клинт, ни на секунду не выпуская Барнса из поля зрения. – Пит, ты как?  
\- Но… нормально, - всхлипывая, отозвался мальчик. Он крепко обхватил отца за шею и смотрел на происходящее огромными от страха глазами, из которых всё еще текли слезы.  
\- Тони? – позвал Хоукай и сделал еще пару шагов. – Тони, мать твою! Отвечай!  
\- Порядок, - еле слышно отозвался Старк и закашлялся. Перед глазами потемнело. Только изредка из этой темноты выплывало заплаканное лицо Питера. – Всё хорошо, малыш. Не плачь, - с трудом проговорил Тони. Губами было трудно шевелить. Они распухли, а с нижней тоненькой ниточкой на землю стекала кровь.  
\- Пошел вон отсюда, - глаза Клинта яростно сверкнули. – Убирайся, пока я не прострелил тебя насквозь ! И будь благодарен, что ты бывший напарник нашего кэпа, иначе был бы уже мертв! Вон!  
Барнс открыл рот, чтобы что-то сказать, но потом тряхнул головой, закусил губу и, сорвавшись с места, выбежал за ворота. Хоукай тут же опустил лук и кинулся к Тони.  
\- Эй, ты как? – он приподнял Старка за плечи, заставляя посмотреть на себя. – Слышишь меня?  
-Так… так точно, - сплюнул тот. Сгусток крови с неприятным чмокающим звуком упала на подъездную дорожку. Тони заметно трясло, на лбу выступила испарина.  
\- Пит, - решительно позвал Бартон и несильно встряхнул впавшего в ступор малыша за плечи. – Соберись. Питер, пожалуйста! Слушай меня. Сейчас беги в дом и позови тетю Наташу и Кэрол. Они пьют чай в малой гостиной, которая за лестницей. Если не помнишь, спроси ДЖАРВИСа. Он проводит. Справишься?  
Питер кивнул. Сначала медленно и неуверенно, потом зажмурился и закивал интенсивней, будто что-то решив для себя.  
\- Тогда беги быстрее. Ну же.  
Клинт легонько подтолкнул его в спину. Мальчик сделал неуверенный шажок и с отчаяньем посмотрел на Тони, явно не желая оставлять его одного.  
\- Всё будет хорошо. Пит, поверь мне!  
Питер громко шмыгнул носом, развернулся и быстро побежал к дому. Хлопнула входная дверь.  
\- Так, теперь ты, - обратился Хоукай к почти ничего не соображающему Старку. – Попробуй ухватиться за меня. Вот так. Молодец. Давай, Тони.  
Он с трудом поднял избитого мужчину на ноги. Тот с трудом сохранял вертикальное положение, ноги подкашивались, а голова то и дело падала на грудь.  
\- Плохо дело, - пробормотал себе под нос Клинт. – Тони, мы сейчас поедем в больницу. Наташа останется с Питом, а Кэрол поведет. Слышишь меня? В больницу.  
\- Не… не надо в больницу, - пробормотал Старк, судорожно цепляясь за плечи друга. Пальцы тряслись и постоянно соскальзывали.  
\- Заткнись, - оборвал его Клинт. – Спорить мне тут будет. Пошли к гаражу. Осторожней.  
Но «пошли» было слишком громко сказано. Тони совсем не держался на ногах, его сильно шатало, и в итоге Бартону пришлось буквально волочь его на себе.  
\- Клинт! – послышался окрик откуда-то спереди. Навстречу бежала перепуганная Кэрол за ней Наташа с Питером на руках. – Что произошло? Что с Тони?  
\- Быстро заводи машину, потом расскажу. Едем в больницу. Нат, - он повернулся к собранной и сосредоточенной Черной Вдове. – Оставайся с Питером, жди кэпа.  
\- Позвони, как доберетесь до больницы.  
Было видно, что Наташа перешла в боевой режим. Сейчас она ждала нападения, атаки или выпада с любой стороны, готовая уйти отсюда даже с Питером на руках. В особенности с Питером на руках!  
\- Конечно. Дам знать, как доберемся.  
Сейчас агенты общались коротко и по-деловому, ничем не выказывая свое отношение к случившемуся. Только по крепко сжатым губам Бартона можно было понять, что он с трудом сдерживает обуревавший его гнев и злобу. Наташа прекрасно это видела и полностью разделяла эти чувства. Сейчас она была готова убить человека, посмевшего нарушить их покой, посмевшего сломать детский мир Питера, и убить необязательно милосердно, скорее медленно и мучительно.  
\- Быстрей в машину.  
Прервала Кэрол этот молчаливый диалог, ниточкой протянувшийся между Хоукаем и Черной Вдовой.  
\- Дада! - вскинулся до этого притихший мальчик и потянул руки к отцу. Тони на ощупь поймал горячие детские ладошки. Перед глазами было темно, он перестал различать окружающие предметы, еще когда Клинт тащил его куда-то на себе.  
\- Береги тетю Наташу, - задыхаясь, проговорил Тони. – Я скоро вернусь.  
\- Дада, - всхлипнул малыш. Руки Старка безжизненно повисла вдоль тела, выпустив детские пальчики.  
Наташа крепко прижала Пита к себе и что-то быстро зашептала в ухо, отвлекая внимание от Тони. В это время Клинт подтащил того к машине и начала устраивать на заднем сиденье. Но неожиданно Старк крепко схватил его за футболку и притянул к себе. Невидящие глаза широко распахнулись, уставившись на Хоукая.  
\- Только не говори Стиву… - пробормотал Тони.  
\- Что? – удивленно спросил Бартон, пытаясь осторожно разжать сведенные судорогой пальцы и отцепить от своей футболки.  
\- Не говори Стиву, что это был Баки… Прошу, не говори…  
\- Тони, ты свихнулся?  
\- Умоляю… Клинт, не надо… Это же Баки… Стив не должен знать… Неправильно… Не надо… Нет… - речь Старка становилась всё путаней и тише. Глаза закатились, а пальцы разжались сами. Он обмяк в руках Бартона, голова откинулась назад.  
\- Черт-черт-черт! Он потерял сознание!  
Клинт захлопнул дверцу и вскочил на переднее сиденье.  
\- Кэрол, погнали!  
Она послушно вдавила педаль в пол и лихо вырулила к воротам, которые уже открывались по команде ДЖАРВИСа.  
\- Кто такой Баки?  
\- Соратник и друг, - с ненавистью произнес Хоукая, с беспокойством глядя на Тони, лежащего на заднем сиденье без сознания. Не вооруженным взглядом было видно, что ему сильно досталось. Правая часть лица превратилась в один большой синяк, на губах запеклась кровь, одежда была перепачкана в земле, а ворот черной водолазки порван. Кулаки Клинта сжались сами собой.  
\- Чей друг? – почему-то тихо спросила Кэрол, не отрывая взгляд от дороги.  
\- Стива, - еще тише ответил сидящий рядом.


	24. Решение/Decision.

В особняке царила тишина, но она вовсе не успокаивала, скорее заставляла напрячься, будто воздух был наэлектризован, как во время грозы. Правда, озоном не пахло, зато было четкое ощущение надвигающейся беды. Или уже случившейся, что было гораздо страшнее.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, где Тони? - с порога обратился к дворецкому Стив. Он пытался дозвониться до Старка в течение всей дороги из ЩИТа, но безуспешно. Эта новая фишка ходить без телефона откровенно раздражала.  
\- Мистера Старка нет дома.  
\- Он ушел гулять с Питером? - тут же насторожился Роджерс. Внимательные голубые глаза буквально сканировал обстановку, пытаясь выявить какие-нибудь аномалии, получить больше информации о том, что происходило в его отсутствие.  
\- Мастер Питер спит в своей комнате.  
\- Где же тогда Тони? В оранжерее?  
\- Его нет дома, мистер Роджерс.  
\- ДЖАРВИС! - повысил голос Стив. Обычно он очень вежливо разговаривал с электронным дворецким, но сейчас нервы были натянуты как струны. В душе крепла уверенность, что произошло нечто мерзкое. И разум подсказывал, что не обошлось без Баки.  
\- Простите, сэр. Но вам лучше поговорить с мисс Романофф. Я позову её. Она сейчас в детской, - и умолк.  
Стив прикрыл глаза, пытаясь успокоить быстро бьющееся сердце. В конце коридора раздались шаги.  
\- Кэп, ты уже дома? - в голосе слышалось смятение.  
Капитан открыл глаза. Перед ним стоял Бэннер. Его руки нервно теребили душку очков, которые он только что стянул с носа.  
\- Брюс, может, ты мне объяснишь, что происходит? И где Тони? ДЖАРВИС отказался отвечать.  
\- Тебе лучше поговорить с Наташей, - неуверенно отозвался доктор, почти дословно цитируя дворецкого. Было видно, что он чувствует себя не в своей тарелке. Бэннер старался избегать любых стрессов и потрясений, которые могли бы пошатнуть внутренне равновесие. Члены команды в свою очередь старались не трогать его без нужды, но сейчас Стиву жизненно необходима была информация.  
\- Брюс, пожалуйста! - Капитан сделал шаг вперед и заглянул в глаза ученого. - Ты должен мне сказать.  
\- Стив... - Бэннер отвел взгляд, устало вздохнул и тихо ответил. - Клинт повез Тони в больницу.  
\- Нет! Что случилось? - пальцы непроизвольно сжали предплечье доктора. - Брюс! Что здесь произошло?  
\- Оставь его в покое, кэп, - спокойный, уверенный голос Черной Вдовы отрезвлял не хуже холодного душа. Она стремительно подошла к ним, остановившись в паре шагов. Роджерс послушно отпустил Бэннера и пристально посмотрел на рыжеволосую девушку, стоящую рядом. Сейчас она была собрана, движения были скупыми и точными, казалось, что даже глаза потемнели, отражая опасный металлический блеск. Так Наташа выглядела только на заданиях.  
\- Что... что произошло? - почему-то запинаясь, спросил Стив, больше всего боясь услышать ответ на свой вопрос.  
\- Джеймс Барнс избил Тони. Клинт повез его в больницу, - холодно ответила Черная Вдова. Ни один мускул не дрогнул на её красивом лице, только глаза чуть сузились и запульсировала светло-голубая жилка на виске. Капитан достаточно хорошо знал Наташу, чтобы понять - она в бешенстве.  
\- Этот ублюдок ворвался на территорию особняка и избил Тони до потери сознания, - Наташа сделала паузу, чтобы выдохнуть сквозь зубы, и добавила. - На глазах твоего сына. Если бы не вмешался Бартон, неизвестно чем бы всё кончилось.  
Она замолчала. Брюс с неподдельным сочувствием смотрел на побледневшего Стива. Тот стоял, словно каменное изваяние, не в силах пошевелиться. В грудь всё глубже погружалась тупая игла потери, причинявшая жгучую боль, в голове бушевал настоящий шторм из обрывков фраз, воспоминаний, мыслей: улыбающийся Баки, совсем молодой и наивный; первое слово Питера; обезумевший от восторга Тони, целующий Капитана прямо во время собрания; горячий шепот и прикосновения рук в оранжерее; сегодняшнее утро в кругу друзей; ощущение счастья и свободы; мысли о будущей свадьбе. Всё трескалось, ломалось, осыпалось осколками. И каждый осколок вонзался в сердце.  
\- Как он? - едва слышно прошелестел Стив. Яркие голубые глаза будто потускнели, становясь безжизненными.  
\- С ним врачи, - всё так же отстранено произнесла Наташа.  
\- Где Баки?  
\- Не знаю, - руки сами сжались в кулаки. - А если бы знала, он был бы мертв.  
\- Наташа, - укоризненно сказал Брюс. - Не надо так.  
\- Еще как надо! - спокойный, тихий голос сорвался на крик. - Я видела, что он сделал со Старком! Питер плакал почти час, пока ты не дал ему успокоительное!  
\- Успокоительное? - переспросил Стив. Звуки доносились до него как сквозь толщу воды. Разум отказывался верить в то, что всё происходит на самом деле.  
\- Не волнуйся, - торопливо заговор Брюс. - Я тщательно выверил дозу. Она рассчитана ровно на то, чтобы Питер спокойно уснул. Он действительно никак не мог прийти в себя после того, что увидел, - под конец голос доктора совсем стих.  
Инициативу в разговоре снова перехватила Наташа. Она немного успокоилась, слегка расслабила плечи, опустила сжатые кулаки. Волна гнева схлынула, теперь можно было не опасаться, что тебя убьют на месте.  
\- Барнсу повезло, что Тор ушел на свидание с Джейн, иначе он догнал бы его и размазал тонким слоем по всему Манхэттену. И я бы не стала останавливать, - она тряхнула волосами. - О Питере не волнуйся, я уложила его. Тебе нужно ехать в больницу, Стив.  
\- Я... я... - Капитан умолк, не в силах продолжать разговор, и прикрыл глаза рукой. С силой надавил на переносицу, пытаясь сосредоточиться, потом провел пятерней по волосам.  
\- В какую больницу его отвезли?  
\- В ту самую, - криво усмехнулась Наташа. На её лице отразилась боль. - Не так давно он из нее вышел, да?  
Брюс осторожно приобнял девушку за плечи, успокаивая. Пожалуй, на такой поступок мог отважиться только сумасшедший или Хоукай. Но Наташа благодарно прижалась к нему и тяжело вздохнула, принимая его поддержку и заботу.  
\- Тогда я поеду, - безжизненно произнес Стив. Собственное тело казалось ему чужим, будто сделанным из дерева или железа. Мысль о железе тут же привела к Тони. Захотелось громко-громко закричать и пробить кулаком стену. Это было несправедливо! Это было подло! Такого вообще не должно было произойти! Нет, нет, только не сейчас, когда всё постепенно начало налаживаться!  
Ноги сами понесли Капитана к двери. Больше никто ничего не сказал ему вслед, предыдущих слов было вполне достаточно, чтобы оценить масштабы катастрофы.  
Пришел в себя Стив только тогда, когда понял, что переходит дорогу между Первой и Третьей стрит. А это означало, что он ушел на несколько кварталов от особняка. Шел, не останавливаясь, куда глаза глядят, не разбирая дороги.  
\- Надо собраться, - прошептал Капитан, свернул в ближайшую подворотню и устало прислонился к стене. Всё тело ныло, как будто он участвовал в жестокой схватке, мысли путались, а про то, что умеешь чувствовать хотелось забыть. В первый раз он пожалел, что его вытащили изо льдов. Как хорошо было бы сейчас лежать где-то в холодном плену, ничего не ощущая, ни о чем не думая. Стив глухо застонал.  
Рядом раздался шелест газеты, словно кто-то задел её носом ботинка. Роджерс тут же выпрямился. Натренированное тело приняло боевую стойку, раньше, чем мозг осознал возможную опасность. Он заозирался. Из тени стены, как обычно показывают в фильмах ужасах, которые так любит смотреть Тони, медленно вышел Баки. Стив сразу узнал его, хотя друг сильно изменился за прошедшие семь лет: несколько новых морщин, какие-то угрюмые складки около рта, тонкий шрам на щеке, серьезные, усталые глаза, видевшие слишком много, под мешковатой темной одеждой легко угадывалось тренированное тело. Теперь он больше напоминал профессионального убийцу, чем бесстрашного солдата, с которым Капитан плечом к плечу прошел через многое.  
Барнс откашлялся и неуверенно произнес:  
\- Привет, кэп.  
Стив не знал, что на это ответить. Только услышав от Фьюри о возвращении друга, хотел увидеть его, обнять, спросить, как дела. Он так обрадовался, а теперь... Что теперь? Стив пристально рассматривал Баки, и казалось, что он видит его в первый раз. Это как смотреть на абсолютно чужого человека, который временами похож на кого-то из родных. Такое сходство сводит с ума и причиняет боль. Во всяком случае, оно причиняло боль Стиву.  
Баки переминался с ноги на ногу, ожидая ответа. Он непроизвольно потер костяшки пальцев, и глаза Капитана расширились от ужаса. На руках Джеймса были видны следы крови, и Стив точно знал чьей. Перед глазами замаячила опасная красная пелена, верный признак разрушающего, неуправляемого гнева. Горячей волной он поднимался из глубин, выжигая всё доброе и светлое на своем пути.  
\- Как ты посмел ударить его? - превозмогая накатившее бешенство, выдавил Стив. - Как ты посмел?  
Он рванул вперед, одним сильным, резким движением припечатал Баки к стенке, так что тот коротко вскрикнул.  
\- Кэп, - растеряно пробормотал Барнс, умоляюще смотря снизу вверх. - Выслушай меня.  
Сейчас он снова стал похож на того мальчишку, который путешествовал по Европе с Капитаном Америкой. Стиву показалось, что его сердце разорвется на части, настолько сильна была жгучая боль. "Не может быть настолько больно. Не может", - как молитву шептал про себя Роджерс. Пальцы всё сильнее сжимали плечи Барнса. Стив еле сдерживался, чтобы не сломать кости. Что-то темное, жившее глубоко внутри, хотело услышать этот хруст и наполненный болью крик.  
\- Я не хотел... Я услышал в кабинете Фьюри о твоей свадьбе. Сначала обрадовался, но потом Коулсон сказал «Старк». Я не поверил. Ведь это не могло быть правдой, кэп. Ты и этот придурок! Нужно было проверить... А потом я увидел кольцо у него на пальце. Проклятье! Следующее, что я помню это окрик Бартона. И... и... Кэп, скажи, что это не правда? Это шутка, не так ли? - зачастил Баки, запинаясь и путаясь. В глазах читалось отчаяние и смутная надежда, что всё это плохой розыгрыш. Стиву тоже хотелось бы поверить, что всё произошедшее лишь злая шутка, но обратное доказывал тот факт, что Тони сейчас находится в больнице, а Питер спит дома только благодаря успокоительным Бэннера.  
\- Почему сначала ты не нашел меня? - глухо спросил Роджерс. Говорить было физически тяжело, хотелось взять Барнса и бить об стену, пока вся дурь не вылетит из его головы. Но это был не выход. Во всяком случае, не выход для Стивена Роджерса.  
\- Хотел. Я шел в особняк, чтобы встреться с тобой, но увидел Старка и...  
\- Заткнись! - рявкнул Капитан и до боли стиснул зубы. Он резко выпустил Барнса из захвата, сделал шаг назад, тяжело дыша. Держать себя в руках было практически невозможно. Стоило только представить ослабевшего, худого Тони, который лежит в крови на земле, а рядом плачущего Пита, как вся симпатия к Баки превращалась в пыль, а красный туман перед глазами становился всё плотнее.  
\- Я не думал, что так получится, - Баки потянулся к Капитану. - Там был мальчик. Это... - он сглотнул. - Это был сын Старка?  
Кривая усмешка исказила черты Роджерса. «Эта агония никогда не кончится», - с тоской подумал он.  
\- Это был наш сын...  
\- Что? - глаза Барнса округлились. - Ваш? Твой и... и этого проходимца?  
\- Не смей называть его так!!!  
Кулак Стива ударил в стену в каком-то сантиметре от головы Баки. Кирпичная кладка треснула, разбегаясь в стороны тонкими трещинками. На поверхности осталась глубокая вмятина, когда Капитан рывком вытащил руку. Из разодранной кожи на костяшках сочилась кровь. Баки стоял не шелохнувшись, опустив руки по швам и не сводя взгляда с Роджерса. Тот отошел к противоположной стене и отвернулся, пытаясь прийти в себя.  
\- Кэп, прости... Но как же так? Как же Пэгги? - в голосе Джеймса слышалось искреннее непонимание и беспокойство.  
\- При чем тут Пэгги? - выдавил Стив. Он уперся разгоряченным лбом в холодную стену и бездумно смотрел на шершавый старый кирпич, губы дрожали, сердце бешено билось где-то в горле.  
\- Ты же любил её.  
\- Я люблю её.  
Стив чувствовал пустоту внутри. Все переживания, будто съежились, а потом были утянуты в бездонную черную дыру, образовавшуюся в груди. Ему казалось, что холод, появившийся в нем, выходит облачками пара изо рта. Если бы не этот холод, по щекам сейчас бы катились слезы. А так они замерзли, воткнулись острыми льдинками в глаза, заставляя часто моргать.  
\- Тогда почему? - с отчаяньем произнес Баки. - Ты не можешь любить его! Не можешь!  
\- Она умерла... - тихо ответил Стив. - Я оплакал Пэгги, смирился с её смертью. Она навсегда осталась в моём сердце. Но это не значит, что жизнь закончилась. И не тебе Ба... - он запнулся, по телу прошла неприятная дрожь, пришлось сделать над собой усилие и продолжить. - Не тебе судить, Джеймс. Это моя жизнь. А Тони и Питер моя семья. Мне жаль, что мы не смогли об этом нормально поговорить. Но то, что ты сделал... - Стив сжал кулаки и прикрыл глаза. - Ты... я... я не могу простить.  
\- Кэп... - горячая ладонь Баки легла на его плечо.  
Роджерс скинул руку и стремительно повернулся к другу лицом. В холодных голубых глазах застыла решимость, которую ничто не могло поколебать. Сейчас как никогда Стив был похож на того легендарного героя с плакатов времен второй мировой. Такой же отстраненный и недосягаемый.  
\- Больше никогда не приближайся к моей семье, сержант… - еле заметная усмешка, - капитан Барнс. Если я увижу тебя рядом с ними, то ты пожалеешь о том, что родился.  
Баки смотрел на него с нескрываемым ужасом, даже губы побелели. Он просто не мог поверить, что это возможно, что Капитан Америка, неизменный соратник и друг говорит такое. Но тон и выражение лица Стива не оставляли путей к отступлению. Пожалуй, только один раз Барнс видел у прославленного героя такой отрешенный, жестокий взгляд, когда тот смотрел на выжженную дотла фашистами деревню, где повсюду на улицах лежали изуродованные трупы женщин и детей. Тогда Стиву было очень больно, и он старался под маской безразличия и спокойствия скрыть то, что рвало его изнутри. Вот и сейчас Баки понял, что только что смог сломать и растоптать доверие Капитана.  
\- Кэп, - обессилено прошептал он.  
\- Я тебе предупредил, - бесстрастно ответил Стив.  
Барнс попытался перекрыть дорогу и не дать Капитану уйти, но тот с легкостью оттолкнул препятствие плечом, не испытав каких-то затруднений. Он по-прежнему оставался суперсолдатом, не смотря на свою отзывчивость, доброту, храбрость. Но не сыворотка делала его таким, а его сердце. И сейчас оно было разбито. Баки показалось, что он слышал тихий хруст, когда Стив скрылся за поворотом.

* * *

В больнице ровным счетом ничего не изменилось за то время, что Стива тут не было. На самом деле, хотелось бы больше никогда сюда не приходить, но похоже, что с их жизнью это было невозможно.  
Клинт коротко изложил события, свидетелем которых стал пару часов назад. Он не паясничал и не шутил, был предельно серьезен и содержателен. «Как быстро все они переключаются в боевой режим», - с горечью подумал Стив. Где-то в подкорке мозга у всех Мстителей заложена схема превращения из обычного человека в солдата или, как принято называть, супергероя. Но быть супергероем – не значит, купаться в шампанском и цеплять девочек на бесконечных вечеринках, ослепляя их своей славой. Нет, это означало, что в один прекрасный момент твоя жизнь превращается в войну, и ты должен всегда быть готов, потому что от этого зависит жизнь других людей, в том числе твоих родных и друзей. А сам ты перестаешь быть человеком. За такой короткий промежуток Капитан в очередной раз в этом убедился на примере Хоукая и Черной Вдовы. И на своем примере тоже. В ушах до сих пор звучал голос Баки, который звал, просил не уходить. Но Стив принял решение, превратившись в супергероя, который не способен на компромиссы. Так было легче, потому что он больше не мог выносить эти терзания. Нужно было время, чтобы успокоиться, прийти в себя, нужно было убедиться, что Тони и Питер в порядке. А потом… Что потом? Простить Баки? Но в душе не было прощения, только презрение и недоумение человека, который доверял другу, а тот по подлому предал. Но вместе с этим Стив не мог перестать в мыслях называть Джеймса Барнса Баки. Просто не мог.  
Шаги гулким эхом разносились по больничным коридорам. В клинике было непривычно спокойно. Даже вездесущие медсестры не попадались по дороге. Возможно, что Клинт и Кэрол доходчиво объяснили персоналу, что лучше не попадаться под горячую руку Капитану Америке. Дверь в палату Старка была приоткрыта. Стив толкнул её и вошел внутрь. Тут же накрыло ощущением дежавю.  
Белая палата, механическое тиканье часов, неподвижный Тони под капельницей. То же парализующее чувство утраты и горя. Казалось, что этот кошмар будет преследовать Стива вечно. Может, на самом деле не было никакой выписки, и весь прошедший месяц ему приснился?  
Но неожиданно Тони шевельнулся и, медленно повернувшись, посмотрел на застывшего у кровати Капитана.  
\- Привет, здоровяк, - тихо проговорил он. – А я вот решил немного отдохнуть. Врачи сказали, что хорошая доза чего-то прозрачного и противного через капельницу мне не помешает.  
Тони демонстративно приподнял правую руку, показывая прозрачную трубку, тянущуюся от его локтевого сгиба к пластиковому пакету, висящему на подставке.  
\- Присаживайся. Стоять не лучшее решение. Только садись слева, а то Клинт утверждает, что справа я тот еще красавец. Не хочу, чтобы ты забрал своё кольцо обратно, - разбитые губы раздвинулись в улыбке. Взгляд светло-карих глаз был замученным, но очень теплым.  
\- Тони… - тяжело выдохнул Стив, наклонился и аккуратно повернул Старка за подбородок, чтобы рассмотреть ссадины и синяки, которые по большей части украшали правую часть лица.  
\- Ну вот, - недовольно пробурчал Тони. – Только не говори потом, что я не предупреждал.  
Он поморщился, когда Роджерс осторожно ощупал перетянутые бинтом ребра. Тело до пояса было закрыто одеялом, поэтому в каком состоянии находятся ноги, Стив не видел, хотя прекрасно знал из рассказа Бартона и отчета врача. Драка с Барнсом откинула Тони в его лечении далеко назад. Впереди снова предстояла болезненная физиотерапия и серия уколов, от которой пациент точно не будет в восторге.  
Наконец, Роджерс закончил беглый осмотр и присел на краешек кровати, взяв испещренную царапинами ладонь. Привыкший анализировать мозг сразу отметил, что такие царапины можно получить, если упираться руками в каменную дорожку в то время, как кто-то бьет тебя по ребрам. Думать об этом было больно, а смотреть в тишине на избитого Тони еще больней, поэтому Стив спросил:  
\- Что случилось?  
Он не слышал всего одну версию событий. Самую главную. Но похоже, что Старк не был настроен на этот разговор. Он скептично приподнял бровь и как ни в чем не бывало ответил:  
\- Как что? Мы с Бартоном слегка повздорили.  
\- Тони, что ты несешь? – устало произнес Стив. Казалось, что сейчас на его плечах лежит огромных размеров камень. Чувство вины было невыносимо, а тут еще Старк надумал разыгрывать спектакль.  
\- Ну да, - стараясь говорить беззаботно, продолжил Тони. – Мы повздорили, потом подрались. Надо отдать должное этому засранцу, он в отличной форме. Но я тоже двинул ему пару раз как следует. Надеюсь, что пара новых шрамов ему обеспечена. Будет знать…  
\- Тони, хватит, - решительно прервал его Капитан, не в силах слушать его монолог дальше. – Я всё знаю. Брюс, Наташа, Клинт и Кэрол мне всё рассказали. Я знаю, что это был Баки.  
\- Предатель, - процедил Тони. – Хрен ему, а не новый лук.  
Почему-то Старка задел только тот факт, что Клинт не стал держать язык за зубами, остальные его мало интересовали. Какое-то время он поворчал, сетуя на падение нравов и на то, что просьба друга ничего не значит в этом несовершенном мире. Потом посмотрел на поникшего Стива долгим, изучающим взглядом и серьезно сказал:  
\- Прости, ты не должен был узнать об этом.  
\- Как ты собирался скрывать от меня свои синяки и травмы?  
\- Сказал бы, что уехал по делам.  
\- Пеппер бы тебя сдала.  
\- Никому нельзя доверять, - деланно возмутился Тони, но быстро снова стал серьезным. – Не вини себя, Стив, прошу.  
Капитан грустно усмехнулся. Эта просьба была равносильна: а сдвинь континент немного правее.  
\- Послушай, Барнс твой друг. Он просто запутался, не смог разобраться в ситуации и немного перегнул палку.  
\- Немного? – с горечью переспросил Стив. – Он избил тебя на глазах Питера.  
\- Неудачное стечение обстоятельств, - нахмурился Старк. – Надеюсь, что с Питом всё будет в порядке. С ним осталась Наташа.  
\- Брюс дал ему успокоительное.  
\- Черт, - Тони зло стукнул кулаком по постели. – Надо было вытащить Барнса за ограду.  
После этих слов Стив вскинул голову и с изумлением уставился на Старка, будто видел его впервые.  
\- Что ты должен был сделать?  
\- Увести его оттуда. Я же понял, что что-то не так, - желваки под кожей заходили ходуном. – Я должен был защитить Питера. Не надо было ему это видеть.  
\- То есть ты предпочел бы, чтобы Баки избил тебя до полусмерти за оградой? – не веря своим ушам, чуть ли не по слогам произнес Стив. – Да если бы не Пит с Клинтом, так бы и случилось.  
\- Всё равно, - упрямо тряхнул головой Старк.  
\- Самоубийца! Кретин! – взвился Роджерс, вскакивая с кровати. – Баки мог убить тебя!  
Неожиданно Тони улыбнулся, глядя прямо в глаза Стива, и мягко сказал:  
\- Ты всё еще называешь его Баки. Это хорошо.  
\- Ах ты… самоуверенный, несносный, невыносимый… - Капитан задохнулся от возмущения. Он просто не мог подобрать слов, чтобы высказать весь тот страх, волнение, боль, вину, которые теснились в груди. Тони мог умереть. Снова. Мог впасть в кому, да что угодно! Стив не вынес бы этого. Нет-нет-нет-нет. Господи, пожалуйста, нет!  
\- Хэй-хэй-хэй, иди сюда, - Тони протянул руку и схватил Роджерса за запястье, слабо потянул к себе. Но этого хватило, чтобы тот послушно пошел и снова сел на постель.  
\- Всё со мной будет хорошо, - успокаивающе проговорил Старк и крепко обнял Стива, прижимая к себе. Секунда, и широкие плечи мелко затряслись. Тони растерянно замер.  
\- Стив, - неуверенно позвал он. – Ты что плачешь?  
Светлая голова мотнулась из стороны в сторону, не соглашаясь. Но Тони уже чувствовал на своей шее теплую влагу.  
\- Всё в порядке, правда. Со мной и Питером всегда всё будет в порядке. Запомни.  
\- Ты… был в коме восемь месяцев… у тебя два раза останавливалось сердце во время операции.  
\- Но запустили же, - невозмутимо парировал Тони.  
Стив сдавленно всхлипнул. Ему представился самый страшный ночной кошмар, где яркое сияние реактора в груди Тони меркнет, а глаза стекленеют. Сколько раз он видел этот сон за прошедшее время, просыпаясь после него в поту с застывшим криком на губах. Потерять того, кем он так дорожил, кого так любил было невозможно. После этого заканчивалась жизнь, заканчивался мир. Они не говорили об этом, держали мысли при себе, но сейчас мыслей было слишком много.  
\- Какой же ты дурак, - прошептал Стив, чувствуя, как со слезами уходит всё то, что накопилось за месяцы отчаянья и боли. Не сказать, что проблемы мгновенно разрешились, но дышать стало легче. Руки Тони нежно обнимали его, гладили по спине. Он был рядом. Теплый, живой, всё такой же упрямый, не похожий ни на кого.  
\- Зато твой дурак, - негромко ответил Старк, целуя Роджерса в висок. – Тебе так просто от меня не избавиться, блондин.  
\- Я и не хочу.  
\- Ну и кто из нас после этого дурак? – усмехнулся Тони, продолжая невесомо прикасаться губами ко лбу, волосам, вискам Стива, успокаивая.  
\- Ты, - нервно хихикнул тот.  
\- Конечно, я, - примиряюще согласился Старк. Он посмотрел на кольцо всё еще надетое на палец и улыбнулся. Тело нещадно болело, а говорить из-за разбитых губ и опухшей челюсти было чертовски больно, но Тони был готов на всё ради Стива. Потому что был уверен Стив стоял этого. Стоял всего!


	25. Четыре месяца.

_Конец марта._

\- Тони, ты куришь?  
\- Стив, ты за мной следишь? - в тон ему отозвался Старк, невозмутимо выдыхая в потолок облачко едкого дыма.  
\- Доктор этого не одобрит. Твое лечение в самом разгаре, - нахмурился Капитан, заходя в малую гостиную и плотно закрывая за собой дверь.  
Тони продолжал сидеть на широком подоконнике, прислонившись спиной к прохладной стене. В длинных, изящных пальцах была зажата недокуренная сигарета.  
\- Пока только ты не одобряешь, - мурлыкнул Старк и демонстративно затянулся. Чуть прищуренные глаза смотрели нахально, с вызовом, будто он был подростком, устраивающим первый бунт против родителей и их диктатуры.  
\- Тони, - устало произнес Стив, подходя к мужчине вплотную. Табачный дым неприятно щекотал ноздри. Не то чтобы это было в новинку, но за несколько лет Роджерс порядком отвык от курящих людей, потом что среди Мстителей таких не наблюдалось. - Послушай, ты ведешь себя как ребенок.  
\- Ты не в праве мне указывать, - пропищал тоненьким голоском Старк и вскинул вверх кулак. - Вива, свобода!  
Стив прикрыл глаза, делая над собой усилие, чтобы не рассмеяться.  
\- И вот на этом человеке я женюсь, - куда-то в потолок пробормотал Капитан.  
\- Я предупреждал, - улыбнулся Тони. Его губы обхватили фильтр, а щеки втянулись при затяжке. Черт, сейчас Стив мог признать, что курение бывает сексуальным, хотя это не отменяло того факт, что Старку курить категорически нельзя.  
\- Тони, я прошу, не надо, - справившись с нахлынувшим возбуждением, ровно произнес Стив.  
Старк изобразил недовольную гримасу, но послушно потушил сигарету о подоконник и сунул окурок в карман.  
\- Всё, закончил, - отрапортовал он.  
\- И?  
\- Что и?  
\- И? - гнул своё Стив. Еще один тяжелый вздох.  
\- И больше не начну.  
Покладистый Старк - это редкий зверь. Правда, в последнее время стал попадаться гораздо чаще. После помолвки и происшествия с Баки, о котором Стив даже думать не мог, Тони стал меньше спорить и огрызаться, старался сглаживать конфликты и вообще вел себя на удивление хорошо.  
\- Стив.  
\- Да?  
Капитан положил руку на плечо Старка. Кости всё еще безбожно торчали, хоть он и пытался напичкать Тони едой при любом удобном случае. Всё-таки больница далеко не курорт, даже если она очень хорошая и дорогая.  
\- Может, вы с ДЖАРВИСом сжалитесь надо мной и откроете мастерскую?  
\- Тони...  
\- Я обещаю не пропадать в ней с утра до вечера.  
Тони поднял голову и умоляюще посмотрел на Стива снизу вверх, обхватив его одной рукой за бедра. Капитан понял, что проиграл. В конце концов, прошло достаточно времени с его выписки. Старк и так держался молодцом, проводил свободное время общаясь с Питером или в оранжерее. Он даже в дела Мстителей и ЩИТа показательно не вмешивался, уделяя больше внимания лечению и тренировкам. Клинт в таких случаях шутил, что Тони просто хочется выглядеть на свадьбе на все сто, иначе белое платье будет его полнить. Кстати, шутка про свадебное платье и подружек невесты по-прежнему занимала лидирующие позиции в разговорах команды. Но Стив воспринимал это спокойно, как плату за размеренную, счастливую жизнь, которую они получили после всего случившегося. Вот и сейчас Роджерс улыбнулся, понимая, что держать Тони вдали от любимых изобретений становится просто жестоким.  
\- Хорошо, сегодня мы с ДЖАРВИСом разблокируем гараж. Правда, ДЖАРВИС?  
\- Как скажите, сэр, - в голосе дворецкого угадывались подозрительно радостные нотки.  
\- Только никаких ночных бдений, переизбытка кофе и сигарет, - строго сказал Стив.  
\- Да, мамочка, - рассмеялся Тони и несильно шлепнул Капитана по заднице, от чего тот вздрогнул. - Слышишь, ДЖАРВИС, шериф возвращается в город!  
\- Я искренне рад это слышать, сэр.  
Тони подмигнул камере и потянул Стива к себе, надеясь заполучить пару поцелуев. Стив был совсем не против.

_Апрель._

\- Пап?  
\- Что, малыш?  
Питер деловито забрался на кресло и устроился у Стива на коленях.  
\- Я хочу кое о чем тебя попросить.  
\- Внимательно слушаю, - улыбнулся Капитан, откладывая книгу на журнальный столик.  
\- Не умирай никогда, хорошо? – решительно выпалил Питер. Детские глаза смотрели внимательно и серьезно. Стив слегка опешил. Он был уверен, что в детском саду не читаются лекции на тему смерти, поэтому никак не ожидал такой просьбы.  
\- Пап, - взволновано позвал задумавшегося отца Питер.  
\- Да, - со вздохом отозвался Стив. – Я обещаю не умирать, - и потрепал сына по голове. Тот благодарно уткнулся носом в плечо и пробормотал:  
\- Хорошо, что хоть ты обещал.  
\- А кто не обещал? – с тревогой спросил Стив.  
\- Дада, - грустно ответил Пит и теснее прижался к папе.

_Май._

\- Привет.  
Тони Старк во всей своей красе изящно опустился на стул перед маленьким резным столиком одного из уличных кафе.  
\- Здравствуй, - сухо ответил Барнс, стараясь смотреть куда угодно, только не на человека напротив. – Ты хотел меня видеть?  
\- Хотел, - Тони стянул с носа солнечные очки и облокотился на стол.  
\- И что дальше?  
Баки явно чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке. Прошло два месяца с того инцидента в особняке. Синяки и ссадины Старка давно пропали, да и сам он выглядел гораздо лучше, чем в первую встречу. Правда, всё еще ходил с тростью, но уже так тяжело не опирался на нее.  
\- Помирись со Стивом, - невозмутимо произнес Тони. Подошедшая официантка кокетливо предложила ему меню, но он отрицательно покачал головой. Девушка разочаровано вздохнула и ушла.  
\- Это невозможно, - Барнс повернулся и посмотрел на Старка в упор.  
\- Почему же?  
\- Он никогда не простит меня, - с болью в голосе ответил Джеймс. – Я видел его глаза в тот день. Кэп принял решение и не изменит его.  
Тони устало вздохнул, потерев переносицу. Снова надел солнечные очки.  
\- Так заставь простить.  
\- Ты не знаешь, о чем говоришь, - горько усмехнулся мужчина.  
Тони встал из-за стола и чуть наклонился вперед, нависая над Барнсом.  
\- Ты его друг, - жестко произнес он. – Мне плевать, что творится в твоей башке, и плевать, что ты думаешь обо мне. Но ты будешь на нашей с кэпом свадьбе, даже если придется затащить тебя туда силой. Будешь стоять рядом с ним, когда он произносит клятву, будешь его другом, как был всегда. И он будет счастлив. Ты меня понял, Джеймс?  
Барнс пораженно уставился на Старка. Пожалуй, в первый раз в жизни он подумал, что Тони может быть по-настоящему опасен без своего костюма, о котором некоторые супергерои отзывались со снисходительным презрением. Нельзя недооценивать Тони Старка. Нельзя недооценивать Тони Старка, у которого есть цель.  
\- Я заставлю Стива прийти сюда завтра в девять вечера. А ты, будь любезен, подбери слова, чтобы вы смогли начать всё заново, чтобы он согласился дать тебе шанс.  
Тони выпрямился и взял прислоненную к столу трость.  
\- Не опаздывай, - тон Старка был подчеркнуто вежлив. Ни словом, ни намеком он не упомянул драку, произошедшую в начале марта. Тони кивнул собеседнику, прощаясь, развернулся и хотел уйти, когда Барнс негромко произнес:  
\- Ты и правда его любишь.  
\- Да, - не поворачиваясь, ответил Тони и вышел за дверь.

 

_Июнь._

\- Па-ап. Папа.  
Стив приоткрыл один глаз. Электронные часы на прикроватной тумбочке показывали без пятнадцати четыре утра.  
\- Тони, - Стив протянул руку и толкнул в бок спящего Старка. – Тони, твой сын проснулся.  
\- До девяти утра это твой сын, - донеслось сонное бормотание.  
Роджерс невнятно проворчал что-то о безответственности и повернулся к Питеру, который терпеливо стоял возле кровати, сжимая в руках любимого плюшевого бегемота.  
\- Что случилось, Пит? Почему ты не спишь? – стараясь звучать не слишком сонно, спросил Стив, приподнимаясь на локте, чтобы было удобней разговаривать.  
\- Пап, а правда, что вы не мои родители?  
\- Что? – подавился зевком Капитан и закашлялся.  
\- Ну, дядя Клинт так сказал.  
\- Я убью Бартона, - донеслось из темноты. Старк заворочался, придвигаясь поближе.  
\- Что значит не родители? – удивленно спросил Стив. – Клинт так и сказал?  
\- Не совсем, - замялся ребенок. Он потеребил мягкую ногу игрушки, задумавшись, потом ответил:  
\- Он сказал, что вы меня у-сы-но-ви-ли, - по слогам выговорил Питер новое слово.  
\- Я точно убью Бартона, - прошептал Тони из-за спины Капитана.  
\- Тони, не выражайся при Питере, - Стив толкнул локтем наугад и явно попал, судя по сдавленному выдоху.  
\- Но я же не сказал «убью на хрен». Какие претензии?  
Снова несильный тычок, в ответ последовала возня под одеялом и ощутимый пинок по щиколотке.  
\- Пап?  
Родители отвлеклись от взаимных препирательств и снова посмотрели на ребенка, ждущего ответа. Стив вздохнул и постарался объяснить:  
\- Да, Пит, мы тебя действительно усыновили, то есть ты стал нашим. В этом не может быть сомнений. Ты же нас любишь?  
Малыш активно закивал, выражая согласие.  
\- Ну вот. И мы тебя очень любим, поэтому не имеет значения, что тебя усыновили когда-то. Ты наш сын. И точка. Понял?  
\- Понял, - протянул Питер.  
Тони облегченно вздохнул. Стив почувствовал, как он расслабился и чуть привалился к нему. Но тут Питер задал еще вопрос:  
\- А когда вы поженитесь, то заведете нового ребенка?  
\- Смерть Бартону, - прошипел Тони. Теперь Стив точно не завидовал Клинту. Разбуженный Старк хуже любого суперзлодея, а в своем упорстве переплюнет кого угодно. И теперь в приоритетах явно стояла жестокая месть за испорченный сон и родительские нервы.  
\- Прекрати, - чуть повысил голос Стив, обращаясь к Тони, потом перешел на мягкий, успокаивающий тон. - Питер, ничего такого не случится.  
\- Но ведь, когда люди женятся, потом у них появляются дети. А я появился до, значит, кто-то появится после. И я буду не нужен, - в глазах сына отражались лунные блики, и казалось, что они блестят. А может он и правда собирался заплакать.  
\- Так всё, - Тони откинул одеяло и сел. – Я пошел бить морду Бартону.  
\- Лежи.  
Рука Стива властно легла ему на грудь, не давая подняться.  
\- Не хватало еще драки посреди ночи или криков.  
\- Дада, не надо ни с кем драться, - испуганно произнес Пит и съежился, прижимая покрепче к себе бегемотика.- Вдруг опять тебе будет больно.  
\- Отлично, мой собственный сын считает меня слабаком, - сердито фыркнул Тони.  
\- Он просто волнуется, - успокаивающе пояснил Стив. - Пит, пойми, мы не собираемся тебя ни на кого менять. То, что мы поженимся не значит, что про тебя забудут. Такого не случится ни в коем случае.  
\- Правда? – нос мальчика подозрительно хлюпнул.  
\- Конечно, правда, - самым проникновенным голосом, на который был способен, произнес Стив. – Мы любим тебя больше всего на свете.  
\- И я… и я вас, - дрожащим голосом сказал Питер и расплакался, опустив голову. Худенькие мальчишеские плечи вздрагивали от каждого всхлипа.  
\- Ну, Бартон, ну, скотина, - процедил Тони, перегибаясь через Стива и сгребая сына в охапку, чтобы затащить в постель. Питер послушно залез под теплое одеяло и уткнулся мокрым носом Старку в футболку.  
\- Думаю, что Клинт говорил совсем про другое, - возразил Стив, погладив сына по голове, успокаивая. Он придвинулся ближе, чтобы ребенок оказался между ним и Тони.  
\- Возможно, но эффект получился прямо противоположный, - не унимался Старк.  
\- Я завтра поговорю с Хоукаем.  
\- Почему не я?  
\- Потому что не ты.  
\- Не аргумент.  
\- Ложись спать, Тони.  
\- Не затыкай меня! Как что сразу… мф… уф…мм…  
Стив со вздохом нагнулся и поцеловал возмущающегося Старка. Тот попытался отпихнуть, но Капитан положил руку на затылок, не давая этого сделать. Несколько секунд Тони еще раздраженно мычал, потом замолчал и ответил на поцелуй.  
\- А теперь спать, - улыбнулся Стив, заметив, что Питер уже затих, прижавшись к груди Тони. Он поправил одеяла на его плечах и в темноте сжал руку Старка.  
\- Но я всё равно убью Бартона, - буркнул Тони, устраиваясь на подушке поудобней, чтобы не потревожить сон малыша.  
\- Как скажешь, дорогой, - безмятежно откликнулся Стив и с удовольствием вытянулся во весь рост под одеялом. Кажется, Тони подавился следующей фразой, услышав, как его назвали. Последнее слово осталось за Стивом.  
Через несколько минут все трое уже спали. Через неделю им предстояло важное событие.


	26. Сто двадцать два часа Тони Старка.

\- Тони.  
\- Ммм.. эээмн...  
\- Тони, - настойчиво повторил мягкий голос. Кто-то несильно потряс его за плечо.  
\- Нет. Я не сплю. Я на минуточку. Это не я, - вскинулся Старк, пытаясь понять, где он и что происходит. Перед глазами всё слегка плыло, но он точно находился в своей мастерской, в которую, хвала всем известным богам, ДЖАРВИС и Стив, наконец-то, дали ему доступ.  
\- Тони, - снова позвал тот же голос.  
Старк повернулся на стуле, стягивая с головы очки для сварки, и практически уткнулся носом в фиолетовую рубашку Брюса. Тот сделал шаг назад, смущенно улыбаясь. Бэннер явно чувствовал себя неловко от того, что ему приходится будить Старка, вторгаясь в личное пространство. Тони потер пальцами глаза, чуть встряхнулся, чтобы придти в себя. Очки со стуком полетели на стол. Спина безбожно ныла, что было первым показателем сна на неудобном стуле больше трех часов. А ведь он обещал Стиву, что не переусердствует и будет вести себя благоразумно дорвавшись до своей ненаглядной техники. Вот поэтому никто не верил его обещаниям. Никто, кроме Стива. Тони тяжело вздохнул. Вопреки распространенному мнению ему не нравилось обманывать Капитана, и обещание он давал каждый раз вполне искренне. Но обстоятельства всегда были не на его стороне.  
\- Извини, что разбудил, - прервал затянувшуюся паузу Брюс.  
\- Ох, ничего страшного, - Тони потянулся до хруста в костях. - Ты сделал это очень вовремя. Еще чуть-чуть и меня бы пришлось уносить отсюда прямо в массажный кабинет, потому что разогнуться было бы выше моих сил. Так что ты мой спаситель!  
На губах Брюса появилась улыбка, он заметно расслабился от непринужденного тона, которым говорил Старк.  
\- Хорошо, если так. Просто я подумал, что тебя второй день не видно, а Стив попросил...  
\- Сколько? - не поверил своим ушам Тони. Он только-только с трудом поднялся со стула, чертова нога всё еще давала о себе знать, хоть трость и была закинута в кладовку. Пришлось опереться о стол, чтобы позорно не упасть.  
\- Ты еще позавчера заявил, что идешь поработать в мастерскую, и с тех пор не появлялся, - объяснил Бэннер. - Я решил, что было бы неплохо сходить и проверить, как ты тут.  
\- А где Стив? - растерянно спросил Тони. Спросонья он не отличался тактичностью, да и сообразительность куда-то подевалась. Брюс посмотрел на растрепанного, хлопающего глазами Старка и расплылся в широкой улыбке до того нелепо и обезоруживающе выглядел сейчас друг.  
\- Кэп два дня назад уехал на миссию с Наташей. И строго-настрого наказал, цитирую: "держать Старка на коротком поводке".  
\- Он так сказал? - возмутился Тони. Наконец, ему удалось выпрямиться и уверенно встать на обе ноги.  
\- Думаю, что это больше формулировка Клинта, - признал Бэннер. - Но если мне не изменяет память, Стив согласился с ним.  
\- Это заговор, - обреченно прокомментировал Старк.  
\- Они просто беспокоятся за тебя.  
\- Как же, - буркнул Тони, направляясь за Брюсом к выходу из гаража. - Клинт поставил себе цель устроить мне нервный срыв, чтобы потом издеваться на тему "хрупкой психики" невест.  
\- Не преувеличивай.  
\- ДЖАРВИС подтверди.  
\- Что подтвердить, сэр?  
\- Сколько раз Бартон назвал меня невестой за последние дней пять?  
\- Сто двадцать три, сэр.  
\- Вот видишь, - праведно возмутился Тони.  
Бэннер нажал кнопку лифта, продолжая улыбаться. Он вынул из нагрудного кармана очки, протер их краешком рубашки и водрузил на нос.  
\- Кстати, Питер ждет тебя, чтобы вместе поужинать, - заметил он.  
\- Черт...  
Тони зашел в лифт, дождался, пока доктор последует за ним и нажал кнопку. Кабина тронулась и начала подъем. Индикатор привычно замигал, отсчитывая нижние уровни.  
\- Брюс, пожалуйста, не рассказывай Стиву, что я застрял в мастерской на два дня.  
\- Ты предлагаешь мне соврать?  
\- Я предлагаю не делиться информацией. Не хочу его расстраивать.  
\- Просто постарайся не засиживать за работой.  
\- Это нереально, - отмахнулся Тони.  
Кабина лифта качнулась, останавливаясь в холле. Двери разъехались в стороны. Тони сделал шаг наружу, но остановился, перекрывая Бэннеру выход.  
\- Брюс, пожалуйста!  
\- Тони, - доктор вздохнул, но всё же кивнул головой. - Хорошо. Только обещай, что в ближайшие два дня, пока не будет кэпа, ты в мастерскую ни ногой. Займешься вопросами свадьбы. Пеппер вчера что-то от тебя хотела, кстати.  
\- Смерти она моей хочет.  
\- Тони, ты обещаешь?  
На этот раз Брюс обогнал его, не давая пройти вперед. Старк обреченно махнул рукой, соглашаясь на его условия.  
\- Теперь и ты на их стороне.  
\- Я не на чьей стороне, - спокойно ответил Брюс. - Просто хочу, чтобы ваша со Стивом свадьба прошла хорошо.  
\- Можно подумать я не хочу, - фыркнул Тони.  
\- Вот ты где, - раздался сбоку голос Пеппер, от чего Тони чуть не подпрыгнул, подавив позорное желание развернуться и убежать обратно к лифту.  
\- Спрячь меня, - успел он шепнуть Брюсу перед тем, как прохладные, тонкие пальцы крепко схватили его за запястье.  
\- Ты пойдешь со мной, - решительно проговорила девушка, уводя слабо сопротивляющегося Тони в сторону гостиной. - Нам надо обсудить несколько важных вопросов, связанных с церемонией.  
\- Пеппс, - умоляюще протянул Тони. - Пощади. Дай хотя бы выпить кофе и переодеться, - он демонстративно оттянул перепачканную футболку.  
\- Пока Стива нет, вопросами свадьбы должен заниматься ты. И ничего увиливать, прикрываясь работой.  
\- А можно я лучше пойду сражаться с мировым злом при помощи щита?  
\- Энтони Эдвард Старк, не испытывай моё терпение. Оно и так на пределе. Совет директоров давит на меня, требуя твоего присутствия на собраниях, все мировые СМИ атакуют приемную, пытаясь хоть что-то выяснить о намечающийся свадьбе двух супергероев. Если ты еще раз заикнешься, что тебе тяжело и у тебя нет времени заниматься ерундой, то... - она многозначительно посмотрела на Тони. Её взгляд не предвещал ничего хорошего. С Пеппер, когда она в таком настроение, лучше было не спорить.  
\- Твое второе имя Эдвард?  
Тони закрыл ладонью лицо и глухо застонал. Только этого сейчас не хватало. Как чертик из табакерки из кухни высунулся Хоукай.  
\- С ума сойти! Слушай, а ты смотрел "Сумерки"?  
\- Даже знать не хочу, о чем ты, Бартон.  
\- Зря, узнал бы много нового о свадьбах.  
\- Не забывай, что я тот единственный и неповторимый человек, который отвечает за надежность твоего обмундирования, - угрожающе проговорил Старк, умудряясь извернуться их хватки Пеппер и скорчить Клинту страшное лицо.  
\- Значит, дам почитать тебе книгу, - невозмутимо откликнулся Хоукай. - Там есть пара восхитительных мест для рыдания.  
\- Можно я его убью? - обратился Тони к помощнице.  
\- Нельзя, - отрезала та. - Пошли уже. Потом пощебечешь с Клинтом.  
И снова безжалостно потянула Старка вперед.  
\- Спаси меня, - одними губами произнес Тони.  
\- Извини, друг, - развел руками Хоукай. - У нее суперсила.  
Старку ничего не оставалась, как тяжело вздохнуть, и проследовать за непоколебимой Пеппер в гостиную.

* * *

\- Сиди тут, я сейчас заберу каталоги и вернусь, - сказала Пеппер и, стуча каблуками, вышла из комнаты. Тони тут же со стоном откинулся на спинку дивана. Уже больше двух часов его терпение испытывалось разнообразными аспектами организации свадьбы, о которых Старк и не подозревал. Ну, вот кому какое дело будут ли ленточки на шторах бежевыми или кремовыми? И почему из всех наименований в меню Тони узнал только название двух сортов шампанского? И неужели на самом деле так важно, кто где и рядом с кем сядет? На его взгляд, пусть хоть на полу садятся! Или на потолке. Кому как больше нравится.  
Тони провел ладонью по лбу, пытаясь стереть отупевшее выражение, которое не сходило с лица в течение всего времени, что они с Пеппс разговаривали. Кажется, постепенно он начинал понимать, почему у всех молодоженов такой затравленный взгляд на свадьбе.  
Бах! Бац!  
Тони вздрогнул и открыл глаза. Когда он вообще успел их закрыть? На пол, возле ног, упали ботинки. Явно его. Тут же на голову приземлилась рубашка, а на колени бухнулась кожаная куртка.  
\- Какого черта? - пробормотал Старк, стягивая зацепившуюся за волосы рубашку.  
\- Это похищение, - раздался заговорческий шепот из-за спинки дивана.  
Тони резко повернулся, встретившись с ехидным взглядом светлых глаз.  
\- Что ты задумал, Бартон?  
\- Как что? Похищение невесты, конечно, - насмешливо протянул Клинт, игнорируя гневные взгляды Старка. - Одевайся. Или ты собираешься еще несколько часов проводить за выбором салфеток?  
\- Но как же Пеппер? - осторожно уточнил Старк, а руки уже завязывали шнурки на ботинках. В конце концов, побег организованный Клинтом Бартоном не самое страшное, что могло случиться. А вот тема флористики пугала до дрожи!  
\- Питер её отвлечет, - беззаботно пожал плечами Хоукая, наблюдая за тем, как друг торопливо застегивает рубашку, одев прямо поверх грязной рабочей футболки. Если бы несколько лет назад кто-то сказал ему, что владелец одной из самых крупных американских корпораций, миллиардер и выпендрежник может одеваться, как неряха автомеханик, он бы просто рассмеялся в лицо этому идиоту. Но реальность была такова, что директор Старк Индастрис стоял перед ним в порванных, рабочих джинсах, замызганных черных ботинках, красной рубашке навыпуск, одетой на линялую футболку с надписью AC/DC, и торопливо натягивал потертую кожаную куртку, потому что пытался сбежать от рвения своей же подчиненной. Жизнь была полна сюрпризов и иронии, и Клинт умел это ценить. Наконец, Тони застегнул куртку и с подозрением уставился на мужчину, стоявшего напротив.  
\- В каком смысле Питер её отвлечет?  
\- Мы с Питом посовещались и решили, что тебе нужно прогуляться. Поэтому мелкий сейчас канючит сказку у тети Пеппер, сидя в кровати.  
\- Ты заставил моего сына лгать?  
Лицо Старка действительно выглядело удивленным. Кто бы мог подумать, что из него получится неплохой отец. Но ведь получился, вот в чем дело.  
\- Всё по обоюдному согласию. Даже Пит успел увидеть отчаянье на твоем лице, когда мисс Потс тащила тебя через весь коридор. Кто бы мог подумать, что Тони Старк будет отказываться провести время наедине с красивой женщиной.  
\- Ой, заткнись.  
Хоукай получил несильный толчок в плечо и улыбнулся. Он уже и не помнил, когда в последний раз они с Тони выбирались куда-нибудь вместе. Тяжело было признать, но Клинт скучал по Старку, скучал по их посиделкам в баре, по тупым шуткам и долгим, бессвязным разговорам. Друг в коме звучит лучше, чем мертвый друг. С этим не поспоришь. Но друг, который отдалился от тебя, переставая замечать - уже проблема. Так почему бы её не решить? Клинт всегда доводил до конца свои задумки.  
\- Возьмем мою машину, - на ходу бросил он, когда они быстрым шагом вышли из особняка.  
\- У тебя есть машина? - не замедляя шага, переспросил Старк. - Вот это по-настоящему странно.  
Они прошли вдоль ограды, выскользнув через небольшую калитку. В переулке действительно стоял потрепанный форд.  
\- На такую роскошь я не рассчитывал, - хохотнул Тони, придирчиво оглядывая поцарапанные бока машины.  
\- Запрыгивай, принцесса, и не выделывайся. А то позвоню Пеппер и сообщу твое местонахождение.  
\- Тогда твоя операция по похищению провалиться с оглушительным треском, - передняя дверь пассажирского сиденья хлопнула, и Тони с удовольствием вытянул ноги, откидываясь назад. - А ты ненавидишь, когда твои операции проваливаются. Да и Коулсон не одобрит такого не профессионализма. Чего доброго запретит тебе выходить на задания, будешь тогда перебирать бумажки в архиве ЩИТа. А я так уж и быть, изредка, стану навещать тебя и заносить пончики, чтобы ты не умер с голоду. Хотя смерть от суки более вероятна, не находишь?  
\- Как же мне этого не хватало, - пробормотал себе под нос Клинт и рванул с места, не дожидаясь, пока пассажир пристегнется. Как и предполагалось Старка бросило вперед, раздался приглушенный стук, сопровождаемый сдавленным ругательством. Клинт расплылся в счастливой улыбке. Да, определенно, ему не хватало Тони.

 

***  
Задымленное, полутемное пространство бара казалось таким уютным и знакомым. Здесь царили свои правила, свой уклад жизни. Внешний мир отступал перед неторопливостью разговоров, негромким плеском алкоголя в стаканах, перестуком бильярдных шаров и хриплым смехом завсегдатаев. Флегматичный бармен подливал пиво в кружки, рассчитывал посетителей, иногда, забирал ключи у тех, кто уже не стоял на ногах, по-отечески хлопал по плечу, вызывал такси и отправлял домой. Здесь были рады всем, кто готов платить за свою выпивку, кто не влезал с ненужными разговорами и не нарывался на неприятности. Клинту нравилось это заведение. Раньше они с Тони частенько заходили сюда, чтобы отдохнуть после нелегких будней супергероев. Никому не было дело, что светловолосый парень с внимательным цепким взглядом и брюнет со стильной бородкой на самом деле мировые знаменитости. Это приятно успокаивало, помогая расслабиться.  
\- Две текилы, - весело произнес Хоукай, плюхаясь на старый, обшарпанный стул за угловым столиком. Тут было тише, чем в основном зале, да и люди, сидевшие за соседними столами, не обращали на них никакого внимания. Симпатичная темноволосая официантка кокетливо стрельнула в него глазками и удалилась к барной стойке за заказом. Бартон невольно проводил её взглядом. Его тут же бесцеремонно дернули за руку.  
\- Что? - недовольно откликнулся Клинт, переводя свое внимание на соседа по столу.  
\- Ты же помнишь, что я не пью? - с напряжением в голосе поинтересовался Старк. - Плохая идея поощрять алкоголика в завязке.  
\- А кто сказал, что это для тебя? - невозмутимо парировал Бартон, доставая из кармана начатую пачку сигарет. - Вот это для тебя, старик.  
\- Я не курю, - со вздохом протянул Тони, отодвигая пачку обратно другу. Но тот настойчиво подвинул её обратно, чуть наклонился вперед и, понизив голос до шепота, сказал:  
\- Я не говорил, что это табак, - и подмигнул, когда Старк изумленно вздернул вверх брови.  
\- Это что, мальчишник? - хмыкнул Тони, беря пачку в руки. Он приоткрыл картонную коробочку и втянул воздух, принюхиваясь. Знакомый еще со студенческий лет запах марихуаны защекотал нос. Губы изогнулись в легкой усмешке. Видимо, Клинт был настроен уйти в отрыв, и не намеревался делать это в одиночестве.  
\- Мальчишник? Нет, его планирует Тор, - ответил Хоукай, с улыбкой принимая две стопки с текилой их рук официантки. - Милая, а принеси-ка всю бутылку и нарезанный лайм.  
Девушка хихикнула, еще раз стрельнула глазками в его сторону и упорхнула к соседнему столу, пообещав в скорости вернуться.  
\- Кто? - переспросил Старк, отбирая стопку у нацелившегося на нее Бартона. - Почему Тор? Вы издеваетесь?  
\- Ну, почему же? - Клинт ловко перехватил руку Тони и вернул себе выпивку, потом с удовольствием осушил залпом стопку, зажмурившись от удовольствия. - После того, как Джейн пояснила, что устраивать мальчишник почетная обязанность для друзей, Тор канючил неделю, выбивая это право. В конце концов, я сдался.  
\- Он же утащит нас в Диснейленд, - обреченно закатил глаза Старк. Перед ним на стол опустилась бутылка текилы и тарелка с аккуратно нарезанными кружками лайма, но он не обратил на это внимания. - И мы будем весь день как чертовы идиоты кататься на каруселях и жрать сахарную вату.  
\- Спасибо, милая, больше ничего не нужно, - отсалютовал Бартон девушке, потом обратился к хмурому Старку. - Во-первых, ты всё равно не пьешь. Во-вторых, как ты угадал про Диснейленд? И, в-третьих, не говори Тору, что знаешь, он расстроится.  
\- Я тебя ненавижу, - прокомментировал Старк и вытянул первый косяк из пачки. Клинт тут же услужливо поднес зажигалку к кончику. Красный огонек вспыхнул, Тони глубоко затянулся и задержал дыхание, после чего выдохнул облачко дыма. Его лоб разгладился, а плечи расслабились. - А кто устраивает мальчишник Стиву?  
\- Наташа, - ухмыльнулся Клинт, наблюдая за тем, как Тони задумчиво крутит сигарету в пальцах и снова затягивается.  
\- Она протащит его по всем стрип-барам и притонам Нью-Йорка.  
\- О да! У Наташи есть вкус, - покивал Хоукай, выпивая пятую по счету стопку и прикидывая не пора ли сделать небольшой перерыв, чтобы не напиться раньше времени. Обычно он идеально рассчитывал свою дозу, чтобы быть в состоянии добрать до дома самостоятельно, но, порой, стоит давать себе волю. Так почему бы не сегодня? Текила полилась в шестую по счету стопку.  
\- Стив предпочел бы Диснейленд.  
\- В жизни надо попробовать всё. Ему стрип-бары, тебе детский парк аттракционов - это честно.  
\- Честность для честных, - насмешливо фыркнул Старк и потянулся за следующей порцией.  
\- Хэй, не налегай, у нас еще вся ночь впереди.  
Клинт изящным движением фокусника спрятал пачку себе в карман и белозубо улыбнулся. Тони не стал спорить. Ему сейчас было спокойно и хорошо. Тревоги ушли куда-то на задний план, а проблемы позволили взять небольшой тайм-аут. В конце концов, стоило делать перерыв и отдыхать даже от себя самого. Тони совсем забыл, что Бартон, как никто умеет составить компанию в таком тонком деле, как отдых от себя. Поэтому на такую вопиющую несправедливость со стороны Хоукая, Старк лишь вкрадчиво произнес, понижая голос:  
\- Обещаешь, детка.  
Ответом ему был громкий хохот Бартона.

Через пару часов они оба не очень понимали предмет разговора, а так же причину, по которой они затеяли эту беседу. Но их ни сколько не волновало такое обстоятельство. Просто двум хорошим людям, иногда, жизненно необходимо поговорить обо всем на свете, не утруждая себя приличиями и ограничениями.  
\- Вот скажи, Старк, ты дрочишь в душе? - задушевным шепотом осведомился Клинт, наклоняясь вперед и заглядывая в такие же мутные как у него карие глаза.  
\- Бывает, - многозначительно ответил тот. - Если Стива подолгу нет. Эти его вечные задания ЩИТа... Можно умереть от спермотоксикоза, честное слово. Мне кажется, Фьюри знает об этом и специально устраивает почти еженедельные нападения в разных концах света, а потом отправляет бравого Капитана Америку на предотвращения катастрофы. Скотина! И приходится одному ложиться спать... А ты знаешь, как без Стива холодно? - доверительно сообщил Тони, почесывая кончик носа. В его руках неспешно тлел окурок, распространяя сладковатый запах марихуаны. - Он такой горячий. Хватит лыбиться, придурок! Я не в том смысле сейчас. Это всё сыворотка суперсолдата, наверное. Она делает температуру его тела выше, чем у обычных людей. Но даже не в этом дело. Без него комната пустая и... Ну, много этих "и". Поэтому, когда иду в душ, то просто представляю, как Стив заходит за мной, а потом...  
\- Стоп-стоп-стоп, - Бартон закрыл ладонью его рот. - Ты хочешь сказать, что представляешь, никогда не думал, что это скажу, когда дрочишь своего будущего мужа? Человека, с которым ты прожил пять лет и до этого почти два?  
\- Хмм... мн... - промычал Тони и согласно кивнул, так как Клинт не удосужился убрать ладонь с его губ.  
\- О, брат, ты попал, - констатировал стрелок, дружески похлопав Старка по щеке. - Если ты думаешь о нем даже в дУше, когда есть шанс представлять кого угодно, то это клиника. Тебе точно пора жениться на нем.  
\- Так я и женюсь.  
\- Правильное решение, - умиротворенно протянул Хоукай. Он скептично приподнял почти пустую бутылку и потряс её содержимое. Прозрачная жидкость забулькала, перекатываясь на дне. - Надо же было тебе так влюбиться. Никогда бы не подумал.  
\- Что не подумал? - Тони заворожено наблюдал за тем, как текила танцует в бутылке.  
\- Не подумал бы, что ты можешь так серьезно втрескаться. Ты же всегда был банником. Или кобелем? Как тебе больше нравится?  
\- Плейбой.  
\- Хрен тебе. Будешь кобелем, - продолжая крутить в руках бутылку, произнес Бартон, не сводя пьяного взгляда с расслабленного Старка. – И вот ты, взял и влюбился. Втюрился по самые уши как подросток, честное слово. И в кого? В Капитана Идеальность!  
\- Он не идеален.  
\- Кого ты обманываешь? - фыркнул Клинт, резко опуская бутылку на стол. Тони непроизвольно отшатнулся и моргнул. - Капитан всегда был, есть и будет примером для подражания.  
\- Он не Капитан, - упрямо тряхнул головой Старк. Окурок жалобно зашипел, когда его опустили в небольшую лужицу на столе, пролившуюся из стакана. Разделение было четким, Клинт пил текилу, а Тони курил и пил, но воду, следуя предписаниям врача, как он сам не забывал повторять.  
\- А кто же он? - с любопытством спросил Бартон. Судя по медлительности, которая появилась в речи Старка, его начинало клонить в сон. Первый признак, что пора покидать насиженое место и отправляться домой.  
\- Он мой Стив, - со странной полуулыбкой отозвался Тони. Его расфокусированный взгляд бродил по стене, увешанной многочисленными фотографиями посетителей бара.  
\- Ты ненормальный, Старк, - почти нежно произнес Клинт. - И кэп у нас тоже ненормальный, раз влюбился в тебя и сделал предложение. Так что вы идеальная пара, друг мой.  
\- Похоже, что так.  
\- Пошли, - Бартон с шумом отодвинул стул и поднялся на ноги. В голове сильно шумело, но он был на сто процентов уверен, что даже в таком состоянии доедет до дома, не поцарапав машину. Еще и припаркуется идеально.  
\- Куда?  
\- Домой.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Тебя надо выспаться, потому что завтра тебя распнут.  
\- Чего? - вскинулся задремавший было Старк. Длинные ресницы смешно затрепетали, как у девчонки, Клинт с трудом подавил смешок. Всё-таки в Тони можно было влюбиться, если не знать о его невыносимом характере и куче вредных привычек.  
\- Завтра Пеппер призовет тебя к ответу за несанкционированный побег. И скорее всего, приведет Джанет, потому что она её первый помощник в свадебных делах. После чего эти двое инквизиторов потащат тебя по всем кругам ада, заставляя делать выбор между белым и молочно-белым.  
\- Еще одно похищение? - во взгляде было столько надежды.  
\- Прости, дружище, но даже я не такой рисковый парень.  
Он помог Тони подняться из-за стола и бросил около бутылки несколько купюр.  
\- Сегодня плачУ я.  
\- Приятная неожиданность, - хмыкнул Старк, повисая на плече Клинта.  
\- Не привыкай к хорошему, иждивенец, - хохотнул в ответ Бартон.  
И они в обнимку побрели к выходу из бара. По дороге Хоукай кивнул бармену, прощаясь, тот кивнул в ответ и продолжил протирать и без того чистый стакан. Выйдя за дверь, Тони остановился.  
\- Что-то случилось? - поинтересовался Клинт, который по инерции сделал пару шагов, прежде чем понять, что рука, лежащая на плече, тянет назад.  
\- Знаешь, я скучал по этому.  
\- По чему?  
\- По тебе, придурок.  
Улыбка Тони сверкнула в тусклом свете фонаря.  
\- Сам придурок, - добродушно отозвался Бартон. Кажется, его мир начинал приходить в норму. Во всяком случае, он больше не чувствовал пустоты в той части сердца, которая была отведена для его друга. Тони легонько пихнул его бедром, получив тычок под ребра, и они побрели к машине, припаркованной за углом.  
\- Сможешь вести?  
\- Утром обсудим, - многозначительно произнес Хоукай, садясь за руль. - Пристегнись.

***

\- Мистер Старк, стойте, пожалуйста, спокойно.  
\- Тони, не вертись, кому говорят!  
\- Пеппс...  
\- Мистеру Филипсу сложно подгонять твой костюм, когда ты не можешь и нескольких секунд оставаться неподвижным.  
\- Джен, а ты почему с ней заодно?  
\- Я люблю свадьбы!  
\- Мистер Старка, поднимите, пожалуйста, руку.  
\- За что мне это?  
\- А не надо было вчера убегать вместе с Бартоном.  
\- Меня похитили!  
\- Знаю я это похищение. С утра ты был почти невменяем!  
\- Ключевое слово "почти". И не надо было будить меня в такую рань!  
\- Семь утра это рано?  
\- Конечно! Все нормальные люди спят!  
\- Все нормальные люди уже на работе к этому времени.  
\- При условии, что их не вытаскивают за шкирку из кровати!  
\- Пеппер, правда, за шкирку?  
\- Он плел какую-то чушь и пытался спрятаться под одеялом! Пришлось засунуть его головой под холодную воду.  
\- Джен, не слушай её. Мисс Потс, прекратите унижать моё достоинство в присутствие людей, которые еще верят в то, что я неплохой человек!  
\- Я всего лишь озвучиваю факты, мистер Старк.  
\- Вы с Клинтом неплохо погуляли, да?  
\- Ох, дайте мне умереть спокойно...  
\- Ну уж нет! Ты не умрешь, пока с тебя не снимут последние мерки, и пока мы не договоримся по поводу торта.  
\- Последние мерки? В каком это смысле? Пеппс, ты для чего меня к портному притащила?  
\- Мистер Старк, поднимите еще раз руку.  
\- Да хоть две.  
\- Не груби!  
\- И в мыслях не было. Разве я грублю? Джен?  
\- Нууу... По-моему...  
\- Вот видишь, Пеппер, Джанет тоже считает, что я безукоризненно вежлив.  
\- Я этого не говорила!  
\- Ты так подумала.  
\- Мистер Старк, выпрямите спину.  
\- Я уже спрашивал, за что мне это?  
\- Да и ни один раз.  
\- А что Стиву тоже предстоит пройти через этот ад с примеркой?  
\- А ты как думаешь? Ему нужен костюм.  
\- Филипс, позвольте, я сэкономлю вам время, просто увеличьте мои размеры в два раза.  
\- Не льсти себе, Тони.  
\- Это грубо, мисс Потс.  
\- Ой, какая красивая бабочка желтого цвета!  
\- Это лимонный.  
\- А я вот согласен с Джен, обычный желтый.  
\- Тони, не доводи меня. Бабочка и жилет лимонного цвета.  
\- Боюсь, мисс Потс права, сэр.  
\- ДЖАРВИС что ты здесь делаешь?  
\- Мисс Потс попросила следить за вашим графиком всю эту неделю, поэтому я на прямой связи через ваш телефон.  
\- Ты за мной шпионишь? Как ты мог, ДЖАРВИС!  
\- Простите, сэр, но это была необходимая мера. Вы бываете... эээ... немного рассеяны.  
\- Ты сейчас замялся?  
\- Вам показалась, сэр.  
\- ДЖА-А-АРВИС!  
\- Ничего подобного, сэр.  
\- Не двигайтесь, мистер Старк, прошу.  
\- Господи, Филипс, да я скоро превращусь в изваяние! Сколько мне еще так стоять?  
\- Вы же хотите, чтобы костюм сидел идеально?  
\- Больше всего на свете я хочу кофе! Пеппер, принеси мне кофе?  
\- Нет.  
\- Пожа-а-алуйста?  
\- Нет.  
\- Джен, может...  
\- Нет, Тони.  
\- Пеппер, я не с тобой сейчас разговариваю.  
\- Всё, мистер Старк, можете раздеваться. Завтра ваш костюм будет готов, и я буду ждать на примерку мистера Роджерса.  
\- Свобода!  
\- Нет.  
\- Что еще?  
\- Кондитер. И не закатывай глаза!  
\- Чашечку кофе, молю! Последнее желание перед смертью. Сжальтесь!  
\- Ты не заслужил после вчерашней выходки.  
\- Жестокая! Что я такого сделал?  
\- Справедливая. Напился с Бартоном на пару.  
\- Я не пил!  
\- Тогда ты совсем обнаглел. Если бы вас поймали с тем, что было у вас... в карманах, то был бы грандиозный скандал.  
\- Сначала кофе, потом скандал, прошу!  
\- Пеппер, может, зайдем в ту небольшую кофейню на углу, я бы тоже выпила кофе.  
\- Джанет, не поощряй его.  
\- Спасительница! Дай обниму!  
\- Мистер Старк, осторожней, ступенька!  
\- Тони!  
\- Ай, Тони!  
\- Твою мать...  
\- Ты цел? Посмотри на меня!  
\- Да смотрю я, смотрю. Ох, черт, как же больно.  
\- Нога в порядке? Встать сможешь? Голова не кружится?  
\- Смогу... оу...  
\- Так тебе и надо.  
\- Джен, но ты-то чего?  
\- Перепугал меня! Чтобы я сказала Стиву, если бы ты снова вырубился на восемь месяцев?  
\- Извини, это был несчастный случай? Или он умер от недостатка кофеина в крови, замученный двумя прекрасными дамами? Ну, что ты на меня так смотришь? Я же сказал прекрасными.  
\- Придурок!  
\- Джен, постой!  
\- Вот тут я полностью согласна с Джанет.  
\- Между прочим, я больно ушибся локтем. На меня нельзя кричать.  
\- Раздевайся уже!  
\- Хэй, полегче, я вроде как женюсь через пару дней.  
\- Ты невыносим!  
\- Но ты же всё равно меня любишь, правда, Пеппс? Эй, постой! Подожди меня! Ладно, встретимся в кофейне! Женщины такие непредсказуемые.  
\- Принести вашу одежду, мистер Старк?  
\- Да, пожалуйста, Филипс.  
\- Позвольте заметить, вам очень идет белый костюм.  
\- Спасибо. Хоть кто-то сказал мне нечто приятное с утра.  
\- Не за что, мистер Старк. И еще я хотел пожелать, счастливой семейной жизни. В смысле, счастье вам и мистеру Роджерсу. Надеюсь, что вы всегда будете вместе.  
\- Спасибо, дружище, я тоже на это надеюсь.

***

В мастерской было тихо и темно. Только слабый гул генератора разбавлял застывшую тишину. Но Тони давно привык не замечать этих звуков, считая их неотъемлемой частью уюта. А сейчас это было именно то, что нужно после суматошного дня, наполненного сотнями встреч, миллионами вопросов и бесчисленными нотациями Пеппер. Господи, он давно так не уставал, а ведь восемь месяцев проспал, как какая-нибудь спящая красавица! Усталость брала своё, спать сейчас всё равно хотелось. Стеклянная дверь бесшумно отъехала в сторону, когда Тони ввел код доступа.  
\- Добро пожаловать домой, сэр!  
\- Привет, Джей.  
\- Сэр?  
\- Решил, что у тебя слишком длинное имя, дружище.  
Свет загорался по мере того, как Тони проходил внутрь. Привычный беспорядок на столе, кучи различных приборов и бумаг то тут, то там, автопарк вдоль стен. Всё такое знакомое, родное. Оно создавалось годами, приобретая нынешний вид. Может кто-то и склонен был называть это свалкой, но Тони считал мастерскую самым лучшим местом на Земле. Его местом. Здесь он никогда не был лишним. Здесь его всегда ждал верный ДЖАРВИС, готовый принять в любом настроении и в любом состоянии.  
Тони подошел к старой консоли в глубине зала, которая успела покрыться пылью. Он давно не использовал её, но не значит, что когда-то забывал. Нежно провел пальцами по прохладной металлической кромке.  
\- Сколько мы уже вместе, ДЖАРВИС?  
\- Вам назвать точную дату, сэр?  
\- Не надо, не отвечай.  
\- Как скажите, сэр.  
\- Мне кажется, что вечность.  
Ботинки негромко шаркали по гладкому полу. Тони обходил гараж по периметру, блуждая взглядом по стенам, не заостряя внимания на полках с различными инструментами и запчастями. Наконец, он опустился на небольшой диванчик в углу. Сколько ночей провел он, лежа на жесткой поверхности, пытаясь уснуть. В голове роились тысячи, миллионы мыслей, идей, проектов. И только ДЖАРВИС был всегда готов обсуждать с ним что угодно в любое время суток. Тони откинулся на спинку дивана и резко выдохнул. Хотелось хоть на время забыть об этой предсвадебной суете, задуматься над тем, что они со Стивом собирались сделать. Неужели это происходит на самом деле? Бред.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, приглуши свет.  
Дополнительные лампы тут же погасли, погружая мастерскую в мягкую полутьму сумерек. Лишь неяркий рассеянный свет лился с потолка.  
\- Спасибо.  
\- Не за что, сэр.  
Наверное, вот сейчас пришло время испугаться, осознать, что из заядлого холостяка Тони Старк собрался превратиться в мужа. И не просто мужа, а мужа Капитана Америки.  
\- Можно подумать, раньше всё это не считалось, - он неопределенно махнул рукой и фыркнул, отвечая своим мыслям.  
Страха не было. Во всяком случае, Тони не ощущал его. Разве что в глубине души шевелилась легкая паника, но она имела совсем другую природу. По всему выходило, что он абсолютно не боялся связать себя узами браками на всю жизнь с одним единственным человеком. От этой мысли стало спокойно и тоскливо одновременно. Наверное, это означало, что чему-то приходить конец. Не то, чтобы Тони всерьез когда-то рассматривал перспективу уйти и бросить Стива и Питера. Нет, ни в коем случае. Скорее эфемерное ощущение самой возможности давало какую-то странную зыбкость, к которой так привык Тони за свою жизнь. И теперь это неопределенность исчезала. Пожалуй, он поторопился. Где-то в груди появился неприятный холодок.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, - негромко позвал Тони. Одиночество начало давить на плечи, будто огромный валун.  
\- Да, сэр? – тут же откликнулся дворецкий, на губах невольно появилась легкая улыбка. ДЖАРВИС всегда рядом.  
\- Давай поговорим?  
\- О чем вы хотите поговорить, сэр?  
\- Нет, не так, - Тони покачал головой, скинул ботинки и залез на диван с ногами, устраиваясь поудобней. Кажется, пришло время поговорить по душам, во всяком случае, ему было это нужно. Он готов был поставить всё своё состояние на то, что у ДЖАРВИСа есть душа. – Во-первых, давай уберем хотя бы на время твоё дурацкое «сэр».  
\- И как же мне к вам обращаться, мистер Старк?  
\- Тони.  
\- Но вам не кажется, что это будет не совсем корректно, - странное дело, но в голосе ДЖАРВИСА слышалось легкое сомнение. Иногда, спектр передаваемых им эмоций поражал. Вполне можно было забыть, что разговариваешь с машиной, а не с живым человеком. Хотя Тони никогда не делал разницы между этими двумя понятиями, особенно когда дело касалось ДЖАРВИСа.  
\- Ты не дослушал «во-вторых».  
\- Простите. Продолжайте… - он явно хотел прибавить «сэр», но всё-таки удержался. Тони хмыкнул, похоже, и у искусственного интеллекта есть свои привычки.  
\- А во-вторых, я хочу поговорить с тобой, как с другом. Другом, который знает меня, как никто. Можешь устроить мне такой подарок… Джарвис?  
На несколько минут воцарилось молчание, но Тони терпеливо ждал. Он знал, что его не оставят без ответа. Вопрос оставался в том, посчитает ли дворецкий приемлемым такую форму общения.  
\- Я слушаю тебя, Тони, - звук динамиков сделался тише, от чего создавалось ощущение, что говорящий стоит совсем близко. Возможно, за спиной или в полумраке возле стены. Но это нисколько не смущало Тони. Он улыбнулся и с облегчением произнес:  
\- Спасибо, Джарвис.  
\- Пожалуйста, Тони.  
\- И совсем не трудно, да?  
\- Эта категория не совсем уместна в данном случае.  
Тони коротко хохотнул, отодвигаясь в угол дивана и устраивая левую руку на спинке. Как же хотелось спать, но сначала нужно было успокоиться, привести расшалившиеся нервы и фантазию в норму. Или подобие нормы по представлениям Тони Старка.  
\- О чем ты хотел поговорить? – спокойно произнес ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Даже не знаю… Обо всем?  
\- Может, о предстоящей свадьбе?  
\- По мне так заметно? – поморщился Тони, запуская пятерню в волосы. Несколько секунд и идеальная прическа успешного бизнесмена превратилась в стрижку а-ля безумный ученый.  
\- Последняя неделя была достаточно напряженной. И с тех пор, как Капитан сделал вам… - ДЖАРВИС запнулся, но тут же исправился, - … сделал тебе предложение, ты стал всё чаще впадать в задумчивость, останавливаясь в самые неподходящие моменты.  
\- Как тогда с горелкой?  
\- Как тогда с горелкой. И это совсем не повод для веселья.  
\- Ну почему же?  
\- Особняк вполне мог загореться из-за этого инцидента.  
\- Не преувеличивай!  
\- Я никогда не преувеличиваю, Тони.  
\- Знаю, Джей. И ты не обижайся, что я спорю.  
\- С чего вдруг? – в голосе слышалось явно изумление и непонимание.  
\- Но я ведь такой кретин.  
\- Я никогда не думал так о тебе.  
Тони чуть наклонил голову, прислоняя виском к руке, лежащей на спинке дивана, и грустно улыбнулся.  
\- Я знаю, Джарвис. Ты единственный, кто ни разу так не думал. Мне даже кажется это слегка удивительным, если учесть, что ты должен быть умнейшим существом на планете.  
\- Просто ты ошибаешься, когда говоришь о себе такие слова, - мягко произнес дворецкий.  
В ответ послышался лишь горький смешок, но ДЖАРВИС продолжил:  
\- У тебя абсолютно неверное мнение о себе, Тони. Я догадываюсь, каким образом оно сформировалось. Но всё это не правда.  
\- Вот как?  
\- Именно так, - ДЖАРВИС чуть-чуть помолчал и прибавил. – И я не единственный, кто никогда не считал тебя кретином, как ты только что выразился.  
\- Что-то не припомню, чтобы создавал еще один искусственный интеллект. Разве что по пьяни.  
\- Я говорю про Капитана Роджерса.  
\- Про Стива? – зачарованно переспросил Тони, приподнимая голову, будто в надежде увидеть лицо своего невидимого собеседника, заметить в его глазах то тепло, что звучало в словах.  
\- Про Стива.  
\- Он не раз ругался на меня.  
\- Но никогда так не думал.  
\- Раньше мне казалось, что в один прекрасный момент он просто треснет мне щитом по голове. Да и сейчас временами кажется.  
\- Возможно, об этом он думал.  
\- Но никогда не считал кретином и никчемным идиотом?  
\- Нет.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь, Джарвис?  
\- Достаточно понаблюдать за Капитаном Роджерсом и за тем, как он относится к тебе, как смотрит.  
Холодными подрагивающими пальцами Тони прикоснулся к своей щеке. Кожа горела, будто у него была температура, а во рту пересохло.  
\- Джарвис, я заболел? – почему-то шепотом спросил он.  
\- Нет. Почему ты так решил?  
\- Я весь горю.  
\- Это обычное смущение, только и всего.  
\- С ума сойти, тебе удалось то, что не удавалось Бартону!  
\- Смею заметить, что Клинт пользуется не теми методами.  
Тони сполз по дивану, устраивая голову на подлокотнике. Ноги свешивались с другого края, потому что мебель была явно не рассчитана на его рост. Она подошла разве что Питеру. Тони на автомате расстегнул рубашку и закатал рукава, чтобы было удобней лежать. Прикрыл глаза и, наконец, спросил:  
\- Думаешь, что свадьба правильное решение?  
\- Ты должен лучше знать.  
\- Но как я могу знать, Джарвис?  
\- Ты живешь с Капитаном Роджерсом уже пять лет.  
\- Больше.  
\- Я считаю с того момента, как он переехала в твою комнату.  
\- Хэй! А как же приватность и прочее?  
\- Если тебе интересно, то я не слежу за вами в спальне, - невозмутимо откликнулся ДЖАРВИС, и Тони был готов поклясться, что дворецкий подавил смешок. Они снова замолчали. Голова почему-то стало тяжелой, а веки против воли стали закрываться, особенно после того, как он лег. Всё-таки ранняя побудка в стиле Пеппер была не лучшим вариантом, да и долгие походы по магазинам, кондитерским и прочим заведениям порядком его вымотали. Но хотелось спросить еще одну вещь, пока ДЖАРВИС это Джарвис, не просто самый лучший и преданный дворецкий, а настоящий, близкий друг.  
\- Как думаешь, Джей, у нас всё будет хорошо? – растягивая слова, произнес Тони. Навязчивый, мягкий сон утаскивал его в свои объятия, но Тони еще сопротивлялся, желая дождаться ответа. Ведь ДЖАРВИС всегда отвечает, по-другому он не может. ДЖАРВИС всегда… Неугомонный сон победил. Дыхание спящего стало размеренным, рука соскользнула с дивана, упав на пол. По мастерской пронесся легкий вздох, будто кто-то открыл форточку, а в нее ворвался летний ветерок.  
\- Всё будет хорошо, Тони. Я уверен.

***

\- С возвращением домой, Капитан Роджерс.  
Стив стянул маску и улыбнулся темноте пустого холла.  
\- Привет, ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Как прошла миссия?  
\- Утомительно, но все целы и задание выполнено, а это главное.  
\- Рад слышать.  
Когда приходишь домой в три часа ночи не ожидаешь встречи с домочадцами, Питер уже давно спит, Мстители скорее всего заняты своими делами, но ДЖАРВИС это та константа, которая делает возвращение уютным. Стив снова улыбнулся и направился к лестнице. Больше всего ему сейчас хотелось принять душ и упасть спать. И он очень надеялся, что застанет Тони спящим в кровати.  
\- Мистер Роджерс, - остановил Капитана учтивый голос.  
\- Да?  
\- У меня к вам просьба.  
Стив удивленно приподнял брови. Начало было интересным. Не каждый день ДЖАРВИС обращается с просьбой, обычно бывает наоборот.  
\- Внимательно слушаю тебя.  
\- Не могли бы вы забрать Тони из мастерской.  
\- Только не говори, что он просидел там все пять дней! Я уже жалею, что мы дали ему доступ, - сердито произнес Стив, меняя свой курс. Похоже впереди был очередной спор на тему "тебе нельзя перетруждаться, живо иди спать".  
\- Нет, Капитан, он пришел туда всего несколько часов назад. Большую часть дней мисс Потс посвятила подготовки к свадьбе, а зная её деятельную натуру, можно предположить, что Тони пришлось несладко. Он уснул на диване, и я не стал его будить, чтобы отправить в спальню, решил, что скоро должны вернуться вы.  
Двери лифта разъехались в стороны, впуская Стива в темный коридор, ведущий к мастерской. Ему не нужен был свет, чтобы безошибочно набрать код на панели. Капитан задумчиво остановился на пороге, чуть наклонил голову, потом шепотом спросил:  
\- ДЖАРВИС, ты сейчас назвал "мистера Старка" Тони?  
\- Да, Капитан Роджерс.  
Стив удивленно присвистнул, пожалуй, это было событием, выходящим за рамки его понимания. За все годы, проведенные в особняке, никто не слышал, чтобы дворецкий обращался к своему создателю по имени.  
\- Поразительно.  
\- Такой уж сегодня день, сэр, - спокойно отозвался ДЖАРВИС. - Будьте осторожны, на полу разбросаны детали нового проекта.  
И действительно, прямо посередине мастерской темнели какие-то непонятные предметы, Стив осторожно переступал их, пробираясь вглубь. Наконец, он достиг дивана, который по какой-то причине был излюбленным местом Тони. Хозяин всего этого технического царства безмятежно спал, подложив руку под голову. Стив улыбнулся и как можно аккуратней поднял Тони на руки. Тот что-то пробормотал во сне, обняв Капитана за шею, но не проснулся, а может сделал вид. Они уже выходили из мастерской, когда Стив поднял голов и негромко сказал:  
\- Спасибо, что заботишься о нем, ДЖАРВИС.  
\- Всегда пожалуйста, Стив.


	27. Свадьба.

_* * *_

_\- С вами Джанет ван Дайн и прямое включение из особняка Мстителей. Сегодня мы присутствуем на знаменательном событии.... Хэнк, держи камеру ровно, - сердито замахала руками девушка и даже притопнула ногой._  
\- Джен, - послышался умоляющий голос из-за кадра. - Зачем мы это делаем?  
\- Потому что хотим сделать приятно Стиву и Тони. Они же за всеми сборами и заботами совсем не увидят свадьбы, зато потом смогут посмотреть на видео, - Оса воодушевлено хлопнула в ладоши и даже крутанулась на носочках изящных зеленых туфелек. - Поэтому держи камеру ровнее и постарайся не отстать. О, Кэрол! Погоди!  
\- Джен, привет, - широко улыбнулась Мисс Марвел, поправляя роскошные светлые локоны, спадающие на открытые плечи. Она выглядела ослепительно в коротком красном платье и чувствовала себя уверено на высоких тоненьких каблуках, с удовольствием ловя на себе восхищенные взгляды.  
\- Привет, Хэнк. Сегодня не в лабораторном халате? Тебе идет фрак, - и снова повернулась к Джанет. - Ты что-то хотела?  
\- Да, - просияла девушка. – Может, скажешь свои поздравления для Стива и Тони?  
\- С удовольствием, - Кэрол улыбнулась в камеру. - Тони, Стив, я желаю вам счастья! Спокойной жизни тоже хочется пожелать, но, увы, вам точно не светит. Особенно тебе, Стив, - она хитро подмигнула. - Удачи вам, ребята! Пусть Питер растет настоящим героем! И, Стив, заботься об этом недоразумении! И вот сейчас я не о Питере. Поздравляю! 

 

* * *

Тихонько скрипнула оконная рама, но Стив не обратил на это внимания, скорее всего просто сквозняк. Он сосредоточенно пытался застегнуть пуговицы рубашки подрагивающими от волнения пальцами, в сотый раз проговаривая про себя слова клятвы. Церемония бракосочетания должна была начаться через три часа. Кажется, он так не нервничал даже перед началом операции по захвату штаба Гидры во время войны, а может и нервничал, сейчас решительно не мог вспомнить. Скрипнула половица, как будто кто-то осторожно спрыгнул на пол. Секунда, и Стив уже стоял в оборонительной стойке, вскинув руки.  
\- Тони, - удивленно протянул он, поспешно опуская кулаки.  
\- Ожидал увидеть еще кого-то? - насмешливо осведомился Старк, небрежно опираясь одной рукой на подоконник и стараясь придать себе предельно невозмутимый вид. Что было достаточно проблематично, учитывая, что стоял он в одних черных боксерах.  
\- Ты что, влез в окно? - внимательно рассматривая неназванного гостя, поинтересовался Стив. Он поправил не застегнутые рукава рубашки и подошел поближе.  
\- Конечно, влез в окно. За дверью дежурит целая орава добровольных помощников, через которых прорвешься только на танке, - фыркнул Тони. - А ты думаешь, что материализовался?  
\- Меня бы это не очень удивило, - усмехнулся кэп. - Кстати, отличные трусы.  
\- Спасибо.  
Тони смерил его уничтожающе-ироничным взглядом и, наконец, оторвал руку от подоконника, чтобы подойти к Стиву поближе.  
\- А если серьезно, что ты тут делаешь? - спросил Роджерс, этот вопрос действительно его занимал. - Разве ты не должен сейчас надевать костюм под руководством Пеппер.  
\- Должен, - буркнул в ответ Тони и тут неожиданно прильнул к Капитану, утыкаясь лбом в его плечо. - Стив, может ну её эту свадьбу? Давай сбежим, а? Отправимся в путешествие, отдохнем. Пусть Фьюри только попробует пикнуть, прекращу делать разработки для ЩИТа. Вся эта суматоха меня с ума сведет! Пеппс показалось, что моя рубашка недостаточно отутюжена, поэтому заставила её снять и куда-то унесла. А перед эти она запретила надевать мне мои счастливые трусы, - тоном профессионального ябеды сообщил Старк.  
\- С машинками?  
\- Угу.  
\- И ты решил сбежать? – пряча улыбку, Стив обнял Тони за плечи и прижал к себе.  
\- Заметь, я сбежал к тебе.  
\- Я очень ценю это, поверь. Но тебе лучше сбежать обратно, потому что в любой момент может вернуться Наташа. Она ушла за моим пиджаком, и тогда тебе не поздоровиться.  
Тони что-то неразборчиво пробормотал ему в шею и скользнул руками под не до конца застегнутую рубашку. Ладони ласково погладили бока, скользнули вверх по спине. По телу Стива прошла сладкая дрожь:  
\- Тони, - как можно строже произнес он. - Ты же не хочешь, чтобы нас застали за... за чем-нибудь не тем?  
\- Почему? - прошептал Старк, почти касаясь губами уха. - Думаешь, что до свадьбы нельзя?  
Больше он ничего не успел сказать, потому что Стив рывком наклонил его, придерживая за пояс, и поцеловал. Карие глаза изумленно расширились. Но всё закончилось так же быстро, как и началось. Они выпрямились, тяжело дыша.  
\- Я слышу шаги Наташи по лестнице, - сказал Стив, облизывая губы.  
\- Понял, - с трудом выдавил Тони. - Тогда я пошел?  
\- Ага, - кивнул Стив, не сводя жадного взгляда с полураздетого Тони, который немного неуверенно подошел к окну и влез на подоконник. Мышцы на спине напряглись, когда он схватился за раму, чтобы шагнуть на карниз. Капитан поспешно отвел глаза, боясь, что сейчас вернет Старка обратно и закроет дверь в комнату на ключ, а там будь, что будет.

_* * *_

_\- Сью, Рид, привет!_  
Джанет подлетела к парочке, стоящей около напитков.  
\- Привет, Джен, - ответила ей на улыбку женщина, Ричардс рассеянно кивнул, уставившись в экран очередного прибора.  
\- Несколько слов для Тони и Стива?  
\- С радостью. Рид, - Сью несильно пихнула мужа локтем в бок. - Отвлекись, хоть на минутку и поздравь наших друзей.  
Ричардс послушно поднял голову, но его взгляд так и остался задумчивым, устремленным куда-то в себя. Сью закатила глаза, вздохнула, потом махнула рукой и с улыбкой сказала:  
\- Стив и Тони, поздравлю вас от всей нашей семьи, - косой взгляд в сторону Рида. - Мы знаем, что это был непростой шаг для вас, но надеемся, что в дальнейшем у вас всё будет замечательно! Забудьте хоть на день, что вы супергерои, будьте просто счастливой, влюбленной парой!  
\- О, сестренка, ты двигаешь речь? - за спиной Сью возник Джонни, с интересом заглядывая в камеру. - Привет, ребята! Отличная вечеринка! Классные девчонки кругом! Поздравляю вас!  
\- Джонни!  
Сестра со смехом шлепнула его по лбу.  
\- А что я такого сказал? Рид, приятель, ты как всегда многословен и красноречив! - Джонни сгреб ученого в охапку и хорошенько встряхнул. - Джен, ты обворожительно в этом зеленом платье! Привет, Хэнк!  
\- И с ним всегда так, - вздохнула Сью, с нежностью смотря вслед младшему брату, который уже переключил свое внимание и пыл на проходящую мимо девушку. - Еще раз поздравляю, ребята! И Стив, приглядывай за Тони. Ты же знаешь, какими бывают эти ученые, - она ласково взяла мужа за руку. - Рид?  
\- Поздравляю! - повторил Ричардс и на этот раз улыбнулся жене вполне осмысленно. 

* * *

\- Старк, ты окончательно спятил?!  
\- И тебе здравствуй, Бартон, - невозмутимо откликнулся Тони, продолжая тщательно завязывать желтый галстук-бабочку. - Тебя никто не учил стучаться, кстати? А если бы я был голый?  
\- Что, черт побери, это значит?! - замахал руками Клинт, не в силах найти подходящие слова для своего возмущения. Он абсолютно не слушал ответов Тони, пропуская мимо ушей его иронию.  
\- Что ты имеешь в виду? - любезно осведомился Старк, затягивая узел и поворачиваясь к нему лицом. - Подай мне жилет.  
Хоукай на автомате схватил жилет, висящий на вешалке, и протянул Старку, но в последний момент опомнился и рванул его обратно. Пальцы Тони схватили воздух.  
\- Не отдам, пока ты не объяснишь, что Джейм Барнс делает среди приглашенных? - нахмурился Клинт, пряча жилет за спину.  
\- Он шафер Стива. А теперь отдай жилет, - Старк требовательно протянул руку и выжидающе посмотрел на вытянувшееся лицо Бартона. - Вот поэтому мой шафер Роуди, а не ты. Жилет, Клинт, жилет.  
\- Ты, правда, с ума сошел? Или это кэп головой повредился? - прошипел тот. Лучник явно не собирался так легко отступать от темы. Он слишком хорошо помнил зареванного Питера, сидящего около избитого отца. Помнил Тони, который бредил на заднем сиденье машины, пока его везли в больницу. Такого Клинт прощать не умел и не хотел.  
Старк прикрыл глаза и тяжело вздохнул, потом перевел нехарактерно серьезный взгляд на друга и спокойно произнес, четко разделяя слова:  
\- Джеймс очень важен для Стива. И если Стив хочет, чтобы именно он подавал ему кольцо, значит так и будет. А теперь отдай мне, пожалуйста, жилет. Нужно собираться.  
Хоукай внимательно разглядывал Тони, будто видел его в первый раз, потом протянул вещь. Старк взял жилет, надел и неторопливо застегнул поблескивающие лимонные пуговицы.  
\- Ты готов даже на это для него? - тихо спросил Бартон.  
\- О чем ты? - чуть наклонив голову, спросил Тони. Он профессионально умел разыгрывать роль непонимающего дурочка, хотя Клинт никогда не велся на его уловки. Но кто в этом виноват?  
\- Я понял, Тони.  
\- Отлично, - ослепительно улыбнулся Старк. - А теперь подай мне пиджак. И прошу, не затевай драк, хоть раз в жизни?  
\- Ничего не могу обещать, - осклабился Бартон, подавая пиджак.

_* * *_

_\- Логан, пару слов на камеру?_  
\- Отличное пиво, - усмехнулся Росомаха, салютуя бутылкой. Он смотрелся нелепо в потертых джинсах и клетчатой рабочей рубашке среди разряженных гостей, но его это нисколько не смущало.  
\- Что-нибудь еще?  
Перед Джанет не мог устоять никто. Её ясный, просящий взгляд мог развязать язык любому. Логан хмыкнул и веско добавил:  
\- Роджерс, попытайся его не прибить!  


* * * 

Наташа задумчиво барабанила ногтями по столу, когда в комнату, переговариваясь, вошли Бартон и Т`Чалла.  
\- Нат, это переходит все границы!  
\- Что-то случилось? - обеспокоенно спросила Черная Вдова, тут же напрягаясь.  
\- Всё в порядке, - поспешил успокоить её Т`Чалла, пока Клинт пытался откупорить бутылку шампанского, бормоча под нос, что "эти суперзлодеи совсем страх потеряли".  
\- Так что случилось? - нетерпеливо спросила Наташа и встала со стула, поправляя облегающее черное платье. Скоро должна была начаться церемония, и ей совсем не хотелось затевать какую-нибудь заварушку. Но оставаться настороже было её профессией.  
\- Доктор Дум прислал послание...  
\- Ты представляешь! - перебил друга Хоукай. - Он прислал поздравление Старку и Роджерсу от лица всех противников Мстителей, - Клинт показал в воздухе кавычки. - И заверил, что сегодня никто не будет совершать никаких нападений.  
\- Из уважения к Капитану Америка и Железному Человеку, - усмехнулся Черная Пантера.  
\- Скорее из уважения к кэпу и страхом перед непредсказуемостью Старка. Ему же совсем чуть-чуть не хватает, чтобы присоединиться к лиге зла, - Бартон показал небольшое расстояние между большим и указательным пальцем. - Дум просто боится, что Старк, став суперзлодеем, в порошок их всех сотрет. А испорченная свадьба это и есть тот самый толчок. Гаденыш подстраховался своим видео-обращением!  
\- Очень может быть, - закусила губу Наташа, чтобы не рассмеяться. - Именно поэтому мы и женим Старка на кэпе, во избежание, так сказать.  
\- Точно! Стив таким образом спасает планету от великого и ужасного Тони Старка, - с умным видом подтвердил Клинт, разливая по бокалам шампанское. - За это надо выпить!  
Жестом профессионального соблазнителя он поправил галстук и галантно протянул напиток даме. Наташа изящно приняла бокал из его рук, обворожительно улыбаясь. Черная Пантера с удовольствием наблюдал за спектаклем на двоих, разыгранным специально для него. Актеры заслужили аплодисментов, но он воздержался, просто взял бокал со стола.  
\- За Тони и Стива? - предложил Т`Чалла.  
\- За них! - откликнулись Клинт с Наташей.  
Зазвенели бокалы.

_* * *_

_\- Я тоже хочу попасть в кино!_  
Бартон дурашливо хлопнул Джанет по плечу и возник в объективе камеры.  
\- Здор **о** во, Хэнк!  
\- Привет, - отозвался невидимый Пим.  
\- О, Клинт, - обрадовалась Оса. - По твоему мнению, как пройдет церемония?  
\- Как-как! - передразнил Хоукай. - В лучших традициях! Старк сбежит из-под венца! Не зря же он будет в белом!  
\- Не говори глупостей! - в кадре возникла Наташа и с присущей ей грацией отвесила другу звонкий подзатыльник. - Кэп его легко догонит. Старк не будет так рисковать.  
\- Спорим на полтинник, что сбежит!  
\- Сто!  
\- Запросто!  
\- Мне кажется, что вы оба неправы, - раздался откуда-то сбоку спокойный, тихий голос.  
\- Привет, Брюс, - заулыбалась Джанет и махнула невидимому собеседнику. - Иди к нам. Мы снимаем праздничное видео для Тони и Стива.  
Брюс подошел поближе и встал около Наташи, немного смущенно косясь на камеру.  
\- Так почему мы не правы, док? - прищурился Клинт, скрещивая руки на груди.  
\- Потому что Тони никуда не сбежит, а всё сделает, как надо.  
Наташа недоверчиво приподняла тонкую бровь, что у нее означало крайнюю степень удивления.  
\- Хочешь сказать, он даже клятву скажет? - спросила она.  
\- Непременно, - уверенно кивнул Бэннер.  
\- Ставлю двести, что этого не случится! - тут же вклинился Бартон, протягивая руку, чтобы заключить пари. Ученый тяжело вздохнул и покачал головой, но руку пожал.  
\- Принимаю.  
\- Заснято, - звонко объявила Джанет. - А теперь пойдемте, а то пропустим церемонию! 

* * *

\- Мистер Старк.  
\- Мисс Потс.  
\- Никогда бы не подумала, что ты так чудесно будешь смотреться в белом костюме. Просто сказочный принц какой-то, - хихикнула Пеппер. Она стояла напротив Тони и излишне внимательно рассматривала его в полумраке пустого холла.  
\- Ты всегда меня недооценивала, - усмехнулся Старк, картинно поправляя лацканы пиджака.  
Верная помощница ничего не ответила, лишь сделала небольшой шаг вперед, подходя вплотную, и обняла Тони за шею. Мужчина обнял её в ответ, бережно прижимая к себе.  
\- Пеппс, ты что плачешь? - неуверенно спросил он.  
Острые плечики девушки чуть вздрагивали, а пальцы сильнее сжали воротничок его рубашки.  
\- Вот еще, - фыркнула Пеппер. - Я никогда из-за тебя не плакала!  
Тони прижался щекой к мягким рыжим волосам, нежно погладил по голове и тихо сказал:  
\- Спасибо за всё, Пеп. Иногда, такие вещи стоит говорить, правда?  
\- Не за что.  
Она отстранилась и выпрямилась, как всегда собранная и строгая, только глаза чуть-чуть покраснели.  
\- Еще будут какие-нибудь поручения, мистер Старк?  
\- Нет, мисс Потс. Развлекайтесь и наслаждайтесь вечеринкой.  
Теплая, легкая улыбка появилась на красивом лице. Пеппер осторожно поправила лимонный галстук-бабочку на шее Тони, задевая шею прохладными, тонкими пальцами.

_* * *_

_Джанет в лучших традициях попыталась подкрасться к Коулсону со спины, но её обнаружил Питер, который о чем-то увлеченно рассказывал присевшему пред ним на корточки агенту. Он повернул голову и радостно воскликнул:_  
\- Тетя Джен!  
Коулсон тут же встал на ноги и развернулся, чуть не врезавшись в Хэнка с камерой.  
\- Ох, малыш, ты испортил сюрприз, - подмигнула Оса.  
\- Ты хотела напугать дядю Фила? - скептично спросил ребенок. Джанет прыснула, узнавая в голосе Питера знакомые до боли интонации Старка. Всё-таки сын был весь в родителей. А то, как храбро он защищал своих друзей из школы Ксавьера от страшного паука полчаса назад, наводило на мысли о кэповском воспитании.  
\- Нет, у меня и в мыслях не было пугать, - девушка сделала эффектную паузу и елейным голосом пропела. – Дядю Фила.  
Коулсон поморщился, но ничего не ответил на поддразнивание Осы.  
\- Малыш, хочешь поздравить своих пап со свадьбой?  
\- Хочу! А как?  
\- Мы запишем тебя на камеру.  
\- Класс! – восхитился ребенок, приподнимаясь на цыпочки, чтобы получше рассмотреть камеру в руках Пима. Коулсон без лишних вопросов подхватил мальчика на руки, чтобы тому было удобней. Питер деловито положил руку на плечо агента, чтобы удерживать равновесие, уселся поудобней и, набрав побольше воздуха, громко выпалил:  
\- ПОЗДРВЛЯЮ! – помахал рукой в камеру.  
\- Что-нибудь еще? – спросила Джанет, с умилением смотря на малыша. Они всегда отлично ладили. Хотя сложно было бы назвать хоть кого-то из супергероев, с кем Питу не удалось бы подружиться. Даже строгий Коулсон время от времени баловал его и подсовывал какие-нибудь сладости украдкой.  
\- Ты подумай, а пусть пока дядя Коулсон скажет поздравление.  
Агент строго посмотрел на Осу, но всё же соизволил сказать:  
\- Поздравляю вас обоих! Рад, что вы всё-таки решились на это.  
\- Проиграл Фьюри десять баксов? – с сочувствием сказала Джанет. У Мстителей стало любимой игрой делать ставки на непредсказуемые отношения Капитана Америка и Железного Человека. Некоторые умудрялись неплохо заработать на этом. Правда, тут же тратили деньги на пиццу и пиво для всех, так что никто не оставался в обиде, в том числе и объекты споров.  
На губах Коулсона появилась довольная улыбка.  
\- Он мне.  
\- О, я придумал! – неожиданно ожил задумавшийся Питер и хлопнул в ладошки. – Желаю папе и даде всегда быть вместе и любить меня! – он умолк на пару секунд, а потом серьезно добавил. – Никогда не умирайте! 

* * *

Вокруг галдели люди, занимая места на складных стульях, которые Тор еще утром расставил на лужайке вокруг арки, увитой цветами, за такой дизайн проголосовала вся женская половина организаторов свадьбы и Тор, который просто не мог отказать Джейн. Пожилой священник в белых одеждах перелистывал страницы, готовясь к церемонии. Роудс и Барнс заняли свои места по бокам от алтаря, у каждого в петлице красовалась небольшая красная роза. Все тихонько переговаривались, ожидая начала.  
\- Тор, пригнись!  
\- Прости, друг мой Клинт, но не проще ли тебе встать?  
\- Вот еще!  
\- Тор, милый, потише.  
\- Прости, Джейн.  
\- Тише вы все, - восхищенный шепотом Кэрол прервал их перепалку. - Тони идет.  
Тони действительно шел. Спокойно, не торопясь, своей привычной, небрежной походкой, будто пришел на очередное собрание акционеров. Он выглядел потрясающе в белом смокинге, идеально уложенными черными волосами. Желтый жилет и бабочка ярким пятном выделялись на фоне белоснежной рубашки. Старк был хорош и, пожалуй, слишком, о чем не преминула упомянуть Наташа, провожая его одобрительным взглядом. Роуди сделал шаг навстречу, протянул руку и крепко пожал, негромко произнеся:  
\- Поздравляю.  
Тони улыбнулся и кивнул в ответ. Можно было сказать, что он безмятежен и расслаблен, как никогда. Пожалуй, только люди, знавшие его давно, могли безошибочно определить, что Старк сильно нервничает, по тому, как он замер около алтаря, по тому, как подрагивали кончики пальцев. Так же Роуди отметил подозрительную бледность друга, которую можно было заметить, несмотря на ровный загар, но тактично промолчал об этом, чтобы лишний раз не напрягать Тони.  
\- Я ничего не пропустил? - Сэм Уилсон плюхнулся на стул рядом с Т`Чаллой, вглядываясь вперед. – Еле успел забрать костюм из химчистки.  
\- Считай, что успел вовремя.  
\- Сокол, помолчи, - тут же активизировался Хоукай.  
\- Угомонись уже, - одернула его Пеппер.  
\- Все меня сегодня гнобят, - буркнул Клинт, хотя на его довольной физиономии не было и намека на обиду.  
\- Обалдеть, - донесся до Мстителей восхищенный вздох Кити. Она даже привстала, чтобы получше разглядеть появившегося Стива.  
Видно было, что Капитан смущен таким вниманием, но держался очень уверенно, приветливо улыбался гостям и даже умудрился пожать руку Ксавье и Циклопу, проходя мимо. Черный, строгий костюм подчеркивал достоинства его высокой, складной фигуры. В отличие от Старка, Стив предпочел классическое сочетание цветов, выбрав, белую рубашку и бабочку к смокингу.  
\- У меня появилось навязчивое желание украсть кого-то из них, - с лукавой улыбкой проговорила Наташа, обращаясь к Кэрол.  
\- Подозреваю, что об этом сейчас думает вся женская половина, - усмехнулась та.  
\- И часть мужской, - невозмутимо прибавил Клинт.  
Девушки рассмеялись, весело переглядываясь.  
В это время Стив подошел к алтарю и остановился напротив Тони, перед этим поприветствовав Баки крепким рукопожатием.  
\- Привет, - одними губами произнес Старк.  
\- Привет, - эхом повторил Капитана, не находя в себе силы оторвать взгляд от стоящего напротив мужчины. На языке вертелось что-то банальное из разряда: "ты великолепно выглядишь", но это было не то и не так. Кажется, что мир сузился до одного человека. Всё вокруг померкло и превратилось в старую кинопленку с кучей помех, только Тони выделялся на этом фоне. Впрочем, как и всегда. Стив давно понял, что для него уже не будет иначе. Священник откашлялся, обращая на себя внимание. Все послушно повернулись к нему, разве что Тони продолжал стоять словно изваяние, не сводя взгляда с Роджерса. Гости затихли, впечатлительная Кити даже затаила дыхание, взяв за руку Курта. Началась церемония. Всё шло по стандартной схеме, оба шафера с серьезными лицами стояли за плечами своих подопечных, словно ангелы-хранители, сами виновники торжества пытались сделать вид, что нисколько не волнуются, остальные взирали на действо со снисходительной улыбкой, хотя, судя по напряженным спинам Мстителей, они искренне переживали, но никогда бы в этом не признались.  
\- А теперь пришло время клятв, - чуть нараспев произнес священник, обводя гостей благосклонным взглядом. Его голос звучал покровительственно и торжественно.  
\- Стивен Роджерс.  
Капитан вздрогнул, услышав своё имя, еле заметно наклонил голову и взял Тони за руку. Ладонь оказалась влажной и холодной. Голубые глаза расширились от удивления. Конечно, он подозревал, что Старк будет нервничать, но чтобы так. Стив постарался поймать расфокусированный взгляд Тони и чуть сжал его пальцы, пытаясь привлечь внимание. Наконец, ему удалось этого добиться. Тони ответил легким пожатием и выжидающе посмотрел на него. Стив прикрыл глаза, набрал в грудь побольше воздуха и заговорил, стараясь контролировать то и дело срывавшийся голос:  
\- Энтони Эдвард Старк. Перед этими людьми, перед всеми известными мне богами, перед тобой, я присягаю на вечную верность и готов признаться, что люблю тебя сильнее всего на свете. Никакая сыворотка суперсолдата не дает мне таких сил жить и бороться, какие даешь ты. Никакие крылья на шлеме не возносят так высоко, как одна твоя улыбка. Ни одна сила и ни одна магия не смогут разлучить нас и заставить меня разлюбить тебя. Мой лучший железный герой, мой соратник, мой друг. Перед всеми клянусь, что никогда не оставлю тебя, не перестану заботиться, не отвернусь и не уйду. Обещаю до конца времен быть рядом, быть твоим щитом, оберегать, любить сильнее с каждым днем. Всегда последую за тобой, что бы ни случилось. Клянусь принять тебя со всеми недостатками и достоинствами, поддерживать в самые мрачные дни и вместе радоваться счастливым. Кто бы ни покушался на нашу планету и нашу страну, тебя ему трогать не стоит, если не желает столкнуться со мной. Круг света в твоей груди - моя боль и мое счастье, и пока светится он, моя жизнь имеет смысл. Я люблю тебя, Тони.  
Стив замолчал, переводя дыхание. Баки шагнул вперед и подал ему кольцо, которое со времени их последней встречи хранилось у него. Капитан попытался улыбнуться, но не справился с собственными губами, поэтому просто кивнул, выражая благодарность. Кольцо подрагивало в руках, когда он надевал его на палец Тони, а может, у них обоих дрожали руки. Священник прервал паузу:  
\- А теперь очередь Энтони произнести клятву.  
Все замерли, приготовившись слушать. Клинт заговорчески подмигнул Наташе и Брюсу, показывая, чтобы они приготовились раскошелиться. Джанет передала Питера, сидевшего у нее на коленях, Тору, который тут же усадил малыша на плечи, чтобы было лучше видно. Она встала, потащив за собой Хэнка и камеру, чтобы снять момент, когда все будут поздравлять молодоженов и кидать в воздух рис и конфетти. Стив снова повернулся к Старку, ожидая услышать клятву, но Тони молчал. Он стоял, смотрел вперед и не мог произвести ни слова. Роуди неуверенно пихнул его в бок локтем, но это не помогло. Среди гостей поднялся легкий шепот.  
\- Тони, - тихо позвал Капитан. - Если не хочешь, не говори ничего. Не надо.  
Рука Старка выскользнула из его ладони, плетью повиснув вдоль тела, будто в ней вовсе не было костей.  
\- Мистер Старк? - в голосе священника слышалось неподдельное удивление. Он был слегка растерян таким поведением.  
\- Что происходит? - взволновано пробормотала Пеппер и попыталась подняться, но Клинт ловко перегнулся через Брюса и схватил её за запястье.  
\- Не вмешивайся.  
Что-то в тоне Бартона было такое, что заставило непоколебимую мисс Потс сесть на место. Он тут же отпустил её руку, выпрямившись.  
\- Давай же, Старк, давай, - напряженно прошептал Хоукай.  
Беспокойство, повисшее в воздухе, начинало давить. Стив беспомощно оглянулся на Баки, тот хмурился. Происходило что-то незапланированное и явно недоступное пониманию Капитана.  
\- Тони, прекрати ломать комедию, - прошипел Роуди, буквально насильно впихивая в ладонь Старка кольцо, и, понизив голос так, чтобы его слышал только друг, добавил. - Сделай что-нибудь или потеряешь его.  
Пальцы Тони сжались, чтобы удержать гладкий прохладный металл. От этого движения по телу прошел импульс, который вспыхнул маленькими золотистыми искорками в глазах. Он подался вперед, схватил руку Стива, как утопающий хватается за спасательный круг, и заставил наклониться к себе. Срывающийся, сбивчивый шепот зазвучал у самого уха:  
\- Стив, я... я... никогда, слышишь, никогда... я... я... Нет, черт.  
Тони сунул руку в карман, там зашуршала бумажка с заготовленной клятвой, но она так и не была вынута. Он шумно сглотнул и продолжил:  
\- Я никогда не оставлю тебя. Ох, не так... Я всегда вернусь к тебе, Стив. Чтобы не произошло, чтобы со мной не случилось, я всегда буду возвращаться к тебе и ради тебя. Только так и никак иначе.  
Пальцы Тони судорожно нашарили пальцы Стива. Он, не глядя, надел кольцо. Правда, удалось это не с первого раза. Кольцо выскальзывало и норовило выпасть. Наконец, у него получилось.  
\- Я тебя люблю, - обессилено выдохнул Тони, будто ему только что пришлось пробежать не меньше мили. Но потом он резко выпрямился, ощущая прилив звенящей, искрящейся энергии, и, не отпуская руки Стива, громко выкрикнул:  
\- Я люблю этого мужчину! И клянусь любить всегда! Выкуси, Бартон! Брюс, двадцать процентов мои!  
Первый расхохотался Клинт, его смех подхватили остальные Мстители и через пару секунд смеялись все и в первую очередь Стив и Тони. Священник негромко произнес:  
\- По законам штата Нью-Йорк объявляю ваше брачное соглашение действительным. Можете поцеловать друг друга.  
\- Не собираюсь упускать такой возможности, - прекращая смеяться, произнес Тони. Он притянул Стива к себе. Голова кружилась от обилия впечатлений, а в ушах подозрительно звенело. Роджерс быстро ответил на поцелуй, крепко обнимая за плечи и чувствуя, как Тони расслабляется в его руках. Не каждый день они целовались на виду у всех своих друзей, но именно сейчас Стив не испытывал ни грамма смущения. Всё было правильно. Через какое-то время раздались громкие аплодисменты, свист, в воздух взлетели сотни блестящих конфетти. Они, наконец, оторвались друг от друга. В глазах Тони зеркально отражалось счастье Стива.  
Клинт, всё еще широко улыбаясь, вложил в руку Бэннера двести баксов.

_* * *_

_  
_

\- Камера работает?  
\- Да, сэр.  
\- Отлично!  
Тони облокотился спиной на кухонный стол, немного ослабил бабочку.  
\- Стив, считай это маленьким послесловием. Я потом вмонтирую это в видео Джанет, так что это будет пасхалка специально для тебя, - он вынул из кармана пиджака скомканный листок и аккуратно развернул. - Ты не подумай, что я не написал клятву. Я честно сделал это. Просто... - тут Тони замялся, но потом тряхнул головой и с улыбкой развел руками. - Ты меня знаешь. Но она есть, вот, - помахал перед камерой листиком, на котором неровным мелким почерком было что-то написано. - Я хотел сказать, что влюбился в тебя сразу, - смешок. - Знаешь, как бывает в этих твоих дурацких детективах? Герой видит кого-то и, бах, готов бежать на край света ради непонятно чего. Со мной было так же. Только в сотни раз хуже. Сначала была смерть, а потом воскрешение. Не забивай себе этим голову! Наверное, я бы сошел с ума, если бы в итоге ты не ответил мне взаимностью, - лицо Тони стало серьезным и сосредоточеным, пропала привычная ироничная улыбка. - Спасибо, Стив, что согласился быть со мной, терпеть меня. Я готов на всё, чтобы ты был счастлив. И заранее прости за все те разочарования и боль, которые я приношу. Клянусь сделать всё, что в моих силах, чтобы будущее стало для тебя прекрасным. Я создам его, если потребуется! Ты мой герой! Всегда был, есть и будешь. Но не думай, что я буду прятаться за твоей спиной, Капитан. Никому не позволю навредить тебе! Никогда. И...  
С улицы донеслось:  
\- Тони! Тони, ты где? Нас там зовут... куда-то... зачем-то... Тони?  
\- О, а вот и ты, - Старк нежно улыбнулся и снова спрятал листик с клятвой в карман. - Нельзя заставлять тебя ждать.  
Он развернулся и быстро пошел к стеклянным дверям, ведущим во двор, откуда доносилась музыка, смех и радостные крики. Но потом обернулся и подмигнул камере.  
\- Хэй, ДЖАРВИС, я теперь женат, - Тони поднял левую руку, показывая кольцо.  
\- Поздравляю, сэр! Очень рад за вас!  
\- Спасибо, друг! Конец эфира, а то муж ждет.  
Тони по-мальчишески задорно улыбнулся и вышел в сад, где его тут же поймал Стив. Камера еще какое-то время снимала, как они стоят напротив друг друга и о чем-то оживленно разговаривают. Потом Капитан наклонился и поцеловал Старка. Изображение исчезло. 


	28. Коробка с карандашами.

Тони бесшумно проскользнул в комнату, где на полу перед невзрачной картонной коробкой сидел Стив. Светлые волосы были сильно взлохмачены, а это было верным признаком, что Капитан чем-то сильно озадачен. Водилась за ним такая привычка, запускать пятерню в волосы, когда задумается. Иногда, Тони шутил, что массаж головы помогает лучше думать, а, иногда, начинал подозревать, что Стив подцепил эту привычку от него или наоборот. Теперь уже сложно было понять.  
\- Привет, - не поворачиваясь, произнес Стив. Старк разочарованно хмыкнул, потому что надеялся подкрасться незамеченным. Раньше ему такое удавалось.  
\- Я потерял хватку, - сокрушенно покачал головой Тони, подходя ближе к загадочной коробке.  
\- Ничего подобного, - кэп повернулся и улыбнулся ему уголками губ. - Просто парфюм, который ты используешь, когда идешь на совет директоров, невозможно не заметить.  
\- А я использую один и тот же?  
\- Всегда, - подтвердил Стив и снова уставился на коробку. Тони начинало интриговать такое внимание к простой, ничем не примечательной вещи.  
\- Что внутри? - с деланной небрежностью поинтересовался Старк, но в его глазах уже вспыхнули искорки неуемного интереса настоящего исследователя.  
\- Вещи, - лаконично ответил Стив. В голосе слышалась какая-то нерешительность, абсолютно нехарактерная для Капитана.  
\- Какие? - не унимался Тони. Он слегка подтянул брюки и уселся на пол около Стива, скрестив щиколотки. Тот окинул его скептичным взглядом и со вздохом сказал:  
\- Тони, ты отдаешь себе отчет, что уселся на пол в дорогущем костюме?  
\- И что? - не понял Старк. На совете директоров он всегда появлялся при полном парада, одетый с иголочки. Этакий успешный бизнесмен, находящийся на верхушке мира. Это было частью его имиджа, а так же львиной долей обаяние. Умение правильно выглядеть и держать себя в разной обстановке прилагалось вместе с фамилией Старк.  
\- Ты думаешь, что я его запачкаю?  
\- Очень может быть.  
\- Но пол чистый... наверное. В любом случае, какая разница, - небрежно отмахнулся Тони. - Я могу купить еще кучу таких.  
\- Не стоит так пренебрежительно обращаться с деньгами.  
\- Ох, только не снова, - страдальчески закатил глаза Старк и изобразил предсмертные конвульсии. Тема денег и их трата на всё подряд не раз поднималась между ними. Стив никак не хотел признать, что деньги нечто незначительное и проходящее. Он был свято уверен, что они достаются с трудом и тратить их надо более рационально, с чем Тони был решительно не согласен. И каждый раз они спорили до хрипоты на эту тему, а потом расходились по разным углам, оставаясь каждый при своем мнении.  
\- Давай не будем об этом, Стив, - Тони взял Капитана за руку и заглянул в глаза. Морщинка, появившаяся у того на лбу, постепенно разгладилась. Невозможно было устоять, когда Тони так смотрел. Искренне, с надеждой, как ребенок. Стив снова и снова ругал себя за слабость, но каждый раз неизменно капитулировал перед взглядом карих глаз.  
\- Ладно, отложим увлекательную беседу на потом, - сдался Роджерс и в этот раз. - Ты наглый манипулятор, Старк. Знай это!  
\- Я об этом прекрасно осведомлен, - мурлыкнул Тони, задевая плечом плечо Стива. - Так что в коробке?  
\- Не знаю.  
\- То есть как?  
Стив вздохнул и потер переносицу, будто очень устал. Неизбежно закрался вопрос, сколько он просидел перед этой коробкой, пока не пришел Тони?  
\- Её мне принес Коулсон. Сказал, что это кое-какие мои вещи, которые хранились в архивах ЩИТа.  
\- И они великодушно решили тебе их вернуть через столько лет? - искренне возмутился Тони. - Чертовы бюрократы! Я их засужу!  
\- Тони, не кипятись, - примирительно похлопал его по колену Стив. - Коробка у меня, а значит, нет смысла поднимать шум.  
Старк недовольно что-то пробурчал, но всё-таки кивнул, соглашаясь.  
\- Может, всё-таки посмотрим, что там?  
\- Может, - неуверенно откликнулся Стив и с опаской посмотрел на коробку, словно там могла оказаться бомба или что похуже.  
\- Давай я открою? - предложил Тони и замер, зная, что получит отрицательный ответ. Но к его несказанному удивлению Капитан сделал приглашающий жест рукой, уступая право "первооткрывателя" кому-то другому. Это озадачивало.  
Тони взялся за шершавые бока коробки и притянул поближе к себе, потом осторожно открыл крышку, подняв облачко пыли. Поморщился и потер нос, только после этого заглянул внутрь.  
\- Ого, да тут целый клад!  
\- Что там? - излишне робко поинтересовался Стив, не предпринимая каких-либо попыток заглянуть внутрь.  
\- Вещи, - ехидно откликнулся Старк, но всё же сжалился над Капитаном и ответил уже нормально. - Разное барахло. Не знаю, насколько уж оно твое. Ну, вот к примеру.  
Он отважно запустил руку в коробку, цепляясь светло-серым рукавом пиджака за грязные стенки, и вынул оттуда старый, потрепанный альбом для рисования. Стив ахнул от удивления.  
\- Не может быть.  
\- Что? Это твое?  
Тони с интересом открыл альбом, обнаружив на первой странице нарисованный цветными карандашами самолет. Рисовал явно ребенок, так как линии были неровными, а кое- где абсолютно нереальными. Но уже по этой картинке можно было предположить, что у рисовавшего есть талант.  
\- Неплохо. И даже очень, - одобрительно поцокал языком Тони. - Не в обиду Питу, но у него похуже получается. Хотя самолетами он не увлекается вроде.  
\- Я нарисовал его, когда мне было пять, - немного хрипло произнес Стив, как завороженный глядя на пожелтевший листок бумаги. - Там еще что-то есть?  
\- Конечно, - с готовностью отозвался Старк и, аккуратно положив альбом на пол рядом с собой, снова полез в коробку.  
Через несколько минут на свет появились карточки с бейсболистами. Некоторые из них были такими старыми, что можно было с трудом разобрать, кто на них изображен. Маленький резиновый мячик откатился в сторону от стопки тоненьких комиксов, который были зачитаны до дыр, судя по их состоянию. После чего из коробки были извлечены рваная синяя футболочка и один правый сандаль с дыркой в подошве. К этому присоединилась коробка с огрызками цветных карандашей, несколько пожелтевших вырезок из газет и старая потрескавшаяся фотография, которая служила закладкой в небольшой книжке с оторванным переплетом.  
\- Это ты и твоя мама? - тихо спросил Тони, разглядывая худющего улыбающегося мальчугана, который сидел на коленях у миловидной женщины болезненного вида.  
\- Наша единственная фотография, - так же тихо ответил Стив. - Нас сфотографировали, когда мне было семь. Я только пошел в школу. Это был её подарок. "На память о таком знаменательном дне", кажется, так она сказала.  
\- Симпатичные брюки, - улыбнулся Тони, указывая на фото.  
\- Мои школьные. Я ходил в них только в школу. Собственно говоря, это были мои единственные брюки. Тогда было сложно достать какую-то одежду. Впрочем, найти работу, чтобы заработать денег и купить что-то, тоже было сложно.  
Голубые глаза смотрели сквозь фотографию, куда-то в прошлое, где маленький мальчик по имени Стив Роджерс много болел, но всё равно пытался подрабатывать, продавая газеты, чтобы хоть как-то помочь маме. К первому сентября ему удалось скопить немного денег, чтобы купить себе коробку с цветными карандашами, которая сейчас лежала возле ноги Тони. Он очень берег их, стараясь не рисовать лишний раз, и когда остались совсем огрызки вообще убрал в стол и не доставал, храня до того момента, когда станет рисовать настолько хорошо, что сможет написать мамин портрет. Но ему так и не удалось этого сделать, потому что мама умерла раньше. Его воспоминания прервал голос Тони:  
\- Тут еще кое-что есть. Ух ты, мягкая игрушка! - он повернулся к Стиву, держа в руках пред собой потрепанного коричневого медведя одетого в линялые синие штанишки и курточку, на морде у него красовалась облезлая черная маска.  
\- Баки, - не веря своим глазам, выдохнул Роджерс, протягивая руки и поспешно забирая игрушку.  
\- Баки? - переспросил Тони. - Твоего плюшевого медвежонка звали так же, как лучшего друга? - его брови поползли вверх.  
\- Не то чтобы... - медленно протянул Стив, продолжая рассматривать медвежонка. Он бережно пригладил растрепавшуюся шерстку и поправив сбившуюся курточку. Тони выжидающе посмотрел на него, явно рассчитывая на более развернутый ответ. Пришлось рассказать:  
\- Мы с Джеймсом познакомились, когда мне было всего четыре года. Он был на пару лет старше меня, жил на соседней улице. В этом возрасте это целая пропасть. Но Баки всегда относился ко мне как к младшему брату, поэтому мне было простительно называть его так же, как моего медвежонка. Он не обижался, лишь смеялся, что когда-нибудь я вырасту и научусь называть его по фамилии или по имени на худой конец.  
\- Барнс старше тебя? - изумленно спросил Старк. Ему почему-то всегда казалось, что они со Стивом ровесники, или же Стив бы старше. Наверное, всё дело было в статусе: Капитан Америка и его помощник. Ну, как помощник может быть старше? Он априори был молодым и неопытным по сравнению с легендарным героем.  
\- Да.  
\- Получается, что и сейчас старше?  
Стив насмешливо прищурился и фыркнул. Он неосознанно прижал медвежонка к груди.  
\- Учитывая, всю эту неразбериху с возрастом и тем, что мы оба провели много времени, хм, не совсем в нормальном для людей состоянии, то я уже не уверен в том, кто кого старше.  
\- Это точно, - Тони сделал вид, что не заметил, как Капитан нежно смотрит на игрушку. В конце концов, он имел на это полное право. - Не возражаешь, я возьму себе? - Старк аккуратно поднял фотографию двумя пальцами и помахал в воздухе.  
\- Зачем тебе?  
\- Небольшое напоминание, что ты тоже когда-то был ребенком, а не сразу появился в форме Капитана Америки с щитом в руке.  
\- Тогда обмен, - улыбнулся Стив. - Ты мне даешь свою детскую фотографию.  
Тони поморщился. Ему не нравилась тема его детства. Он редко говорил про это, большую часть времени стараясь не вспоминать вовсе, что когда-то был ребенком.  
\- Обмен? - настойчиво повторил Роджерс, протягивая руку.  
\- Обмен, - со вздохом произнес Тони, пожимая руку. Он ловко убрал фотографию во внутренний карман пиджака и почему-то улыбнулся, похлопав по нему рукой.  
\- Ты был чертовски обаятельным мальчуганом.  
\- Вообще-то, я много болел и был хилым, жутко бледным и до определенного времени ужасно необщительным.  
\- Всё меняется.  
Тони легко поднялся с пола, не потрудившись отряхнуть брюки, на которые всё-таки прилипли соринки и пыль из коробки.  
\- Оставлю тебя наедине с твоими воспоминаниями. Если захочешь поговорить или поужинать, я буду в мастерской.  
\- Как и всегда, - усмехнулся Стив. Тони наклонился и легко поцеловал его в макушку. После чего вышел из комнаты, тихо закрыв за собой дверь.

* * *

\- Пит, привет!  
Стив нашел сына в детской, увлеченно рисующим маркером что-то на небольшой белой доске. Что-то сильно напоминавшее электрическую цепь. Видимо, уроки Тони не проходили впустую. Мальчик тут же бросил своё занятие и рванул к нему.  
\- Папа, привет!  
Сын всегда шумно радовался появлению родителей, будто даже в таком возрасте осознавал, что в любой момент один из них может больше не вернуться. А может и правда понимал это лучше остальных. От таких мыслей у Стива внутри все сжималось, и неприятный холодок пробегал по спине, но что-либо изменить он не мог. Оставалось только стараться изо всех сил, чтобы они с Тони всегда возвращались домой.  
\- Я тебе кое-что принес.  
Капитан присел на корточки и с замиранием сердца протянул ребенку плюшевого медвежонка, который красовался в новой ярко-синей форме взамен своей старой, выцветшей. У Питера была уйма игрушек. Их постоянно дарили Мстители, их чуть ли не каждый день покупал Тони. В какой-то момент Стиву пришлось изобразить из себя строгого отца и прекратить это безобразие, потому что особняк рисковал прекратиться в игрушечный склад. Именно поэтому сейчас Капитан нервничал. При таком количестве игрушек сложно было предсказать понравиться ли сыну новый "питомец". Но опасения оказались напрасны, мальчик увидел медвежонка и просиял.  
\- Это мне?  
\- Да.  
\- Класс!  
Питер тут же вцепился в медведя и прижал к себе, будто проверяя, насколько удобно того обнимать.  
\- А как его зовут?  
\- Баки.  
\- Привет, Баки-медвежонок! Пап, можно я познакомлю его с остальными игрушками?  
\- Конечно можно, - улыбнулся Стив и ласково потрепал сына по голове. - Только долго не играй, скоро будем ужинать. ДЖАРВИС, позовешь Пита вниз через полчаса.  
\- Конечно, сэр.  
\- Всё равно приду раньше дады, - уверенно заявил малыш и бросился к полкам с игрушками, чтобы поскорее представить нового друга остальным.  
Стив вышел из комнаты, чувствуя, как в груди разливается приятное тепло. Пожалуй, он всё-таки нарисует портрет своими цветными карандашами. Только это будет портрет его семьи: Тони и Питера.


	29. Первый раз в первый класс.

Монстр величиной с двадцатиэтажный дом, похожий то ли на гигантскую личинку, то ли на мокрицу, пронзительно взвыл и попытался сбить Тора своим щупальцем (или ложноножкой?). Тони никак не мог определиться с видом данного существа, хотя никто от него не требовал подобного. Для начала было бы неплохо остановить разрушения. Пара домов уже лишились крыш, половина улицы стекол в окнах, про вывороченные с корнем фонари и разбитый на куски асфальт говорить не приходилось. Странная слизь, стекающая с тела монстра, медленно ползла вдоль улицы, обволакивая всё на своем пути. Хоукай еле успел выдернуть пару зазевавшихся прохожих с её пути.  
\- Фу, какая гадость! - тут же раздался его голос в коммуникаторе. - Целая улица соплей.  
\- Не ной, а стреляй, - спокойно отозвался Старк, выпуская в противника луч из репульсоров. Существо снова взвыло, от чего в ближайшем доме треснула стена.  
\- Тебе легко говорить! Ты можешь заблокировать этот мерзкий звук. И вонь. Фу, почему эти монстры так отвратительно пахнут?  
\- Не знаю, друг мой, - вклинился в разговор Тор, который с неким любопытством рассматривал гигантскую личинку, вертя молот над головой. - Наверное, потому, что все они порождение Нифельхейма или Свартальфхейма.  
\- Тогда вопрос вдогонку.  
Хоукай ловко увернулся от щупальца, перекатившись по крыше.  
\- Почему все эти зверушки вечно лезут в наш мир?  
\- Может, вы поболтаете потом, когда ребята из ЩИТа будут оттаскивать тушку на помойку? - иронично осведомился Железный Человек.  
Пока друзья вели "светскую" беседу, он заставил склизкую, мерзкую мокрицу, как называл тварь про себя, остановится, и теперь с легкостью лавировал в воздухе, уклоняясь от ударов, чем вызывал неконтролируемые приступы ярости и череду визгливых звуков.  
\- Тор, долбани этого красавца своим молотом и конец вечеринке, - деловито предложил Хоукай, не отрывая цепкого взгляда от цели. Пальцы подрагивали от нетерпения на тетиве, но он пока не спешил выпускать стрелу. Бессмысленно тратить боеприпасы и снова слушать жуткий вой совсем не хотелось.  
\- Хэй, крепыш, даже не думай, - вовремя остановил Тони белокурого бога, который уже собрался брать разгон для сильного удара. - Залипнешь в слизи, испортишь прическу и вообще.  
\- Что предлагаешь ты, мой железный друг?  
Тор сделал круг, оставаясь на расстоянии от монстра, и остановился около Железного Человека. Тони только хотел ответить ему, предложив план атаки, как в шлеме зазвучал голос ДЖАРВИСА:  
\- Мистер Старк.  
Пришлось переключиться на внутренний передатчик.  
\- Что стряслось, Джей? Я немного занят.  
\- Вас вызывает Капитан Роджерс.  
\- Что-то срочное?  
Склизкое щупальце потянулось к его ноге, пришлось быстро взмыть вверх, одарив тварь парой выстрелов из репульсоров. Где-то фоном раздалась ругань Клинта, который больше всех страдал от воя личинки-переростка.   
\- Я бы не стал вас беспокоить, если бы это было не срочно, сэр.  
\- Тогда переключай, - после чего на мгновение включил внешний динамик. - Я на секунду отвлекусь, парни. Постарайтесь не утонуть в этих соплях!   
И поднялся еще выше, чтобы обезопасить себя от неожиданного нападения. Правда, датчики продолжали отслеживать активность объекта непрерывно, так что никакое изменение не могло укрыться от него. Если ситуация выйдет из под контроля, он тут же придет на помощь команде, а пока...  
\- Стив?  
\- Тони.  
Перед глазами появилось изображение нахмурившегося Капитана.  
\- Ты решил стать вдовцом? - вкрадчиво поинтересовался Старк.  
\- С чего ты взял? - вот теперь лицо Стива выглядело растерянным и удивленным. Это было гораздо лучше, чем угрюмые складки у губ и морщинки на лбу, которые появлялись, когда Роджерс бы чем-то сильно обеспокоен.  
\- Всё просто. Сейчас я пытаюсь остановить вторжение визгливой личинки-гиганта в Нью-Йорк вместе с Тором и Хоукаем, а ты неожиданно решил поболтать со мной, когда я вешу в воздухе на высоте трехсот с лишним метров. Неужели на встрече с Ксавьером оказалось настолько скучно?  
\- При чем здесь скука, - отмахнулся от него Стив. Видно было, что известие о новом монстре нисколько не впечатлило его. Но это было как раз неудивительно. Если бы Тони рассказали подобную историю, он сначала бы допил кофе, а потом уж начал беспокоится. Стандартный день любого мстителя: позавтракал, убил очередную неведомую тварь, пошел смотреть кино. Иногда, порядок действий менялся.  
\- Тони, ты помнишь какой сегодня день? - голос кэпа снова зазвучал строго.  
В голове Старка тут же пронесся ворох важных дат, которые он мог забыть. Черт-черт-черт! Но ведь не день рождения Стива сегодня? Нет, же? ДЖАРВИС не промолчал бы о таком! Или мог?  
\- Какой? - осторожно поинтересовался Тони. Датчики показывали, что Хоукай и Тор с переменным успехом дразнили новую зверушку, заставляя ту крутиться на месте. Но хотя бы не пускали её дальше в город и то хорошо.  
\- Скажи мне, дорогой, - когда Стив начинал его так называть, разговор автоматически не предвещал ничего хорошего. - Сколько лет твоему сыну?  
\- Семь? - сейчас Железный Человек был не уверен даже в собственном имени. Могло оказаться, что и здесь он что-то напутал.  
\- Правильный ответ, - усмехнулся Капитан. - А теперь подумай, какой сейчас день и месяц.  
\- Сентябрь, - Тони наморщил нос. - Первое?  
\- Ты действительно гений!  
\- Всё еще не улавливаю суть проблемы, - со вздохом признался Старк. В данный момент разговор с Роджерсом казался гораздо большей проблемой, чем двухсотметровый монстр, источающий ужасающую вонь и тонны слизи.  
\- Ты лишаешься звания гения.  
\- Хэй!   
\- Сегодня первое сентября, Тони. Что происходит в этот день у семилетних детей?  
В голове крутились какие-то глупости и пошлости, которые вслух говорить точно не стоило. Сам Тони в семь лет учился в средних классах в дорогой частной школе в то время, когда его сверстники только шли в первый класс. Точно! Первый класс! Питер! За озарением пришло понимание.  
\- Твою мать, - выругался Тони.  
\- Вот именно, - серьезно поддержал Стив, который по лицу, отобразившемуся на мониторе, понял, что Старк, наконец, сложил два и два. - У него сегодня праздничное мероприятие, на котором должны присутствовать родители.  
\- И почему ты не там?  
\- Потому что нас с Чарльзом задержал Ричардс, - процедил сквозь зубы кэп. Было видно, что он прибавил бы пару эпитетов в адрес знаменитого ученого, но уважение к Риду не позволяет ему это сделать. - Квиджет летит на максимальной скорости, но я всё равно не успеваю. Тони, ты должен прийти.  
\- Но... Это невозможно! Я пытаюсь сейчас спасти Нью-Йорк...  
\- Помню-помню, от вторжения личинки-гиганта. Но это же наш сын! Ты представляешь, каково будет Питеру, когда все дети придут с родителями, и только он будет один?  
\- Меня в школу отвез шофер и просто оставил там, - поделился воспоминаниями Тони. Родители были слишком заняты, чтобы поехать с ним и присутствовать на торжественном зачислении. Даже мама тогда не смогла вырваться, о Говарде и говорить не приходилось. Маленький Тони говорил всем одноклассникам, которые на два года были старше его, что он слишком взрослый для того, чтобы таскать за собой родителей, но сам безумно тосковал и с грустью смотрел на семьи, приехавшие посмотреть на своих детей.  
\- Хэппи, конечно, замечательный. Не спорю. Но оставлять Пита одного в такой важный для него день просто свинство!  
В глазах Стива мелькнула вина. Видимо, он очень переживал по этому поводу, ведь обещал же сыну, что они придут, поддержать. И что получалось? Один отец несется в квиджите где-то над Америкой, проклиная многословность Рида Ричардса, второй завис в воздухе в железных доспехах над огромной мокрицей с интеллектом оладьи. Это было абсолютно неприемлемо!  
\- И что ты от меня хочешь, Стив? - устало спросил Тони. Сгусток слизи долетел до его ноги и повис на сапоге. Он с отвращением стряхнул его, прикидывая, в каком состоянии должны быть костюмы Тора и Хоукая, которые находились намного ниже. Надо было быстрее решать проблему, иначе квартал рисковал захлебнуть в этой липкой мерзости.  
\- Не догадываешься? - снова Капитан хмурился.  
\- Понял я, понял. Только не надо читать лекций. Оставлю всё веселье на Тора и Хоукая. Думаю, что они оценят моё великодушие, - усмехнулся Старк, потом гораздо мягче добавил. - Не волнуйся, Стив я успею. Мой новый костюм достаточно быстрый.  
\- Знаю, - на губах появилась теплая улыбка, а голубые глаза смотрели вовсе не сердито. - Извинись перед Питом за меня. Скажи, что мне очень жаль!  
\- Непременно, - сил смотреть на поникшего Стива не было, поэтому Железный Человек поторопился сказать. - Конец связи.  
Изображение Капитана пропало, и Тони тут же переключился на внешний динамик, чтобы обрадовать друзей:  
\- Значит так, Тор, Хоукай, вы продолжаете вечеринку без меня. Если что-то пойдет не так, вызывайте Коулсона и его ребят.  
\- Ты шутишь что ли?  
Клинт задрал голову вверх и изумленно уставился на Железного Человека.  
\- Серьезен как никогда.   
\- А что стряслось, друг мой? - обеспокоенно прогудел Тор. Его не сильно беспокоила битва с таким неповоротливым противником. Он прекрасно справился бы и один, но командой было работать гораздо интересней.  
\- У Питера первый день в школе, а кэп не успевает к нему.  
\- Очень важное событие, - важно покивал бог грома. - Поторопись, а то малыш Питер расстроится.  
\- Это не команда супергероев, а какой-то семейный пансион, - пробурчал Бартон, выпуская пару стрел с взрывающимися наконечниками. - С тебя причитается, консервная банка!  
\- Ой, заткнись, цыпленок.  
Железный Человек небрежно выстрелил монстру прямо в пасть, чтобы отвлечь от Хоукая.  
\- И, Тор, врежь уже этой твари своей молнией. Сколько можно с ней возиться!  
\- Истину говоришь, - заулыбался Тор, взмывая с крыши в небо. Над ним тут же начали сгущаться темно-лиловые облака. Ему всегда нравилось применять свои силы в битвах, а подобные стычке он скорее считал развлечением, чем серьезной проблемой. Можно было не волноваться, Тор точно сможет справиться со слизняком, и Хоукай с ним точно не пропадает. Без него, впрочем, тоже. Поэтому Железный Человек решительно развернулся и на полной скорости взмыл в небо, устремляясь по направлению к начальной школе Питера.

* * *  
Питер комкал в руках край форменного пиджака и с беспокойством смотрел на дорогу. Праздник в честь новых учеников должен был начаться с минуты на минуту, а пап всё еще не было видно. Хэппи привез его полчаса назад и тут же уехал по срочному вызову Пеппер. Питер заверил шофера, что всё с ним будет в порядке, и он подождет у ворот приезда родителей. Но время шло, всё новые машины останавливались у входа, оттуда выходили взволнованные дети и их родители, а папы и дады всё не было. Зная, их "профессию" Питер волновался и очень. Он, конечно же, был в курсе, что папа улетел на встречу с дядей Чарльзом, но ведь по дороге или в самой школе мутантов могло произойти, что угодно, а дада вообще остался на дежурстве вместе с Тором и дядей Клинтом. В этом крылось еще больше опасностей. Нью-Йорк никогда не был тихим и спокойным городом. Это мальчик твердо уяснил за семь лет своей жизни.  
\- Питер, - позвал ребенка приятный женский голос. Он поспешно обернулся. За спиной стояла его новая учительница. Немолодая женщина в светлом платье, убранными наверх волосами и умными, темными глазами, поблескивающими из-за стекол очков.   
\- Пора проходить в зал.  
\- Но мои родители... - начал было ребенок, но учительница уверенно взяла его за руку.  
\- Пойдем, а то опоздаешь на вручение почетного значка первоклассника. Будем надееться, что они успеют.  
\- А с кем же за руку я буду выходить на сцену, если они не придут? - тихо спросил Питер, шагая по дорожке вместе с миссис Вуд.  
Женщина с сочувствием посмотрела на опущенную детскую головку. Случаи, когда родители не успевали вырваться со своих работ, чтобы прийти на праздник ребенка, были редкими, но всё же были. И каждый раз было ужасно жалко маленького ученика, который с такой надеждой стоял и ждал у калитки их прихода.  
\- Ничего, Питер, ты уже взрослый мальчик, а это значит, что можешь самостоятельно получить свой значок. Не грусти, договорились?  
\- Договорились, миссис Вуд.  
Они вошли в просторный зал, где учителя, ученики и родители заняли свои места. Питер тоже опустился в мягкое кресло и стал ждать, когда назовут его имя, чтобы пройти через пол зала, подняться по небольшой лесенке на сцену и получить дурацкий значок. Одному.   
Эбигейл Вуд вместе с директором школы что-то говорила, давая напутствия новым ученикам. И вот, наконец, они приступили к вручению: называли имя и фамилию и раскрасневшиеся, взволнованные дети поднимались на сцену, крепко держа за руку кого-то из родителей, а то и сразу двоих, цепляли свой значок на лацкан пиджака, пока папа или мама вдохновенно пожимали руку директора, а потом счастливые и беззаботные спускался в зал. Как же Питер завидовал им в этот момент. Он непроизвольно вжался в кресло, пытаясь спрятаться в нем. Больше всего ему хотелось, чтобы про него забыли и не стали называть. Но в какой-то момент миссис Вуд всё-таки произнесла:  
\- Питер Бенджамен Роджерс-Старк, прошу подняться на сцену.  
Внутри всё похолодело. Потные ладошки скользнули по мягким подлокотникам, и Питер поднялся, не чувствуя ног. Он успел сделать всего один шаг по направлению к сцене, когда у входа в зал раздался странный гул, потом он стал сильнее и, наконец, оформился в знакомый рев репульсоров. Весь зал ахнул и в едином порыве пригнул головы, когда в дверь на полной скорости ворвался Железный Человек и опустился рядом с замершим у кресла Питером. Лицевая панель поднялась, дада улыбнулся приветливо и весело.  
\- Я не опоздал?  
\- Что ты! - восторженно пискнул Пит и совсем не по-взрослому(а он, конечно, считал себя уже взрослым) подпрыгнул вверх. Тони тут же подхватил его, осторожно усаживая на руку и бережно придерживая второй.  
\- Погнали?  
\- Погнали!  
Они взлетели вверх буквально на пару метров и приземлились на сцене точно около директора и миссис Вуд. Железный Человек опустил мальчика на пол, а сам выпрямился в полный рост, предоставляя всем собравшимся прекрасную возможность рассмотреть себя получше.  
\- Это мой папа, - радостно шепнул Пит ошеломленной учительнице. - Он всё-таки пришел, представляете!  
\- Я-я... я очень рада, Питер, что он успел, - нашлась, в конце концов, миссис Вуд. - А теперь получи свой значок. Поздравляю!  
Она протянула мальчику маленький блестящий кругляшок с логотипом школы. Довольный Питер тут же прикрепил его на лацкан и сияющими глазами посмотрел на даду. Тот подмигнул ему, потом повернулся к директору и приветливо проговорил:  
\- Рад, что вы приняли моего сына в вашу школу.  
\- Мы... мы тоже... очень ра... ды.... мистер Старк.  
Тони блеснул ослепительной улыбкой и аккуратно сжал руку директора в железной перчатке. Кажется, в это мгновение тот задержал дыхание, с каким-то ужасом наблюдая, как его пальцы попали в железные тиски. Но Старк прекрасно управлял свои костюмом, поэтому мужчина не почувствовал ничего кроме прохлады и легкого пожатия. Питер сиял похлеще нового значка, обводя будущих одноклассников гордым взглядом. А они во все глаза пялились на него и даду. В этом время Тони повернулся к учительнице и любезно спросил:  
\- Вы будите учить Пита?  
\- Да, меня зовут Эбигейл Вуд.  
\- Очень приятно, мисс Вуд. Я Тони Старк, папа Питера.  
\- Миссис, - тихо поправила его женщина.  
\- Простите, миссис Вуд, - Тони обезоруживающе улыбнулся. - И простите мой внешний вид, я только с задания, не успевал переодеться, а муж вообще не успел прилететь.  
\- Не успел? - растерянно пролепетала учительница, в конец сбитая с толку обилием информации о семейной ситуации будущего ученика.  
\- Не успел, - спокойно подтвердил Старк. - Еще раз спасибо.  
Он снова подхватил Питера на руки, заработали репульсоры. Через мгновение ребенок сидел уже на своем месте.  
\- Я подожду тебя на улице, - шепнул Тони.  
\- Почему?  
\- Потому что еще чуть-чуть и сорву всю вашу церемонию, - усмехнулся Старк, понимая, что все взгляды, включая тех, кто находится на сцене, прикованы к его костюму. - Поэтому будь умницей, досиди до конца, а потом полетим домой.  
\- Полетим? - Пит от радости закусил губу, боясь поверить, что дада его покатает сегодня. Обычно это было строго запрещено и звучало как: Никаких игр с оборудованием.  
\- Да. Ладно, я пойду, - Тони уже хотел подняться с колен, но неожиданно остановился, снова нагнулся к сыну и тихо сказал. - Поздравляю, первоклассник. Я и папа Стив очень тобой гордимся! - незаметно поцеловал его в щеку. Питер поморщился и потер место поцелуя.  
\- Дада, я уже большой, - прошептал он в ответ.  
\- Конечно, малыш. Но это будет считаться только после того, как прекратишь называть меня дадой, - Тони захлопнул лицевую панель и ураганом промчался по залу, входная дверь за ним жалобно хлопнул.


	30. В самых страшных снах.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Для кого-то кошмары - это всего лишь сны, а для кого-то реальное прошлое, от которого может зависеть будущее всего мира.

Даже имея собственный самолет со всеми удобствами, можно всё равно чертовски устать от десятичасовых перелетов, от чтения доклада на международной конференции в Праге тоже можно устать и от пристального внимания сотни папарацци, и от общения с так называемыми коллегами из ученого мира. Боже, какие там встречаются зануды! По сравнению с ними напыщенный и вечно занятый своими мыслями Рид Ричардс просто сокровище! В общем, Тони смертельно устал от трехдневного путешествия и не собирался этого скрывать. Хотелось домой: переодеться во что-нибудь удобное и несуразное, взять в руки большую чашку кофе, вытянуть уставшие от модельных туфлей ноги, послушать радостную болтовню сына, обнять Стива и, может быть, не только обнять. Но сначала душ.  
Машина мягко остановилась около особняка, и Тони с удовольствием покинул салон, направившись по дорожке к главному входу. Наручные часы, подарок Джанет на Рождество, показывали полдень, значит, большинство Мстителей сейчас дома или на задании. Всё зависит от того, собрался ли кто-то вновь захватить/ разрушить /усовершенствовать мир. Питер, наверное, еще в школе. Так рано он обычно не возвращается. Тони вытер капельки пота, выступившие на лице. День выдался жарким, хотелось поскорее оказаться в пространстве, где царствует климат-контроль.  
Он прошел внутрь дома и поспешил к лестнице. В голове билось лишь одно слово: душ. Спустя двадцать минут можно было смело считать себя самым счастливым человеком в Нью-Йорке. Домашние джинсы удобно сидели, чуть болтаясь на бедрах, мягкая кофта, а поверх футболка создавали необходимый комфорт при температуре плюс семнадцать, установленный в комнатах, пол приятно холодил босые ноги. Тони пошевелил пальцами, разминая их, покрутил головой и потянулся.  
\- Теперь неплохо было бы выпить кофе.  
Почти вприпрыжку он спустился по лестнице, кофе манил, обещая райское блаженство. Шаги гулким эхом отдавались в холле.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, где все? - спросил Тони, уже подходя к кухне. Не то чтобы ему была нужна компания для священнодействия, которое все остальные называли просто "выпить кофе", но было бы неплохо поболтать с кем-нибудь из друзей и узнать, как обстоят дела.  
\- ДЖАРВИС?  
Тони озадаченно застыл в проходе, потому что ответа не последовало. Только сейчас он понял, что верный дворецкий не поприветствовал его при входе и сейчас почему-то не отзывался. Такого не могло быть, просто потому что этого не могло быть. ДЖАРВИСу не нужно было спать и отдыхать, он всегда был готов поддержать беседу, выдать необходимую информацию или поздороваться с вновь прибывшим гостем. Что-то было не так. И "не так" с большой буквы.  
\- ДЖАРВИС? - еще раз позвал Старк. Снова никакого ответа. Плечи Тони напряглись. Он обвел пространство вокруг себя настороженным взглядом, но никаких видимых изменений не заметил. Оставалось только одно: внимательно осмотреть периметр и убедиться, что на территории особняка нет посторонних. Хотя безопасней было бы пройти в мастерскую и просканировать дом, а так же надеть доспехи, потому что нельзя исключать вариант атаки. Тони начал продвигаться к лестнице в подвал, решив, что сейчас больше пригодится Железный Человек, чем уставший ученный, только что вернувшийся с конференции. Он успел преодолеть больше половины пути, когда откуда-то слева потянуло легким запахом озона, будто в гостиной вовсю бушует гроза, раздался глубокий бархатистый голос:  
\- Здравствуйте, мистер Старк.  
Тони тут же обернулся, вскинув руки в защитной стойке. Он не собирался сдаваться без боя, в крайнем случае, мог продать свою жизнь подороже, чтобы кэп гордился им. Но драться ни с кем не пришлось. В нескольких шагах от него стоял высокий мужчина в длинном черном плаще с красным подкладом и приветливо улыбался, хотя темные глаза смотрели спокойно, почти равнодушно.  
\- Доктор, - процедил сквозь зубы Старк и выпрямился, опуская кулаки. - Чем заслужил ваш внезапный визит?  
Внутренний голос настойчиво пел, что приход Доктора Стрэнджа не предвещает ничего хорошего, а уж вкупе с тем, что происходит в особняке сейчас - это настоящая катастрофа. Повеяло магическим душком, а Тони ненавидел магию всеми фибрами души. Она была противна его рациональному, аналитическому уму, который не признавал, что нечто может действовать вне законов физики, нарушая и коверкая их. Но приходилось мириться с этим фактом, а иногда бороться. Правда, большую часть времени Старк предпочитал игнорировать наличие магии в мире. В данный момент это было крайне проблематично, если учесть, что один из сильнейших источников магических неприятностей стоял прямо перед ним. Доктор Стрэндж быстрым, изящным движением откинул плащ с плеча, показав руку, затянутую в узкую серую перчатку, и подошел ближе к хозяину дома.  
\- Дело в том, что в особняке Мстителей творится неладное. Я отчетливо чувствую сильнейшую негативную ауру, будто дом опутан какой-то паутиной. Все обитатели попали в западню, - Доктор поднял руку и пробежался пальцами по воздуху, словно ощупывал нечто невидимое взгляду.  
\- Обитатели? - по спине Тони пробежал холодок. Значит, дома всё-таки кто-то есть, и то, что ни они, ни ДЖАРВИС не отзываются, не может служить хорошим знаком. "Только бы Питер был в школе. Господи, пожалуйста", - мелькнула отчаянная мысль.  
\- Не беспокойтесь, Энтони. Ваш сын сейчас в школе, - ответил на невысказанное Стрэндж.  
\- Кажется, я не раз говорил, что ненавижу, когда кто-либо читает мои мысли! - тут же ощетинился Старк, непроизвольно делая шаг назад.  
\- Мне ненужно было читать мысли, - спокойно ответил Доктор и позволил себе легкую усмешку. - Всё было написано у вас на лице. Это нормальная реакция любого родителя - беспокойство о своем ребенке.  
\- Ценю вашу наблюдательность, - ядовито отозвался Старк. Сказать, что он чувствовал себя не в своей тарелке рядом с магом, значит, ничего не сказать. Но если с Мстителями случилась какая-то сверхъестественная пакость, то Стрэндж был необходим. Поэтому пришлось найти силы, чтобы усмирить протестующее естество, и спросить:  
\- Чем еще порадуйте?  
Доктор прикрыл глаза, зрачки быстро двигались под закрытыми веками, пальцы начертили странный светящийся знак в воздухе, который очень быстро растаял. Тони, как завороженный, наблюдал за этими манипуляциями, любопытство боролось с естественным страхом перед необъяснимым, но он бы не был собой, если бы отступал каждый раз, когда сталкивался с подобными фокусами. Чего только стоит братец Тора со своими трюками! Хотя сам громовержец тоже ходячая магическая энциклопедия, таскающая за собой легендарный молот из скандинавских мифов.  
Наконец, Стрэндж открыл глаза, в них еще были видны зеленоватые искорки.  
\- Кошмар*, - глухо проговорил он. На высоком, аристократическом лбу появилась испарина.  
\- Однозначно, не праздник. Я-то рассчитывал на бурное веселье и встречу с ковровой дорожкой после прилета с конференции, а тут как на кладбище - иронично прокомментировал Тони, настороженно наблюдая за незваным гостем.  
\- Нет же, Энтони, - возразил Стрэндж. - Я хотел сказать, что...  
Но Старк решительно его перебил:  
\- Послушайте, _Док_ , - это слово было особо выделено голосом. - Хватит меня запугивать. И прекратите уже называть меня "Энтони". Так ко мне обращаются только Стив и Пеппер. И то лишь в тех случаях, когда сердятся.  
\- Но это ваше имя.  
\- Я в курсе, _Стефан_.  
\- И как же мне вас называть, мистер Старк? - Стрэндж наклонил голову, отчего высокий воротник его плаща чуть смялся. Похоже, он готов был дать своему собеседнику выпустить пар и свыкнуться с мыслью, что в скором времени ему придется столкнуться с тем, что не укладывается в голове, не поддается анализу и синтезу.  
\- Тони, - коротко бросил Старк, который уже взял себя в руки, сосредоточившись на том, что его друзья сейчас находятся в опасности, поэтому тратить время на глупые препирательства преступно. - Ты можешь называть меня Тони. А теперь выкладывай, что здесь происходит и как это прекратить.  
\- Хорошо, Тони, - спокойствием Стрэндж можно было забивать гвозди в стены. В этом его мог переплюнуть разве что Брюс, который был буквально повернут на самоконтроле. Не без причины конечно.  
\- На Мстителей напал Кошмар.  
\- Что?  
\- Не что, а кто. Существо из другой реальности, которое жаждет пробраться в этот мир и захватить его.  
\- Куда же без этого? - саркастично хмыкнул Тони, но тут же предложил жестом рассказчику продолжать.  
\- Он обитает в другом измерении и может контактировать с нашим миром только через человеческие сны. Как понимаешь, своё имя Кошмар заслужил не потому, что дарил всем прекрасные грезы. Раньше мне удавалось сдерживать его активность своими заклинаниями, не давать пройти рубеж, отделяющий его реальность от реальности наших снов. Но вчера ему удалось найти лазейку, о которой я не мог подумать, - Стрэндж нахмурился. - Кошмар нашел человека, который нарушил все мыслимые законы, став исключением из правил. Он провел во сне больше времени, чем кто бы то ни было. Больше века. Не по своей вине, конечно.  
\- Стив, - прошептал побледневший Тони. Ладони тут же вспотели, а сердце припустило в галоп.  
\- Да, - кивнул Доктор. - Это Капитан Америка. Для него прошлое стало полноценным сном. Вполне реальные события, словно зыбкое видение. Именно этим решил воспользоваться Кошмар. Нужно было всего лишь подождать, пока Капитан заснет, после чего использовать его как передатчик, чтобы погрузить всех в особняке в глубокий сон. Думаю, что если бы ты пробыл тут еще минут двадцать, то присоединился бы к своим спящим друзьям.  
Тони вздрогнул, вспомнив свой план спуститься в мастерскую и там уже начать разрабатывать план действий. Оказывается, самым лучшим вариантом было бы покинуть особняк и дальше действовать извне. Стрэндж тем временем продолжал:  
\- Теперь все, кто находится в особняке, во власти Кошмара. Во всех смыслах этого слова, - лицо Доктора было сосредоточенным и, пожалуй, мрачным. - Но главной целью является Капитан Роджерс.  
\- Но что этот гад хочет от Стива?  
Внутри Старка начинала закипать знакомая ярость под названием "никто не смеет трогать моего Капитана". В таком состоянии даже Мандарин не мог стать серьезной проблемой, потому что гений, миллиардер, филантроп и примерный муж просто стер бы его в порошок с костюмом или без.  
\- Он хочет изменить его сон.  
\- Поподробнее? - поморщился Тони. Всё-таки он не привык воспринимать сновидения всерьез, так же как науку, толковавшую их.  
\- Вся проблема в том, что сны Капитана это реальное прошлое нашего мира, и если Кошмару удастся повлиять на них, то настоящее может измениться до неузнаваемости. Многие события могут закончиться совсем иначе, многие битвы будут проиграны теми, кто должен был выиграть. Мир изменится настолько, что Кошмар с легкостью прорвет тонкую грань, разделяющую измерения, и ворвется сюда. И нам будет нечего ему противопоставить. Даже моя сила окажется бесполезной. Мир превратиться...  
\- В сплошной кошмар, - тихо закончил Тони. Его пальцы непроизвольно сжались в кулаки. Он не позволит какой-то фикции манипулировать Стивом и с его помощью разрушать мир. Этот Кошмар не на тех напал!  
\- Что я могу сделать?  
Кажется, Стрэндж был искренне удивлен вопросом, тонкие черные брови изогнулись дугой.  
\- Ты предполагал, что я просто буду стоять и смотреть, как какой-то придурок пытается захватить наш мир через моего мужа? Я собираюсь пойти и надрать задницу этому горе-завоевателю!  
По губам мага скользнула странная улыбка. Его плащ взметнулся вверх, будто в холл ворвался порыв сильного ветра, вокруг всё моментально потемнело, проваливаясь куда-то вниз, лишь от фигуры Стрэнджа исходило ровное зеленоватое свечение.  
\- Ни на секунду не сомневался в твоем участии, Тони, - зазвучал властный голос в сознании Старка. - Я отправлю тебя в сон Капитана, чтобы ты смог убедить его в том, что это всего лишь иллюзия, а не реальность, как воспринимает он. Но не вздумай навязывать ему, что всё вокруг выдумка. Он не поверит. Это его прошлое. Более того, Капитан может отвернуться от тебя, сделать вид, что ты не существуешь, и тогда ты действительно исчезнешь. Постарайся показать ему неправильность происходящего, помоги выбраться из этого лабиринта и побороть свои страхи, если ему удастся проснуться самостоятельно, то я быстро найду Кошмара и отправлю туда, откуда он пришел. И не забывай, что где-то в подсознании спрятаны все чувства, переживания и воспоминания Стива. Он просто не имеет к ним открытого доступа, но может ощутить их. Заставь его вспомнить тебя. Это очень важно. Удачи!  
\- Можно было сначала рассказать, потом выключать свет, - пробурчал Старк, скорее потому что чувствовал себя премерзко, болтаясь в липкой, живой темноте, чем действительно был недоволен тем, что они перешли от слов к действию. Запоздало подумалось: "Стоило взять доспехи". Сознание мигнуло, как перегоревшая лампочка, и всё пропало окончательно.

* * *

В висках стучало, словно вчера он выпил не меньше литра джина. Слабый ветерок доносил запах сгнивших продуктов, который бывает только в том случае, если не выносишь мусор несколько дней. Тони застонал, схватился за затылок и с трудом разлепил глаза. Он лежал в каком-то узком грязном переулке прямо у мусорных баков.  
\- Чертова магия, - процедил Старк, опираясь на руки и с трудом приподнимаясь. - Не мог перенести в какое-нибудь место поприличней, - он оперся на грязную кирпичную стену, чтобы встать прямо. - И почему во сне так воняет? Фу!  
Не успел Тони сделать шаг, как под ногой что-то хлюпнуло, и он ощутил неприятный склизкий холодок на коже.  
\- О нет, - простонал мужчина, с отвращением вытаскивая босую ступню из лужи.- Гребанный Стрэндж! Он даже не дал мне обуться!  
Ситуация казалось абсолютно нелепой. Находиться в чужом сне, который слишком похож на реальность, да еще и босиком. Более дурацкой ситуации представить было сложно. Но отчаиваться или проситься назад было бы глупо, да и недостойно супергероя, решившего спасти своих друзей и весь мир, поэтому Тони тяжело вздохнул, закатал рукава кофты и полез рыться в мусорных баках. На третьем его поиски увенчались успехом. На свет удалось выудить старые почти развалившиеся кеды и обрывки каких-то веревок, чтобы заменить шнурки. В любом случае это было лучше, чем бродить по чужому, предположительно враждебному, сну разутым. Он решительно натянул свою добычу на ноги, чувствуя себя полным идиотом.  
\- Ну, док, я тебе это припомню, - проворчал Старк и, наконец, покинул порядком надоевший вонючий переулок.  
Оказалось, что переулок примыкает к тихой неширокой улочке, где теснятся невысокие, серые здания. Около поворота виднелась выцветшая вывеска, изображающая какие-то фрукты, наверное, это был продуктовый магазин. Рядом с ним стоял зеленый бьюик и пожилой мужчина в черной шляпе со скучающим видом посматривал в витрину, явно ожидая кого-то. Прибавить к этому пасмурный осенний день, разбитую дорогу и обрывки газет, которые ветер лениво гонял вдоль домов, то картинка получалась безрадостная. "Полотно под названием "Годы после великой депрессии", - подумал Тони, удивленно рассматривая унылый пейзаж. - "Это объясняет, почему количество самоубийств в Нью-Йорке тогда резко возросло. Если видеть такое в окно каждый день, точно повесишься. Не хватает только местной шпаны с самокрутками".  
И будто по заказу откуда-то из-за спины донеслись детские крики и свист:  
\- Гони его сюда! Ага, в переулок! Не уйдешь! - возбужденно галдели голоса. Топот нескольких пар ног отчетливо разносился по тихой улице. Тони успел повернуться и заметить, как несколько фигур свернули в переулок напротив. Тут же послышался грохот упавших баков и чей-то вскрик.  
\- Это никуда не годится, - пробормотал он и поспешил к повороту, за которым скрылись дети. Конечно, в первую очередь нужно было придумать, как найти в этом пространстве(реальности? сне? измерении?) Стива, но позволить издеваться над беззащитным ребенком было выше его сил. В конце концов, у Питера могли бы быть такие же проблемы. От одной только мысли пересыхало во рту и начинало неприятно тянуть в груди.  
И точно, трое мальчишек лет восьми обступили четвертого, который был на пару лет младше, судя по всему. Один из хулиганов схватил свою жертву за ветхую футболочку и пытался притянуть к себе, но мальчик дернулся изо всех сил. Послышался треск ткани. Все рассмеялись, когда, не удержав равновесия, малыш свалился прямо в лужу. Но он тут же проворно вскочил и попятился к стене. Теперь Тони смог хорошо разглядеть всклоченные соломенные волосы, чумазое личико, огромные голубые глаза, которые казались просто нереально большими из-за сильной худобы, острое плечико выглядывало из рукава порванной футболки, поношенные черные брюки были перепачканы на коленях, на одной штанине виднелась синяя заплатка, которую явно пытались подобрать так, чтобы она не слишком выделялась на фоне. Мальчик крепко прижимал к груди какую-то потрепанную картонную папку.  
\- Ну, что, слабак, сам отдашь или нам придется тебя поколотить? - насмешливо спросил самый высокий мальчишка в коротенькой коричневой куртке.  
\- Отдавай, отдавай, урод, - поддержали своего друга остальные, медленно продвигаясь вперед и загоняя свою жертву в угол. Мальчик отрицательно покачал головой, еще сильнее вцепившись в папку. Он плотно сжал обветренные, обкусанные губы. Как ни странно на его лице не было страха, лишь какое-то обреченное упорство стоять до конца. Мерзкие ухмылки исказили детские лица. Но Тони уже достаточно насмотрелся.  
\- Эй, вы, - строго крикнул он. - Пошли вон отсюда!  
Мальчишки вздрогнули и обернулись, испуганно уставившись на взрослого, возвышающегося у входа в переулок.  
\- Неужели я должен повторять дважды? - с угрозой протянул Старк и скрестил руки на груди, сверля хулиганов тяжелым взглядом. - Брысь, шпана! - и слегка топнул ногой в рваном кеде.  
Мальчишек как ветром сдуло. С поразительной скоростью они кинулись к выходу из переулка и пронеслись мимо, даже не вспомнив о своей несчастной жертве.  
\- Трусы, - презрительно кинул Тони, провожая улепетывающие фигуры взглядом, потом повернулся к белобрысому мальчику и улыбнулся как можно дружелюбней. - Трусы, как и все хулиганы. Привет!  
Голубые глаза продолжали настороженно смотреть. Малыш не двигался с места, видимо, не до конца осознав своё чудесное спасение. Старк задумчиво поскреб подбородок, вздохнул.  
\- Хэй, парень, как тебя зовут? - попробовал он снова привлечь внимание. На этот раз на его слова была реакция в виде легкого покачивания на носках. Тони обеспокоенно нахмурился:  
\- Ты в порядке? Они не успели тебе навредить?  
\- Они порвали мою футболку, - совсем тихо отозвался мальчик и отчетливо хлюпнул носом, хотя в глазах не было и намека на слезы.  
\- Родители заругают? - понимающе спросил Тони, позволив себе подойти чуть ближе. Промозглый, осенний ветер неприятно холодил кожу и забирался под кофту. В переулке было еще холоднее, чем на улице. Плюс запах сырости и гнили неприятно щекотал ноздри.  
\- Мама расстроиться, - печально пояснил маленький собеседник и с сожалением потрогал рукав. - Уже не зашить. А у меня больше нет.  
\- Как нет? - слегка опешил Старк. Нет, он, конечно, прекрасно понимал, что не все люди в этом несовершенном мире могут позволить себе кучу брендовой одежды, но представить, что такой худенький и болезненный с виду ребенок останется без единой футболки, было чудовищно. И только сейчас ему в голову пришла мысль:  
\- А почему ты без куртки? Если я не ошибаюсь, сейчас начало октября.  
\- Девятнадцатое вообще-то, - негромко поправил мальчик. Он подошел совсем близко к Тони и теперь стоял всего в шаге.  
\- Так почему ты без куртки?  
\- Еще рано для куртки, а то вдруг её так же порвут. Холода то впереди, - рассудительно заметил мальчуган, но потом погрустнел и добавил. - Футболку жалко.  
\- Да уж, - слегка ошарашено покивал Старк. Сердце странно сжалось от жалости к маленькому существо, с которым жизнь оказалась так жестока, и сейчас было совсем неважно, что это чей-то сон, хотелось искренне помочь и изменить хоть что-то.  
\- Знаешь, что, - Тони решительно стянул с себя футболку, оставшись в одной кофте с длинными рукавами. - Держи, - и протянул вещь ребенку.  
\- Вы что, - округлил глаза мальчик. - Я не могу взять!  
\- Не говори глупостей! Конечно, можешь.  
Но ребенок упрямо замотал светлой головой. На его лице появилось смутно знакомое выражение, которое говорило о том, что он принял решение и ни за что не изменит. Тони удивленно приподнял брови, осознав всю эту информацию, на мгновение задумался. Неужели гений двадцать первого века не сможет договориться с ребенком?  
\- А что у тебя в папке? - неожиданно сменил тему Старк и присел на корточки, чтобы удобней было разговаривать. Всё-таки опыт общения с сыном давал ему преимущество. Теперь Тони знал пару уловок и вполне мог общаться с детьми даже младшего возраста.  
\- Рисунки, - смущенно ответил малыш.  
\- Покажешь своему случайному спасителю? - широко улыбнулся Тони.  
Ребенок замялся. Он явно не хотел отвечать отказом человеку, который только что ему помог, но и очень стеснялся показывать кому-то свои рисунки. В итоге победила благодарность, и мальчик робко протянул папку мужчине. Тони бережно взял её в руки, открыл и замер, не веря своим глазам. Перед ним был знакомый уже самолет, нарисованный цветными карандашами, только выглядел он не в пример новее своего тезки, которого Тони извлек когда-то из пыльной картонной коробки в особняке Мстителей.  
\- Эм... парень, как тебя всё-таки зовут? - хрипло спросил Старк, пытаясь справиться с накатившим волнением. Он не мог оторвать взгляда от рисунка, будто боялся, что всё вокруг может исчезнуть, если перестанешь смотреть.  
\- Стивен Роджерс, - с готовностью ответил мальчик и улыбнулся. - А вас как зовут, мистер?  
\- Сти-вен, - почти по слогам произнес Старк и, наконец, посмотрел на будущего Капитана Америку. А ведь действительно очень похож на ту фотографию, которая хранилась у Тони в бумажнике. Разве что в жизни маленький Стив был более подвижным, да и глаза светились любопытством, а возле губ уже появилась упрямая складка, говорившая о несгибаемом характере. И как можно было сразу его не узнать?  
\- Не надо называть меня мистер, хорошо? - с трудом проговорил Старк. Пальцы конвульсивно сжались, сминая края рисунка.  
\- А как тогда?  
\- Меня зовут Тони.  
\- Просто Тони?  
\- Именно.  
\- Это странно. Обычно взрослые не любят, когда их называют по имени.  
\- Очень глупые взрослые.  
\- Я тоже так думаю, - тряхнул головой Стив, и светлая челка упала ему на глаза. Тони непроизвольно улыбнулся, наблюдая, как мальчик пытается справиться с непослушными волосами.  
\- Знаешь, Стив, мне очень понравился твой рисунок, так что давай меняться?  
\- На что?  
\- Ты мне свой шедевр, а я тебе футболку. И мы в расчете. По рукам? - Тони протянул подрагивающую ладонь. Стив с сомнением посмотрел на него, видно прикидывая насколько можно верить странному незнакомцу, который не хочется, чтобы его называли "мистер".  
\- Решайся, Стиви бой, - подначил Старк. - Достойный обмен.  
\- По рукам, - наконец, решился малыш. Теплая детская ладошка сжала его пальцы.  
\- Вот и отлично, - с облегчением выдохнул Тони и предал свою футболку Стиву. Тот тут же стянул свою порванную и надел новую. Она оказалась ему длинной до самых колен и висела на худых плечах мешком, но мальчик был явно доволен.  
\- Совсем новая, - благоговейно прошептал он.  
\- Я бы не сказал, - с улыбкой сказал Старк. Он боролся с желанием сгрести маленького Роджерса в объятья и прижать к себе, а потом взять на руки отнести домой. Но прекрасно понимал, что это вариант точно не подходит, и никак не поможет кэпу избавить от наваждения и проснуться.  
\- Всё равно, - возразил Стив и смутился.  
\- Ты прав, - Тони осторожно свернул рисунок и, встав, убрал в задний карман. Налетевший порыв ветра заставил его поежиться и вспомнить о том, что на дворе осень.  
\- Тебе не пора домой?  
\- Ой, пора, - опомнился Стив и поспешно забрал папку из рук Старка, засунув подмышку. - Мама будет волноваться.  
\- Тебя проводить, Стиви бой?  
\- Нет, спасибо. Мне недалеко, - улыбнулся мальчик и сорвался с места. - До свидания, Тони! Спасибо за помощь!  
\- Пока!  
Старк махнул вслед удаляющемуся Роджерсу рукой. В голове крутилась мысль: "И что теперь делать?". Но не успел он что-либо предпринять, как вокруг сгустилась уже знакомая тьма, почва ушла из-под ног, и Тони рухнул вниз.

* * * 

Во рту появился отвратительный привкус тухлятины, смешанный с легким, солоноватым вкусом крови. От этого дикого коктейля желудок свернулся в клубок, а потом решил вывернуться на изнанку. И если бы там что-то было, то непременно вышло бы наружу. Но, к сожалению или к счастью, Тони не успел поесть, поэтому всё кончилось надрывным кашлем и мерзким ощущением во рту. Под ногами снова была пыльная мостовая, казавшаяся смутно знакомой.  
Тони вытер губы тыльной стороной ладони и с трудом выпрямился. На этот раз понадобилось чуть больше времени, чтобы прийти в себя и обрести четкость зрения. Вокруг был знакомый пейзаж. Разве что под рукой оказалась не кирпичная кладка грязного переулка, а отштукатуренная стена небольшого магазинчика всё с той же тусклой вывеской, изображающей какие-то фрукты.  
\- И снова Бруклин, - отдышавшись, прокомментировал Старк.  
На улице стемнело, и где-то вдалеке зажглись фонари. Прохожих вокруг не было, разве что впереди брел какой-то парень, низко опустив голову и глядя себе под ноги. Куда идти и что делать Старк не представлял, поэтому просто пошел прямо на свет.  
Он успел пройти пару кварталов, когда его ослепили фары вывернувшей из-за угла машины. Тони вскинул руку, чтобы защитить глаза и сделал неуклюжий шаг вперед. Кто-то сделал точно такой же шаг навстречу, и они столкнулись, полетев на землю.  
\- Черт побери, - выругался Старк, больно ударившись копчиком о какой-то булыжник.  
Машина спокойно проехала мимо. Водитель не обратил никакого внимания на случившееся на тротуаре.  
Где-то рядом с Тони закопошился другой человек, поднимаясь на ноги. В поле зрения возникла протянутая рука и негромкий, неуверенный голос прозвучал откуда-то сверху:  
\- Вы не ушиблись, мистер?  
\- Я... хм... не уверен, - отозвался Старк. Он крепко ухватился за руку незнакомца и рывком поднялся на ноги. Спина ту же отозвалась резкой болью, похоже копчик был не единственный пострадавший от этого неудачного падения.  
\- Дурацкая темнота!  
\- Да, фонари в нашем районе редкость, особенно работающие, - с сочувствием подтвердил мужской по-мальчишески ломкий голос. – Вы уж извините, что налетел на вас.  
\- Брось, парень, это не твоя вина, а городских властей!  
Тони, наконец, соизволил обратить внимание на человека, который тоже пострадал от нехватки освещения на улицах Нью-Йорка. Сначала взгляд упал на ряд пуговиц, застегнутых до самого горла. Светлое, потрепанное пальто с поднятым воротником очень странно смотрелось на узких, худых плечах и было явно великовато владельцу. Острые и резкие мальчишеские черты делали лицо более вытянутым, чем оно было на самом деле, впалые щеки подчеркивали пухлость губ, светлые глаза, которые даже в вечернем полумраке отливали синевой, смотрели с легким беспокойством, волосы при слабом свете, что падал из окон соседнего дома, казались желтоватыми. Но сейчас бы Тони ни с кем не перепутал этого человека.  
\- Стив, - ахнул он, боясь поверить в свою удачу.  
Парень, стоявший напротив, непонимающе нахмурился и машинально засунул руки в карманы плаща.  
\- Откуда вы… - начал было он, но остановился, вглядываясь в улыбающееся лицо. – Тони? - изумленно спросил Роджерс.  
\- Ты меня узнал, Стиви бой!  
Улыбка Старка засияла еще ярче, буквально освещая темную улицу.  
\- Но как? – пораженно выдавил из себя Стив. Он внимательно разглядывал мужчину, пытаясь найти объяснение тому, что случайно встретил человека, которого видел последний раз много лет назад.  
\- Я искал тебя, - наконец, произнес будущий герой всей Америки. - Но никто из соседей не узнавал тебя по описанию. И я решил, что ты из другого района или даже города. Знаешь, если бы не футболка, я решил бы, что ты моя выдумка.  
\- Что значит выдумка? – искренне возмутился Старк. – Самый настоящий! Во плоти!  
Он бесцеремонно схватил руку Стива и приложил к своей груди, чуть ниже реактора, где можно было услышать бьющееся сердце.  
\- Ой, - попытался отдернуть руку Роджерс, когда опустил взгляд и увидел слабо светящийся через кофту кружок. – Что это?  
\- Где?  
\- У тебя в груди.  
\- Ах, это, - Тони хмыкнул и выпустил руку Стива. – Не обращай внимания.  
\- Но оно светиться, - шепотом пояснил собеседник, будто Старк и без него не знал об этом удивительном свойстве части своего тела.  
\- Хуже было бы, если б не светилось, - серьезно пояснил Тони. – Пока есть этот кружок света, - постучал пальцем по реактору. – Я живу.  
\- А если погаснет, умрешь? – в голосе сквозило беспокойство, и Тони непроизвольно улыбнулся. Ничто не способно истребить в Стиве эту искреннюю, трогательную заботу о других людях, даже малознакомых. Кто здесь ему Старк? Какое-то странное, смутное воспоминание из детства. Но вот он всё равно стоит, снова хмурится, и голубые глаза глядят с искренним волнением.  
\- Со мной всё будет в порядке!  
\- Уверен?  
\- Абсолютно!  
\- И это говорит человек, который появляется из ниоткуда, как черт из табакерки.  
\- Мой стиль, - Тони подмигнул Стиву, за что получил совершенно очаровательный румянец на скулах. Господи, кажется, вечность назад он видел похожий на щеках своего Капитана! Как хотелось верить, что невообразимое путешествие по снам скоро подойдет к концу и можно будет вернуться домой. Но каким же реальным выглядело всё вокруг! От этого становилось не по себе.  
Стив переминался с ноги на ногу, будто не решаясь задать какой-то вопрос или озвучить мысль. Тони вздохнул. Некоторые вещи никогда не меняются.  
\- Тебя что-то беспокоит?  
\- Не то чтобы…  
\- Стив, выкладывай!  
\- Ты что, одет точно так же, как десять лет назад?  
\- Упс, - только и смог ответить Тони. Он совсем не учел феноменальную память художника, которой Роджерс обладал уже в столь раннем возрасте. Возможно, память как раз была не детской, ведь всё вокруг было всего лишь сном уже взрослого Стива, а значит, большинство его качеств, так или иначе, нашли отражение в реальности сна. Это явно усложняло задачу, потому что безграничным доверием Капитан не отличался, а полным идиотом не был никогда. Оставался только вариант сказать правду, но Стрэндж запретил это делать. «Нужен другой выход», - подумал Тони, осознавая, что повисшая пауза затягивается. Он запустил пятерню в волосы, взлохмачивая шевелюру, и, наконец, произнес:  
\- А это так важно?  
\- Любопытно, - парировал молодой человек.  
\- Принципиально?  
\- Не слишком.  
\- Тогда давай оставим эту тему пока, ок?  
На этот раз время понадобилось Стиву. Стоило обдумать тот факт, что человек, свалившийся, как снег на голову, выглядит точно так же, как и много лет назад. Хотя за точность воспоминаний ручаться было сложно. Всё-таки Стиву тогда было семь лет. К тому же, любопытство и иррациональная радость от встречи с этим загадочным человеком заставляло забыть об осторожности.  
\- Хорошо, - медленно произнес Роджерс, принимая решение. – Оставим эту тему. Пока.  
\- Отлично, - с облегчением выдохнул Старк. Он даже не заметил, что на время раздумий Стива задержал дыхание и неотрывно следил за выражением его лица. Вдруг не захочет общаться с каким-то подозрительным субъектом, которого встретил вечность назад будучи ребенком, а такой поворот событий никак не укладывался в план по спасению мира от проникновения в него Кошмара.  
\- Тогда можно встречный вопрос?  
\- Давай.  
\- Куда направляешь, на ночь глядя?  
\- Кхм, - Стив смущенно замялся. Тони удивленно приподнял брови и чуть склонил голову к левому плечу. Так кэп выглядел только в одном случае, когда считал, что принял какое-то не очень хорошее решение, более того, решение, которое выбивается за рамки нормы и морали. По понятиям Стива, конечно.  
\- Ну-ка, ну-ка, - придвинулся к нему ближе Старк. – Так куда ты идешь?  
\- В бар, - еле слышно ответил Роджерс и к восторгу Тони потупился.  
\- Зачем?  
\- Напиться, - с очаровательным прямодушием сказал Стив и снова покраснел.  
\- Прям напиться? – скептично прищурился Тони. – И сколько у тебя денег?  
\- Четыре доллара, - совсем поникла светлая голова.  
\- Я, конечно, понимаю, что в сороковых цены были ниже, но не настолько же! – фыркнул Старк, но заметив, что Стив совсем притих и даже не смотрит в его сторону, мысленно отвесил себе подзатыльник, и уже совсем другим, деловым, тоном спросил. – Где тут ближайший ломбард?  
Голубые глаза непонимающе уставились на него.

Через полчаса они были счастливыми обладателями пятидесяти трех долларов и двадцати центов. Именно в такую сумму хозяин ломбарда оценил эксклюзивные часы Тони, которые ему подарила Джанет на Рождество. Оса сильно бы удивилась, узнав, сколько дали за её дорогущий подарок в Бруклине сороковых, а Старк тихо надеялся, что потом не придется объяснять пропажу часов. Не скажешь же, что заложил их во сне Капитана Америки, чтобы отвести того в бар напиться. За такое высказывание его всей командой упекут в больницу под неусыпный присмотр врачей, поэтому оставалось тихо надеется, что часы никуда не денутся в реальном мире. Сейчас главное, что цель была достигнута: в кармане лежали наличные, а значит, в любом баре нальют пинту пива или пару стаканов виски.  
Как и ожидал Тони недорогие питейные заведения прошлого нисколько не отличались от современных. Было ощущение, что время не властно над ними. Тот же знакомый полумрак, унылые, помятые рожи постоянных клиентов, безразличный ко всему бармен, длинная, заляпанная чем-то стойка и россыпь небольших столиков, за которыми негромко переговариваются люди. В воздухе стоит удушливый запах табачного дыма и перегара. Стив закашлялся от этого концентрата и схватился за грудь. Тони обеспокоенно тронул его за плечо:  
\- Ты в порядке?  
\- Нор... нормально, - выдохнул тот, не убирая руки от груди. - Просто не привык к такому.  
\- Да уж, - хмыкнул Старк, прокладывая дорогу к свободному столику и утягивая за собой Роджерса. - Ты не похож на завсегдатая подобных мест.  
\- Ты тоже, - откликнулся Стив, плюхаясь на стул и с опаской оглядываясь по сторонам. Он, наконец, перестал держаться за грудь и часто-часто моргать. Светлые ресницы слиплись от выступивших слез. Атмосфера явно не подходила для юного бойскаута, но не бросать же его на растерзание ночной жизни, а увести в место получше вряд ли получилось бы, слишком упрям был семнадцатилетний Стив, по сравнению с ним Капитан Америка образец покладистости.  
\- Не обо мне речь, - отмахнулся Тони. - Что пить будешь?  
\- Не знаю, - растерянный взгляд голубых глаз мог растрогать любого. Сердце Железного Человека дрогнуло. Тони с ужасом понял, что хочет поцеловать Стива прямо сейчас. Поцеловать этого нелепого, угловатого подростка, а потом обнять и не отпускать. Как вообще такого наивного и хрупкого можно отпустить в жестокий реальный (ну, пусть не совсем реальный) мир! Его же обидят, испортят, сломают! Черт-черт-черт! Тони прикрыл глаза рукой, пытаясь мысленно досчитать до десяти и успокоиться. Влюбиться в своего собственного мужа по второму разу было не просто глупо, а вверх идиотизма. " Очень в моём стиле", - обреченно подумал Старк. Кто-то осторожно прикоснулся к его запястью, привлекая внимание.  
\- Тони, ты в порядке? Я сказал что-то не то? - и снова этот открытый, светлый взгляд.  
\- Всё в порядке, - Старк позволил себе на несколько секунд задержать пальцы на худой руке. - Значит, ты не спец в алкогольных напитках?  
\- Нет.  
\- А какого эффекта хочешь добиться?  
\- Напиться, - без намека на улыбку ответил Стив. Хмурая складка появилась между светлыми бровями.  
\- И какой повод? - весело осведомился Тони, поднимаясь из-за стола, чтобы подойти к стойке и сделать заказ.  
\- Мама умерла, - совсем тихо ответил Стив и опустил глаза. Старк замер. Рука непроизвольно сжалась на спинке стула. Такой бестактности он не позволял себе давно, но в свое оправдание хотелось сказать, что понятие не имел, в каком возрасте кэп потерял родителей. Он никогда не говорил о них. Единственное, что было известно: отец пил, а мать умерла от какой-то болезни.  
\- Прости, - запинаясь, произнес Тони. - Я не знал и не хотел тебя обидеть.  
Стив поднял руку, останавливая его.  
\- Всё нормально. Не стоит. Просто иди и принеси что-нибудь выпить.  
\- Конечно, - Тони кивнул и отправился к стойке на негнущихся ногах. Почему-то было не по себе. Он помнил, что чувствовал, когда потерял родителей, помнил злость и пустоту внутри, противоречия, которые раздирали на части. Это было несправедливо и внезапно. Дождь. Потерявшая управление машина. Авария. И два трупа, не имевшие ничего общего с его родителями. Но у Стива всё было по-другому.  
Старк со стуком поставил бутылку виски и два стакана на стол, привлекая внимание застывшего, словно изваяние, парня. Тот вздрогнул и перевел взгляд на пришедшего. И Тони больше не мог повторять себе, что это лишь сон, выдумка, фикция, боль в глазах Стива была самая настоящая.  
Светло-коричневый напиток наполнил стаканы до середины. Тони молча протянул один Роджерсу, он послушно взял.  
\- За твою маму.  
\- Спасибо, - одними губами проговорил Стив, залпом выпивая содержимое стакана. Он тут же закашлялся с непривычки, двое за соседним столиком насмешливо посмотрели в сторону угловатого, нелепого мальчишки.  
\- Что уставились? - грозно повернулся к ним Тони. Мужчины лишь пожали плечами и отвернулись.  
\- Стив, ты в порядке? - склонившись к будущему Капитану, заботливо спросил Старк. Вся ситуация казалась абсурдной и неправильной. Мир, где нельзя прикоснуться к Стиву просто так, без причины, не имел право существовать. Тони знал это наверняка. Но мирозданию и тем более снам было плевать на его мнение.  
\- Да. Еще, - Стив подвинул стакан к бутылке.  
\- Может лучше проводить тебя до дому?  
\- Помнится, когда-то давно, ты мне это уже предлагал, - невесело улыбнулся Роджерс. - Но мне нужно это, Тони, понимаешь? – тонкий длинный палец очертил в воздухе невидимый круг.  
\- Понимаю, - тихо сказал Старк и послушно наполнил стаканы. "Надеюсь, что этот виски не в счет", - запоздало подумал он. - "Иначе, столько лет трезвой жизни коту под хвост. Стив сам же меня потом отсчитает и не примет за оправдание, что пил я с ним и ради него".  
Какое-то время они пили молча. Молчание было уютным, какое бывает между людьми, хорошо знающими друг друга и принимающими чужую боль как свою. Слова бы просто мешали, цеплялись бы за языки, царапали бы губы и не приносили никакого облечения. По мере того, как пустела бутылка, Стив расслаблялся. Человек напротив смотрел на него так нежно, спокойно и с пониманием, что хотелось прильнуть к его плечу и поплакать. Но слезы не решение проблем – это Стив запомнил твердо с самого детства и не собирался давать себе волю, просто продолжал проглатывать свои порции, коротко выдыхая. Когда в бутылке осталось меньше половины, он провел ладонями по лицу и запустил пальцы в волосы.  
\- Знаешь, завтра я хочу попробовать записаться в армию.  
Тони, чувствовавший, что его предел наступил еще пару стаканов назад, поднял на него мутный взгляд и попытался сфокусироваться на словах. От долгого молчания голос звучал хрипло и грубо:  
\- Зачем?  
\- Хочу служить своей стране. Хочу защищать людей. Отсиживаться дома и чувствовать себя трусом отвратительно!  
\- Ты ни капельки не изменился, - ласково прошептал Тони. Он почти лег на стол, вытянув одну руку так, чтобы касаться локтя в светлом плаще кончиками пальцев. Этот мимолетный контакт успокаивал.  
\- Что?  
\- Я говорю, что ты самый храбрый человек из всех, кого я знаю. А я знаю многих героев, поверь.  
Неожиданно Стив напрягся, плечи под тонкой тканью плаща затвердели, руки сжались в кулаки, а глаза потемнели. Тони удивленно уставился на такую резкую перемену и несколько раз моргнул, пытаясь избавиться от наваждения.  
\- Не надо издеваться, - дрожащим от обиды голосом проговорил Роджерс, вскакивая с места.  
\- Издеваться? - Тони недоуменно приподнялся, опираясь локтями на стол. - Я и не собирался издеваться, Стив.  
\- Тогда зачем... зачем ты так говоришь? - глотая комок, с трудом выговорил побледневший парень.  
Старк всё еще не мог избавиться от алкогольных паров и прояснить сознаниея, потому что оно наотрез отказывалось объяснять, какая муха укусила Капитана. Только что они сидели и пили в уютной тишине и вот уже этот белобрысый мальчишка мечет гром и молнии из глаз похлещи Тора.  
\- Я думал, что мы друзья. Господи, Баки говорил, что это бред! Ты был моим спасителем из детства. Героем. Мне хотелось верить тебе! Хотелось думать, что в мире есть еще один человек, которому не плевать на меня! Хоть кто-то не считающий меня дохляком и уродом!  
\- Кэп? - только и мог ошарашено выдать Тони. Давненько он не общался с пьяными подростками, у которых мироощущение скачет от всеобщей любви до всепоглощающей ненависти.  
\- Зачем ты меня так назвал?! - во весь голос крикнул Стив, так что большинство посетителей бара обернулись на них. - Не надо! Не надо больше смеяться надо мной!  
Он сорвался с места и бросился вон из бара. Входная дверь громко хлопнула.  
\- Стив! Постой!  
Старку понадобилось лишняя пара секунд, чтобы встать на ноги. Он чуть не запнулся об стол, но всё-таки увернулся, и вылетел из помещения на хорошей крейсерской скорости. Вслед полетело несколько смешков и пара пошлых комментариев, но не было времени обращать на них внимание. Нужно было найти Стива, вернуть его, объяснить, что произошло дурацкое недоразумение. Что-то мягкое проскользило под подошвой кеда, неожиданно земля встала на дыбы и больно ударила по лицу. Грязь неприятно хлюпнула, кофта мгновенно пропиталась противной, холодной влагой. Дыхание перехватило, в голове противно зашумело, а рот наполнился неприятной солоноватой жидкостью. Тони судорожно сглотнул. Внутренности тут же отозвались режущей болью. Всё содержимое желудка настойчиво просилось наружу, если бы не острая боль в районе переносицы, отвлекавшая от остального, то у Тони были все шансы утонуть в собственной блевоте. Он сделал титаническое усилие и перевернулся на спину. К рукам тут же прилипла вязкая грязь, в которую он так "удачно" приземлился.  
\- Стив, - сдавленно прохрипел Старк. - Постой...  
Потухший фонарь перед глазами вращался всё быстрей и быстрей, будто на какой-то адской карусели. Тони больше не мог этого выносить и закрыл глаза.

* * *

\- Эй, солдат, ты жив? Слышишь меня? - грубый мужской голос, словно набат зазвучал в голове. Кто-то сильно потряс Тони за плечо, вызвав вспышку страшной головной боли. Он тихо застонал и слабо дернул плечом, пытаясь скинуть руку, потревожившую его забытье.  
\- Капитан, здесь еще один! И кажется живой! - не унимался неприятный голос, но хотя бы трясти перестали. Послышался топот ног, несколько человек пробежали где-то рядом, одни шаги приблизились. Запах пороха, гари и мокрой земли резко ударил в нос.  
\- Как он? - послышался уверенный негромкий голос. В нем угадывались нотки беспокойства, и почему-то он казался Тони до ужаса знакомым и родным. Кто-то склонился над ним, на каком-то иррациональном уровне чувствовалось, что опасности нет, пока этот человек находится рядом.  
\- Дуган, плесни ему водой в лицо.  
И тут же стало мокро. Вода неприятно защекотала кожу, растекаясь по лицу, попадая на шею и волосы. Но зато можно было попробовать открыть глаза. Со второй попытки удалось достичь положительного результата.  
\- Плесни-ка еще, - попросил голос.  
Снова Тони начали поливать водой, как цветок на клумбе, он протестующе замычал и постарался прикрыться рукой.  
\- Лежи спокойно, - мягко произнес невидимый мужчина. - Ты в безопасности и... - неожиданно он замолчал. Было слышно, как участилось его дыхание. Рядом запыхтел тот самый Дуган, который так бесцеремонно тряс Старка за плечо.  
Тони несколько раз моргнул. В голове всё еще шумело от выпитого спиртного, а в висок будто вворачивали шуруп, картина открывшаяся взору могла порадовать только закоренелого авангардиста. Весь мир представлял собой набор ярких пятен. Правда, одно сочетание цветов было до боли знакомо. Старк напрягся, прикладывая все возможные и невозможные усилия, чтобы рассмотреть объект. В какой-то момент высшие силы сжалились над ним и прибавили картинке резкости.  
\- Кэп... - сам не свой от быстрой смены кадра выдохнул Тони.  
Это и правда был Капитан Америка. Во плоти, так сказать. В своей классической, потертой, кожаной форме времен второй мировой, в синем шлеме с маленькими крылышками, со щитом на спине. Настоящий кэп, а не худощавый, болезненного вида мальчишка, сидевший с ним в баре несколько минут назад.  
\- Боже мой, Стив, - пробормотал Старк, протягивая к нему дрожащие пальцы. В пору было сходить с ума от таких бешеных скачков в пространстве и времени, но так легко сдаваться было нельзя. На кону были жизни миллионы людей, а еще одного маленького мальчика, который до сих пор не вернулся из школы, и белобрысого недоразумения, считавшегося символом Америки.  
\- То... Тони? - онемевшими губами с трудом выговорил Капитан.  
\- Кэп, ты его знаешь? - тут же напрягся здоровяк, сидевший на корточках возле своего командира. Его рука потянулась к кобуре с пистолетом.  
\- Мы как-то пили вместе, - словно во сне отозвался Кэп. Он растерянно посмотрел на свою руку в красной перчатке, которая всё еще придерживала Тони за плечи, не давая упасть.  
\- Ты не красиво сбежал тогда, - криво усмехнулся Старк и тут же закусил губу, потому что в районе носа начала пульсировать боль, не предвещавшая ничего хорошего. Видимо, он не хило ударился, когда упал, выбегая из бара.  
\- Извини, - на автомате проговорил Капитан и перевел внимательный взгляд на лежавшего перед ним человека. Он был одет всё в ту же серую кофту, темно-синие штаны и разваливающиеся кеды. Сквозь ткань на груди пробивался неяркий ровный свет. В воспоминаниях Тони выглядел точно так же. Его лицо не изменилось ни на йоту. Только теперь оно было перепачкано в крови и грязи.  
\- Забыли, Стиви бой. Поможешь подняться?  
\- Конечно.  
Кэп покрепче обхватил его за плечи, второй рукой взялся за кофту и потянул на себя. Мгновение и Старк был уже на ногах. Это вызвало сильный приступ головокружения. Тони охнул, невольно наваливаясь плечом на Стива. Тот бережно поддержал его, не давая упасть.  
\- Ты ранен?  
\- У меня похмелье, - пробурчал Старк куда-то кэпу в куртку. - Ты же бросил меня в чертовом баре.  
\- Что?  
\- Ничего.  
\- Капитан, - нервно оглядываясь, позвал Дуган. - Надо уходить. Солдаты ГИДРЫ могут объявиться в любой момент.  
\- Ты прав, Дум-Дум. Идем к машине.  
Рука Стива скользнула Тони на пояс, а он привычно закинул руку ему на плечо. Сколько раз они так пробирались среди врагов, по опасной территории без надежды на подмогу. Только теперь кэп не помнил всего этого.  
\- Как ты узнал? - шепотом спросил, Роджерс, когда Дуган обогнал их, чтобы проверить свободен ли путь.  
\- Это было не сложно, Стив. Ты, правда, думаешь, что маска может кого-то обмануть? - Тони постарался сделать свой голос максимально насмешливым и независимым, но получилось плохо. Очередное перемещение в пространстве сна изрядно его потрепало. Тело просто не успевало приспосабливаться к новым условиям, застревая в предыдущем состоянии, как муха в янтаре.  
\- Я не об это, - отмахнулся Стив. - Как ты узнал, что я буду Капитаном? Тогда, в баре, ты назвал меня кэпом перед тем, как я... - он проглотил слово "сбежал", рвущееся с языка, - ... ушел.  
\- Считай совпадением.  
\- Я встретил тебя через десять лет, врезавшись на улице, и ты ни капли не изменился. И теперь через одиннадцать на границе Франции.  
\- Парле ву франсэ**? - попытался пошутить Старк, но, посмотрев на Капитана, осекся. Стив явно говорил серьезно и не был настроен на отговорки.  
\- Ты знал, кем я стану, не так ли, Тони?  
\- Если я скажу да, это что-то изменит? - устало произнес Старк. Ноги с каждым шагом ныли всё больше, голова казалась свинцовой, глаза щипало, будто из них вот-вот потекут слезы. Это было не худшее похмелье в его жизни, хотя что-то заставляло думать, что дело не только в выпитом алкоголе.  
\- Откуда ты знал? - настойчиво повторил Стив и даже остановился, чтобы можно было заглянуть в уставшие карие глаза. Почему-то посмотреть в них казалось жизненно важным, что-то внутри подсказывало, что так правильно, так нужно.  
\- Ты веришь в магию, Стив?  
\- Конечно, нет.  
\- Что ж, а она в тебя верит.  
\- Ты хочешь сказать, что узнал всё это при помощи магии?  
\- Не совсем, но и не без помощи.  
\- Тони, хватит говорить загадками! Мне нужна правда! - он не сильно тряхнул Старка за плечи. Темноволосая голова безвольно качнулась из стороны в сторону.  
\- Я не могу сказать, понимаешь, - тихо произнес Тони, стараясь скрыть боль и отчаянье в голосе. - Я должен справиться, иначе проиграю Кошмару, потеряю тебя.  
\- О чем ты говоришь? - удивленно моргнул кэп. Каждая встреча с этим человеком становилась для него сплошной головной болью. Но вот парадокс, он не мог перестать о нем думать. Проходили годы, а имя и внешность Тони не стирались из памяти, его голос всё так же отчетливо звучал в голове, а улыбка отпечаталась на подкорке мозга.  
\- Что значит, "потеряю тебя"?  
\- То и значит, - огрызнулся Старк. Он опустил голову и позволил себе несколько коротких выдохов и вдохов, чтобы унять дрожь в голосе. Сейчас не время было расклеиваться, давать волю чувствам. Пусть Стив как никогда похож на себя, но это не он, то есть не совсем он. Тони чертыхнулся про себя: дурацкие сны! Когда он поднял голову, кэп всё еще выжидающе смотрел на него, крепко сжимая плечи, будто собеседник мог куда-то убежать в таком состоянии.  
\- Ладно, я скажу банальность, - вздохнул Тони. - И потом ты будешь надо мной смеяться. - Стив кивнул, предлагая ему продолжать. - Не всё можно объяснить словами, кэп. Некоторые вещи нельзя увидеть, - он поднял ладонь на уровень глаз Капитана, закрывая обзор, вторую положил на грудь, напротив сердца. - Некоторые вещи можно только почувствовать. - Рука в перчатке осторожно перехватила его запястье, Тони послушно отстранился.  
\- Капитан, чего вы там застряли? - прокричал Дуган, забравшись в небольшую машину, напоминающую полевой джип. Оба мужчины вздрогнули от этого окрика.  
\- Поторопитесь!  
Дум-дум уселся на место водителя, было слышно, как завелся мотор. Капитан отвлекся на голос, повернул голову и не заметил, как из-за полуразрушенной стены дома высунулось черное дуло, недвусмысленно направленное в его сторону. Щелкнул затвор. Тони показалось, что прямо над ухом.  
\- Стив! - только и успел крикнуть он, но натренированное тело уже начало движение, заваливая Капитана на спину, чтобы прикрыть.  
Вших! Ухо обожгло огнем, по шее потекла горячая струйка. Несколько секунд растянулись во времени, как замедленная съемка в кино. Широко открытые голубые глаза смотрели с непониманием, губы чуть приоткрылись. И они оба падали. Это падение не кончится никогда. Но нет, оказалось, что во сне можно не слабо приложиться боком о землю, скатившись с Капитана Америки. Хотя чего можно было ожидать после разбитого носа?  
Автоматная очередь прошлась в полуметре от их сапог, обдав мелкими камешками. Где-то недалеко взорвалась граната, а может мина. Тони совсем не хотелось идентифицировать снаряд. В голове ярко вспыхнули похороненные в глубинах памяти воспоминания об Афганистане. Рука непроизвольно дернулась к груди, прикрывая реактор. Со стороны машины раздались ответные выстрелы Дугана.  
\- Пригнись! - прокричал Капитан. Он ловко перекатился на живот и уже сорвал со спины щит, прикрывая себя и Тони. - Старайся прижаться к земле.  
\- А потом что? Ползти?  
\- Как ты угадал? - краешком рта усмехнулся Стив. В его глазах зажглись абсолютно незнакомые огоньки. Наверное, так должен быть выглядеть настоящий солдат, идущий в бой, готовый умирать во имя идеалов, во имя свой страны. Ни страха, ни сомнения, только решительность и твердость, желание защитить и отблеск бесшабашного веселья. Такого Стива Тони не видел никогда. Это завораживало, немного сбивало с толку.  
Они действительно поползли по грязной, мягкой земле, загребая ногами пыль и камни, цепляясь друг за друга локтями. Капитан двигался уверенно и четко, экономя силы, не делая лишних движений, Тони еле поспевал за ним. Когда силы Старка были на исходе, они остановились около небольшой груды камней, за которой можно было с трудом укрыться от града пуль, не прекращающегося ни на минуту. Капитан перевернулся на спину и прислонился к холодным камням. Тони зеркально повторил его маневр, тяжело дыша.  
\- Сейчас бы пригодился мой костюм!  
\- Костюм?  
\- Доспехи, броня. Не важно! В общем, отличная штука, которая раскидала бы этих молодцов в миг.  
\- Придется обходиться своими силами.  
\- Да уж, придется.  
\- Надеюсь, что Дум-Дум вызвал подкрепление. И хотелось бы верить, что Старк сейчас не где-нибудь на побережье и прилетит вовремя.  
\- Старк? - Тони повернулся к кэпу. Слышать свою фамилию в непривычном контексте и не как обращение к себе было странно.  
\- Говард Старк, изобретатель.  
\- Плейбой, миллиардер, филантроп? - скептично приподнял бровь Тони.  
\- Ты его знаешь? - искренне удивился Стив, время от времени выглядывая из-за камней, чтобы определить место нахождение противника. Тони ничего не ответил на вопрос, лишь презрительно фыркнул. Встретить отца во сне Капитана Америка, вот это был бы номер! Какое-то время только свист пуль наполнял воздух. Неожиданно Стив прекратил всматриваться в развалины дома и откинулся на камень.  
\- Тони, у тебя есть семья?  
\- М? - Старк медленно повернул голову, его внимание всецело занимала небольшая горная гряда, которая очень выгодно нависала над местом, где по расчетам должны были находиться солдаты ГИДРЫ.  
\- У тебя кольцо на пальце, - указал кэп. - Ты женат?  
\- Да.  
\- Какая она?  
\- Кто? - не понял Тони. Ситуация, в которую они попали, абсолютно не располагала к задушевным беседам, но Капитана это нисколько не смущало. Будто не было вокруг врагов, будто пули не отскакивали от камней и земли в опасной близости.  
\- Твоя жена, - улыбнулся Стив.  
\- Муж, - со вздохом поправил Старк, наблюдая, как появляется знакомый румянец на щеках, видный даже под маской. - А еще сын.  
\- У тебя есть сын?  
\- В школу пошел, - похвастался Тони. - Тебе бы он понравился.  
\- Уверен, что так, - не задумываясь, ответил Стив, снова поглядывая на позиции врага. - Питер чудесный.  
\- Что?  
\- Что? - эхом отозвался Капитан.  
\- Ты сказал Питер!  
\- Нет, не говорил!  
\- Ты помнишь, как зовут нашего сына!  
\- Тони, ты бредишь. Успокойся, - попытался усмирить его Стив, но Старк, не помня себя, вскочил на ноги. - Тони!!!  
Раздался оглушающий взрыв. Грудь обдало до боли знакомой горячей волной. Когда-то такое уже было. Возможно, в другой жизни. Только под ногами были не мелкие серые камни, а желтый раскаленный песок пустыни. Крик Роджерса звенел в ушах.  
"Как глупо", - подумал Тони. - "Интересно, можно ли умереть в чужом сне?".  
Вдруг навалилась тишина. Темнота вокруг стала непроницаемой.

* * *

Не умер. Это было первой оформившейся мыслью после пары глубоких вдохов. Потом началась дикая тряска, и Тони с протяжным воплем покатился по полу. Его импровизированный полет прервала стена.  
\- Если я выберусь отсюда живым, то кэп мне будет сильно должен, - процедил Старк. Руки шарили по гладкой, железной стене, пытаясь найти какой-то выступ, чтобы удержаться. Наконец, пальцы нашли подходящую кромку. Кромка оказалась дверным проемом. Оглядываться вокруг не было нужды, Тони слишком часто терпел различные крушения в летательных средствах. Он готов был поставить половину состояния на то, что затейница-судьба от всей души закинула его в падающий самолет и теперь наблюдает за жалкими трепыханиями слабого человечка. Затрясло сильнее.  
\- Снижаемся, - отрешенно прокомментировал Тони и решительно подтянулся, чтобы прислонится к стене у проёма, медленно поднялся на ноги и стал продвигаться вперед, пытаясь не улететь по наклонной поверхности. Цепляясь за различные выступы и свешивающиеся веревки, провода, он добрался до закрытой двери, из-за которой отчетливо доносились звуки драки.  
\- А вот и кабина управления. И, конечно же, заблокирована.  
Пальцы привычно сняли небольшую панельку около двери. Чтобы гениальный инженер двадцать первого века не попал в жалкую кабину пилота, невозможное предположение. Вырвать один проводок, замкнуть систему на себя и, вуа-ля, дверь с тихим скрежетом отъехала в сторону. На всё про всё ушло минуты три от силы. Тони ухватился за края двери и встал в проеме. Перед взором открылась панорама бескрайних белых льдов и снега. Лобовое стекло было слишком большое, так, во всяком случае, показалось Тони, когда сердце буквально ухнуло вниз от понимания, что белоснежный пейзаж стремительно приближается. На этом однотонном фоне особенно одиноко смотрелось серое кресло пилота и светловолосая макушка, торчавшая из-за спинки.  
\- Не может быть, - прошептал Тони. - Вы должно быть шутите!  
Но никто не думал смеяться или выбегать из-за угла и показывать на него пальцем. Самолет, пилотируемым Капитаном Америкой, неизбежно падал вниз.  
\- Стив! - закричал Старк. - Стив!  
Но тот почему-то не среагировал на оклик и не повернулся. Он с кем-то разговаривал по передатчику, до Тони доносились обрывки фраз. Женский голос, дрожа, называл кэпа по имени.  
\- Нашел время флиртовать с девушкой, - пробормотал Тони и сделал абсолютно глупую вещь, разжал пальцы, переставая держаться за края двери. Сила притяжения тут же потащила его вперед. Он пролетел-пробежал всю кабину и на полной скорости врезался в кресло пилота.  
\- Стив! - уже в ухо заорал Старк. - Тяни штурвал на себя, немедленно! Мы же разобьемся! Стив?  
Но Капитан продолжал не замечать его. Тони больше не мог разделить этот кошмарный сон с ним. Голубые глаза были устремлены вперед на неизбежно приближающиеся льды. Смертельно бледный, с перепачканным лицом и растрепанными волосами Стив не выглядел сейчас героем. Пальцы, сведенные судорогой, намертво вцепились в штурвал, направляя самолет вниз. Ему было отчаянно страшно, но он ни за чтобы не изменил курс. Спасти людей - это было главным.  
\- Господи, Пэгги... - прошептали потрескавшиеся, обветренные губы. Кажется, она что-то говорила о танцах, о том, как они пойдут туда вместе. Через помехи в связи было слышно, как дрожал, срывался девичьи голос.  
Стив прерывисто дышал, старался не думать о том, что земля всё ближе и ближе. Перед глазами всё стало расплываться. Мир разделился на белое и синее. Небо и снег. По щекам поползли слезы. Он не хотел умирать. Он хотел сходить на танцы с Пэгги, увидеть её ослепительно красивой и непременно счастливой. Его голос звучал сбивчиво, когда отвечал, но в нем не было намека на страх. Она не должна знать об этом. Пусть запомнит его без покрасневших глаз и дурацкой полуулыбки, перекосившей лицо.  
Тони задыхался. Он никогда не думал, что может быть так плохо от чужой боли. Он смотрел и ощущал каждой клеточкой своего тела тоску и глухую безысходность, с которой так отчаянно боролся Стив, улыбаясь в никуда. Герой - это не тот, кто не боится, это тот, кто может перешагнуть через страх ради других людей, тот, кто остается в одиночестве глядеть в глаза смерти.  
\- Ты не один, - прошептал Тони, наклоняясь к плечу Капитана. - Стив, ты не один. Я рядом.  
Голубые глаза будто остановились, впитывали в себя бесконечный белый, который разрастался, застилал горизонт. Из рации доносилось только ровное шипение, связь отключилась, и голос Пэгги пропал. До столкновения оставались считанные секунды.  
\- Стив, не смотри. Просто не смотри туда.  
Тони обхватил одной рукой Капитана за плечи, второй плотно закрыл глаза, продолжая сбивчиво повторять.  
\- Не смотри, мой хороший... не надо. Это всего лишь сон. Глупый сон. Я рядом... Только не смотри.  
\- Тони, - неожиданно выдохнул Стив.  
От грохота заложило уши. Стекло брызнуло в лицо, острые осколки заскользили по незащищенной коже. Но Тони продолжать крепко обнимать Капитана, закрывая ему глаза. Кажется, ничего в мире не могло заставить его отпустить. Они проваливались в обжигающий холод, вместе. Пальцы Стива крепко обхватили запястье, сжали. Тони хотел вздохнуть с облечением, но в горло хлынула ледяная вода. Он еще чувствовал тепло, исходящее от Капитана. Острое, надрывное ощущение. Умирать в одиночестве было страшно, но сейчас Стив не был один. Мягкая темнота накрыла двух вцепившихся друг в друга людей.

* * * 

\- Тони. Тони! - настойчиво повторил кто-то. - Тони, проснись, - легкое прикосновение к щеке. - Старк, черт бы тебя побрал, открой глаза!  
Отказать такой вежливой просьбе было невозможно.  
\- Наконец-то, - с облечением выдохнул Стив и разулыбался, заглядывая в лицо жмурящегося от яркого света Старка. - Я, конечно, всё понимаю, ты эксцентричный ученый, вернувшийся с конференции домой, непременно уставший и вообще гений, утомленный всем человечеством, но это не значит, что стоит засыпать прямо в холле у стены, пугая этим ДЖАРВИСа.  
\- Позвольте заметить, Капитан Роджерс, я не был напуган. Я всего лишь указал на то, что меня беспокоит место, которое выбрал для сна мистер Старк, - дотошный дворецкий не мог удержаться от комментария.  
\- Извини, ДЖАРВИС, - тут же покаялся Стив. - Но я, например, испугался. Учти это, - последняя фраза была адресована приподнявшемуся с пола, растрепанному Старку. - Ты в порядке?  
\- Вроде бы, - хрипло отозвался тот, неспешно ощупывая своё лицо, шею, плечи. Пальцы задержались около реактора, обводя его контур. Несколько секунд мужчина шарил по своей груди, пытаясь понять, что не так. Наконец, в глазах зажглось понимание.  
\- Я оставил футболку в твоем сне, - ошарашено выдал Тони, посмотрел на левую руку. - И заложил часы за пятьдесят три доллара.  
\- Куда? - сбитый с толку Стив, невольно проследил взглядом за пальцами Тони, ощупывающими запястье.  
\- В ломбард. В Бруклине.  
\- Ты был в Бруклине? - окончательно перестал что-либо понимать Капитан. - Мне казалось, что ты вернулся из Праги. Конференция, помнишь?  
\- Помню, конечно, - немного сердито отозвался Тони. - Помоги мне встать, - протянул руку Роджерсу.  
Через секунду он был уже на ногах. Головокружения не наблюдалось, тошноты тоже. Признаков перехода в пространстве сна не было, это успокаивало. Правда, как не парадоксально, дико хотелось спать, но с этим можно было повременить. Тони с облечением выдохнул.  
\- Кажется, всё кончилось, - и тут же ворчливо добавил. - И где носит этого Стрэнджа? Мог бы появиться и всё объяснить.  
\- Тони, что случилось? При чем здесь Стрэндж?  
Прохладная ладонь легла на влажный лоб Старка, потом Стив наклонился и легко коснулся кожи губами.  
\- У тебя жар, - констатировал он.  
\- Что??  
\- ДЖАРВИС, - спокойно позвал Капитан.  
\- Тридцать семь и семь.  
\- А я, что говорил! И после этого ты спишь на полу!  
\- Я спасал тебя из сна, - праведно возмутился Тони, скидывая руку Роджерса с плеча. Он беспомощно огляделся по сторонам, надеясь, что сейчас появится чертов Стрэндж и расставит все точки над «i».  
\- Давай, я отведу тебя в постель, - примирительно поднял ладони вверх Стив. - Отдохнешь, поспишь нормально, - он кашлянул и опустил взгляд вниз. - И скажи, пожалуйста, где ты взял эти развалившиеся кеды? Из мусорки вытащил?  
\- Вообще-то, да.  
Старк поспешно задергал ногами, пытаясь стряхнуть опостылевшую обувь.  
\- Постой, помогу.  
Стив ловко перехватил его ногу, быстро развязал шнурок и стянул кед, точно так же поступил со второй ногой.  
\- Спасибо, - устало пробормотал Тони. Только сейчас он осознал насколько вымотался, бегая по снам. Большие, нежные руки Капитана обняли его, прижимая к груди. Это было таким привычным и знакомым.  
\- Ты засыпаешь на ходу? - насмешливо спросил Стив.  
\- Немного. У меня был слишком насыщенный день или год? Или несколько лет? Я не знаю, - говорить стало труднее, так сильно тянуло в сон, что впору было снова падать на пол. - А ты в детстве был тем еще сорванцом, но очень храбрым. И в юности был очарователен. Теперь я точно знаю, что таким безрассудно храбрым ты был всегда. Сыворотка фигня. Ты всегда был героем!  
\- Тони, что ты несешь?  
\- Представляешь, я влюбился в тебя, даже когда тебе было семнадцать, а внешне был худющим, костлявым. Комедия да и только!  
\- Тони, - укоризненно протянул Стив, подхватывая сползающего на пол Старка на руки. Тело стало ватным, конечности тяжелыми, а голова неподъемной. Тони сонно посмотрел на Капитана.  
\- Ты помнил имя нашего сына, когда кругом были враги и пули свистели... Вших-вших... Одна зацепила мне ухо, когда я прикрывал тебя, - сладко зевнул Старк и привычно обнял Стива за шею. - Хорошо, что я успел до того, как самолет разбился во льдах. Тебя нельзя было оставлять одного. Неа... нельзя. Но я был рядом, так что…  
Голова Тони упала на плечо, обтянутое белой футболкой, он крепко уснул, пока Стив медленно поднимался по лестнице до их комнаты. На встречу, зевая во весь рот, вышел Клинт.  
\- О, опять таскаешь своё блудное сокровище, - усмехнулся он.  
\- Как видишь.  
\- А я неплохо вздремнул. Правда, снилась какая-то ерунда и Стрэндж.  
\- Который Доктор? - уточнил Стив. Когда второй человек за день упоминает имя мага, это не к добру. К тому же, когда он проснулся на диване в гостиной со смутным ощущением тревоги, в голове еще мелькали странные образы из прошлого. Особенно ярко запомнилось крушение самолета. Правда, Стив почему-то был не один в кабине. Он мог поклясться, что рядом был Тони, хотя этого не могло быть. А если после подобного пробуждения тебе говорят про Доктора Стрэнджа, значит, в сонном бормотании Тони было больше смысла, чем показалось на первый взгляд. Осталось услышать подтверждение от Хоукая.  
\- Он самый, - потягиваясь, ответил Клинт. – Пойду, разбужу Тора и утащу пить кофе куда-нибудь.  
\- Тор тоже спит?  
\- Сон-час! Огромный супергеройский детский сад, - ухмыльнулся Бартон.  
\- Капитан Роджерс, - раздался учтивый голос ДЖАРВИСа. - Извините, что вмешиваюсь в разговор, но перед дверями стоит Доктор Стрэндж. Он хочет с вами поговорить. Что-то насчет Кошмара и его попытки захватить нашу реальность.  
Стив и Клинт переглянулись.  
\- Я уложу Тони.  
\- Я за Тором и Наташей.  
\- Встречаемся в гостиной. ДЖАРВИС, впусти Доктора.  
\- Конечно, мистер Роджерс.  
Стив внимательно посмотрел на лицо мирно спящего Тони. От его внимания не укрылся небольшой шрам, который пересекал ухо. Капитан мог поклясться, что раньше ничего подобного там не было.  
\- Значит, спасал мир во сне? - Капитан ласково коснулся прядей черных волос. - Ты не перестаешь меня удивлять, Светлячок.  
Еле заметный днем свет реактора слабо пробивался сквозь темную кофту. Стив накрыл Старка одеялом и решительно зашагал в сторону гостиной, где ждал Доктор Стрэндж, чтобы рассказать о Кошмаре и его выходках.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Примечание:  
> *[Кошмар (Nightmare)](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Nightmare_\(Marvel_Comics\))  
> **вы говорите по французски?


	31. Вечер кино.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Что может быть лучше совместного тихого вечера за просмотром фильма? Только если этот фильм будет про зомби.

\- Питер и я сделали выбор. Нас банально больше. Смирись и признай это, - легкомысленно тряхнул волосами Тони, усаживаясь на диван. Сын мгновенно оказался рядом и выжидающе посмотрел на второго отца.  
\- Может всё-таки мультики? - в очередной раз предложил Стив, хотя прекрасно понимал, что проиграл эту битву.   
\- Хватит занудствовать, Стиви бой! - Старк хлопнул ладонь по дивану слева от себя. - Приземляйся и давай смотреть фильм.  
\- Во-первых, хватит меня так называть.  
\- Ничего не могу поделать, слишком свежа во мне память о тебе, как о сопливом ребенке, - ехидно прокомментировал Тони, наблюдая за тем, как Стив со вздохом опускается рядом. В конце концов, они специально выделили время, чтобы провести его вместе, а команда даже обещала обеспечить тыл, чтобы никто не портил субботний вечер. Хотя Тор активно сопротивлялся и тоже хотел остаться, но Наташа решительно утащила его в квиджет со словами, что они устроят кинопросмотр в другой раз или сходят в кино. На последний вариант бог купился, поэтому сейчас в особняке царила непривычная тишина. В большинстве комнат было темно и пусто, лишь в малой гостиной светился большой экран, на котором еще не запустили фильм, а на потолке сияла большая люстра.  
\- Джей, приглуши свет, - попросил Старк и снова повернулся к капитану. - Так что во-вторых?  
\- А во-вторых, тебе не кажется, что восьмилетнему ребенку не стоит смотреть фильмы ужасов? - взгляд голубых глаз был укоризненным и сосредоточенным. Методы воспитания у двух героев явно различались.  
\- Так про зомби же, - искренни удивился Тони, чуть пихая локтем Пита, чтобы тот присоединился к беседе и помог убедить Роджерса в правильном выборе фильма. - Это ужастиком то назвать нельзя.  
\- Паааап, - Питер оперся на коленку Тони, чтобы удобней было смотреть на экран. - Я совсем не боюсь. Правда!  
\- Давайте уже фильм смотреть, а?  
Стив лишь махнул на них рукой и откинулся на спинку дивана, всем своим видом показывая, что не намерен больше спорить. Тони с Питером украдкой стукнулись кулаками. Щелкнул пульт, и на экране появилась заставка киностудии. Фильм начинался очень неспешно: пустой город, грязные улицы, никаких монстров, как, собственно говоря, и людей. Стив немного напряженно следил за действием и всё время косился на сына, но тот был всецело поглощен происходящим, даже приоткрыл рот и подался немного вперед, настолько ему было интересно.  
\- Не свались с дивана, - наконец, не выдержал капитан.  
\- Я его держу, - откликнулся Тони, который тоже не отрывал взгляд от фильма, но при этом действительно держал руку около Пита, страхуя от возможного падения. Ему редко удавалось провести спокойный вечер в компании телевизора, а уж посмотреть какую-нибудь киноновинку вообще дело безнадежное. В самом начале, когда Тони предпринимал попытки привлечь внимание Стива, он постоянно таскал Кэпа в кино, таким образом, успев посмотреть кучу фильмов, но последние несколько лет они безнадежно отстали от быстро развивающейся индустрии.  
Когда на экране появился первый зомби, Пит восторженно пискнул, а капитан только покачал головой, когда и у Старка по-мальчишески азартно загорелись глаза. Иногда, бесконечные шутки Бартона про двух детей в семье были не беспочвенны.   
\- Оу, - прокомментировал Тони. Он на автомате прикрыл Питеру глаза ладонью, когда один из зомби резко вывернул из-за угла и вцепился в шею одного из героев. Тут же хлынула кровь, парень истошно завопил.  
\- Что там? Что? - попытался вырваться сын, от любопытства подпрыгивая на месте.  
\- Того светленького вдохновенно жуют, - ответил Тони, с интересом склоняя голову к плечу и наблюдая, как второй персонаж пытался пробиться к другу, который уже дергался в конвульсиях на земле под навалившимся зомби.  
\- Почему мне нельзя посмотреть?  
\- Сейчас доест и будет можно.  
Стив иронично фыркнул, но вмешивать в диалог не стал. Он не очень любил такие кровавые фильмы, крови ему хватало и на работе, если спасение мира можно считать работой. Редко какое задание обходилось без травм, а уж порезы, ушибы и вывихи преследовали всю команду, исключая Халка разве что.  
\- Теперь можно?  
\- Можно, - смилостивился Тони и убрал руку. Сын тут же вцепился в его запястье, увидев толпу зомби, медленно надвигающихся их глубин экрана.  
\- А могли бы смотреть мультики, - пробормотал капитан. Он закинул руку на спинку дивана, чтобы касаться кончиками пальцев шеи Тони. Было в этом что-то домашнее и уютное, не смотря на достаточно жестокий фильм. Ощущение, что вся семья рядом в целости и безопасности, дарило приятное тепло в груди.  
К середине просмотра количество зомби возросло до промышленных масштабов. Они заполонили весь город и жрали попадающих на их пути людей направо и налево. Незадачливым персонажам еле удавалось избегать смерти, правда, их оставалось всё меньше-меньше, что наводило на мысли - в конце не останется никого.  
Тони прижался к Стиву, а тот с удовольствием приобнял его. Конечно, их абсолютно не пугали монстры, сделанные Голливудом, им попадались твари и пострашнее в реальной жизни, но это не означало, что нельзя сидеть в обнимку, с комфортом устроившись на диване, и чувствовать себя нормальной, счастливой парой.  
\- Всё-таки слишком много крови, - в голосе капитана слышалось осуждение. - Пит мал для такого.  
\- Конечно, - спокойно согласился Старк. - Именно поэтому он минут пятнадцать как спит.  
Стив удивленно повернул голову. Сын действительно сладко спал, положив голову Тони на колени.  
\- Двенадцать часов ночи. Чего ты ожидал?  
\- Ты знал, что он не досидит? - с улыбкой спросил Стив. Тони выразительно посмотрел на него. В его темных глазах и чуть приподнятых бровях явно читалось насмешливое: "а ты сомневался, Стиви бой?".  
Еще двадцать минут спустя они стали обладателями бесценного знания: зомби победить нельзя.  
\- Это как-то грустно.  
\- Это кино, - пожал плечами Старк. - Я вот не уверен, что в жизни мы бы справились с такой лавиной мертвецов, особенно если кто-то укусил бы Халка.  
\- У тебя слишком богатая фантазия, - Стив перевел взгляд на спящего ребенка. - Стоит отнести его в кровать.  
\- Пусть еще побудит с нами, - Тони нежно пригладил растрепанные волосы Питера. - Кстати, заметил, что он теперь не расстается с твоим подарком?  
\- Правда?  
\- Да, он умудряется таскать фотоаппарат даже в школу.  
\- Откуда ты знаешь?  
\- Звонила миссис Вуд.  
\- Неужели Питер плохо себя ведет? - забеспокоился капитан. Чем старше становился сын, тем сложнее было следить за его увлечениями и занятиями, а с их сумасшедшим графиком почти невозможно, хотя оба старались, как могли. Однажды, Капитан Америка в рекордно короткий срок скрутил Земо и его приспешников по одной единственной причине - у сына был праздник в школе, на который он обещал прийти. И теперь известие о звонке учительницы совсем не обрадовало Стива.  
\- Не то чтобы плохо ведет, - протянул Тони. - Скорее увлекается.  
\- Что это значит?  
\- Фотографировал из-под парты одноклассников, - расплылся в гордой улыбке Старк. Его понятия, как нужно вести себя в школе были достаточно специфическими, по мнению Кэпа.   
\- Ты сказал ему, что так нельзя делать?  
\- Я сказал ему, что если делаешь что-то тайно, нужно чтобы тебя не застукали.  
\- Тони!  
\- Не кричи, разбудишь Пита.  
Роджерс вдохнул несколько раз и прикрыл рукой глаза. Горячие пальцы коснулись его щеки.  
\- Хэй, ему просто нравится фотографировать и твой подарок. Не переживай.  
\- Я хочу, чтобы у него было всё в порядке.  
\- Так и будет.  
\- Но он растет, а мы не успеваем уделить ему должное внимание.  
Тони тяжело вдохнул и уперся подбородком Стиву в плечо, потом медленно отвел руку, которой капитан прикрывал лицо.  
\- С ним всё будет хорошо, поверь.  
\- А вдруг... - начал Стив и сам задохнулся от мысли, которая промелькнула в голове. Ведь столько злодеев постоянно охотиться на Мстителей и то, что Питер еще не пострадал всего лишь счастливая случайность. Господи, о чем они думали, когда решили взять его себе? Надо было отдать малыша в хорошую, тихую семью, где бы он рос, не зная забот, не думая о том, что родители могут не вернуться с очередной миссии. Тони выдернул Кэпа из водоворота мрачных мыслей, обхватив его лицо ладонями и заставив посмотреть на себя.  
\- Никаких "вдруг", Стив, - жестко произнес он. - Мы никогда этого не допустим. Слышишь, никогда.  
Видно, что и его одолевали те же сомнения, страхи, с которыми приходилось бороться каждый день. Оба, как по команде, посмотрели на спящего ребенка.   
\- Ты Капитан Америка. Никто не посмеет тронуть твоего сына и подписать себе смертный приговор.  
Стив непроизвольно улыбнулся. Его всегда удивляла и обнадеживала эта безграничная вера Тони. Никто так не смотрел на Капитана Америка, как смотрел он, никто так не восхищался. Во всяком случае, Роджерсу казалось, что только этот человек способен отдать всего себя без остатка, только чтобы заставить Стива улыбнуться.  
\- Наконец-то, ты прекратил корчить из себя трагического героя, - с облегчением сказал Старк. - Тебе не идут морщины на лбу. Они тебя старят.  
\- Что?  
\- Ладно, вру. Ты выглядишь фантастически! Как и всегда впрочем, - Тони сделал вид, что на мгновенье задумался, потом заговорщически подмигнул и понизил голос до шепота. – Может, отнесем Пита в детскую? В особняке никого нет и вернуться не скоро... И даже если вернуться…  
\- Ты говоришь, как...  
\- Как кто? Как отец восьмилетнего сына, который двадцать восемь часов в сутки находится на работе и забыл, как выглядит его муж без одежды? - стараясь не рассмеяться, продекламировал Старк.  
\- Невыносим, - прошептал Стив, наклоняясь к Тони и вовлекая его в долгий, медленный поцелуй.  
\- Давай почаще смотреть кино про зомби, - пробормотал тот в ответ.  
\- В следующий раз, фильм выбираю я, - безапелляционно заявил капитан.  
\- Обожаю, когда ты командуешь.  
\- Тогда бери Питера и неси в детскую.  
\- Будет сделано, Кэп.  
\- Если бы несколько лет назад я знал, что тебя так легко будет заставить исполнять приказы, я бы женился на тебе раньше.  
\- Тогда было бы не так увлекательно, - подмигнул Тони и вышел из комнаты с Питом на руках.


	32. Fight.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Удар. Еще удар. Их отношения борьба. Их отношения сражение, но никогда не знаешь кто или что нанесет удар, который свалит с ног.

\- Это недопустимое поведение!  
Кэп ворвался в командный пункт ЩИТа следом за Железным человеком.  
\- Мне плевать! - Тони открыл лицевую панель, его глаза гневно сверкали.  
\- Поле боя не место для игр! - Капитан Америка сорвал маску, мгновенно превращаясь в растрепанного и злого Стивена Роджерса.  
\- Тебя не спросил!  
\- А стоило бы!   
Они буквально орали, стоя в нескольких шагах друг от друга. Эхо их голосов разносилось по огромному помещению Хелликарьера. Вокруг располагалось различное оборудование, которое тихонько попискивало и мигало лампочками. Тревожным красным светился большой экран на стене, но на него никто не обращал внимания.  
\- Немедленно вернись на позицию! Там наши друзья, союзники! Ты подводишь команду!  
\- Я не солдат, чтобы подчиняться твоим приказам! Я могу перенастроить оборудование, и это поможет больше, чем бессмысленная возня внизу! - лязгнула железная перчатка, когда пальцы резко сжались в кулак.  
\- Ты должен был прикрывать нас с воздуха!  
\- У вас есть Тор!  
\- Хватит! Немедленно возвращайся!  
\- И не подумаю!  
\- Кэп, - раздался невозмутимый голос Наташи в коммуникаторе. - Нам бы пригодилась твоя помощь. Эти штуки начинают нас теснить.  
\- Сейчас буду, Вдова, - стараясь, звучать спокойно ответил Стив. Его грудь тяжело вздымалась, как от долгого изнурительного бега, жилка на виске пульсировала в такт быстро бьющемуся сердцу. Привычным, точным движением он натянул маску, снова становясь знаменитым героем.  
\- Ты слышал, Железный человек, им нужна помощь.  
Старк плотно сжал губы и ничего не ответил, сверля Стива тяжелым взглядом.  
\- Делай, как знаешь, - процедил капитан, развернулся на носках и быстрым шагом покинул помещение. Дверь за ним с тихим шелестом закрылась. Тони повернулся к панели управления, пальцы забегали по клавиатуре. Он весь погрузился в компьютерные коды. Где-то внизу звучали взрывы и вой сирен, Мстители сражались с захватчиками, очередным порождением больного разума М.О.Д.О.К.а.

* * * 

Удар. Еще удар. Следующий выбивает из груди воздух. Удар. В предплечье. По ребрам. Блок. Снова сильный удар, и Тони, скользя пятками по полу тренировочного зала, отлетает назад.  
\- Двигайся! Быстрее! - жестко отдает команды Стив. Он сам двигается плавно и в то же время стремительно, будто на мгновение силуэт размазывается в пространстве. Каждый удар достигает цели, бьет без промаха.  
\- Не останавливайся!  
Тони снова вскидывает кулаки и пытается зайти слева. Уход от выброса. Попытка подсечки. Очередной удар по колену. Роджерс неумолим:  
\- Еще быстрее! Шевелись, Старк!  
Мужчина стискивает зубы. Что можно противопоставить совершенному солдату, обучавшемуся единоборствам, чья ловкость и сила доведены до предела при помощи сыворотки?  
\- Остановка, равносильна смерти, - коротко выдыхает Кэп и резко бьет кулаком. Перед глазами Тони всё вспыхивает белым, а на футболку падают тяжелые красные капли. Он проводит пальцами под носом, размазывая горячую кровь, понимая, что стоит на одном колене, низко опустив голову, и тяжело опирается кулаком об пол.  
\- Ну же, вставай!  
\- Хватит, - пытаясь отдышаться, хрипит Старк. Тело дрожит от перенапряжения, по лицу стекают струйки пота, волосы прилипли ко лбу, а футболка давно промокла насквозь, кровь сочится из носа, оставляя следы на губах, подбородке, шее. Больше часа интенсивной тренировки-боя это слишком. Силы на исходе.  
\- Вставай и дерись! От этого зависит твоя жизнь и жизнь твоих товарищей! - Кэп разминает шею, готовясь к еще одному раунду. Сейчас он похож на статую, высеченную из камня. Контуры мышц четко выделяются под обтягивающей белой футболкой, холодные голубые глаза смотрят с вызовом.  
\- Я сказал, хватит, - четко разделяя слова, произносит Тони. Он делает судорожный рывок и, шатаясь, встает на ноги. - Тренируй кого-нибудь другого.  
Кэп хмурится, но всё-таки расслабляет плечи, разжимает кулаки и встает прямо.  
\- Ты должен двигаться быстрее. Раньше у тебя получалось.  
\- Я ничего не должен, - Тони дергает плечом, и оно отзывается тянущей болью, от которой на лице появляется гримаса. - Мне уже не двадцать пять и даже не тридцать.  
\- Это не причина.  
\- Для тебя может нет.   
Тони нетвердой походкой покидает тренировочный зал, Стив закрывает лицо руками и пытается дышать размеренно.

* * *

\- Снова тренировались со Старком? – ехидный голос Бартона поймал Стива прямо в дверях кухни. Газета с шелестом легла на стол, её край попал в тарелку Брюса, и тот со вздохом отодвинул еду подальше.  
\- С чего ты взял? – поинтересовался капитан, вещая полотенце на шею и подходя к столу.  
Бэннер ответил раньше, чем Хоукай успел открыть рот:  
\- Тони заходил на кухню минут десять назад, брал из холодильника лед, - ученый смущенно отвел взгляд и переключился на обед, будто жалел, что встрял в разговор. Не смотря на то, что в команде Брюс был давно, некая робость и стеснительность продолжали появляться в его поведении, особенно когда дело касалось чьих-то взаимоотношений. Для того, чтобы встревать и давать советы, он был слишком тактичен, зато Хоукай не страдал от такой добродетели.   
\- У него был разбит нос, и левая рука была красивого ровного иссиня-фиолетового цвета. Видимо, снова делал блок только левой, - деланно сокрушаясь, покачал головой Клинт. – А еще он закапал весь пол кровью, - и выразительно посмотрел на багровые подсохшие капли на линолеуме.   
\- Кровь так и не остановилась? – с беспокойством спросил Стив.  
\- Нет, - ответ прозвучал слишком лаконично и резко для обычной манеры Бартона. Газетные листы снова зашелестели, пряча любителя свежей прессы за разворотом новостей.   
\- Кровь вытрешь ты, - спокойно добавил Хоукай. Стив тяжелым взглядом уставился в газету, в тот район, где предположительно находилось лицо друга.  
\- И не сверли меня взглядом, не поможет.  
Брюс до этого не вмешивавшийся в разговор, негромко откашлялся и спросил в своей мягкой, ненавязчивой манере:  
\- Стив, тебе не кажется, что ваши тренировки стали слишком, - он замялся, подбирая слово. – Изнурительными?  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать? – Роджерс знал ответ, но всё равно спросил.  
\- Что это больше смахивает на избиение, - Бартон снова включился в диалог.  
\- Клинт, - одернул его Бэннер. – Стив, я просто хочу сказать, что не надо забывать – Тони всего лишь человек, и он не может тренироваться по два часа подряд без остановки.  
\- Странно, что док тебе это говорит, - усмехнулся Хоукай и снова отложил в сторону газету. – Мне казалось, что ты у нас главный защитник Старка, - он побарабанил пальцами по столу, изображая задумчивость. - И вроде когда-то клялся защищать его от всего мира. Кажется, при этом присутствовал священник и куча гостей.  
\- Но ему надо больше тренироваться, - упавшим голосом попробовал возразить Стив и замолчал.  
\- Для чего? Он не суперсолдат, кэп. Черт, почему я тебе об этом говорю?!  
\- Не лезь не в свое дело, Хоукай, - жестко произнес Стив, расправляя плечи.  
\- Как скажешь, - в глазах Клинта сверкнул стальной оттенок. Брюс устало вздохнул, наблюдая за тем, как эти двое смотрят друг на друга испепеляющими взглядами. Первым прекратил затянувшуюся дуэль капитан:  
\- Пойду, проведаю Тони.  
\- Давно пора, - буркнул Бартон. Стив дернул уголком рта, но ничего не ответил

* * *

\- ДЖАРВИС, почему мой код доступа не срабатывает? – озадаченно спросил Стив, останавливаясь около входа в мастерскую.  
\- Извините, капитан Роджерс, но мистер Старк ввел режим полной изоляции.  
\- Что ты хочешь сказать?  
\- Я хочу сказать, что вы не сможете зайти, сэр.  
Стив протянул руку и прикоснулся к холодному стеклу двери. Где-то в глубине мастерской был виден свет, но хозяина гаража видно не было.

* * *

\- Привет, Стив! Ты к Тони? - приветливо улыбнулась Пеппер и встала из-за письменного стола.  
\- Привет! Да, мне нужно с ним поговорить.  
Девушка изучающе посмотрела на сдержанные, скупые движения капитана, подмечая хмурое выражение лица и излишне официальный тон.  
\- Что-то случилось?  
Роджерс неопределенно пожал плечами и повторил:  
\- Мне нужно поговорить с Тони.  
\- Извини, Стив. Он сейчас очень занят. Я в кое-то веки засадила его за бумажную работу, поэтому лучше не отвлекать от процесса, - она попыталась улыбнуться. Обычно капитан был приветлив с ней, но сегодня его дружелюбие куда-то испарилось.  
\- Что-то случилось? - осторожно спросила Пеппер, когда Стив ничего не ответил на её реплику.  
\- Я не хочу об этом говорить, - устало произнес он и наконец попытался улыбнуться. Правда, улыбка получилась тусклая и кривая.  
\- Питер, - скорее не спросила, а констатировала мисс Поттс.   
\- Я зайду позже, - Стив осторожно опустил объемный сверток, упакованный в желтоватую бумагу и перевязанный крепкой веревкой. - Передай это Тони.  
\- Что это? - удивленно приподняла тонкие брови Пеппер и осторожно взяла в руки сверток, прикидывая содержимое по весу.  
\- Подарок на день отца от Пита. Он пытался это отдать Тони с утра.  
\- Ох... - прикрыла рот ладонью девушка. В глазах появилось понимание и сожаление.   
\- А он умчался на встречу?  
Стив горько усмехнулся.  
\- Даже не повернулся к нему.  
\- Бедный малыш. Мне так жаль. Я передам Тони подарок и скажу...  
\- Не надо ничего говорить.  
\- Но...  
\- Пеппер, пожалуйста. Я сам разберусь.  
\- Конечно, Стив. Прости.  
Роджерс кивнул в знак признательности и поспешил покинуть офис. Пеппер тяжело опустилась на стул. В последнее время Тони бил все рекорды по "плохому поведению". Она не замечала за ним такого уже много лет и теперь была озадаченна резкой переменой. Поступки босса стали не только безответственными, но и провокационными в некоторых случаях, а невнимательность по отношению к сыну вообще была за гранью добра и зла.  
\- Мистер Старк, - Пеппер нажала кнопку переговорника. - У меня для вас пакет от Питера.  
\- Питера? - переспросил вялый голос.  
\- Твоего сына, придурок, - сорвалась с официального тона помощница. Молчание.  
\- Занеси.  
\- Сам выйди и забери, - сурово отрезала мисс Поттс. Она и сама не заметила, как начала сердится на Тони. Так бывало всегда, когда думала, что друг не прав, но ничего не могла с этим поделать.  
\- Хорошо.  
Прошло полтора часа, но Тони так и не вышел из кабинета. Пеппер подошла к двери и положила сверток на порог, после чего развернулась и вышла. Когда стук каблуков умолк, створка двери приоткрылась, на пороге стоял Старк. Он наклонился и подобрал сверток, аккуратно разорвал упаковку и извлек на свет увесистый серый альбом для фотографий, на котором красовалась надпись "Моя семья", а между страниц виднелась открытка. Тони вытянул её двумя пальцами и развернул. "Поздравляю с Днем Отца! Я люблю тебя, дада! Пит" - было написано детским, неровным почерком.

* * * 

Тони бесшумно зашел в спальню, но Стив всё равно почувствовал его присутствие и поднял голову от книги.  
\- Ты сегодня поздно.  
\- Дела компании, - устало ответил Старк, стянул пиджак и небрежно бросил на стул. Следом полетел галстук, модельные туфли со стуком упали на пол, зеленоватая рубашка соскользнула с плеч и бесформенным комком последовала на стул за остальными вещами. Стив только неодобрительно покачал головой, но святую веру миллиардера в то, что на следующие утро все вещи будут чистыми и выглаженными без его усилий, не мог истребить никто.  
\- Что-то серьезное? - скорее из вежливости, чем из интереса осведомился капитан, откладывая книгу в сторону. В последние пару недель Тони буквально пропадал в Старк Индастриз, Пеппер была счастлива заполучить босса в офис на такой долгий срок.  
\- Подписал контракт с Майей Хансен, - Тони уже разделся до боксеров и теперь стоял, потягиваясь и разминая затекшую шею.  
\- Майя Хансен, - задумчиво повторил Стив. - Почему мне знакомо это имя?  
\- Потому что оно фигурировало в одном проекте, который я обсуждал с тобой лет семь назад.  
Неожиданно лицо Стива стало сосредоточенным, а светлые глаза потемнели, будто на них упала тень.  
\- Проект "Экстремис"?  
\- Именно.  
\- И ты подписал с ней контракт?  
\- Да, я хочу участвовать в разработке этого проекта.  
\- Мне кажется, - в голосе капитана прорезался металл. - Мы обсудили этот вопрос уже давно. Экстремис опасен. В нем слишком ярко выражен военный потенциал.  
\- А ты предпочитаешь, чтобы такой опасной штукой занялся кто-нибудь из моих конкурентов или, что еще хуже, наших врагов? - насмешливо осведомился Тони. Он уже натянул футболку и домашние джинсы, и теперь стоял с другой стороны кровати, прищурившись смотря на Стива.  
\- Нет, я предпочитаю, чтобы ты не занимался этим.  
\- Поздно, - притворно сокрушаясь, развел руками Старк. - Дело сделано, бумаги подписаны.  
\- Почему ты не сказал мне раньше? - Роджерс выпрямился и в упор посмотрел на Тони.  
\- Потому что не ты управляешь компанией.  
Этот ответ неприятно поразил Стива. Раньше Тони не делил вещи на свои и чужие, пожалуй, это было одна из лучших его черт. Он отдавал всё друзьям, семье, оставляя себе разве что обожаемую мастерскую. В остальном же просто не считался с таким понятием, как личное имущество, регулярно забывая и о личном пространстве. Но сейчас человек, стоящий перед Стивом, одетый в одежду Тони Старка, совсем не являлся им.  
\- Это безрассудство и огромный риск, - попытался спокойно ответить капитан. Он встал с постели и подошел к Старку, который уже направился к двери.  
\- Не твое дело.  
\- Нет, моё, Тони, - он схватил Старка за руку. - Ты мне не чужой.  
Тони проследил взглядом за рукой Стива и вопросительно посмотрел на него.   
\- Не чужой?  
\- Тони, - пальцы сильнее сжали запястье.  
\- Ты прав, но я уже решил. Это выгодно для компании. А теперь отпусти меня, пожалуйста. В мастерской еще куча работы, - голос звучал безэмоционально, непривычно сдержанно.  
\- Уже поздно.  
\- Неужели?  
\- Первый час ночи.  
\- Пустяки. Мне надо еще поработать, - Тони осторожно высвободил руку из ослабевших пальцев и открыл дверь.  
\- Не уходи, - после короткой паузы попросил Стив и посмотрел прямо в карие глаза.   
\- Прости, это важно, - опустил взгляд Тони.  
Только что он стоял в дверном проеме и свет падал на его загорелое серьезное лицо, и вот уже растворился в темноте коридора. Стихли шаги, Стив устало прислонился к стене и прикрыл глаза.

* * *

В камине уютно потрескивали дрова, отблески огня играли на выключенных лампах и торшерах. В гостиной приятно пахло еловыми поленьями. Тихо шуршали перелистываемые страницы альбома.  
\- Ты уже дома? - тихий голос нарушил царившую тишину. Человек, сидевший на диване у камина, не вздрогнул и даже не повернул головы, лишь перевернул еще одну страницу.  
\- Правда они замечательные? - негромко произнес он, как будто обращался в пустоту.  
\- Фотографии?  
Мягко ступая по пушистому ковру, Стив приблизился к дивану и перегнулся через спинку, чтобы увидеть альбом, который держал в руках Тони. На открытой странице красовалась одна их первых фотографий их семьи, на соседней странице был вклеен современный снимок, снятый совсем недавно. Одна надпись гласила: "Я и папы", другая: "Я и папы через семь лет".  
\- Как Пит вырос, - со смесью странного восхищения и волнения сказал капитан и нежно дотронулся до самой ранней фотографии. Провел указательным пальцем по маленькой головке сына, потом скользнул по черным волосам улыбающегося Тони, держащего Питера на руках. Глянцевая, скользкая поверхность снимка была прохладной и приятной на ощупь.  
\- Уже в третьем классе, - откликнулся Тони. Его взгляд рассеянно перемещался с лиц на старой фотографии на лица новой. Отблески огня искорками отражались в темных глазах, делая матовыми, причудливые тени легли на лицо, придавая не свойственное печальное выражение.  
\- Ты совсем не изменился, - всё так же рассеянно сказал Старк, словно на автомате он поднял руку и запустил пальцы в светлые пряди. Челка тут же упала на лоб Стива, и тот поморщился, когда волоски защекотали кожу. Но рука быстро исчезла, опустившись снова на страницу альбома.  
\- Ты тоже, - откинув волосы назад, возразил Роджерс.  
\- Не умеешь врать.  
\- Почему врать? - искренне удивился кэп, наклоняясь еще ниже, хотя его зрение давало возможность прекрасно разглядеть фотографии и с более далекого расстояния. Он внимательно посмотрел на первую фотографию, отмечая задорный блеск карих глаз, легкие морщинки, чуть вьющиеся на концах черные волосы, тогда Тони предпочитал стричься раз в месяц, не чаще, а еще носил бесконечные черные и серые футболки с принтами любимых рок-групп и вообще выглядел как мальчишка. На второй фотографии изменилось немногое, разве что волосы стали короче, теперь подвергались стрижке чуть ли не каждую неделю, поэтому стали прямые на концах и ёжиком торчали на затылке, в глазах сохранился всё тот же озорной блеск, но лучики морщинок стали глубже, а черты лица жестче, на смену принтам пришли однотонные футболки и даже рубашки, общее впечатление было однозначным - Тони стал старше. Естественные изменения затронули его, как любого нормального человека. Стив наклонил голову и перевел взгляд на сидящего на диване Старка, оказалось, что тот внимательно наблюдал за ним.  
\- Что скажешь теперь? - с легкой иронией спросил Тони, неуловимым жестом, поправляя манжеты рубашки. Альбом на его коленях закрылся с тихим хлопком.  
\- Ты стал старше, - недоуменно ответил Стив. Он никак не мог сообразить, почему Тони так старательно пытается скрыть беспокойство, хотя регулярное покусывание нижней губы выдает его с головой.  
\- Вот именно.  
В этих словах отчетливо слышалась тоска и разочарование. Но не могли же его заботить такие пустяки? Раньше Стив не замечал у Старка страха перед возрастом или чего-то подобное. Напротив, Тони почти всегда выглядел ослепительно, камеры направлялись на него, как только глава Старк Индастриз входил в помещение. Люди умудрялись брать автограф у Железного человека прямо на улице. Он был уверен в себе и никогда не сомневался в своей внешности. Так что же случилось сейчас? Стив обошел диван и уселся на подлокотник, так чтобы можно было обнять Тони.  
\- Что ты этим хочешь сказать? - тихо спросил капитан. Старк поднял голову и внимательно посмотрел на него.  
\- Я хотел сказать, что твой процесс старения замедлен в несколько десятков раз. Мне исполнится шестьдесят, а ты будешь выглядеть по-прежнему. Теперь понимаешь?  
\- Тони...  
\- Только не надо меня жалеть, Стив, - Старк тут же напрягся, плечи под рукой капитана затвердели. Он непроизвольно отстранился.  
\- Я и не думал тебя жалеть.  
Кажется, Тони поверил, потому что снова прижался к его боку и гулко выдохнул, словно всё это время задерживал дыхание.  
\- Представляешь, какого это стареть на глазах у любимого человека? - шепотом произнес он и прикрыл глаза. - Ты будешь видеть, как моё лицо покрывается морщинами, а тело слабеет. Я стану забывать элементарные формулы и ворчать на голубей, сидя на лавочке, - на последней фразе Тони горько усмехнулся. - Все будут принимать меня за твоего отца.  
\- Ты говоришь глупости, - мягко возразил Стив, хотя внутри всё похолодело. – Состариться вместе – это же мечта любой нормальной пары. Разве нет?  
\- Не умеешь врать, - насмешливо фыркнул Тони. Его пальцы вцепились в футболку Кэпа так, что побелели костяшки.  
\- Лучше помолчи.  
\- Хорошо, - кивнул Стив и крепче прижал Старка к себе.  
\- Я не хочу, чтобы ты видел, - одними губами произнес Тони. - Я должен что-то придумать. Должен.

* * *

\- Джей, включи мониторы, мне надо проработать одну формулу для проекта "Эстремис".  
Тут же в мастерской вспыхнул свет, со всех сторон раздалось ровное гудение системных блоков и различной аппаратуры.  
\- Конечно, сэр. Вы нашли решение проблемы перегрева?  
\- Возможно, - задумчиво ответил Тони, пристально рассматривая какую-то цепочку молекул, появившуюся перед ним в воздухе. - Надо сделать так, чтобы бесконечные растения Майи перестали взрываться.  
\- Сэр, мисс Хансен недавно сделала запрос, чтобы перейти на следующий уровень тестирования.  
\- Запретить, - быстро проговорил Старк и осторожно коснулся пальцами светящейся голограммы, поворачивая её. - Не хватало еще перепачкать лабораторию внутренностями несчастных зверушек.  
\- Но мисс Хансен просила разрешение для набора испытуемых.  
\- Что?  
\- Она что-то говорила о добровольцах.  
\- ДЖАРВИС, закрой Майе доступ к проекту, пока я с ней не поговорю.  
\- Конечно, сэр. Сейчас сделаю.  
Тони сосредоточил взгляд на ряде цифр, всплывших рядом с молекулами, и опустился в кресло. Какие-то формулы бесконечной строкой бежали в его голове, множество комбинаций просчитывались за считанные секунды, различные схемы складывались и распадались. Только появившееся смутное беспокойство отвлекало от работы. Настойчивость Майи и её стремление перейти к испытаниям на людях настораживало, но это не означало, что Тони был готов отступить, всего лишь надо было обсудить дальнейшую судьбу проекта. Всего лишь…


	33. Беспроигрышная партия.

В дальней части особняка располагалась просторная комната, где находился большой стол, обтянутый зеленым сукном, доска с несколькими кусками мела, полка для хранения шаров, маленькая скамеечка для ног и стойка, куда можно было поставить стакан или положить телефон. Минимум предметов – максимум свободного пространства. Эта комната носила гордое название бильярдная и была, пожалуй, одним из самых тихих мест в доме. Обычно тут слышался мерный стук шаров, изредка, позвякивание льда в стакане и негромкие разговоры.  
Стиву нравился бильярд. Игра, где нужно обдумывать ходы, пристраивать траекторию перемещения шара, рассчитывать силу, с которой бьешь кием. Тут нужно спокойствие и размеренность. Партнеры играют, сосредоточившись на своем, потом жмут руки и благодарят за интересную партию.  
Только познакомившись с Тони Стив понял, что бильярд может быть азартным, шумным, подвижным. Каждая партия – схватка не на жизнь, а на смерть. Надо отметить, что при всём при этом победить Старка было практически невозможно. Он с поразительной точность рассчитывал силу удара и траекторию, забивая по несколько шаров за раз, а когда хотел покрасоваться(а это случилось не редко) забивал все шары с первого удара, после чего стоял облокотившись на кий в ожидании расплаты. С Тони невозможно было играть на интерес. Непременно нужны были ставки: деньги, вещи, желания. Последнее было особенно опасно, если учитывать безграничную фантазию Старка и его специфическое чувство юмора. На такое безумство могли решиться только Хоукай, отличавшийся нечеловеческой точностью, что и понятно при его специализации, и Наташа, которая никому не давала спуску, а уж желания придумывала такие, что Стив частенько краснел, а Тор по несколько раз переспрашивал, уточняя правильно ли понял смысл желания. Брюс предпочитал не участвовать в их спорах, но всегда приходил посмотреть на игру, чтобы побыть с командой.  
Вся компания более или менее могла смириться с собственным поражением за бильярдным столом, хоть это и могло сопровождаться жесткими высказываниями и насмешками. Тони же не умел проигрывать вовсе, когда такое случалось, он не признавал поражения, хоть и выплачивал долг, отдавая деньги или выполняя желание. Когда такое происходило, ликовала вся команда, а Старк был мрачнее тучи. Стив старался как можно реже пересекаться с ним в бильярдной.  
Последние пару дней выдались у Мстителей очень напряженными, хотя капитан не мог припомнить, когда было иначе, поэтому он решил в одиночестве покатать шары в бильярдной и немного расслабиться. На подходе к комнате он с разочарованием понял, что там уже кто-то есть. Из приоткрытой двери лился ровный электрический свет. Неожиданно раздался радостный детский вопль:  
\- Я забил! Забил!  
Стив с удивлением остановился и прислушался. Это определенно был голос Питер, но что ребенок делал в бильярдной оставалось загадкой. Обычно он предпочитал по-другому проводить свободное от школы и уроков время.  
Бесшумно капитан проскользнул по коридору и прижался спиной к стене, осторожно заглядывая в комнату. Ему было любопытно узнать, что творится внутри, но при этом не нарушив происходящее своим появлением.   
В бильярдной обнаружилось всего два человека. Одним из них был Питер, стоящий с кием на скамеечке с гордым видом, а второй Тони, который в данный момент пытался загнать в лузу красно-белый полосатый шар. Локоть Старка пришел в движение, кий плавно скользнул вперед, почти нежно каясь белого шара, тот покатился по столу, прошёл в паре миллиметров от цели, не задев, и с тихим стуком ударился об бортик. Стив пару раз моргнул от удивления, потому что такого не могло быть. Тони не мог промахнуться по шару с такой выгодной позиции, это всё равно что заставить солнце вставать на западе. Капитан пригляделся к расстановке сил и с полным изумлением понял, что полосатых шаров, которые должен забивать Старк, явно больше. При том, они расположены так, что их можно забить практически все одним ударом, если приложить усилие, а Тони очень хорошо умел прилагать «усилие».  
\- Дада, ты промахнулся, - радостно сообщил Питер. – Теперь моя очередь бить! – и он спрыгнул со скамейки и с энтузиазмом потащил её в другой конец стола. Кий с тихим скрежетом волочился за ним по полу. Мальчику явно не хватало роста для подобной игры, но это его нисколько не смущало. Пит решительно запрыгнул на скамеечку, наклонился над столом, смешно прищурил один глаз и высунул кончик языка, прицеливаясь.  
\- Удар, - смешно пискнул Питер и лихо ударил кием по шару. Белый шар пулей пронесся по столу и с громким стуком врезался в ярко-желтую девятку, но шар не попал в лузу, только закрутился волчком и ушел влево, задев полосатый.  
\- Слишком сильно. Попробуй слабее, - посоветовал Тони, протягивая сыну мелок для кия.  
\- Понял, - отозвался Пит, с важным видом натирая черный кончик кия. Он явно подражал отцу, но делал это с преувеличенным энтузиазмом, поэтому получалось комично и мило одновременно. Тони тем временем, пряча улыбку, сделал свой ход, но снова промахнулся. Стив непроизвольно присвистнул. Нужна была немалая сноровка, точность и талант, чтобы не попасть по шару в такой выгодной ситуации.   
Еще больше получаса он наблюдал за тем, как его семья играет в бильярд. Успехи Питера были на лицо, мальчик схватывал налету и неплохо управлялся с кием, который был в два раза длиннее его, а Тони… что Тони? То, как виртуозно он промахивался по шарам, можно было сравнить с работой ювелира. Наконец, партия была закончена после того, как Пит загнал черный шар в левую лузу(к слову, должен был в правую, но Тони его не исправил). На столе осталось три полосатых шара, Питер вскинул руки вверх в победном жесте и весело прокричал:  
\- Я выиграл! Ура!  
\- Молодец, Пит, - улыбнулся Тони, вытаскивая шары из луз и раскладывая их на специальной полочке под доской, где обычно считались очки, если они играли в русский бильярд.  
\- Я выиграл, выиграл, выиграл, - не унимался мальчик. Он спрыгнул со скамеечки и теперь пританцовывал на месте от переполняющих чувств.  
\- Дада, я выиграл!  
\- А ты сомневался, чемпион? – брови Тони удивленно взлетели вверх. – Ну-ка, иди сюда, - он присел и вытянул руки вперед, Пит с радостным писком влетел к нему в объятья. Оба рассмеялись.  
\- Дада.  
\- М?  
\- Ты проиграл, - заявил Питер, крепко обнимая отца за шею. Тони поднялся на ноги, придерживая сына одной рукой, а второй взъерошил ему волосы.  
\- Ага, проиграл.  
Эта фраза была сказана с такой легкостью, без какого-либо сомнения и запинки, что Стив на мгновение засомневался, настоящий ли Тони играл сейчас в бильярд с Питом. Потому что Тони Старк ненавидел проигрывать, он не признавал поражений и терпеть не мог подобного исхода.  
\- Теперь пойдешь делать уроки?  
\- Пойду, - Питер активно закивал и нетерпеливо заболтал в воздухе ногами до того, как его опустили на пол. – А ты придешь пожелать спокойной ночи?  
\- Конечно, чемпион. Беги скорее за уроки, а то уже поздно, - Тони легонько подтолкнул сына в спину, тот хихикнул и пулей вылетел из комнаты, хлопнув дверью. Стив даже не успел спрятаться. Ему только и оставалось, что вжаться спиной в стену и надеяться, что сын не обратит на него внимания. Так и случилось. Питер пронесся мимо по коридору и скрылся за поворотом, какое-то время еще был слышен его топот, потом всё стихло. Стив выдохнул и, уже не таясь, зашел в бильярдную. Тони как раз устанавливал треугольник в конце стола. Он поднял голову и еле заметно улыбнулся.  
\- Решил расслабиться за партией в бильярд? – поинтересовался капитан, подходя к столу и опираясь на его край. – Может, тебе нужен партнер?  
Тони наклонил голову к плечу, внимательно смотря на Стива, потом легко катнул большой белый шар от русского бильярда в его сторону, Стив ловко поймал его и подбросил в руке.  
\- Это значит да?  
\- Учти, Кэп, я не расположен проигрывать.   
Стив еще раз подбросил шар в руке и выжидающе посмотрел на Старка, потому что за этой фразой явно чувствовалось продолжение. Тони закатил глаза:  
\- Что ты на меня так смотришь? Я проигрывал три часа подряд без передышки и не собираюсь продолжать в том же духе. И прекрати делать вид, что ты понятия не имеешь, о чем я говорю. Тебе никогда не удавалось хорошо врать.  
\- Расхожее заблуждение, - усмехнулся Стив, подходя к Тони вплотную. – Но в данном случае, я не собираюсь отрицать, что застал финал довольно увлекательной партии, - он положил руки Старку на бедра и развернул к себе. – Ты не представляешь, как я тобой горжусь.  
\- Ты говоришь, как престарелый папаша, - буркнул Тони. Видно было, что чувствует он себя не в своей тарелке от того, что Стив видел его игру с сыном, и теперь пытался отстраниться и сделать вид, что ничего не было. Старк не уставал носить свою броню никогда, даже после стольких лет.  
\- Ох, Тони, - Стив наклонился и поцеловал плотно сомкнутые губы. – Когда-нибудь ты устанешь прятаться, - еле слышно пробормотал он, когда Тони немного расслабился в его объятьях и ответил на поцелуй.  
\- Хватит нежностей, Кэп, - насмешливо произнес Старк, отдвигаясь от Стива. – Пора надрать тебе задницу, - в карих глазах тут же вспыхнул азартный огонек, а это означило, что ничто не остановит Тони на пути к желанной победе и пощады не будет. Стив притворно тяжело вздохнул, а потом подмигнул и, понизив голос, вкрадчиво сказал:  
\- Поговорим об этом в спальне, - после чего взял кий и как бы случайно задел Старка бедром, проходя мимо. - Я разбиваю, - и поставил маленький бардовый шар на исходную позицию. – Проигравший…  
\- Нет, стоп, - замахал руками Тони, который добрых две минуты стоял и оторопело пялился на капитана. – Играем на интерес.  
\- Что?  
\- Берегу свою задницу, - не выдержал и расхохотался Тони, опираясь на кий и прижимаясь к нему лбом. – Никогда, слышишь, никогда больше так не делай, Стиви бой. В нашей семье я коварный соблазнитель, а ты беззащитная жертва.  
Стив весело фыркнул, но ничего не ответил, лишь точным ударом разбил пирамиду из белых шаров, которые послушно разлетелись в стороны, не попав ни в одну лузу. Он знал, как для Тони важна победа, и не собирался его лишать этого удовольствия. Не только Старк умел идти на маленькие хитрости ради своей семьи.


End file.
